Worthy of Redemption
by Tsuyu no Inochi
Summary: Seven years later, Naraku is dead and Kohaku has his life back. Now a man and head of the taijiya village, there is still a price to pay for atonement. 2007 3rd Quarter InuYasha FanGuild "Nomination" for Best Rin/Kohaku fic.
1. The Taijiya Village

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hello everyone! The third installment of "The End" has finally posted and I apologize for the delay.

I must forewarn you… this is a Kohaku/Rin love story. There will be moments of angst, but it will not dominate this fic. I am focusing on romance, adventure, humor and angst (not necessarily in that order). I am trying to portray a Kohaku who is struggling to find normality in his new life. With his family, students, residents and Rin, it will hardly be that.

**Summary: Seven years later, Naraku is dead and Kohaku has his life back. The once troubled boy is now a man and head of the slayers village. Continuing his father's teachings, the taijiya is highly respected amongst his students and peers. However, there is still a price to pay for atonement. Can Rin, a childhood acquaintance, now a beautiful young woman, help him settle his debt?

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Taijiya Village **

He was late again.

Rushing around, Kohaku grabbed his clothes and headed to the bath. It was the same every morning and his students teased him unmercifully about it. Although late, passing a window, the taijiya took a moment to enjoy the view.

Elevated high above the valley, the slayers village was the place he and his sister, Sango, had grown up. This was where their father had taught them the skills of demon extermination; a family tradition handed down many generations.

Kohaku never thought he would be the one to continue these teachings, he had assumed it would be his sister, Sango, as she had always been the stronger of the two. Kohaku was shy, timid and considered a mediocre fighter when compared to his sister. It was ironic that fate had chosen him.

For seven years, he had thought Sango… his 'Ane-ue' dead. Therefore, he was surprised when Miroku had found her living in a small village in the Northern Province.

Now reunited with his sister, he discovered that Sango had borne the monk two children in her absence. Miroku had discovered that he was a father and Kohaku, an uncle of twin siblings.

Suiren and Shun'ei were a handful and two of his top students. The duo was infamous at getting into trouble; actually, it was Suiren. Her brother, Shun'ei, was always on hand to bail her out. The two, teamed with Shippo's antics, made the slayers village livelier.

His niece and nephew did not reside at the village. Kirara transported the twins daily from their home near Mushin's temple. Their parents visited frequently as Sango oversaw the advanced class and Miroku maintained the village finances. The two stayed when new students arrived to help them settle.

After Naraku's defeat and Sango's supposed death, he and Miroku had begun to rebuild his ancestral home. It had been a lengthy process, but Kohaku was proud of the results. The fortress now housed more than twenty families with numerous students, both child and adult.

With the monk's guidance, he had learned the necessary skills to revive and operate the slayers village. Kohaku wondered why he bothered to continue to call it that. After all, he now housed and trained a few full-bloodied youkai and half demons at the fortress.

Since Naraku's demise, there seemed to be a change amongst the human/demon relations. Maybe it was a truce of some sort. The humans tolerated demons, especially half demons, more. Shippo, a full-fledged youkai, was highly respected in their community and Inuyasha was a constant visitor. Although with Kagome in the last stages of pregnancy, the hanyou did not come as often as he used to.

Turning away from the window, the taijiya hastened to finish dressing and headed outside to his morning class.

The courtyard was full and his senior student, Yoichi, had begun the warm-up exercises. All eyes turned to him and Kohaku gave a sheepish smile before addressing his students.

"Good morning, everyone. Sorry I'm late."

The group of children did not lift an eyebrow. This was a daily occurrence for their Kohaku-sensei. He was the best teacher and when he arrived, he really gave them a workout. As long as he showed up, they did not care that he was late.

The children did not know about the lingering nightmares that kept their sensei awake at night. They were unaware of the horror-filled dreams that took control of him; so overwhelming, he usually fell into a restless sleep just before sunrise.

Kohaku still dreamed of him… of Naraku. He thought the dreams would cease now that his sister had returned, but they had not. The taijiya could still see that scorching, crimson gaze; staring, mocking and laughing at him.

During the day, he barely gave the vanquished hanyou a thought. However, the nights and his slumber, the demon maintained control. In his dreams, Kohaku heard the screams and pleas of the people he had murdered as Naraku's puppet. He relived and could smell the blood from the carnage and chaos he had left in his wake.

Looking out over his class, the taijiya wondered. How would these children feel about him if they knew of his past… if they knew their sensei was a murderer? How would they feel about him then?

Standing with his arms folded across chest, Kohaku admonished himself. Miroku would not be pleased to hear him think that way. It seemed it was time for another of his brother-in-laws famous, or rather infamous, lectures. The monk would not tolerate such negativity.

Looking up at the sky, he noticed it was almost time for the twins to arrive. His niece and nephew came every morning for five consecutive days; two days they stayed home for spiritual training with their father and Mushin. It was also their time to help their mother with chores and relax as a normal family.

Both children were progressing very well. Suiren was beginning to master her emotions and Shun'ei was learning to release his. He had reversed their instinctive roles by having Suiren train alone while Shun'ei worked with a group. Strengthening their weaknesses was part of their training regime.

Walking through the throng of students, Kohaku thought of his father. The headmaster had not lived to see the destruction of his home. Would he be proud of the reconstructed village, would he be proud of him?

Sango had assured him that their father would have been more than pleased that they had continued tradition and his teachings. However, no matter how hard Kohaku worked, it would never compensate for taking his father's life and that of his comrades.

That memory was dreadful and the worst of the reoccurring nightmares the taijiya suffered. Now that his memory had returned, he had replayed that moment repeatedly in his dreams. Jerking awake, he shivered from the memory of the horrific scene and could not get back to sleep.

Shippo, Miroku, and Shun'ei were the only ones who knew of his malaise. Kohaku had asked the monk not to mention it to Sango; he did not want to worry her.

The kitsune usually prepared a potion to help him sleep, but Kohaku tried not to rely on that.

Miroku's presence was enough. The nightmares did not occur when the monk was around; however, his brother-in-law had his own family and responsibilities. Although he knew the monk would not mind, the taijiya could not continue to depend on him.

One night, Shun'ei had simply appeared at his bedside. The child appeared in a trance as a strange aura transmitted from his body. Kohaku felt the boy kneel and touch his forehead as the aura enveloped and calmed him into a gentle slumber. Kohaku awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and thanked his nephew. The child seemed oblivious, but bowed and acknowledged his thanks.

In his dreams, the taijiya often saw Kagura's face - the wind sorceress, an incarnation of Naraku's. The female demon wanted nothing, but to retrieve her heart and her freedom. She carried out the self-proclaimed hayou's orders under duress and against her will. She despised her creator and aided in foiling his plans whenever possible. However, this eventually led to her demise at his hands.

Kohaku also recalled Kanna - the stoic, soft-spoken demon who carried out his commands with detailed precision. Even her loyalty was not enough; Naraku would have killed her too, had she not destroyed herself.

Nothing had stood in his way… nothing, but as Kikyou had said, that was part of his downfall. Naraku had angered the demon realm with his brutal use of the youkai minions. They had finally decided against aiding him in his insurgence. With the humans as well as the demons against him, it was only a matter of time.

The day that Naraku was destroyed, Kohaku remembered the sky was full of youkai as they waited for the outcome of the final battle. They neither assisted the hanyou nor attacked the humans. As Naraku's body disintegrated, they simply turned and left.

Following the battle, Kikyou had allowed him and Miroku time to find Sango's body for burial. After three days, she came for him. However, it was not to retrieve the Shikon shard as he had thought. Instead, the priestess had purified and shattered the shard in his back; the remnants now flowed through him like the blood in his veins.

He was allowed to live, but with a warning from the priestess. Until a new keeper was assigned to the jewel, his life would still be in jeopardy. That was the last time he had seen Kikyou until a few months ago. Kohaku closed his eyes and recalled that time…

_After practice one evening, the taijiya returned to the village and Shippo informed him that he had visitors waiting. Approaching the main house, the kitsune had cautioned Kohaku that a magic was present. The kitsune remained outside as the taijiya entered his abode to find four cloaked figures awaiting him. _

_Shippo countered the magic to reveal the identities of two women and two children. Kohaku's heart jumped in his chest as he recognized Kikyou. He stood and embraced her and then pulled back blushing. He asked many questions to which she gave no answers. Looking past the priestess, his eyes fell upon another person he had wondered about… Rin. _

_He stood staring in awe at the young woman. He knew she would be a beauty one day and he was right. Her dark tousled hair flowed down her back and her russet gaze shivered with intensity. However, the Rin he remembered was much livelier and her eyes were always merry. Approaching cautiously, he whispered, "Rin?" _

_Suddenly a bright smile lit her face. "Kohaku!" She flew into his arms; the force of her projectile had him bracing his feet to keep from falling to the floor. Hugging him tight, he heard her whisper, "You remembered." _

_His arms returned her embrace. As if he could forget the child, he had traveled with some years ago. _

"_Little Rin." Kohaku pulled away to look her over. "You've grown," he said and smiled down at her. _

"_I have," she told him and stood tall to prove it. Her head just reached his chest, he noticed. "You have grown too, Kohaku," Rin continued. "I never imagined you would be that tall, but I knew you would be handsome. So… this is your home!"_

_This was the Rin he knew, thought Kohaku as he listened to her chatter. He did not mind, he found it quite pleasing. He watched her move around the room, looking at everything. Such an inquisitive… child, but no… she was no longer a child. Her curvaceous form had Kohaku pulling at the collar of his uniform. He seemed mesmerized watching her move about. Suddenly, Kikyou spoke and he remembered they were not alone. _

"_Such a sweet reunion." The priestess seemed amused. "If I may now have your full attention, Kohaku," she said. "I am here because I have a request." _

"_Anything, Kikyou-sama; whatever you ask," Kohaku said, anxious to repay the woman who had saved his life. _

_The priestess raised a delicate brow. "Are you sure? You do not yet know what it is I require," she said reasonably. _

"_I trust you, Kikyou-sama." _

_It was that simple. He watched her lips tilt in a half smile, before turning to the two children still covered in their cloaks. Walking to the taller figure, she pulled back the hood and revealed a boy with dark hair and eyes. He was probably about the same age as Suiren and Shun'ei. _

"_This is Juun," Kikyou said. "He is my foster son; I took him into my care after his grandmother passed away." With her hand on the boy's shoulder, Kikyou said, "Juun this is my friend, Kohaku-san."_

_The boy bowed gracefully, as did Kohaku. However, on closer inspection he realized the boy was blind. His dark eyes never shifted or moved about, but stayed focused in the area of Kohaku's voice. _

_Moving to the next figure, Kikyou pulled back the hood to reveal another boy. This child's hair was long with silver strands that escaped the confines of his ponytail. The boy's head lifted and Kohaku looked into a pair of bronze orbs. _

_Kohaku had an eerie feeling as he looked at the boy; the child was definitely a youkai. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. He knew whose child this was, even before the boy reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind his pointed ear. The crescent moon on the back of his hand was proof enough._

"_This is Awasumaru," Kikyou said watching Kohaku closely. "He is my birth son."_

"_Your… uh…" Kohaku was speechless. He would never have guessed the child to be a hanyou. _

"_Awasumaru… this is my friend, Kohaku-san." _

_The boy walked forward, gave a stiff bow and Kohaku responded. _

"_Well… ah…" Kohaku began a bit baffled. "This is a surprise." He wanted to ask Kikyou how she had come have children and with Sesshomaru no less, but decided it was a most indelicate question. Instead, he opted for the reason for her visit._

_He felt Rin sidle next to him and take his hand. It seemed the most natural thing to close his large hand around her smaller one. Looking down at the top of her head, she looked up and gave a reassuring smile._

_With her head tilted to the side, eyes closed and her face scrunched. She looked like the old Rin, his playmate. Forcing his eyes away from her, he turned back to Kikyou. _

"_How… how can I be of assistance, Kikyou-sama?" _

"_I would like you to take them as your students. I would like you to train my sons." _

_That had floored him. Kohaku's eyes strayed to the two young boys standing quietly. He had never trained anyone with an impairment before, and his brow furrowed as he looked at the one called Juun._

_Switching his gaze to Sesshomaru's son, he wondered why he needed to train a boy whose father's skills were possibly unrivaled. Although, it was a strange, he knew he would not deny Kikyou her request. _

"_Why not test them, Kohaku-kun?" Rin said. "I assure they are not novices, they are actually quite good."_

_He turned, hearing the endearment fall from Rin's lips and decided he could not deny her anything either. _

"_All right," said Kohaku. "Come with me." _

_After stopping at the armory to allow the children to choose a weapon, Kohaku led them to a practice field outside of the village. The child, Juun, drew a straight staff and Awasumaru, a sword. That came as no surprise, until the boy went back for another._

_Standing across the field from Juun, Kohaku held his staff ready. The boy had also fallen into a battle stance, but he had reservations about attacking a blind opponent. _

"_It's all right, Kohaku, attack him," Kikyou said from the sidelines. When he hesitated, she reminded him. "You did say that you trusted me." _

_Kohaku rushed the boy. The sooner he got this over with, the better. Swinging the staff, the taijiya aimed for the boy's arm without putting too much power into it. He never saw the boy move. He was so intent on cushioning his attack, Kohaku barley dodged the boy's strike aimed for his midsection. _

_Twirling to the side, the taijiya then flipped backwards putting distance between them. That was some move, he thought to himself. Smiling, Kohaku crouched low and charged again. _

_Juun's movements were smooth and fluid as they sparred. It took Kohaku a moment to realize the boy could hear and sense his movements, but it was also something else. This was exciting; this child could definitely become an asset to his class and he looked forward to training him. _

_Deciding to end this, Kohaku took the staff in one hand and twirled it overhead. He advanced on the boy allowing him to key into the constant movement of the staff. With Juun focused entirely on the sound of the whirling staff, Kohaku jumped up and released it, letting it spin on its own. _

_Juun anticipated and followed through to block the taijiya's feigned attack. However, Kohaku appeared from behind and caught the boy in the air. Closing his arms around the boy's waist, they both landed in the field._

"_You may have lost your sight, young Juun, but your other senses are well honed," Kohaku informed the boy as he set him firmly on the ground. "I would be honored to have you as my student." _

"_Thank you, sensei," the boy responded, bowed and then followed Kohaku's footsteps back to Kikyou and Rin. _

_Next was Awasumaru. The boy did not take up a stance, but stood relaxed with both swords in one hand. The boy exuded confidence, but what was one to expect from a child of Sesshomaru and Kikyou._

_Instead of a sword, Kohaku decided to use the 'kusarigama'. The two circled each other warily and then suddenly, with lightening speed, the boy attacked. As the boy was a half demon, the taijiya anticipated his swiftness. _

_Their blades clashed as Kohaku blocked with his weapon. Pushing Awasumaru back, he watched the boy somersault backwards distancing himself to regroup. Separating the swords, the boy clutched them in both hands and attacked again. _

_The ringing sound of metal rang in the air as they sparred. Kohaku saw that Awasumaru was ambidextrous. The strength of his sword arms was evenly matched and he displayed impressive fencing skills for one so young. _

_He noticed the boy had a loose grip on his sword when welding it and Kohaku keyed into his movements. He noticed Awasumaru only tightened his grip when he was ready to strike. He waited until the boy made another pass._

_Awasumaru lifted his arm overhead to strike and felt the sword knocked from his hand. Before he could follow through with the other sword, the chain from Kohaku's weapon snatched it away. _

_The boy was expressionless as he stared at his empty hands. Having been disarmed, Kohaku waited for the boy's reaction. His father was a proud youkai, his uncle a hot head and his mother unpredictable. What was he to expect? _

"_Haha-ue!" The boy turned and yelled across the field to Kikyou. "Did you see that?"_

_Kikyou simply nodded and Rin burst out laughing. Turning back to Kohaku, the boy surprised him with a wide grin and his bronze eyes filled with mirth. "Gee, sensei, that was great. It's going to be fun training with you."_

_Shock held Kohaku still… he had not expected that sort of response. Returning Awasumaru's smile, the taijiya relaxed. _

_The group returned to the main house, Kikyou and Kohaku made the arrangements. The boys would start at the beginning of the new season. They had to stay at the village seven days for initiation and then they would travel back to the village every morning for class just as Suiren and Shun'ei did. _

_Kikyou was not forthcoming about her relationship with Sesshomaru, equally so about her son's birth or how she had regained her life. Respecting her privacy, Kohaku did not inquire further. As they prepared to leave, Rin pulled Kohaku aside to speak with him alone._

"_When the boys return, Kohaku-kun; may I accompany them?" _

_Speechless, the taijiya could only stare into her rich brown eyes. When he finally found his tongue, he blushed becomingly. "Ah… I don't know, Rin-chan." He scratched the back of his head. _

_The smile left her eyes and Kohaku was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan. It's not that I…." he paused. "It's just… well… propriety and all." _

"_Oh… is that all," Rin's eyes were shining again. "I'm not worried about that. I trust you, Kohaku-kun."_

_The taijiya was not sure he trusted himself, but he was pleased Rin felt that way and he would give her no reason to think otherwise. He would enjoy spending time with his childhood playmate. Why not let her stay, he thought. They could renew their friendship. _

"_How about this," Kohaku came up with a plan. "I could ask one of the families if you could reside with them for the time you are here."_

"_Splendid!" Rin clapped happily. "I knew you would work it out, Kohaku-kun. I can't wait!" She was ecstatic; she pushed up on her toes and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "Ja ne!" she shouted, ran down the stairs and joined Kikyou and the boys in the courtyard._

Yoichi announcing the end of the morning exercises snapped Kohaku back to the present. With a nod, the boy handed the class over to Kohaku.

"All right everyone!" he shouted to the students. "Grab a partner and we'll get started!"

As he walked the children through the sparring routines, Kohaku thought, in three days Awasumaru and Juun would join his class. He had not mentioned this to Suiren and Shun'ei yet, only Yoichi and the other head teachers knew. He did not foresee any problems, but he was prepared.

Another appealing thought ran through his mind as monitored the students. In three days he would see her… he would see Rin again.

To be continued…


	2. The WesternLands

**Disclaimer: **I do not Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! It's good to hear from my familiars: bestofbothworlds, shippoousangoffe, and you too FaBzZ. Thanks to my anon. reviewer - emily, welcome to this fanfic!

The first few chapters are relatively short, but they get longer as the fanfic progresses. Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The WesternLands **

"Hurry, Idzuna-chan!"

Rin had been waiting for this day to come and had packed five days ago. She had thought about Kohaku everyday since she and Kikyou had left last season.

She had to admit, she was surprised when Sesshomaru gave in to Kikyou's demands to have Kohaku train Awasumaru. How she managed to get the taiyoukai to agree was still a mystery, but Rin knew he was not happy about it. However, Sesshomaru had found an outlet to vent his frustration. As an active member of the council, he had joined his comrades on the battlefield.

They would be away for seven days and Rin was acting chaperone to Awasumaru and Juun, or at least, that what she had told Sesshomaru. Kikyou stayed closed-mouthed as she refused to lie to her mate and had repeatedly encouraged Rin to tell her guardian the truth.

However, would the taiyoukai understand her desire to see a friend from long ago? Sesshomaru had changed a lot since Awasumaru's birth; however, to others he appeared the same as always. Only the ones close to him recognized the changes.

"Idzuna!" she yelled again.

"My, my… we _are_ impatient."

Rin turned to see Idzuna enter the room. The kitsune was the first friend she had made here in the Westernlands.

As a full-fledged demon, Idzuna aged slower. On their first meeting, the girls appeared about the same age. Now, Rin's body had developed and she was considered a young woman, while the kitsune still appeared childlike. In actuality, Idzuna was over a century old, but no matter, the girls were still good friends.

"Where is Awasumaru?" Rin panicked.

"He is talking with his father," Idzuna said calmly.

"Oh no!" Rin jumped up and bolted for the door. "If he says anything, I swear, I'll kill him!"

Idzuna started to giggle as the young woman flew down the corridor. The closer the time came to see this Kohaku person, the more hyperactive Rin became. The kitsune was happy for her friend; Rin had not been this excited since discovering Kikyou would be staying at the Westernlands as Sesshomaru's mate.

The kitsune remembered the day Kikyou, Rin and the boys had visited the taijiya village. The priestess had asked Idzuna to use her fox magic to disguise them. Kikyou had wanted to stay concealed until she met with Kohaku.

She made Rin and Kikyou appear as two old women, Juun did not need a disguise, but Awasumaru's ears were rounded and his silver hair darkened.

Since Rin had returned, she spoke of Kohaku daily.

"He has grown so tall," she would say, "… and he is _really_ handsome. He still has those adorable freckles, that shy smile and he is a teacher now," she continued. "Honestly, Idzuna-chan, I can't wait to see him again."

Rin had said it repeatedly that the kitsune could reiterate those words in her sleep, but if this Kohaku made her happy, that was all that mattered.

Idzuna, like Kikyou, was only concerned that Rin would not tell Sesshomaru the truth. She hoped her friend would have fun, but return from her adventure a bit more settled. Although, the kitsune had a feeling this was only the beginning.

xXxXx

Peering around the corner of the study, Rin saw Sesshomaru and Awasumaru standing on the engawa. Schooling her features, she entered the room.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she bowed and gave a small smile to her guardian before turning to his son.

"Awasumaru-san, it's time to go." Rin informed the boy. "You must hurry as we still need to stop by the village for Juun-san."

"Chichi-ue," the boy turned to the taiyoukai and bowed stiffly.

Inclining his head in return, Sesshomaru watched as the two headed for the door.

"Rin."

Stopping at the entrance, Rin turned to the taiyoukai's summons as Awasumaru continued down the corridor.

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

The key was to remain calm, maintain eye contact and smile, she told herself. She had tried Kikyou's impassive look, but Sesshomaru had seen right through that.

"Tell me again… why are you going?"

"I am chaperoning the boys, my lord," Rin said. "It is their first time away and it is a good idea to have someone they know with them."

"That does not explain why _you_ have to go." Sesshomaru's arms were crossed as he looked down on her.

"I don't," Rin said cheerfully. "Kikyou-sama can go with them."

The young woman had to suppress a smile at the horror that crossed the taiyoukai's face before he quickly masked it with his normal stoic glare. The thought of his mate being away from him for more than a day or two did not set well with him.

He continued to stare stonily at her and his eyes narrowed. Rin simply smiled and waited patiently for his response. It was not as if she was actually lying, she _was _going to watch over the boys as well as spend time with Kohaku. She knew how overprotective Sesshomaru could be. Although she loved him for it, it could be a bit overwhelming.

Rin had to resist the urge to squirm under his intense gaze; her patience was starting to wear down when Kikyou walked in.

"Why are you dallying, Rin?" The Lady of the West said. "Should you not be on your way? I will not have the boys late their first day."

Sesshomaru mumbled something unintelligible, which Kikyou ignored.

"Please hurry, Rin." Kikyou turned to leave and bade the young woman to follow. "I am sure Juun is waiting."

"Yes," Rin responded, but turned back to the taiyoukai.

"Sesshomaru-sama." She bowed to her guardian and received only a slight nod in return. As she turned to follow Kikyou, it took everything within her not to jump for joy. She was finally on her way to the slayers village.

Sesshomaru's face was impassive as he watched the two women in his life walk down the corridor. Kikyou, as always, was a complete enigma. Although she was now his mate and mother of his son, he had yet to figure her out.

Rin, however, was an open book. She was never successful at hiding her feelings from him. She never had a need, until a few years ago when he noticed that Rin was no longer the little girl he had revived with the Tenseiga.

She was the first person he had feelings for; she brought out paternal instincts he never knew he had. She had well prepared him for Awasumaru's arrival and he secretly enjoyed seeing them interact. Between Rin, Awasumaru, Idzuna and Juun, the Westernlands had become quite chaotic.

Rin had always been with him or Jaken, other than her visits to see Kikyou, but that was before the miko had agreed to become his mate and live here in the west. It felt strange letting Rin go off on her own, but it was only for a few days and his sons were there to protect her. Besides, Sesshomaru thought with a smirk, with a castle void of young ones, he could spend some quality time with his beloved bellflower.

As he watched her walk away, Sesshomaru sensed the excitement Rin was trying to hide. How could a visit to a rustic integrated slayers village hold that much appeal to a young girl, he wondered?

xXxXx

The twins landed in the courtyard, deftly hopped from Kirara's back and sprinted towards the practice field. Having missed the morning exercises, they would just make it on time for the sparring class.

Suiren enjoyed this class the most. She reveled in hand-to-hand combat and hoped Oji-sensei had teamed her with a good partner, although her favorite was Yoichi-san. He was the assistant teacher for the children's class and her first opponent as a student.

During her first class at the slayers village, Suiren had openly challenged Yoichi in front of the class. He had accepted and proceeded to let her make a fool of herself as she gassed out in the middle of their match. From that point on, the little girl decided, she would not be satisfied until she beat her mentor.

For Shun'ei, this was the worst part of his training. Although a twin, he was somewhat of a loner and preferred to practice by himself, but Oji-sensei thought it best he learn to function with a group.

His specialty was weapons, but that class started later in the afternoon. Shun'ei had brought a few of his father's scrolls to read during the break. He enjoyed learning about his grandfather's legacy and about the curse that had brought his parents together. All he needed to do was make it through the sparring class, and then he would be free to read until the afternoon.

"It's about time you two showed up."

"Oji-sensei!"

The twins looked up to see their uncle Kohaku standing over them. A big grin appeared on Suiren's face, but Shun'ei only smiled only with his eyes.

"Find a partner and let's get started." Their uncle's voice was stern, but he smiled.

Kohaku watched his niece and nephew scatter to team with someone. He almost laughed aloud at Suiren's pout when discovering Yoichi already had a partner.

xXxXx

"Have ya' told them about the new students yet?"

Kohaku turned to Shippo's query. The two were sitting on the engawa at the end of the morning class. Suiren had disappeared with Kirara and Shun'ei sat nearby under a tree reading.

"No," Kohaku stated. "Awasumaru and Juun will be arriving soon, so I guess now would be a good time."

"Hmph!" Shippo sniffed. "Don't know why you waited. Sango and Miroku will be here tomorrow; how are you going to tell them about Sesshomaru and Kikyou's son? I don't even wanna think about what Inuyasha is gonna say."

The taijiya had to admit he had thought about that too. That was the reason he had kept quiet so long. Once he told Ane-ue, she would surely mention it to Kagome. It was a sure bet that Inuyasha would then know. He was only delaying the inevitable, but he hated confrontations.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are happy now, so I don't see that it should matter," Kohaku reasoned. "Besides… their child is due soon. I expect Inuyasha will be too busy to even notice."

Shippo smirked and gave another sniff. "We _are_ talking about that hot headed hanyou. Inuyasha, remember…," Shippo said pointedly, "… the one that likes to hear himself bark."

"Well…" Kohaku sighed. "We will deal with that when the time comes; right now, I'm more concerned about Ane-ue and Miroku-sama. They will not appreciate my keeping this from them."

"Trust me," Shippo said. "Sango and Miroku are much more understanding than Inuyasha. Those two are the least of your worries."

The kitsune was probably right, Kohaku surmised. He had best tell the twins of the new recruits. Pursing his lips, the taijiya whistled a series of long drawn out octaves; the notes escalating to a fevered pitch before abruptly cutting off.

Shun'ei rose immediately on hearing his uncle's call to Kirara. A few seconds later, the youkai cat bounded over the fortress wall with Suiren on its back. Cat and rider landed gracefully in front of the main house. The girl twin jumped from the neko's back and ran up to her uncle.

"Hai, Oji-sensei," the child saluted in dramatic fashion.

"Where were you?" Kohaku questioned.

"In the lily field," she answered readily.

Looking down on his niece, Kohaku gave a skeptical squint. This was definitely Miroku's daughter; not only did she look like her father, but she had the uncanny ability to weave tales like him too.

"Suire-chan…"

"I was," the child protested. "Ask Kirara."

The cat meowed in agreement as Shun'ei joined them on the stairs.

"I need to tell you both something and I will need your help," Kohaku said. "We have two new students arriving today. These students are somewhat special. They are the sons of an old friend; one is a half demon and the other is a human, but he is blind."

"As they are not scheduled to arrive until the afternoon," he continued. "I was wondering if you will keep them entertained until I finish my class."

Both children moaned at the prospect of babysitting. To Suiren, this would only delay her pursuit of Yoichi. She had been trying to catch him all morning to ask him to partner her sparring tomorrow. She had almost intercepted him from his work near the lily field when her uncle had summoned her.

Shun'ei considered it another distraction from his readings. He did as his uncle asked and tried to interact with other students, but he also cherished his personal time.

"Well," Kohaku began and heard Shippo snickering behind him. "Not everyone speak at once," their uncle said sarcastically. "I'm not asking you to train them, just keep them company for awhile."

"Fine," Shun'ei said with a sigh and felt a scorching glare from his sister.

"Suiren?" Kohaku turned to his, still silent, niece.

"Oh… all right," she snapped ungraciously, her arms folded across her chest. "But I'm not watching the blind kid!"

Inwardly, Kohaku smiled as he watched her toss her head, her two ponytails flying. That was Sango's personality coming through. Both children carried traits of their parents.

Suiren was intense and passionate in her anger like her mother, but quick witted and easy going like her father. Shun'ei was serious and shy like his mother, but a studious intellectual like his father. Both children were endowed with special gifts that Kohaku believed they had yet to tap into.

"Thank you," he said to the siblings. "Awasumaru and Juun should arrive with an escort, her name is Rin." Kohaku and Shippo both turned and headed down the stairs.

"Call me as soon as they arrive," the taijiya said and as an afterthought, "Shun'ei… if you will assist me, I will allow you the entire afternoon to study your scrolls tomorrow and Suiren… I will make sure you pair with Yoichi for sparring practice tomorrow. That way, you won't have to accost him while he is working."

Shippo laughed heartily as the child blushed to the roots of her hair. It seemed nothing got past her Oji-sensei.

xXxXx

Ah-un ascended gracefully in the air; they had just left the small village where Juun had resided before coming to the Westernlands. The boy had stood on the outskirts awaiting their arrival. Reunited with his foster brother, Rin watched the delight on Awasumaru's face.

In truth, the boys were like real brothers. Juun was two years older than Awasumaru and they had grown up together.

Juun's blindness was due to an accident that had killed his parents. He was only a baby at the time, but his grandmother, Natsumi, and Kikyou had raised him as their own.

During the harvest season, Juun stayed at the village to help the residents with their crops. After all, it was the village where his grandmother had lived and where he had met Kikyou. The two boys alternated visits between the village and the Westernlands during that time.

Rin listened to the boys talking animatedly about their upcoming training. They both seemed excited. Awasuamru was not at all reserved like his parents; the boy showed emotion readily and was open and friendly. Juun was a bit more reserved and took his time getting to know people.

Both boys possessed strong auras and Kikyou thought it best they obtain training from Kohaku. She felt the taijiya could best teach them how to utilize their powers in a positive way.

Rin sensed there was also another reason, but the miko was mysterious as ever. She had learned, as had Sesshomaru, that Kikyou would reveal all in her own time.

Lifting her head to the sky, Rin experienced the same excitement as the boys, although for a different reason. She smiled as she thought of Kohaku's candid face; he had not changed and yet he had.

Although she did not show it, she was surprised at the changes. She had not expected the taijiya to remain the same, but nor had she expected him to look so… appealing. Ducking her head, Rin blushed.

As she had sat cloaked next to Kikyou their first day at the village, she could not look away as Kohaku spoke with the miko. Once their identities were revealed, she recalled holding her breath as she wondered if he would remember her.

Rin had been spellbound when his brown eyes had turned her way. Her gaze was intense as if willing him to remember the time they shared. Kohaku looked skeptical at first and then, his smile broke through.

"_Rin." _

Her name on his lips was a whispered caress. Impulsive as ever, she had launched herself at him. She had felt Kohaku hesitate, before returning her embrace. As they held each other, it was then that Rin noticed the changes.

He was so much taller than she was; his chest was solid, his arms strong. She felt comfortable there… almost as if she belonged. After releasing him, she had browsed around the room chattering away, trying to hide her confusion. She had never felt this way before.

Once again, it was impulse that she had asked if she could accompany Awasumaru and Juun on their stay. She really needed to listen to Kikyou; the miko had repeatedly warned her about her impetuous nature. Rin recalled their conversation before leaving the castle...

"_I see you have yet to tell Sesshomaru your reason for going," Kikyou stated emphatically. _

"_I am sorry, Kikyou-sama." Rin lowered her head. "I fear he will not understand and will forbid me to go and I want to so badly." _

_Kikyou stopped suddenly and turned to the young woman at her side. "Just why are you going?" _

"_I am going to visit an old friend!" Rin's eyes sparkled, but her excitement withered under Kikyou's intense stare. It was easier convincing Sesshomaru than this woman, Rin thought. Sometimes it seemed she could see into your soul, just like Yoippari-sama. _

_It took some effort, but Rin's gaze did not falter under the miko's scrutiny. Finally, Kikyou's gaze softened. _

"_Your determination is obvious, little one," she said. "In matters such as these, I am afraid I am not the one to guide you, although I am here if you ever need me."_

_Before Rin could respond, Kikyou had turned and continued down the corridor. _

Returning to the present, she recalled staring after the miko very perplexed. What could she have meant? What matters and why did she need guidance? Although, she did not know what Kikyou was talking about, she felt reassured by her words.

To be continued…


	3. Fiery Introductions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi, everyone; next chapter up and Rin and the others have finally arrived at the slayers village. The title tells the tale. Thanks to my anon. reviewer sangofan89; good to hear from you again.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fiery Introductions **

The twins sat on the engawa and awaited their guest. Suiren wore a frown and shot her brother a freezing glare. Shun'ei sat across from her, engrossed in one their father's scrolls.

"How can you sit there like that?" she scoffed. "Our whole day is ruined!"

With a sigh, Shun'ei carefully rolled up the scroll and turned to face his sister. "Leave it, omouto-chan," the boy twin said. "At least Oji-sensei promised us something in return."

"Ha!" Suiren exclaimed. "Just one sparring session with Yoichi-san… that's nothing!"

"What's with you two anyway?" Shun'ei asked in a bored tone. "You follow the guy around like a lost shadow or something."

"I do not!" the girl twin cried indignantly.

"Do too!"

"I do not and you'd better stop saying that!" Suiren spat as she confronted her brother.

"I'll stop when you stop," Shun'ei held his ground, clearly undaunted. He and Suiren never fought each other. They argued like crazy, as she was the only person he allowed to annoy him.

"I-do-not follow him around and you'd better take that back, nii-chan," she said through clenched teeth and rose to stand over him.

"Sit down," Shun'ei snapped, leaned back and folded his arms across his chest. "You are so annoying."

"Shun'ei!" she wailed. He had hurt her feelings; Suiren hated it when her brother got serious. As he was usually composed, it was not known that his anger was frightening. Not even, she wanted to deal with her brother when he was mad.

"Excuse me. Are we interrupting?"

Both twins turned to the sound of a musical voice. Suiren's frown deepened, but she rose to her feet along with Shun'ei. Looking down the stairs, they saw a young woman and two boys standing in the courtyard.

Shun'ei headed immediately down the stairs and approached the visitors. "You must be Lady Rin," he said, smiled fleetingly and bowed. "Welcome. I am Shun'ei, my sister and I will take care of you until Oji-sensei finishes with class."

"Thank you, Shun'ei," Rin giggled and noticed the child's resemblance to her friend. "Are you Kohaku-kun's nephew?"

Shun'ei's eyes widened. Who was this person that addressed his uncle in that manner? "Yes, and this is my…"

"I'm Suiren." The girl twin bounded down the stairs and belligerently stood in front of the trio. "What took you so long, we've been waiting all day," she snapped.

Rins eyes went wide this time. How such a beautiful child could be so ill mannered, she did not know. She could not believe this was Kohaku's niece. Not wanting to make waves her first day, Rin smiled and bowed, saying, "I'm sorry, we were delayed."

"Well come on," the girl said and turned towards the courtyard. "I guess we have to show you around."

"Her manners are atrocious," Awasumaru whispered to Rin, mimicking a word he heard his mother use in a similar situation.

Suiren stopped mid-stride and turned a furious glare to both boys. With hands on her hips, she demanded, "Which one of you said that?"

Rin knew Awasumaru very well. Although he was relaxed and carefree, he had enough of his fathers pride not to be spoken to in such a way. She hoped he opted for a silent freezing glare than one of his haughty clipped responses. She was not to be so lucky.

"Are you a girl?" the hanyou asked haughtily.

Suiren looked shocked for a minute and then rebounded. "Of course, I'm a girl!" she snapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"Could have fooled me," he raised an arrogant eyebrow. "Girls are supposed to nice and sweet… or a least have good manners."

"Why you…" Suiren drew back her fist and threw a punch, but it never connected. One minute the boy stood in front of her, the next he stood beside the woman called Rin and stuck his tongue out at her.

Incensed, Suiren headed in their direction to finish what she had started. "Hold still you little runt, unless you're afraid to fight _a girl_!"

Stepping between the two children, Rin said, "All right, that's enough of that. You two will behave yourselves."

"He started it!"

"Stop squawking," Awasumaru said calmly, "your making my ears hurt."

"Awasumaru!" Rin admonished. The boy usually knew when to stop or at least listened to reason. This girl must have really gotten under his skin.

Hearing a growl, Rin turned in time to see Suiren's blue eyes flash as she attempted to get around the young woman to the boy behind.

Shun'ei was so shocked at his sister's manners that it took him a moment to react. Stepping forward to intervene, he was surprised to feel a hand clamp down on his shoulder and turned to the blind boy named Juun.

"Don't worry; Rin can handle them," the boy said quietly. "By the way, my name is Juun." The boy bowed gracefully.

"Are you sure?" Shun'ei returned the greeting. "Suiren is usually hot headed, but this is a bit much for her."

"It's Awasumaru, I'm afraid," Juun smiled. "He is a master at riling his opponent."

Shun'ei looked over at the adult and two children tussling in the courtyard. He could see that the madder Suiren became the more Awasumaru smiled. "Are you sure she doesn't need our help?"

"Trust me," Juun said. "Rin-chan isn't mad _yet_, but its coming."

He was right. Rin had had it with this squabbling. "Enough!" she snapped, grabbed both children in the collar of their keso's and swung them around to face her. However, in her anger, she overextended. All three landed on the ground a tangled mass of arms and legs.

With her head spinning, Rin made to get up. She was used to roughhousing with Awasumaru and Juun, but the boys knew the limits. Unfortunately, Suiren was not so accommodating.

"What the devil is going on here?"

Rin looked up to see Kohaku and a fox child running towards them. Smiling with relief, she noticed both Suiren and Awasumaru had risen to their feet. The girls face was mortified as she looked to her uncle. The little hanyou stood stiffly, but Rin could read the fear in his eyes. All this time, he and Juun had waited to come here only to be dismissed their first day.

"Rin," Kohaku addressed her. "Are you all right?" The taijiya leaned down to help her up, but drew back as if he had suddenly been burned.

A confused Rin looked up and saw Kohaku blush before extending his hand again, but with his face turned away. Looking down, she realized her yukata had worked its way above her knees. Clasping the offered hand, her cheeks were crimson as she rose swiftly and began straightening her attire.

"What just happened?" Kohaku spoke to no one in particular. Everyone stood silent with his or her heads bowed, even Rin. With an exasperated sigh, he turned to the kitsune.

"Shippo, would you please tell the class I will be a little late."

"Aw… come on, Kohaku," he moaned. "I don't wanna miss this; send Shun'ei."

"Shippo!" Kohaku growled.

"All right, all right," the kitsune sniffed and turned around. "Let me know what happens," he whispered conspiratorially to Shun'ei.

After Shippo left, the others moved silently and followed Kohaku to the main house. Deep in thought, the taijiya was sure Suiren and Awasumaru were the guilty party and they would have to be disciplined, but he was surprised that Shun'ei had allowed things to get out of hand. Then there was Rin.

Did she know how adorable she looked; wallowing on the ground with two small children, her hair in disarray and her clothes smudged with dirt? He felt almost chivalrous as he bent to help her to her feet, but that was before he noticed she had a great pair of legs.

xXxXx

Rin prepared tea while Kohaku dealt with the children. Poking her head into the main room, she was surprised that the girl, Suiren, admitted to being at fault. She informed her uncle of her rudeness and took full responsibility.

"I am glad you came forward, Suire-chan," Kohaku said softly, "However, I will have to inform your parents when they arrive tomorrow and you _will_ be punished." Turning to the young hanyou, Kohaku continued. "You are not completely blameless, Awasumaru-san; you shall be punished also."

The boy simply nodded and bowed, ready to receive his punishment and surprised Kohaku yet again. The taijiya found himself perplexed by the child's personality.

"Shun'ei-san," he addressed the male twin. "Take Juun-san and show him around the village. Describe the fortress layout to him as you go, the sooner he learns the sooner he'll become independent here."

Both boys bowed and exited the room just as Rin came in bearing the tea tray. Sitting across from Kohaku, she remained silent, as he appeared deep in thought. He sat cross-legged, his elbow resting on one knee with his fist pressed to his forehead.

Rin took her time assessing him. She wanted to reach out and brush a strand of wayward hair from his shoulder. She rose up on her knees, only to sit back down and waited for him to speak.

"Suire-chan… Awasumaru-san," Kohaku finally spoke. "You two will replenish the water supply to each house on the east section. Suiren, you will then take our new student on tour of the grounds."

"Ah… Oji-sensei, why do I have to show him around?" the girl wailed.

"It's either that our forfeit your position with Yoichi-san tomorrow," Kohaku was firm.

"Oh… all right!" she pouted. "Come on, you," she snapped at Awasumaru as she rose to her feet. The boy was silent as he got up and followed behind the girl and her mutterings.

Rin watched both children leave and then turned to the taijiya.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kohaku-kun?" the young woman asked. "Letting them go together?"

"Don't worry, Rin-san," the taijiya smiled. "Forced to work together, they will have to accept the other's presence and, hopefully, learn to get along."

"Well… I guess you know what's best," Rin sighed. "I'm really sorry about this."

"There is no need for you to be sorry." Kohaku smiled and reached over to pat her hand gently. "This is an everyday occurrence here, especially with Suiren."

Rin did not doubt that, she was still finding it hard to believe that the little girl was Kohaku's niece. Shun'ei, however, looked just like his uncle. His hair was darker, but his mannerism was the same as Kohaku's.

"You may not think so right now, but Suiren is very sweet," the taijiya said as if reading her mind. Kohaku watched with amusement as Rin keep her eyes lowered and poured tea. She clearly did not believe him, but he knew his niece would soon reveal her finer qualities.

"Do you enjoy teaching, Kohaku-kun?"

"Actually, I love it," he said, taking the offered tea. "After Naraku was destroyed, Miroku-sama and I returned here and rebuilt my home. News spread fast and before we could finish, people began to come from miles around to assist us."

"I had at least twenty students before the houses were complete. Can you imagine giving classes in a rundown courtyard?"

"Yes," Rin said softly, her eyes full of admiration. "I could see you doing that."

Their eyes met over their raised teacups, but Rin quickly lowered hers. "Miroku… I… isn't he the monk that traveled with Inuyasha," she stuttered, trying to recover.

"You remember him then," Kohaku said in surprise. "He is married to my sister. Suiren and Shun'ei are their children."

It was Rin's turn to be surprised, but it also explained his niece's aggressiveness. She also remembered Sango - the demon slayer. She went after Naraku with the same ferociousness as Inuyasha and fought even fiercer when it came to her little brother.

"I… see," was her only response.

Kohaku laughed at her expression. "I believe you do," he said and then, "Oh no… my class!" He jumped to his feet.

"Rin, I have to go, but thank you for the tea. Can you amuse yourself for awhile?" he asked. "You may want to change those clothes, you can do that here," he blushed. "I will return as soon as I can to introduce you to the family with whom you are staying." With a smile and a wave, he was gone.

Rin rushed to the entrance. Instead of the stairs, Kohaku hopped over the railing, dashed across the courtyard and through the main gate. She watched as the villagers smiled at his progress and heard their greetings.

"Yo, Kohaku-sensei, you're late again."

The taijiya only smiled, but kept moving.

Rin smiled too as she turned back into main room. Her friend had found his place in the world and she was happy for him. She had yet to discover what hers was, but she felt that being here was a starting point.

xXxXx

With the tour over, Shippo and Juun sat near the practice field. Escorting Juun around the village had caused Shun'ei to miss the weapons class; however, he now practiced alone. The kitsune and the newcomer decided to wait for him, instead of returning to the house.

"You're getting better, Shun'ei-san!" Shippo encouraged and waved as the boy's shuriken hit a near bull's-eye. Turning to the quiet child at his side, the kitsune asked, "Did you see that, Juun-san? He almost…"

Shippo stopped abruptly, realizing his mistake.

"Geez… I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's all right, Shippo-sama." Juun actually smiled. "That happens a lot."

Leaning forward, Shippo looked the new kid over. Kohaku had said that the boy was skilled. Although he was blind, the kitsune noticed Juun had no trouble remembering and maneuvering around the village. Shun'ei's directions were very precise and detailed; however, Shippo did not think he could have retained the information that quickly.

"So, Juun-san," the fox questioned. "What do you prefer, weapons or hand to hand?"

"Neither," the boy said and Shippo looked shocked.

"Well… are you here for discipline training?" Even as Shippo said it, he knew that was not it. The boy looked very well behaved.

"I'm here because Youbo-sama asked me and Awasumaru wanted me to come with him," Juun answered.

Knowing Kikyou's history, the kitsune was sure there must be another reason. The miko never did anything without a purpose.

Shippo had to admit, he was surprised to discover that Kikyou was no longer the walking dead. What was more surprising than Kikyou being alive was that she had a child with Sesshomaru. The kitsune was just as curious as Kohaku to how that came about.

The thought of those two being together… Shippo gave a shudder and decided _not _to think about it. He just wondered what would happen when Inuyasha found out and he wondered, after all this time, why Kikyou came asking the taijiya to train her boys.

Juun rose to his feet, interrupting Shippo's thoughts and they both turned as Shun'ei ran towards them.

"All done, huh!" the kitsune chirped. "You get better everyday, Shun'ei-san."

"I'm not nearly as good as Haha-ue, but I hope to be one day."

"Your mother is a fighter, Shun'ei-san?" Juun asked.

"Yes… both she and Oji-sensei were trained as children," he replied. "My parents will be here tomorrow; you will meet them then."

"I'd like that," he responded.

"Come on," Shippo said and turned in the direction of the main house. "It's almost time for dinner."

xXxXx

With the last house provided with water, Suiren and Awasumaru dropped their buckets and fell exhausted to the ground. Throughout their duties, neither had spoken to the other.

"I'm glad that's over," Suiren sighed and lay back in the grass.

"You have to show me around the village," Awasumaru said.

With her eyes closed and without moving from her spot, the young taijiya waved her hand in the air and said imperiously, "This… is the village."

The husky chuckle surprised her. Suiren sat up to find the young hanyou fighting to suppress his laugher.

"What are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"You…" Awasumaru chuckled more. "I'm afraid, just like Rin; you don't do that very well."

"Do what?"

"Put on airs," the boy said. "It is something you have to be born with it or it has to be taught."

Suiren frowned as she thought this over, suddenly she said, "Well… you seem good at it." She recalled his haughty manner earlier that got her so incensed that it led to this punishment. "So… how did you learn it? Were you born with it or did someone teach you?" she asked and was interested in his response.

"Both," he said simply.

The young taijiya was silent for a moment. She did not have to be Shun'ei to sense the sadness in his answer. Although the boy tried to hide his feelings, it was obvious.

Not one to dwell on issues such as these, Suiren stood up and stretched. "All right, Awasumaru-san," the girl said. "Let's show you around. It's almost time for dinner and after carrying all that water, I'm starved."

With a smirk, Awasumaru rose also. Although she was unlike any girl he had ever encountered, the young hanyou sensed a kindred spirit. As he turned to follow behind her, he realized being here was going to be more interesting than he thought.

xXxXx

Thankfully, Kohaku thought, the last class of the day.

The members of the senior class and their sensei strolled through the village gates. It had been a tough practice as they had run several drills. The exercises were simulations of a possible attack on the settlement and although tired, Kohaku was satisfied with the results.

"Kohaku-sensei," one of the older men yelled. "Why don't you come by my home for a meal tonight? It is only Teruyo-chan and I; we have more than enough to share."

Everyone was aware of the young man's single status. Kohaku had his choice of young women, but the boy seemed oblivious to their attentions. If the villagers were not inviting him to their tables, then the wives and young women were preparing meals for Kohaku and Shippo and taking them to the main house.

"That is very tempting, Bokkai-dono," the taijiya responded. "No one fixes a stew like Lady Teruyo, however, I have new students that I must attend. I do hope that you ask me again," continued Kohaku. "I can guarantee I will not refuse."

"Of course," Bokkai laughed and then waved. "You are welcome any time, Kohaku-sensei."

Turning towards the main house, the taijiya's mouth watered just thinking of Teruyo's meal. He guessed he would just have to see what he and Shippo could scrounge together to make dinner. Mushin had taught Suiren to make a very nice cup of tea, but she had yet to learn to cook.

With one last look at Bokkai's cottage, Kohaku sighed and climbed the stairs. Stepping onto the engawa, the taijiya passed through the entrance and froze at the sight in front of him.

The main room was full. Shippo, Suiren, Shun'ei, Awasumaru and Juun sat at the low table with an array of foods displayed. Kohaku had smelled food while arriving, but never dreamed it was coming from his house.

"Kohaku!" Shippo said and jumped up. "Come on!" The kitsune grabbed the taijiya's hand and pulled him to the table. "Hurry up; Rin said we couldn't eat until you arrived."

"Wha…?" Kohaku looked dumbfounded.

"Oh… come on, Oji-sensei," Suiren pouted. "I'm starving!"

Looking around the table in wonder, Kohaku had not seen so much food just for a dinner. Reverting to an old habit, the taijiya scratched the back of his head and made to sit down. Rin appeared from nowhere and grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't!" The young woman admonished and pulled him back up. "Clean up first," she said and shoved a cloth in his face.

"Uh… yes, of course." The taijiya looked contrite.

Rising to his feet, Kohaku followed Rin from the room and blushed as he heard Shippo and the children dissolve into fits of laughter at his expense. In the next room, Rin filled a bucket for the taijiya to wash.

The young stood by silently as the taijiya cleansed himself. "I'm sorry, Kohaku-kun," Rin said suddenly. "I did not mean to embarrass you."

"That is quite all right." The taijiya smiled as he wiped the grime from his face. "We have to set an example for the little ones," he said and winked.

It was Rin's turn to blush. Why did that one gesture set her heart aflutter? At a loss for words, she continued to study him as he finished his toilette.

"Is that better?"

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice and her eyes flew to his face. His freckles were no longer covered with grime from the road and the practice field. His brown eyes stared into hers awaiting an answer.

"Rin?"

"Hmm?" She continued to stare.

A frown appeared between Kohaku's brows. "I said… is that better?"

Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she finally responded lucidly. "Oh… yes… that is much better, Kohaku-kun," she whispered. "There is just one spot…"

Reaching up, she removed the cloth from his fingers and proceeded to trace his jaw line with it. "There… that is better," Rin said softly. With her other hand, she swept her fingers through his bangs, trying to tame them. After a few attempts, she gave up and left them to dangle adoringly over his forehead.

Her touch was soothing and Kohaku relaxed under her administrations. He received pats on the head from women all the time, his sister, and the women, both young and old, of the village. It always made him feel so childish, but not just now. With Rin it was a completely different sensation.

Kohaku caught her hand before she could lower it, wanting to hold on to that feeling as he pressed her open palm to his face. The action caught both of them unawares and Rin looked up startled.

"Kohaku-kun?"

"So soft." A bare whisper as he engulfed her small hand with his. Their eyes met, held and something sparked between them. Rin's eyes grew large as Kohaku's head lowered.

"Oji-sensei!" Suiren's shrill cry pierced the air causing Rin and Kohaku to spring guiltily apart. "We-are-starving out here!" The little girl emphasized.

"I… ah… I guess we'd better…" the taijiya stuttered and began backing away towards the main room.

With a jittery smile, Rin turned away to hide her flushed cheeks. "Go on, Kohaku-kun, don't keep them waiting" she said and began ladling rice into a large bowl. "I will be right there."

She felt him watch her for a moment and then he was gone. Rin released a breath as she heard the shoji close behind him. What had happened? Had he planned to kiss her? Should she let him kiss her?

Confused, Rin picked up the bowl of rice and headed to the next room. It was okay that friends shared a kiss; was it not. Yes, she thought; it was fine when one was showing appreciation for the other. Shippo had said that preparing a meal would make Kohaku happy. Her friend was simply thanking her that is all. What was wrong with that? With a sigh of relief, Rin opened the shoji and stepped into the main room.

Dinner was definitely interesting. Everyone was enjoying their meal and thanked Rin profusely. Shippo teased that they only got a decent meal when they were invited to another house or when Sango came to stay. What had begun as a dreadful day had only gotten better.

Suiren and Awasumaru were actually talking, although both were a bit intense. Shippo and Shun'ei conversed while Juun listened attentively, adding a word here and there. Forgetting their awkward moment earlier, Rin and Kohaku relaxed enough to join in on the conversation. Suddenly, a swift rap on the shoji interrupted them and they all turned as someone entered the abode.

Rin looked up as a young woman strode through entrance. She was tall, with long, dark hair and wore a pink kimono. She was beyond pretty, but she seemed out of place in this room.

The young woman seemed surprised at something, but it was fleeting and then she masked her feelings. If not for Rin's experience with Sesshomaru, Kikyou and Awasumaru, she would have missed it. Turning to Kohaku, the woman finally spoke.

"Well, Kohaku-san," she said in a slightly nasal tone. "I was concerned about you having a meal, but I can see that someone has already provided that for you."

"Hello, Ikuyo-san." Kohaku said, rising to his feet. "We have plenty. Why don't you join us?"

The woman called Ikuyo looked around the table and Rin wondered if Kohaku could read the revulsion in her eyes. By the time she turned back to the taijiya, she smiled politely.

"I would love to but, maybe some other time. My mother asked if you could come over, she had prepared something special. However, I must tell her that, once again, Bakkai-sama's wife has taken care of you."

"Lady Teruyo did not prepare this feast that you see before you, Ikuyo-chan," Shippo injected slyly before Kohaku could respond. "Lady Rin here did all the cooking." The kitsune dramatically extended an arm in her direction.

Ikuyo's eyes moved to Rin. With Shippo forcing her hand, she could no longer ignore the other woman's presence. She took in the dark tousled mane, large brown eyes, dowdy yukata with food stains and her bare feet. Ikuyo took everything in at a glance and dismissed her immediately.

"Rin; is it?" she asked with a forced smile.

Classic Sesshomaru, thought Rin. Ikuyo was nowhere near as good as the taiyoukai at it, but she was no novice either. Having been on the receiving end of such stares, Rin could not help but smile.

"Yes, Ikuyo-san; I am pleased to meet you."

Rin was oblivious to the fact that her smile transformed her face, but Ikuyo was not. Having dismissed Rin as a potential rival for Kohaku's affections was foolhardy. There was clearly something more to the girl. That fact was reinforced as she turned and caught Kohaku staring at the girl with flushed cheeks.

"Kohaku-san," Ikuyo said with determination in her eyes. "I've changed my mind. I've decided to join you for dinner, after all."

To be continued…


	4. Two Ladies and a Gentleman

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys! New chapter up and thanks 'everyone' for the wonderful comments. Please read, enjoy and please leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Ladies and a Gentleman **

Situations like these made him uncomfortable. Walking between Rin and Ikuyo, the taijiya felt the bad vibes, although oblivious to the reason. Both women were silent as he escorted Rin to Hisa's home.

"Kohaku-san?"

The taijiya turned to that melodious voice. "Yes, Rin-san."

"Tell me about Lady Hisa," the young woman asked. "Since I am to stay with her, maybe I should know something about her."

"Hisa-san is a widow," stated Ikuyo imperiously before Kohaku could speak. "I am told that she and her husband were one of the first families to join _our_ village." She linked arms with the taijiya as she spoke.

"Her husband was killed during the first raid," she continued. "I am surprised that Kohaku has _you_ stay with her as she has a great fear of youkai. After all, is not your little brother a half demon?"

Rin gasped and turned to Kohaku with questioning eyes, but the taijiya remained silent and stared straight ahead. His shoulders were stiff, his brow furrowed and his lips set in a disapproving line. She wanted to question him further, but thought it best to wait until they were alone.

There was little chance of that tonight, thought Rin. Since Ikuyo had joined them for dinner, she had felt Kohaku withdraw. He was pleasant and polite; he responded when addressed, otherwise he was quiet.

The woman's presence had affected the others as well. Shippo seemed surprised that Ikuyo had accepted Kohaku's dinner invitation and the kitsune sulked the rest of the evening. Suiren was silent, but oozed animosity. Each time the woman spoke, Rin could see the young girl grind her teeth.

Awasumaru had shifted closer to Rin. Although he appeared relaxed, her little brother was on the alert. Shun'ei and Juun appeared oblivious to the change in their surroundings. They conversed with each other in low tones drawing in small comments from the others. It took Rin moment to realize this was deliberate, it appeared there were two peacemakers in their midst.

As they approached a small dwelling, a subdued Rin thought she would have to wait until tomorrow to speak with Kohaku. She was disappointed not to have spent more time with him; however, Ikuyo's next words had her feeling light hearted again.

"There was no need to escort me home first, Kohaku-san," Ikuyo said annoyed. "I would not mind walking with you to deliver Rin-san."

"Thank you, Ikuyo-san, but I respect your father too much to bring his daughter home late," the taijiya said politely "I will call upon _them_ tomorrow."

The mask slipped, but only for a moment. "Of course, Kohaku-san, you are right. Well… until tomorrow then." The young woman's smile managed to include Rin. Bowing out gracefully, Ikuyo turned to enter her abode.

Kohaku and Rin resumed their walk in silence. Finally, the taijiya spoke.

"Ikuyo-san is right, Rin-chan," he began. "Hisa-san is afraid of youkai. She saw her husband, Naosuke, torn apart by a giant centipede. Although she still resides here, with the number of demons and hanyou's joining our village, she has become a recluse in her own home. Shippo is the only one she will allow near her."

"I don't want her to leave," Kohaku continued. "At the time of the raid, Hisa was pregnant. She has a son and with Naosuke gone, we are the only family they have left. I was hoping that _you_ might convince her that all demons are not bad."

"I should have spoken with you before making plans, but… well… I am sorry, Rin-chan. I had planned to discuss it with you, but other matters got in the way." The taijiya apologized.

With the other woman gone, Rin could now relax. Grabbing Kohaku's hand, she flashed him a brilliant smile. "I will do what I can," she promised huskily and laced her fingers with his. "I will try to help her, Kohaku-kun."

The endearment caused that unfamiliar sensation that had his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Looking down on her upturned face, Kohaku saw the sincerity in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rin-chan," he returned her smile. Still holding hands, the taijiya pulled her close to his side and continued their walk to Hisa's cottage.

xXxXx

"Is something wrong, dear?"

Ikuyo turned from the window where she watched Kohaku and the young woman named Rin walk down the lane. Her beautiful face was marred by a frown as she turned to her mother.

"Were you aware that Kohaku had guest staying at the village?"

"Why… yes," Lady Sae said to her daughter. "I remember something about new students and a chaperone… a young woman I believe. Have you met them?"

"Unfortunately, I have," Ikuyo sneered. "A blind boy, another youkai and a girl called Rin."

"Oh, lovely," her mother beamed. "We must invite them to dinner… to welcome them."

Ikuyo rolled her eyes at her mother's enthusiasm. The woman was sickening in her quest to accommodate everyone, she was annoyingly agreeable. She and her mother were different from night and day.

Her father, Genpaku, was an exiled vassal of a high lord. About four years ago, he had been accused of stealing monies from the household. An honorable man, Ikuyo had believed her father free of guilt and had hoped to return one day to the prestigious lifestyle that she desired. During their travels to find a new home, she had held onto that hope until she had overheard a discussion between her parents one night when they had thought her asleep.

It was revealed that her father had indeed taken the money to pay off gambling debts. He had planned to return the funds before they were found missing. Soon after, Genpaku was discovered.

As a favorite of the castle lord, instead of the customary death penalty, her father had been spared. However, he and his family were banished from the estate for life. Once Ikuyo realized there was no turning back, their family had come upon the slayers village.

Considering this another temporary residence, Ikuyo had paid little attention as the kitsune called Shippo had given them a tour. It was not until she was introduced to the handsome monk and the equally handsome, but young headmaster Kohaku.

Since she and her family had been here, she had yet to secure the position as headmistress. The young taijiya was as elusive as ever to her wiles, he was always polite and respectful, but that was all.

Nothing interfered with Kohaku's duties or classes; therefore, Ikuyo had tried to use the evenings to her advantage. The taijiya's bachelor status was prominent during that time. To take him a meal or invite him to dinner with her parents, she had planned to draw him closer to her.

In three years, Ikuyo had yet to make any progress with Kohaku. He was so well loved amongst the villagers that everyone took care of him. All the women, both young and old, cooked for him or mended his torn uniform and keso's. His sister, Sango, was as evasive as her brother was. Other than a pleasant hello, she was not one big on conversation.

Sango's husband, the monk-Miroku, was the only responsive one of the lot. He always smiled and commented on her beauty earning him a viscous ear pulling from the female taijiya.

With the odds already against her, she now had to contend with this Rin character. It was said that she and Kohaku were old friends. Looking out into the night and the two retreating figures, Ikuyo would make sure that they remained just that.

xXxXx

"Who was that woman?"

Awasumaru addressed Shippo as he pulled items from his travel satchel. Before Kohaku had left to escort the women, he had instructed the children have an early night to prepare for class tomorrow.

"Oh… just a girl who likes your sensei," the kitsune snickered.

"Does _he_ like her?" the little half demon asked. He may be a kid, but he knew that his sister liked his new sensei. She had been acting quite silly the last few days, waiting to come here.

"No way!" Suiren said, entering the room full of boys. "Haha-ue says that Ikuyo-san will never get her paws on Oji-sensei." Overhearing one of her parent's conversations, the little girl repeated her mother's words.

"Don't you like her, Suire-chan?" Shippo teased. He knew perfectly well how Sango and her daughter felt about the young woman. "After all, she may make a good wife for your uncle. She is very pretty."

"Hmph!" Suiren snorted. "So is Kirara," she said waspishly, earning a her a meow from the neko on her shoulder. "She puts on airs, she's bossy and she only pretends to be nice when she is around Oji-sensei."

"How do you know that?" Shun'ei put down the scroll he was reading and turned to his sister.

"I know these things because I'm a girl too," she announced self-importantly. "We pay attention to stuff like that, not like you guys."

Shun'ei coughed and buried his head in the scroll, Juun remained silent, but Shippo and Awasumaru exchanged glances and then burst out laughing making Suiren angry. An argument ensued between the young taijiya and the half demon with the kitsune instigating.

Kirara leaped from her mistress shoulder to the peaceful countenance of Shun'ei. The boy smiled slightly as the cat found a comfortable spot on his lap and resumed his reading. Glancing over at Juun, the boy appeared to be meditating. Both boys found their own method of drowning out the noise around them.

xXxXx

The shoji slid halfway open; Kohaku peered around it and spoke softly.

"Hisa-san… it's me, Kohaku. I… I've brought Rin with me."

The taijiya stepped back as the shoji opened completely. Still holding hands with Rin, they stepped across the entrance.

Rin looked around with interest. The single room was neat and tidy and then she turned to greet the woman called Hisa.

She was of average height, with dark brown hair pulled back in a severe bun. Kohaku had mentioned that this young woman was only two years older than he was, but she looked much older.

"Hello, Hisa-san," Rin said and bowed deeply. "Thank you for allowing me to stay with you."

Hisa returned the bow and gave a wan smile. "It is my pleasure."

"Kohaku told me that you have a son," Rin said, looking around.

"Naoichi is sleeping right now, but you will meet him tomorrow." the young mother said and turned to Kohaku. "Have you eaten, young master?"

"Ah… yes, Hisa-san," he answered and blushed profusely at her reference to him. "Rin-chan provided a meal for me and I thought I asked you not to call me that."

Suddenly, Hisa erupted into a fit of giggles making Kohaku blush even more and startling the young woman at his side.

"I only say it because I know he dislikes it," the woman whispered conspiratorially to Rin. "Kohaku-sensei is very modest for one in his position."

"Is that so?" Rin joined in on the fun. "Why it is that the 'young master' does not like his title?" The young woman tapped lightly on her chin, as she appeared to be thinking.

"Cut it out, Rin-chan," Kohaku blushed.

"But… my lord…" Hisa put in and exchanged a look with Rin; suddeny, both women simultaneously began bowing incessantly, backing Kohaku to the door.

"Enough," he laughed at the women's teasing. Turning, the taijiya practically flew from the house. Both Rin and Hisa ran to the window to watch his hasty retreat and dissolved into a fit of giggles.

xXxXx

"Houshi-sama!"

Sango yelled and then muttered under her breath. The taijiya was on her knees packing for their journey to the exterminators' village tomorrow. Her husband was supposed to help, but of course, he was probably off reading a scroll or something.

"Houshi-sama!" she yelled again, leaning forward to reach another article of clothing.

"No need to yell, my dear," Miroku's seductive voice rolled over her, "I am right behind you."

Looking over her shoulder, Sango saw her husband lounging in the doorway. Glaring at him, the taijiya lashed out.

"I thought it was agreed that you would help me pack!"

"I am sorry," the monk said, entering the room. "I was simply enjoying the magnificent view."

On her hands and knees, Sango considered the pose and realized her hentai husband would consider it provocative.

"Pervert!" she hissed, settling back on her heels. "Get your mind out of the gutter and come and assist me."

"Your wish is my command," Miroku smiled. Kneeling beside his wife, he slid close. With their shoulders, hips and thighs touching, the monk snuggled suggestively.

"Move over!" Sango nudged him with her hip. "How do you expect to work this close together?"

"Allow me to demonstrate," Miroku said, all at once sounding scholarly. "Now… let's see if I remember how this goes."

Easing an arm around her waist, the other hand moved to her shoulder and the monk turned her to face him. Coming up on his knees, he leaned forward and eased Sango down on the tatami mat.

"Miroku!" Sango protested. "We shall never get anything done at this rate."

"I beg to differ," the monk chuckled softly. Sango's protest was mild and she had said his name, not his title. His version of work and hers were completely different. Placing light kisses across her brow, Miroku decided he did not want her thinking of anything but him right now.

"Don't worry, aisai," he whispered into her hair. "I already packed while you were at temple today."

"Really?" Sango gasped. Whether it was from the knowledge that her spouse had thought ahead or the hand on her thigh, she was not quite sure. However, just knowing she had the entire night with her husband made her heart soar.

"We must make the most of our time tonight," Miroku said in her ear as he nipped a lobe with his teeth.

At his next words, Sango felt he must have read her thoughts.

"You know what seven days at the taijiya village is like, my love," the monk murmured huskily. "With Kohaku, Surien, Shun'ei, Shippo, the students and the staff, we would never have any privacy."

"There is always the lily field," Sango said seductively.

"Oh, yes." Miroku lifted his head to look into his wife's eyes. "I forgot about that," he smiled secretly.

"Liar," Sango murmured, before pulling his head down in a passionate kiss.

xXxXx

Making his last turn around the village, Kohaku approached the watchtower and climbed the stairs. He would check with the night guard and look over the valley before returning to the house.

Kohaku looked up as Heisuke's head appeared from above him.

"Yo, Kohaku-san!" The night guard hailed and stepped back as the taijiya entered the small enclosure.

"Heisuke-san," Kohaku returned the greeting. "Everything quiet?"

"I'd be ringing that bell if it wasn't," the guard stated with a smile.

The taijiya smile also. Heisuke was about three years older than Kohaku and the only child of a farmer whose wife had died in childbirth. The young man came upon the slayers village after his father had died in the battle at Azukizaka. Equipped with only the clothes on his back, a hoe and pack of plant seeds, he joined their village.

Heisuke was tall with a well-defined chest, strong arms and tapered waist. The young man looked every part the warrior; however, everyone knew that he hated fighting. He much preferred to work in his vegetable garden.

"_I am a farmer, Kohaku-san, not a warrior." _

The taijiya remembered his words on their first acquaintance. Once Heisuke learned fight training was involved, he had planned to move on to the next village. However, before that could happen, Miroku had intervened and made the young farmer an offer. He could stay and become the head of agriculture for the village, but he would have to train just as the others trained.

Although not enthusiastic about the training, Heisuke had agreed. It was his love of tilling the land that made the offer irresistible.

The young farmer oversaw and attended the crops during the day, which was a major source of income for the village. During the nights, he contributed to his martial duties by taking the first sentry watch.

"Well, Kohaku-san," Heisuke began. "I see you are becoming quite the ladies man. I saw you escorting two young women home tonight."

"Ah… it's not like that," the taijiya blushed and leaned over the railing. "It was only Ikuyo and the new visitor… an old friend of mine, Rin. Her two brothers have joined our class and she is chaperoning them."

"Yeah, right!" Heisuke looked dubious. "I don't remember you holding my hand to show me around the village."

The farmer burst out laughing at his own joke and Kohaku joined in, but also retaliated.

Shrugging his shoulders, he stated, "Forgive me, my friend, but her hands were so much smaller, softer and more inviting than yours. I simply could not resist."

"Are we talking about Ikuyo or the new girl?"

Kohaku was quite for a moment and the young farmer waited for an answer to his query. Suddenly, the taijiya turned to him.

"What do you know about women, Heisuke-san?"

"Absolutely nothing," he answered readily. "My father used to say that they were smarter and prettier than us, could add the perfect balance to a man's life or tear his world apart. He always told me to go for the first three and to avoid the latter. I still have yet to know what he meant."

Mulling this information over, Kohaku considered a few couples that he knew. Ane-ue and Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha, Ayame and Kouga - different personalities, but their devotion to each other was obvious. He also thought about a shy Hisa, a boisterous Naosuke and a few of the other couples in the village.

Those were happy unions and some were acceptable. Others were tolerable and Kohaku thought of Ikuyo's parents. Nevertheless, the good seemed to outweigh the bad.

"I guess we shall have to ask the expert when he arrives." Heisuke said interrupting Kohaku's thoughts.

"Expert?" the taijiya asked with a furrowed brow. "Who might that be?"

"Houshi-sama," the farmer said. "He seems to know more about women than my father did."

"That may not be such a good idea," Kohaku laughed as he headed to the stairs. "With Miroku-sama, you may get more information than you know what to do with."

"Looking forward to it," Heisuke shot back, watching the taijiya descend the stairs. "Get some rest!"

Kohaku waved as he headed home. Maybe he _could_ ask Miroku some questions. If he was subtle, maybe he could get by without the monk relating them to him personally or to Rin. Decision made, he would talk with his brother-in-law and if he became suspicious, Kohaku could always say it was for Heisuke.

To be continued…


	5. Troubled Slumber

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi guys, here's a new chapter!

Thanks for the reviews – shippousangooffe-you are funny, sangofan89-Kohaku _is _cute and Inuyajuu sono kenkaku-your Shioppo request is being considered. Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Troubled Slumber **

A wonderful aroma woke Rin the next morning. Sitting up in her futon, the young woman stretched and then rose to face the day with enthusiasm. Completing her toilette, Rin met with Hisa in the main room.

"That smells wonderful, Hisa-san," the younger woman stated with her nose in the air. "What have you prepared?"

"Just dashimaki and miso soup," the older woman responded. "I see you are also an early riser." Hisa looked over at a completely dressed Rin. "Are you going out?"

"Ah… well… I thought to go over and watch the morning class," she said and unknowingly blushed.

"Really." Hisa looked skeptical. "Are you interested in the training?"

Rin, as the other women in the village, was probably interested in Kohaku, the other woman surmised. After the taijiya had left last night, the young woman had continued to watch him from the window until he was out of sight.

"Yes… well, no… not for me, but my little brothers." Rin informed Hisa. "Awasumaru and Juun are new students."

"Your brothers," the older woman began, "How nice; I would love to meet them. Oh… it sounds like Naoichi is waking up."

While the woman went to check on her child, Rin thought about what Ikuyo had said about Hisa's fear of demons. She did not know how the woman would react to Awasumaru. However, she had promised Kohaku that she would try.

It was odd, thought Rin, that although she was human most of her friends were youkai. Sesshomaru, Jaken, Mouko, Jadoku, Lady Pyuuma and, of course, Yoippari-sama. She had never known such friendships amongst her own kind, with the exception of the Inu-tachi, Kikyou and Juun.

Hisa would have to face her fears, just as she had done. Making a decision, Rin decided to bring the children to visit the woman later. With Kohaku's niece, nephew and Juun there, maybe Hisa would feel more at ease with Awasumaru around.

Rin turned as Hisa returned carrying a boy about three years old. "Rin-san, this is Naoichi-kun," the woman smiled. "Noaichi-kun… Rin-san."

The little boy smiled, but ducked his head in the crook of his mother's neck. He had large dark eyes and a tiny, round, hairless head. He was adorable, thought Rin as she reached out to cluck him under the chin. Awasumaru and Juun would just love playing with him, but how would the mother feel?

"Rin-san." Hisa's voice broke through her musings. "Why don't you take Kohaku-san some breakfast; if he is awake?"

"I am sure he is awake, Hisa-san, after all, he has a class this morning."

"He has a class every morning, but he is always late," Hisa laughed. "I can count on one hand the number of times, he has been on time."

"Really?" Rin brow was furrowed with concern. "I wonder why he is late so often," she said thoughtfully.

"I guess he is not a morning person," the other girl shrugged. While cradling her son, Hisa used her free hand, picked up the prepared food and handed it to Rin. "There is enough there for both of you. Come back once class is over, all right."

Still thoughtful, Rin nodded and waved as she left for the main house.

xXxXx

Kohaku awoke feeling groggy; he had not slept a total of three hours. The dreams had come hard and strong and Kohaku closed his eyes against the memory.

He could hear the children in the next room preparing for class, but did not have the strength to move. His body was exhausted and the lack of sleep was not helping. As he lay there, he could hear the children talking.

"Will Kohaku-sensei be joining us?" Juun asked.

"He'll be along later," Suiren responded. "Hey, Awasu-san! Hurry up or we'll be late."

The taijiya heard the three children's footsteps as they left the house. Kohaku groaned, hearing the shoji open and turned his head to see Shun'ei peer inside.

"Rough night, Oji-sensei?" the boy asked.

"I'm all right," he sighed and attempted a smile. "Shippo…"

"He left already," Shun'ei said. "We heard you moving about and we knew… well, you know what I mean."

The kitsune had gone ahead to oversee the class until he arrived. Sitting up slowly, Kohaku's hair fell forward framing his face and Shun'ei thought he had never seen his uncle look so vulnerable.

"You don't look so good," said Shun'ei.

"I'll be fine after a wash and a cup of tea, Shun'ei-san," the taijiya said. "Go on to class; I'll be there soon."

The boy looked skeptical, but turned and left the house.

Running his fingers through his hair, Kohaku thought back on his dream…

_She ran. Her dark hair blew in the wind and her checkered yukata flapped against her legs. He gave chase wielding the kurisarigami. _

_Her pleas for him to stop were ignored as he pursued her. Aiming for her legs, Kohaku tossed the chain and with a viscous pull on the weapon, she fell to the ground. _

_As the girl lay face down with her hands covering her head, Kohaku stood over her with his weapon in hand. _

"_Don't do this… please!" she cried in a muffled voice. _

_Grabbing her roughly by the shoulder, he turned her on her back and straddled her. Raising his weapon to strike, Kohaku jerked back in alarm at the large brown eyes staring up at him. _

"_Please, Kohaku-kun," she whispered. _

_His arm froze as he stared into the child's eyes so open and trusting. Sanity returned and the emptiness faded. _

"_Rin," he said softly. The taijiya watched as the child turned into a woman. Her brown eyes appealed to him and her hand reached up to stroke his cheek. _

"_**You must learn not to disobey me, Kohaku." **_

_The taijiya jerked away from the hand touching his face and he looked up to find Naraku's crimson gaze upon him._

"_**What are you waiting for?"** he spat mockingly. **"Kill her!" **_

"_No!" Kohaku cried out, rose from Rin's form and backed away. "I won't kill her… I… can't!" _

_Naraku's laugh was maniacal and the taijiya felt the probe inside his mind. It burned like a hot poker fresh from the fire, eating away at his will. _

"_**Kill her!" **Naraku chanted. _

_Kohaku covered his ears, but the voice was still clear. Suddenly, he felt the numbness permeate his body. His eyes became lifeless as; once again, he fell under Naraku's spell. _

_The taijiya could hear the rattle of the chain as he approached Rin's body. She lay there, unmoving, as he stood over. Her eyes were sad, but she did not cry out as he lifted his scythe and slashed down. _

The feel of warm blood splashing across his face woke him. Kohaku sat up with a jolt, reached up and wiped his hands down his face. Opening his palms, there was no sign of the blood he imagined. He had lain awake the rest of the night, afraid to resume sleep.

He would never hurt Rin… never. Kohaku knew that and yet… the dream had seemed so real.

With a sigh, the taijiya stood up and undressed. A cold bath would wake and motivate him, he thought. Wearing only a towel around his hips, he opened the shoji and came face to face with the girl in his dream.

xXxXx

"Oi, Rin-san!"

The young woman turned to Shippo's greeting and smiled. This seemed to be the customary greeting for this village. Deciding to give it a try, she responded, "Oi, Shippo-sama!"

"Well done, but there is no need to be so formal," the kitsune said. "Where are you headed?"

"Is it all right if I sit in on the first class, Shippo-chan?"

"Of course," he said.

"Thank you!" Rin bowed. "I will just take Kohaku-kun this breakfast that Hisa-san prepared and I will be right back."

Shippo froze. He did not know if Kohaku would appreciate a visit until he was one hundred percent. The kitsune knew that the taijiya had a rough night; he was probably still trying to get those last few minutes of sleep.

"Ah… well, maybe we should wait until he comes to the class," he suggested.

"Nonsense, Shippo-chan," said Rin. "He cannot eat during class." With that said, she headed to the main house.

"He is probably still sleeping!" the kitsune yelled after her.

"Then I will just have to wake him." She smiled and kept walking.

As Rin walked to the main house, she saw Awasumaru, Juun and Suiren walking together and she hailed the trio. Heading up the stairs, she encountered Shun'ei coming down.

"Oi, Shun'ei-san!" Rin tried out her greeting on the boy. "Is your uncle awake?"

"Well… ah…" Shun'ei hesitated. "He is, but he isn't," the young taijiya said.

"Which is it?" Rin shook her head and smiled. "Either he is awake or… he is still asleep."

"I think somewhere in between," the boy responded.

"I see," the young woman laughed and continued up the stairs. "I will just go up and hurry him along; all right?"

The boy started to say something, but the bell tolled for the start of the morning session. With one last look in Rin's direction, he turned and ran before he was late for class.

The main room was empty and Rin placed the food Hisa had given her on the low table. Walking lightly down the short corridor, she stopped in front of Kohaku's room. Pressing an ear to the panel, the young woman heard him moving about. Satisfied that he was at least awake, Rin raised a hand intending to knock.

Suddenly, the shoji opened and Kohaku appeared with his hair loose and falling about his shoulders with only a towel draped around his waist.

"Rin-san!"

"Kohaku-kun!" They gasped in unison.

The young woman started to turn away embarrassed until she saw Kohaku's face. He looked tired; his eyes were weak and his forehead was lined. So overwhelmed with concern, Rin did not give a thought to his near nakedness.

"Oh, my!" she cried. "Are you all right, Kohaku-kun?" She stepped close and swept his bangs back from his forehead, before cupping his face in her hands.

His entire face turned red and the taijiya tried to step away from the woman with the soft hands.

"Ah… I'm all right, Rin-san." Kohaku's voice wobbled. "I did not sleep well last night."

"Well… maybe you should go back to bed," she stated. "I'm sure your class would understand."

"I can't do that, Rin-chan," he said, moving back into his room. His eyes widened and he blushed even harder as the young woman followed. "It's Awasumaru and Juun's first day, after a bath and a cup of tea, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Rin did not look as if she believed him.

"I'm sure," the taijiya sighed and made to close the shoji to grab his robe. Suddenly, Rin reached out, grabbed Kohaku's hand and pulled him down the corridor.

"What… what are you doing?" he stuttered, trying to hold tight to the towel around his waist.

"We'll get your bath started while I make tea; don't worry Kohaku-kun, you'll be right in no time."

As they arrived at the sunken tub, Rin pushed him inside closing the door behind him. "I'll bring your clothes, but we must hurry," the young woman shouted from outside and Kohaku heard her retreating footsteps.

The taijiya had to smile to himself. Rin was so concerned about his wellbeing, that she never stopped to consider that she had just dragged a half naked man to the bath. However, the more he thought about, that was nothing to laugh about.

xXxXx

Little did Kohaku know, Rin's hands were shaking as they fixed tea. Those broad shoulders and tapered waist were locked in her memory. She would not allow her gaze to stray lower and she blushed at the thought. The taijiya's face looked younger with his hair unbound and flowing around his shoulders, but his sun kissed skin was unusually pale.

She was concerned about his sleeping habits; were they so bad that he could not get up in time for class? He had looked tired and if a bath and tea made him feel better, then she could help him with that.

Rin wondered what troubled Kohaku that it kept him from sleeping. He had a lot of responsibility with running the village and taking care of its residents. She remembered how sad he had sounded when mentioning Hisa and her child.

"_I don't want them to leave. With Naosuke gone, we are the only family Hisa and Naoichi have left." _

Kohaku felt very strongly that the two should remain here in the village and he clearly cared about them. Everyone here acted as a family unit, it was obvious from the moment she arrived. The slayers village was nothing like the place where she had grown up before meeting Sesshomaru.

Her village had been poor; now older, Rin could understand why. The men of the village had been lazy. They had invested more time in congregating to beat a child for stealing fish to feed herself, than they had tending to their own crops. Yes… this place was very different from her village.

From what she had seen so far, each family helped the other. Everyone appeared happy and it was clear the place was prosperous. Kohaku had done a fine job here and she respected him even more for it. If she only knew what life's meaning held for her.

xXxXx

Shippo watched as Yoichi prepared the class for morning drills. The yard was filled with the mixture of taijiya students. Humans, half demons and a few full-fledged youkai were lined up as the exercises commenced.

The kitsune snickered as he watched Suiren. She hated this part of the training. If the young tiajiya could get right to hand-to-hand combat and bypass the rest, it would be fine with her.

With her ponytails bobbing up and down, Suiren jogged in place. Shippo could see her mouth moving and almost laughed aloud. Anyone who knew the young taijiya knew she muttered complaints.

Looking over to Shun'ei, the kitsune could see the boy became absorbed in what he was doing. The boy was a perfectionist; he practiced everything in the same manner that he trained with his shurikens… with accurate precision.

Shun'ei was a loner and although already ahead of his class, Kohaku's goal for Shun'ei was to teach the boy to function as a unit. That was his biggest obstacle so far.

Shippo's eyes shifted to Awasumaru. The young hanyou jumped in with enthusiasm. His silvery ponytail swung behind him as he jogged at a steady rhythm.

The kitsune never thought he would say it, but he had taken an instant liking to the boy. He had a mischievousness that was similar to the fox child's and he enjoyed refereeing his and Suiren's arguments.

It took Shippo a moment to find Juun. The boy was at the back of the class and appeared to do well. He was in tempo with the rest of the class and the kitsune could only assume he had keyed into the others movements.

Training a blind child would prove difficult; however, Kohaku had said the boy had great potential. The taijiya seemed to have an eye for natural talent. If Kohaku thought the boy would do well, then he would.

However, Shippo noticed something that their teacher might not have. These four children had bonded quickly. Everyone annoyed Suiren or she annoyed them. The other children felt she was too aggressive and domineering. However, it seemed she had met her match in Awasumaru, who was just as verbal and opinionated as she was.

Shun'ei seemed to get on well with Juun. Knowing the young taijiya valued his time alone; it was a surprise to find him reading aloud from a scroll to the blind child.

Under Miroku and Mushin's tutoring, Shun'ei was considered intelligent for a child his age. However, Juun proved to be quite the intellect as well and the boys conversed on many subjects.

In the middle of class, Shippo turned to look up at the main house and wondered how Kohaku was doing. The exercises would be over soon and he was confidant that he would arrive albeit late, of course. However, with Rin there, maybe the woman could work a miracle.

xXxXx

A fully dressed Kohaku sat cross-legged, sipping tea with Rin on her knees behind him. The young woman's fingers wove gently through his hair, combing the strands into a semblance of order. With the exception of his bangs, once smooth, she pulled his hair into its usual ponytail. Clasping his chin, she turned his head until they faced each other.

"You look much better, Kohaku-kun," Rin said softly.

"I feel better," he said, looking into her eyes.

The taijiya watched her mouth curve into a sweet smile and he hastened to add, "Thank you… for everything, Rin-chan. I may just make it on time."

"Yes." She blushed and continued to smile as she rose to her feet and pulled him with her. "We _will_ make it on time."

Koahku's eyes grew wide. "You… you're coming too," he stuttered.

"It's all right if I come; isn't it?" Rin's smile disappeared and her brown eyes beseeched him.

"No… I mean… yes," The taijiya shook his head, trying to make sense. "I'm just surprised that you want to come," he said. "It's just a practice session."

Grabbing his arm, she turned him towards the door. "It's more than that and you know it," she told him. "Come on, we have to hurry. I'll race you!"

With a giggle, she ran through the door and down the stairs. Kohaku smiled and followed from behind. He fell into a light jog, allowing her to keep the lead. Her steps were light and her dark hair bounced against her back. The beige yukata flapped against her legs and the taijiya's paced slowed as he recalled his dream.

It was déjà vu; the same vision he experienced that had kept him awake last night. The image of Rin running from him had Kohaku hanging his head in shame.

Would these dreams ever cease? Would they forever haunt him and remind him of his past sins? Were the memory of killing his father, comrades and almost mortally wounding his sister not enough? Not a day went by that he did not feel remorse for the things that he had done. How long would he be punished?

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Kohaku's head jerked up on hearing Rin's voice. She was just ahead of him with her zori's softly pounding the earth as she ran in place.

"Giving up?" Rin shot him a mischievous look. "It's a shame, but I guess your students will see you lose today," she teased and sprinted off again.

Her musical laugh made Kohaku smile and suddenly, he felt lighthearted again. Gone was the vision of the frightened child in his dreams. What remained was the beautiful young woman before him; Rin with the enticing smile, brown eyes full of merriment and the most soothing voice.

Rin heard footsteps from behind and knew Kohaku was in pursuit. Although she knew he would overtake her, she gave it her all. Suddenly, she felt him beside her and looking over, her eyes widened noticing he ran backwards matching her strides.

"Show off!" she threw at him.

"See you at class!" Kohaku hailed and dimpled a smile, before he turned, sprinted ahead and through the trees. His efforts were rewarded on hearing Rin's tinkling laugh from behind.

xXxXx

Twenty-five repetitions to go and Suiren smirked, realizing the exercises were almost done. Now they could finally get to the fun part. The young taijiya looked to the front of the class where Yoichi stood and could not wait to spar with him.

Her first day of class, she had challenged the senior student and was beaten by him. Suiren would not rest until she had returned the favor. She practiced every day, diligently, with that one thought in mind. She put all her energies into besting Yoichi.

Twenty repetitions left and Shun'ei wondered how his uncle was faring. He had looked awful this morning; the worse he had seen since knowing of his condition.

Shun'ei knew that once his parents arrived today everything would be fine. His father's jovial nature had always put Kohaku at ease and he never experienced those horrible dreams while the monk was around. However, his mother had to remember that his uncle was now an adult. Although she meant well, sometimes she treated Oji-sensei the same as he and his sister.

Only fifteen repetitions and Awasumaru felt elated. These exercises were fun; he was not tired and had a lot of energy left to burn. If every morning was going to be like this, he was really going to enjoy training.

Looking over at Suiren, the hanyou saw that she was focused on the student overseeing the exercises. Yoichi was the taijiya the girl wanted to defeat so badly. Awasumaru recalled the fire in her eyes as made that vow. As they were partnered to spar with each other today, he was curious about the outcome.

The rhythm of the last ten repetitions vibrated in Juun's head. Kikyou was right; this was unlike any training he had done with his grandmother. It was more physical and intense than the drills he had practiced at home, but he would benefit from the breathing techniques.

His foster mother had sent him here to train with Awasumaru and to connect with the one man who could possibly aid in advancing his special skills. He had yet to meet this person. Since he had arrived, he had waited to meet the one called Miroku.

Suddenly, a hush fell over the entire class. Everyone could barely count down the last five repetitions as they looked up to find their sensei on the platform speaking with Shippo.

"… four, three, two, one!"

"Good morning, everyone!" Kohaku announced as the exercises ended. "Before we begin the sparring segment, I would like to introduce you to our new students. Awasumaru-san, Juun-san… would you two step forward?"

The hanyou moved towards the front with the blind child following his footsteps. Once there, they turned to face the class.

"As new students, you two will sit with me and will be the last to spar with each other." Kohaku said, taking a seat. "Ruri-chan… Matsu-san…" he continued and two more children stepped forward. "You two will be first. Are there any questions?"

"How come you're not late, Kohaku-sensei?" one of the students asked.

"Well…" their teacher began and scratched the back of his head as the children laughed. "I guess you can thank that nice lady over there." He pointed to Rin, who was leaned against a tree on the outside of the group, probably catching her breath. "It was because of her, that I was able to make it on time."

A cheer went up amongst the students and they turned and bowed to the young woman.

"Thank you, Lady Rin!"

Already pink cheeked from her run, the young woman blushed even more. "That's… ah… not necessary." She waved the praise away, but lowered her head on catching Kohaku's warm gaze on her.

"Ahem…" Shippo cleared his throat. "Ah... Kohaku-sensei, the children are waiting."

"Huh?" The taijiya drew his eyes away from Rin. "Oh, yes… of course," he said and turned back to Ruri and Matsu. "Go!" he shouted and the first sparring match began.

xXxXx

Kirara landed gracefully in the courtyard. The monk and the demon slayer leaped from her back as the neko meowed, reduced in size and scurried off in the other direction.

Sango turned, surveyed the area and then looked up to the main house. It was a habit; no matter how peaceful, she took account of her surroundings.

"Sounds like class is in session," her husband said. "Why don't we go down and observe. I hear Kohaku has a couple of new students coming today."

"When did you hear that?" Sango sounded annoyed as they headed to the practice area. Miroku and Kohaku, in her absence, had formed a unique bond. Her little brother relied more on the monk now than he did his big sister. Although it was irrational, she could not help but be a little jealous.

"It was no secret, aisai," Miroku tried to put her at ease. "He mentioned it last time we were here, but I guess you were not paying attention. However…" he continued, feeling her bristle at his side, "… he never told us who they were."

"Really?" Sango asked, letting the monk by with his remark. "That's unusual," she said. "He normally talks so much about a new student that we practically know them before they arrive."

"That's true," Miroku laughed. "This should prove interesting."

As the two arrived at the practice area, they saw that the sparring sessions had begun.

"Do you think Suiren is paired with Yoichi today?" Sango asked.

"I would say that's a definite yes," the monk responded as he spotted his daughter in the crowd. "She has that determined look on her face she reserves only for her bouts with Yoichi-san."

The two grew silent as the watched the ongoing match and then their eyes strayed to the front where Kohaku sat with his new students. The taijiya sat between two boys and Sango gasped as she set eyes on the young hanyou.

"Goodness, Houshi-sama!" she exclaimed. "Doesn't that kid look like a miniature Inuyasha!"

"You're right," Miroku's brow was furrowed. The monk declined to say more as his blue eyes took in the boy's overall appearance. It was assured the child was a demon; he may have the same coloring as their hanyou friend, but there was something else about the boy.

The bell sounded ending the match and the children all clapped for their comrades. Miroku and Sango both turned to the sound of clapping on the other side of the tree and a tinkling feminine laughed followed.

"Who is that?" Sango leaned forward to see.

"Well… let's find out," Miroku stated with a knowing smile and turned in that direction.

"Not so fast," the taijiya said and latched onto his ear. "I'm going with you." Stopping the monk in his tracks, she sniffed as she preceded him "Pervert," she muttered.

Rounding the corner, they noticed a young woman sitting alone in the grass under the large tree. She was oblivious to their presence as she leaned back with her knees pulled to her chest with eyes glued to the activities in front of her.

Another Kohaku worshipper, thought Sango as she looked down on the young woman. She was about to say something, but the flirtatious monk moved to the front and beat her to it.

"Good morning!" Miroku began. "Are you enjoying the matches?"

"Why yes," the girl said absently and then remembering her manners, turned to her addresser. "Houshi-sama!" she gasped and rose to her feet. "Sango-sama!" She bowed to both.

"The _child_ knows you, monk." Sango's arms folded across her chest and her face was set in a scowl as her eyes shot daggers at her husband.

"She knows you too," Miroku countered and had to admit to feeling a bit uncomfortable at first. Although still attentive to the ladies, he was completely devoted to Sango. He would never do anything to hurt the woman he had once thought lost to him.

Rin noticed the scowl on Sango's face, the apprehension on the monk's and her smile faded. Looking down at her clothes, she knew she was less than presentable. She had rushed Kohaku through his bath, breakfast and then their sprint through the fields; she did not have the opportunity freshen up.

"I am sorry," she began shakily. "It has been a rushed morning and I was unable to change into decent attire."

"Nonsense," Miroku said, his smile reappearing. "Decent attire does not last long in these surroundings. Are you new here?"

Suddenly, Rin realized what was going on and her smile returned. "You… don't remember me; do you?" she asked.

Miroku turned to Sango, who mouthed a silent 'no' and they both turned back to the girl before them. The monk was about to offer apologies, when he noticed something familiar about her. Stepping closer, he looked down on her upturned face.

As he stared, her eyes closed and her nose scrunched as she smiled and he knew. "Young Rin," he stated emphatically.

Her answer was another tinkling laugh. "That's right," she said happily.

"Rin?" Sango asked, coming from behind. "You mean… Sesshomaru's Rin?"

The girl smiled again and nodded.

"Well, this is a surprise." The monk made it sound an everyday occurrence that old allies showed up at the slayers village. "How did you come to be here, Rin-chan?" Miroku asked.

"I'm chaperoning the new students," she said and pointed to where the two boys sat next to Kohaku. "Awasumaru and Juun… they are my brothers."

Both Sango and Miroku gasped, as their eyes turned to the silver haired boy on the platform. Slowly they turned to each other and then back to Rin's smiling face. What they had thought earlier as Inuyasha's image, was actually… Sesshomaru's.

To be continued…


	6. Friendly Competition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! New chapter up and it's time for the children to shine. I'll give you plenty of Rin/Kohaku one on one time next chapter to make up, 'kay!

Many thanks to my reviewers: Inuyajuu sono kenkaku, ezap3, shippousangoffe, sangofan89, bestofbothworlds, and welcome WickedWickedDame.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Friendly Competition **

As the matches went on, Miroku found himself studying the fresh faced girl as he stood between her and his wife. Sango had not said a word since discovering the identities of the two new students. However, knowing her the way he did, she was gearing up for a confrontation with Kohaku.

Rin appeared oblivious to the tension. The young woman was very engrossed in the sparring. She only turned to them at the end of the matches to comment or ask a question. As Sango was in her shut down mode, it was up to him to answer.

"Look, Houshi-sama, Sango-sama," Rin pointed to the next two children preparing to spar. "Young Shun'ei is up next. Is he well matched? Juun-san says your son has excellent skills."

Miroku had to smile; the girl was quite a chatterbox. Before he could answer the first question, it seemed ten more followed right behind.

"If you are looking for a long match, Rin-chan, you will be disappointed," the monk began with a smug smile. "As Shun'ei hates sparring above all else, he will eliminate his opponent quickly. He feels the less time he spends fighting, the more time he can spend reading."

"Really?" Rin turned wide eyes on the monk. "If he does not like to fight, then why does he train?"

"He prepares," Sango finally spoke from the other side of her husband and Rin had to lean forward to hear what she was saying.

"He prepares for a time where his skills will be useful to protect his family, his home and others around him. He may not like it, but he knows it is necessary."

"I see," Rin said quietly. "I guess… he is somewhat like his uncle then." As she spoke, the young woman turned to Kohaku sitting on the platform. She did not see the questioning frown Sango sent her way. Nor did she hear the woman's response of, "Yes, I guess he is like his uncle" as her eyes met Kohaku's across the distance.

The taijiya sent her a warm smile before noticing his sister and brother-in-law standing with her. Kohaku's smiled widened and he waved to the trio. Turning back to his students, his face, once again, became serious and he shouted for the next match to begin.

Shun'ei and Hyotaru stepped forward, bowed to their sensei, to each other and then faced off. Each awaited Kohaku's signal.

"Go!"

Hyotaru attacked first and as Shun'ei did not move to counter, the boy attempted a straight-arm punch.

"Bad move," Kohaku overheard Juun whisper to Awasumaru. The taijiya did not take his eyes from the match, but a frown appeared on his brow. Turning to Shippo, he silently communicated to his assistant. Understanding, the kitsune smiled and nodded in return as they both continued to watch the two boys in front of them.

Shun'ei sidestepped the intended blow and dropped into a crouched position. Pivoting on one foot, he kick out one leg, swept it around and took Hyotaru's legs from under him. The boy hit the mat with a thud, thus ending the match.

"Good call, Juun-san," Awasumaru whispered back and nudged his brother with his shoulder.

Shun'ei and a forlorn Hyotaru bowed to each other and left the floor. As preparations were made for the next match, Kohaku sent a glare his nephew's way. Although the boy was rarely disobedient, he knew a longer match was expected. Looking over at his new students, an idea began to form in his head.

xXxXx

As the matches progressed, Sango was still shocked at Rin's sudden appearance. What was more shocking was to discover that Sesshomaru had a son and that he was allowing humans to train the boy.

The taijiya's scowl deepened as she thought that her little brother had a lot of explaining to do. Turning that glare to her husband standing next to her, she wondered if he knew about it.

"Don't look at me like that, Sango-chan," the monk admonished gently. "I knew absolutely nothing about this."

"Hmph!" Sango tossed her head. The sunlight from overhead shone down and displayed the mahogany tints in her glossy ponytail and Miroku had to smile. The woman was unaware how beautiful she was. Her modesty was one of the things he loved most about her. Or rather, one of the non-hentai things he loved about her.

Miroku eyes roamed over his wife's person and came to rest on the part of her anatomy that still drove him to distraction. Encased in the taijiya uniform, he took a step back so he could enjoy the view and jumped guiltily to the sound of Rin's voice.

"Look!" she shouted. "It's Suiren's turn next."

Miroku and Sango stood at attention as their daughter and Yoichi faced each other. Suiren wore a fierce scowl as if that alone would scare the other taijiya into submission.

"She's really determined," said Sango.

"Yes, but is she ready?" the monk commented. "Yoichi still has the advantage as Suiren refuses to learn control, but there is a possibility her tenacious nature may pull her through."

From the platform, Kohaku watched his niece carefully. It was sad to say that he already knew the outcome of the match and it only reinforced the idea that had begun forming. With his eyes trained on the match, he kept his ears open to listen to the two boys at his side.

"Suiren's next," he heard Awasumaru whisper to Juun and then added, "She's too tense."

"I sense her aggressiveness, but she is not focused," the blind child responded.

Kohaku smirked as he brought his hand down for the start of the match. "Go!"

As expected, his niece was the first to attack. She flew at Yoichi with a flurry of rapid kicks and punches. Her opponent dodged, countered occasionally and was seemingly relaxed.

"Wow! She is fast!" Awasumaru leaned forward to watch his new friend. "I guess this Yoichi must be good too," he added reluctantly. "… since she can't seem to hit him."

"Yes… she is fast," Juun admitted. "But… she lacks control. Her movements are not consistent."

"Do you think she will lose?" the young hanyou asked.

"I'm afraid so," the blind child said.

"Well… that'll put her in a foul mood, for sure." Awasumaru frowned.

Shippo nudged Kohaku; the taijiya simply nodded that he had overheard and continued watching the match. The only benefit to Suiren's erratic style of fighting was it was hard to key into her movements. However, as Yoichi had fought her on several occasions, he knew her well.

Suiren jumped high, twisted in air and aimed a roundhouse kick to her opponent; however, Yoichi had anticipated that move. Before her kick connected, the taijiya was able to block it and follow through with an open palm strike delivered to her midsection. The girl flew back and barely righted herself before landing on her feet.

As she prepared for another attack, Kohaku's call to end the match had Suiren glowering venomously at Yoichi. With a quick bow to him and then to her uncle, she walked stiffly into the crowd and resumed her seat.

"She's such a hothead," Kohaku muttered to Shippo. "All these months of training and she is still blindsided by her desire to best Yoichi-san."

"You don't sound too concerned about it," stated the kitsune. "If you are thinking what I'm thinking, there may be a way to overcome that."

"I'm with you, Shippo-san," Kohaku smiled. "However, the last match will decide."

xXxXx

"I'm sorry," Rin turned to Miroku and Sango. "Young Suiren must be very disappointed."

The monk answered as Sango remained silent.

"No need, Rin-chan," he said with smile. "Our daughter is very resilient. She hates to lose, but it only makes her stronger."

"She's too impulsive!" Sango muttered.

Rin winced at the taijiya's tone and then relaxed as Miroku sent her a reassuring smile.

The three of them watched the remaining matches in silence. Although they were exciting, Rin and Miroku found it more enjoyable watching Sango instead. The female taijiya made subtle movements, punching and countering. She was probably imagining herself sparring instead of the children and Rin was quite amused.

Miroku also watched his wife's movements. He almost appeared mesmerized as Sango's body sashayed with each movement and the most wanton thoughts came to mind.

"You look a bit flushed, Houshi-sama." Rin's voice startled him again. "Are you all right?"

"Ah… yes… yes, I'm fine," the monk blushed as he waved away her concern. "I see the match between your brothers is about to begin," he announced as a means to distract her.

"Really?" Rin turned immediately in that direction. "That means this is the last match; right?"

Shippo moved next to Kohaku as Awasumaru and Juun rose and moved to the sparring mat. The young hanyou guided his brother to the edge, gave a description of the width of the mat and then took his position opposite him.

"Did you hear?" Kohaku asked Shippo.

"Yeah, I heard."

Just before their match, Kohaku had overheard a conversation between the two boys...

"_Remember what youbo-sama said, Awasu-san," Juun whispered. _

"_Yeah, yeah," the hanyou smirked. "Hold back and no showing off. Is it that nii-san or do you just want me to go easy on you?" _

"_Keep dreaming, little brother," Juun responded with humor. _

Recalling their confidence, Kohaku decided to allow them to 'hold back' just this once. Awasumaru looked ready to pounce at any moment; however, Juun was loose-limbed and relaxed.

Raising his hand, Kohaku brought it down sharply and yelled, "Go!"

Awasumaru, like Suiren, attacked first. The boy was fast, just as fast as his niece was, but that was where the similarity ended. The boy's hits were just as accurate as Shun'ei's and Kohaku knew that was Sesshomaru's influence. His arms were powerful, but his kicks were a bit awkward.

However, no matter how fast he was, Juun had no trouble countering his swiftness. The blind child was a vision to watch. He had a natural grace and his body was supple. He used soft strokes to avoid his brother's power blows, turning Awasumaru's strength against him. Juun's patience rivaled that of Shun'ei's and he used the same fluid movements similar to Suiren's fighting style.

"Are you sure he's blind?" asked Shippo as he marveled at the boy's ability. Kohaku smiled and simply nodded. "So, sensei, what's the plan?" the kitsune asked.

"I need to speak with Rin first," the taijiya said, keeping his eyes on the match. "I'll decide after that."

Neither boy gave in. With both determined, their sparring time had exceeded the other matches. Kohaku noticed that the other students had leaned forward and were gaping in awe. Suiren had stood and her gaze was fixed on the two boys. Even Shun'ei, who never paid attention, remained seated, but could not take his eyes from the two opponents.

As always, with new students, Kohaku expected mixed emotions and opposition. Some children looked excited while others looked envious. His young assistant Yoichi even wore a frown.

It seemed this would be another time of adjustment. Kohaku knew this one would be rougher than the time before… rougher than bringing Shun'ei and Suiren here.

Two talented newcomers such as Awasumaru and Juun, would be a welcome to some and competition to others. As he thought about the boys personalities, the taijiya knew they would manage.

Kohaku looked up in time to see Awasumaru grabbed the lapels of Juun's keso. The hanyou lifted his brother and twisted sideways with the intent on throwing him to the mat. However, the blind child reversed the hold and in one fluid motion, Awasumaru was slammed instead and then straddled by his big brother.

"You win, you win! Now get off!" The young hanyou laughed as Juun began tickling him.

"All right, you two, that's enough," Kohaku said as he stood. "That's it everyone. End of practice. I will see some of you later this afternoon for the next class and you had best be on time." '

"You should talk," said one of the students and everyone laughed.

"One more remark like that, Tenzen-san, and you'll run ten laps around the village," their sensei joked.

The children dispersed and Kohaku turned to Shippo and the four children remaining. Shun'ei approached Awasumaru and Juun and complimented them both on a great match.

"I must say, you surprised me Juun-san," the young taijiya said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I learned movement from my grandmother and the rest I kind of made up while sparring with Awasumaru."

"Well, it was impressive," Shun'ei flashed one of his rare smiles.

"You were great, Suiren-chan!" The young hanyou turned to the unusually quiet girl. "I didn't know you were so fast."

"I lost," she said simply and shot daggers at Shun'ei and Juun.

"So what, I lost too," Awasumaru said and laughed. "Just try harder next time."

That comment had Suiren sending him a scorching glare. Without another word, she turned on her heel and ran off leaving the hanyou in shock.

"Suiren-chan!" he yelled and started after her.

"Let her go," a voice said and the remaining boys looked up to see a monk, Rin and another woman approaching. "Suiren will be fine; just give her time to calm down."

"Well, Kohaku-san," the monk continued. "I see you have recruited talented new students. It's no wonder you kept them a secret."

"Um… thank you, but it was really no secret," the taijiya said nervously and avoided his sister's eyes.

"It had to be a secret, since neither Houshi-sama nor I knew about it," Sango said stiffly. "We need to talk, Kohaku." Sango jerked her head towards the main house. "Come with me," she said and turned; Kohaku was expected to follow.

The taijiya excused himself to the others. Turning to Rin, he bowed. "I'll come back for you. Please… stay right here." At her nod, he smiled and then ran after his sister.

"Poor kid," Miroku murmured as he watched the siblings. "It may be a good idea to go with them." Turning back to the young woman at his side he bowed over her hand. "I will get acquainted with the young one's later, it has been a pleasure seeing you again, Rin-chan." With that said, the monk turned and followed behind his wife and her brother.

"I'm going after Suiren," Awasumaru said suddenly and headed in the direction the girl took moments ago.

"Is everything all right, Shippo-chan?" Rin asked hesitantly as she watched her little brother run off. "Will Suiren-chan be all right? Sango-chan is not mad with Kohaku-kun; is she?"

"Naw! Don't worry about that," the kitsune stated. "Suiren will return as soon as she smells food and as for Kohaku, well… you know how siblings are, it's no big deal. Besides…" he continued, "… Miroku-sama's there, he'll keep the peace."

"Miroku?" Juun said suddenly. "Did you say… Miroku."

"Yes," Shun'ei said and turned to the blind child at his side. "He is my father."

"Your father?" the boy's eyes widened.

"Miroku-sama is a monk and the holy man of our village," said Shippo. "He's Sango-sama's husband, Suiren and Shun'ei's father and your sensei's brother-in-law."

"Oh…" was the only thing Juun could think to say. "I did not know that monks could marry."

As the kitsune began an offhanded explanation, Juun thought about his foster mother. Kikyou was as shrewd as ever. Although she had told him about Miroku, she had failed to mention the connection between him and their sensei. There was something else about everyone here, but he could not recall what that was just yet.

"Rin-chan," Juun addressed his sister. "Is it all right to sit by the river for awhile?"

"Of course," the young woman responded with a smile. "I would go with you, but Kohaku-kun asked me to wait for him."

"I'll be fine on my own, but thank you."

The boy bowed and then he heard Shun'ei offer, "I'll go with you." Juun nodded and both boys headed to the river.

"This is very unusual," Rin said as she watched them leave. "Juun-san is usually very reserved."

"I agree," Shippo piped in, "Shun'ei normally enjoys his own company, but he actually asked to accompany young Juun. That's amazing," he breathed.

Suddenly, the kitsune hopped to the top rail of a nearby fence. He wanted to be at the same level as Rin as he spoke with her. The young woman turned to face Shippo; the kitsune smiled and mischievous glint entered his eye.

"So tell me, young Rin," he grinned. "How is it that Kikyou and Sesshomaru got together?"

xXxXx

The subtle floral scent drew him to the foot of a large tree just outside of the village walls. Looking up, Awasumaru saw Suiren sitting on one of the branches above him.

"Hey!" He yelled, but the child did not respond. "Come down, Suiren-chan!"

"Go away!"

"Aw… come on; why are you mad?"

"You saw it," she snapped and glared down at him. "I lost… and Oji-sensei stopped the match before I got the chance to try again." Folding her arms over her chest, she sniffed, "That wasn't fair; I could have taken Yoichi-san!"

Awasumaru frowned. Bending his knees, he jumped from the ground, into the tree and landed softly next to Suiren. The child inched away from him.

"I told you to go away!" she shouted. "Leave me alone!"

"I lost too, Suiren-chan," the boy said softly. "It was just a sparring match."

"Shut up!" she yelled and held a fist in front of his face. "What do you know? Do you know how long I've been trying to beat Yoichi-san? Since the first day I came here," she continued. "I would have beaten him too, if Oji-sensi… if he…"

"You would have lost anyway," Awasumaru interrupted her tirade in a bored tone. "Juun-san and I could tell right away. I bet your uncle knew it too, you were way too tense."

"I was not!" Suiren protested.

"Were too," he countered. "Look…" he began as he turned to face her. "… Yoichi is very good, but I think you're a better fighter. I mean… your speed is incredible and you move like a dancer. It just seems like you can't make up your mind what you want to do."

Suiren had calmed down while he talked, especially when he complimented her. Cocking her head to the side, she thought about what he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well… your movements are smooth, but you seem to hesitate at the last minute… just before you strike," the boy informed her. "You don't seem to have a strategy."

"Oji-sensei says the same thing," the little girl sighed. "I know I need to work on it, but all I want to do is beat Yoichi-san. That's all I can think about." Suddenly, Suiren remembered Awasumaru's match and questioned. "Can Juun-san really beat you or did you let him win?"

"Let him win?" Awasumaru sounded appalled. "I wouldn't do anything that stupid!"

"So… he really beat you?" she breathed. "But… but, he can't see. I can tell from your fight today that you are stronger than he is."

The young hanyou had to laugh. "That doesn't matter. My brother is one of the best hand-to-hand fighters and strategist I know, but you'll see for yourself. I'm better with a sword, but I have to learn other weapons too."

Suiren was quite as she observed the hanyou. "Why did you come looking for me?" she asked suddenly.

"I don't know." Awasumaru shrugged. "I guess I'd want somebody to come looking for me and that's what friends do; right?"

"You're right, Awasu-san." The little girl smiled. "That's what friends do."

xXxXx

Shun'ei led Juun along the rivers edge. The young taijiya made sure he steered clear of the rough areas, making the path easier for the blind child to follow. Arriving at a huge tree a few feet from the water, the two boys took a seat.

"This is a good spot," Shun'ei said. "Can you remember how to get here?" he asked his companion.

"Your directions were precise, Shun'ei-san" said Juun. "Thank you."

The two were quiet for a moment as they both listened to the sound of the waters flow.

"It relaxes you; doesn't it?" the taijiya asked suddenly.

Juun smiled before responding. "Yes… it does," he said. "How did you know?"

"My mother says the same thing," said Shun'ei. "This is actually her favorite spot."

"Oh… I see."

Juun became silent again as he thought about Shun'ei and Suiren's parents. He really liked the twins, his new sensei and felt guilty at the prospect of being here with ulterior motives.

"What is it that you require of my father?" Shun'ei asked suddenly.

The blind child turned slowly in the direction of the taijiya's voice. Juun could feel the boy's eyes on him, but he sensed no intimidation or anger only curiosity. However, he was cautious in answering.

"What makes you think that?"

He heard Shun'ei sigh and then felt his eyes leave him. The boy was probably staring out at the water, but Juun remained quiet and waited for his response.

"You have been anxious since you arrived. I sensed it immediately and made efforts to put you at ease," the taijiya said. "You truly relaxed today for the first time. Once when you were sparring with Awasumaru and when my father's name was called."

"Forgive my bluntness, Juun-san…" Shun'ei continued slyly, "… but one would almost think that you awaited his arrival."

Juun was unsure how to respond to that? Although he missed Kikyou, he liked it here. He felt more comfortable at the slayers village than at the Westernlands. The place reminded him of the village where he had lived with his grandmother.

As the blind child turned in the taijiya's direction, he wondered what was with this boy beside him. It was almost as if Shun'ei could see into his mind.

"Not your mind, Juun-san," the boy said quietly, "I can read your feelings."

"What?" The blind child came up on his knees. "What do mean? How is that possible?" Juun's dark eyes grew large.

"It… it's an ability I have," the taijiya admitted reluctantly. "I don't know how it works or why I have it, but… well, that's all there is to say."

"Would you mind not telling anyone?" Shun'ei asked. "It makes a lot of people uncomfortable."

"Yes," Juun agreed. "I can understand that."

Was that why Shun'ei stayed to himself? After all, tapping into someone's feelings was about the equivalent of reading their minds. Most _would_ consider it an intrusion into their most personal space.

Since the taijiya had revealed a part of himself, Juun thought it was only fair that he do the same.

"I was told that your father has the ability to manipulate the winds," the blind child began and felt his friend's eyes return to him. "It was the reason that I came here. I had hopes that he could help me continue my training."

"Don't tell me you are cursed with a 'Kazaana' too!" Shun'ei said and grabbed the boy's hands to look at his palms.

"Curse?" Juun looked baffled. "I don't understand."

Shun'ei sighed as he dropped Juun's hands. "I can see we have a lot to discuss, my friend," the taijiya said. "First… I will tell you the history of my father's infamous 'Wind Tunnel' and then you will tell me how you think he can help you."

xXxXx

"How could you keep this from us, Kohaku-kun?" Sango wailed. Before her little brother could answer, she continued venting. "When did you meet Rin again and how did you get mixed up in training Sesshomaru's child?"

"I didn't mean to keep it from you, Ane-ue," Kohaku protested. "I guess I… well, I didn't know how to tell you." The taijiya glanced over to his brother-in-law.

Miroku leaned casually against the wall, cradling his shakujo and watched the exchange between the two siblings. Although he saw the appeal in Kohaku's eyes, he ignored it. The taijiya would have to learn to deal with his overprotective sister at some point. He was a man now; he had to make a stand, the monk could not do it for him.

"I cannot believe for one moment that Sesshomaru would allow his son to be trained by humans," Sango said huffily. "So… how did this come about?" She stared stonily at her brother.

Kohaku looked again in Miroku's direction and frowned. The monk was carefully examining his fingernails and the taijiya realized he was on his own. That was his brother-in-law's 'I'm not getting involved' posture.

"Kohaku-kun!" Sango snapped and saw her brother's head whip back in her direction. "Answer me!"

"Awasumaru's mother made the request," the taijiya sighed.

"That still makes no sense," his sister argued. "Why would any child sired by Sesshomaru be allowed to train amongst us?"

"What do mean?" Kohaku showed the first signs of anger. "We have plenty of youkai training here. This boy is not the only one." It was a reverse psychology he had observed the monk use on several occasions and Kohaku was hoping it would distract his sister from the main topic. However, he was not so lucky.

"Don't change the subject!" Sango stamped her foot and turned flashing eyes to her husband. "You taught him that; didn't you, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku adopted the most innocent look that he could. "Why… what do you mean, dear?" he asked and managed to sound offended.

She would deal with him later, Sango decided as she turned back to her brother. "The only way I could imagine this boy here is if his mother were a human," the sister smirked pointedly. "You and I both know, Kohaku-kun, with the way Sesshomaru feels about humans, that is not possible."

"Awasumaru's mother is human," the taijiya stated solemnly.

"What?" Both husband and wife gasped in unison.

Sango stared speechless and Miroku left the wall he had been holding up to stand in front Kohaku.

"Well now… this is an interesting turn of events," the monk watched his brother-in-law closely. "Tell me, Kohaku-san, just how did this _human _woman come to know about you and the slayers village? Could it be that young Rin remembered you and recommended your services?"

"No," the taijiya sighed again. "I am acquainted with Awasumaru's mother… as are you two."

The monk and his wife exchanged glances and then looked again at Kohaku.

The taijiya noticed that his sister looked clueless; however, Miroku leaned forward in anticipation.

"Pray, Kohaku-san," the monk began. "Don't keep us in suspense. Do tell… who is the unfortunate woman?"

He hated moments like this, Kohaku thought as he wiped a hand across his brow. Taking a deep breath, he admitted with reluctance.

"Awasumaru-san's mother is… Kikyou-sama!"

His sister sank slowly to her knees and he had finally succeeded in shocking his brother-in-law into silence. There was no snappy comeback this time from the suave monk and Kohaku smirked with satisfaction. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his chest, the taijiya smiled and rose to his feet.

"I guess the interrogation is over," he said smugly. "Sorry you two, but I really must go; Rin awaits me." With one last look at the two silent individuals, Kohaku made a hasty exit.

To be continued…


	7. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! New chapter up and I hope you like it. Sorry, Inuyajuu sono kenkaku, not much Shippo here, but it's coming. Thank all of you for the lovely reviews. A special thanks to my anon. reviewer - sangofan89 and welcome - Shining Peridot Moon and BadBoysMistress.

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Kiss **

What a disappointment, Shippo thought as he watched Rin converse with a few men from the village. The kitsune was no closer to knowing about Sesshomaru and Kikyou than he was earlier. Rin had deftly avoided all his questions while wearing the sweetest smile.

Shippo was at the point of pleading when Heisuke and two other taijiya arrived. After the introductions were made, the kitsune sat back and listened as the others talked.

"So… how long will you be staying Lady Rin?" Heisuke inquired.

"Until the end of the assessment period for my brothers," Rin answered with a smile.

"That's only six days," Chikao whined. "We have a nice place here; sure you don't want to stay longer." The villager moved close as he tried to encourage her.

"It _is _a nice place," Rin said enthusiastically, oblivious to his flirting.

"Down boy!" Heisuke laughed as he came between Rin and her admirer. The gardener was positive this was the young woman he had seen Kohaku with last night. He also believed she was the stimulus to the young headmaster's question about women. "Maybe we should allow Kohaku-san to extend the invitation."

Heisuke's theories were confirmed as Rin's cheeks blossomed a pretty pink at the mention of their sensei.

"Oh… I see," Chikao said and both he and Yoshimatsu's face fell.

"See what?" Rin asked perplexed as the men exchanged knowing looks.

"Never mind them," Heisuke laughed to distract her. "Have you taken a tour of the village yet?" As the young woman shook her head, the gardener offered his services.

Before Rin could decline and inform them that she awaited Kohaku, she heard his voice from behind.

"That will not be necessary, Heisuke-san." The taijiya's tone was firm. "I have time before the next class to show Rin-san around."

Chikao and Yoshimatsu took a step back, noticing a difference in their comrade. This was the Kohaku they only saw on the battlefield, but never within the fortress walls. His unsmiling face and hard eyes were reserved only for the ronin demons that threatened their facility. Only Heisuke, undaunted, smiled wide and approached the taijiya.

"I was only trying to help, Kohaku-san," the gardener teased. "You should no better than to leave such a pretty lady around these guys." He pointed to his comrades.

"Yourself included." Kohaku's response was terse; he then relaxed, as he recalled these were his comrades.

He could not explain his feelings a moment ago. Coming upon Rin surrounded by the other male taijiya's was unnerving. It was not as if she were in danger; Chikao was a jovial fellow, Yoshimatsu never talked much and he and Heisuke had been friends from the first day. He did not know why he had reacted so strongly.

"You would have to bring that up," Heisuke laughed. "By the way… has Houshi-sama arrived yet?"

"Yes," Kohaku responded. "He and my sister arrived this morning."

"Good!" the gardener responded. "Ask him to come by the tower tonight. I have a lot of questions." The gardener looked meaningfully in Rin's direction and added, "You should come too, Kohaku-san."

At the taijiya's grimace, Heisuke laughed again and turned to his comrades. "Let's go guys. Nice meeting you, Rin-san!" He threw over his shoulder as he walked away. "We shall meet again soon!"

"Not if I can help it," Kohaku muttered as that protective feeling returned.

"Did you say something, Kohaku-kun," Rin turned.

"Ah… no… nothing at all," he stuttered and blushed as her brown eyes assessed him. Her scrutiny made him uncomfortable and he avoided her gaze.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Huh?" Kohaku looked at her then. "Ah… yes… I…" he stuttered and took a moment to calm down. "Would you please walk with me?"

Nodding, Rin fell a step behind Kohaku.

Shippo watched them go with interest. The kitsune had silently observed the entire exchange. Was it his imagination or had Kohaku displayed signs of jealously? He had never seen his friend look so intense, even when slaying demons.

Over the years, he had seen numerous girls literally throw themselves at the young headmaster. Shippo knew that Kohaku was not as oblivious to the attention as everyone seemed to think he was.

Not even Miroku knew that Kohaku had resigned himself to a solitary life. Although he had been given another chance at life, he continued to work at redeeming his past.

"_I cannot consider having a wife or children, Shippo-san. I will not burden a woman I love with my worries nor afflict my children with my dirty past. I will remain alone with Suiren and Shun'ei as my heirs." _

Shippo was saddened by the taijiya's words, but was sworn to secrecy. The kitsune had almost given up hope, until today.

Since Rin had arrived, even before, Kohaku had begun to act differently. The young woman made him more human and responsive. The taijiya had expressed annoyance at Ikuyo interrupting their meal. Shippo recalled their sensei's flaming cheeks as he was given a view of Rin's long, shapely legs during her skirmish with Suiren and Awasumaru. If that were not enough, there was the odd display of possessiveness at the prospect of someone, other than himself, being interested in Rin.

He was happy for Kohaku, but Shippo's only worry was Sesshomaru and, to a degree, Kikyou. How would the taiyoukai feel about a match between his young ward and the taijiya. What about Kikyou? With her, one needed to worry about an ulterior motive.

xXxXx

"This is incredible," Sango breathed as she accepted a cup of tea from her husband. "I can't believe that Kikyou is still alive?"

"It must be true," Miroku sighed as he took a seat opposite his wife. "I can't see that Kohaku would lie about something like that."

"Why has she returned and what does she want with my brother?" Sango's voice turned anxious.

"According to Kohaku, Kikyou wants him to train the two boys," the monk said calmly.

"Can we honestly believe that, Houshi-sama!" the taijiya demanded. "Maybe she is back for the shard. These children could just be a ploy to…"

"That's enough, Sango-chan!" Miroku's voice was sharp as he interrupted his wife's ranting. Sliding closer to her, he clasped her hands tight. "I understand your fear, aisai; however, I don't believe Kikyou has evil intentions."

"Years ago, she allowed Kohaku to live," the monk continued. "I was there the night she purified the shard and told him to live on. She told him to live for the sister who had lost her life to save him. I can't see any reason that she would come for it now."

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama, but… I don't know." Sango turned sad eyes to her husband. "I want to believe that, but I just can't right now. I remember how calculating she can be; she was always so unpredictable."

"It is your loyalty to Kagome that has you feel this way, Sango-chan," the monk said. "As I recall, Kikyou had come to our aid on many occasions, or rather Inuyasha's. Although I have to agree that her methods were a bit unconventional."

Gathering his wife, Miroku pulled Sango into the circle of his arms and sighed as her arms closed about his waist. "Don't worry, aisai, together we'll find out what's going on, if anything. We won't let any harm befall Kohaku; he has come too far."

"However, my love," the monk began as he pulled back and tapped the end of his wife's nose. "Your brother is no longer a child and you would do well to remember that."

"I was only offering my assistance!" Sango's face became mutinous and Miroku smiled.

"You look like your daughter right now," he laughed. "It is fine to help him, Sango-chan, but only if he needs or asks for it. Promise me," he continued. "No more scolding him; you probably embarrassed him in front of Rin."

"I saw her watching him today," Sango said suddenly. "Like all the others, it seems she has a crush on Kohaku."

Miroku remained silent. He too had seen the way Rin looked at the taijiya, but his wife had missed how Kohaku had clasped the young woman's hand as he asked to wait for him. It was the first time he had seen his little brother initiate physical contact with a woman.

Rin may have a crush on Kohaku, but it was clear she was not like the others. It just may well be that Kohaku was a bit smitten also.

With a sigh, Sango pulled back and stood. "I will go look for Suiren and make sure she's all right," she said and looked down on her husband still seated.

"Would we like me to accompany you?" he asked with a sly grin. His hand on Sango's thigh was slowly inching closer to her rear-end.

"No," Sango smirked. "I'll be fine, Houshi-sama." Before their marriage and before Naraku was defeated, she would have slapped him silly for that wandering hand. However, after so much time apart she had become quite comfortable with her amorous husband. If only he could time things a bit better.

Stepping back, Sango almost laughed aloud at the look of disappointment that crossed the monk's face as his hand fell from her person. His blue eyes were dark and questioning as he looked up at her.

"Chichi-ue," Shun'ei's voice rang out causing his father to jump guiltily. "May we speak with you?"

Miroku turned to see his son and the dark haired child standing in the doorway. Rising to his feet, he stood next to Sango as the two boys entered the room.

Shun'ei introduced the young boy beside him and Sango commented on his match and exceptional fighting skills.

"Have you seen your sister?" the taijiya asked her son.

"She and Awasumaru are out by the practice field."

"Thank you." She ruffled Shun'ei's hair. "I'll go find her. It is nice meeting you Juun-san," Sango said and then added. "I hope you will like it here."

Swallowing his frustration, the monk watched his wife leave. With a sigh, he smiled and turned his full attention to the children. "How can I help you, Shun'ei-san?" he asked.

"Not me," his son said and turned to the blind child at his side. "It is Juun-san who requires your assistance."

xXxXx

It was a well-known fact in strategy to know your opponent. That was Ikuyo's intention as she headed to Hisa's cottage. Her mother had extended a dinner invitation to the new guest and that had fit right into her plans. Lady Sae gasped in surprise as her daughter volunteered to deliver the invitation in person.

As Ikuyo approached Hisa's abode, she saw the young mother working in her small garden. She was on her knees with her child strapped to her back as she tilled the soil.

"Your orchids are blooming quite nicely, Hisa-san," Ikuyo said in greeting.

Hisa looked up to find Ikuyo towering over her and wondered why the woman was there. Other than a greeting, the two had never had an actual conversation. Therefore, she was skeptical as she rose to her feet.

"Hello, Ikuyo-san," Hisa began warily, "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to have a word with Rin-san; is she here?"

Ah… so that was it, Hisa thought. She was positive this was no budding friendship between the two women and definitely not on Ikuyo's part. If anything the woman was checking out the competition for Kohaku's affections.

Naoichi peering over his mother's shoulders suddenly got excited. His face broke into a big smile and his small legs pumped furiously. Releasing the strap that held him, Hisa slid her son onto her hip.

"What's got you so excited, hmm?" she questioned the boy. Naoichi's eyes were glued to Ikuyo and he surprised his mother by reaching out for the woman. An even greater surprise was the genuine smile that was returned.

"Well now," Ikuyo cooed. "You are a handsome one." Her hand reached out to rub his baldhead and was rewarded by the child's laughter.

"Sorry," Hisa said and tightened her grip on her son. "Rin-san left to watch the morning classes and has yet to return. Would you like to leave word for her?"

The smile Ikuyo wore left her face. "No," she said emphatically and turned to walk away. "I shall find her myself."

Silently, Hisa watched her go and raised an eyebrow as the woman paused at the end of the path.

"By the way," Ikuyo began as she turned back to face the other woman. "My mother has issued an invitation for Rin-san and her brothers to join us for dinner. I must say," she paused for effect, "Rin-san has an interesting family. She has one human brother that is blind and the other… a hanyou. Tonight shall be quite interesting."

"What!" Hisa cried out in alarm. "What do you mean a hanyou?"

"I'm sorry," Ikuyo's eyes grew wide in mock sincerity. "Didn't you know?"

"No," Hisa said breathlessly.

"I'm sure it's fine." Ikuyo watched Hisa turn into her home. "She must have forgotten to mention it," she yelled after her retreating figure. With the damage done, she smiled smugly and continued on her way.

xXxXx

The young woman and the taiiya began their walk in silence. A few paces behind, Rin waited until Kohaku's shoulders relaxed before pursuing their conversation.

Although she knew something bothered him, she would have been surprised to know he was struggling to suppress his possessive feelings.

"Kohaku-kun?"

The taijiya stopped as she called his name and slowly turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" Rin asked. ""You did not fight with Sango-sama; did you?"

"Ah… no," Kohaku said and frowned. "What made you think that?"

"Well… you seemed upset when you returned. I thought…"

"Oh… no!" The taijiya hastened to reassure her. "It's just… ah… I just," he stuttered in an attempt to explain. He was already having a hard enough time dealing with his jealousy. How could he possibly explain that to Rin?

"Does it have something to do with what you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Kohaku sighed again. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Listen, Rin-chan," he began. "Why don't we tour the village first and then stop by the river. We can sit and talk until the next class, all right."

"All right," Rin agreed readily. She did not like seeing Kohaku so distraught and sitting by the river would give him a chance to unwind.

"Come on." The taijiya grabbed her hand. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

The two took a turn around the homes. Kohaku introduced her to the village elders, to Teruyo and Bokkai and the other families. The two were enjoying themselves, but became somber when approaching Ikuyo's cottage.

Kohaku appeared to hesitate before rapping lightly on the shoji. Rin turned as an older woman appeared, smiled at her guest and then bowed.

"Good afternoon, Kohaku-san," said Lady Sae. "I hope you are here to accept my invitation."

"Invitation?"

"Why, yes!" The older woman beamed another smile. "I sent Ikuyo with an invitation for you and your new guest to join us for dinner tonight."

"Oh," Kohaku grinned apologetically. "I would love to Sae-dono, but…"

"We would love to come," Rin intervened as she noticed the woman's smile falter. "Greetings, Sae-dono," the young woman began, "I am Rin." She introduced herself and bowed.

Sae's smile reappeared as she turned to the beautiful girl at Kohaku's side. "It is nice to meet you," she said and bowed in return. "I am sorry, but I thought my daughter had spoken to you already."

"We have not seen Ikuyo-san today." Rin turned slightly to Kohaku to confirm. "However, I can assure you that we will come. What time should we arrive?"

Kohaku stood to the side as the two women conversed and kept his eye on Rin as she spoke. It was amazing how everyone at the village had taken to her immediately. She was so friendly that others instantly felt at ease around her. He loved to see her smile… not the one she was giving Lady Sae right now, but the one where her eyes were closed and her pert little nose was scrunched.

Suddenly, Rin laughed at something Ikuyo's mother said and he found he enjoyed that as well. It was light and tinkling, a musical note that touched him deeply. What was it about her? They had become fast friends since the beginning and Kohaku thought about that time.

Kagura had kidnapped Rin from the demon toad, Jaken, and had brought the girl to him. _"Watch over her," _the wind sorceress had said. _"Those are Naraku's orders." _With that said, she had left the unconscious child in his care.

Once Rin woke up, instead of being afraid, she had walked right to him and began a conversation. Kohaku closed his eyes and remembered their first meeting…

"_Who are you?" The girl turned, still clutching the prized melon to her chest. She had not released the large fruit the entire time she slept. _

_Kohaku did not answer and tried to ignore the girl until she ran to open the shoji. _

"_No!" he shouted. "You can't go outside!"_

"_I have to get back," the girl responded. _

_Sliding the panels back, she gasped as she saw they were surrounded by demons. The demons noticed her standing there and as one approached, she slammed the doors shut. _

_The girl's shoulders slumped; she turned, moved in his direction and sat next to him. They were the only two people in the room. "I told you not to go outside," he admonished gently. "If you do, they will tear you apart." _

_Her large brown eyes turned to him and she asked again. _

"_Who are you? Where you brought here against your will, like I was?" Suddenly, a light entered her eyes and she continued. "We could run away together…"_

"_My job is to guard you." Kohaku halted her questions._

"_Oh… I see," she sighed. _

_She became quiet. The boy felt guilty at seeing the light dim in her eyes as she realized that he was her jailer. Suddenly…_

"_Oh… you didn't tell me your name." She turned to him, once again. "You can call me Rin, if you want." _

"_How old are you and how come you're on guard here?" she prattled. "Does that mean that you're a demon like the others? Tell me, what do you like to eat? Do you like melons?" _

"_Yeah, I guess," Kohaku began hesitantly. "You sure talk a lot." Personally, he could not recall saying as much in one setting. _

_Her eyes grew wide and then dimmed. Once again, the taijiya regretted his abruptness. _

"_I know," she sighed. "But… I get scared when I'm not talking." _

Returning to the present, Kohaku now realized that Rin was nervous about meeting everyone and she chattered to conceal that.

Stepping forward, Kohaku thought it was time to give her a break. "Sae-dono," he interrupted the women. "I'm sorry, but Rin-san and I still have some things to do before the next class starts."

"Well… of course," the older woman said and smiled at the two young people. "We shall continue this tonight, my dear." Sae reached over and gave Rin's hand a pat.

The older woman watched the two walk away and noticed how good they looked together. As she turned to enter her home, she thought maybe… just maybe this girl would be the one. Turning to look at them once more, Lady Sae saw Kohaku reach back and capture Rin's hand. Yes… she was sure of it.

xXxXx

Miroku listened intently and without interruption to the child called Juun. Even though he understood, he could not determine in what way he could be helpful to the boy.

The child was the descendent of a clan of air deities. Although he was human, he had inherited the powers of his ancestors. With both parents and his grandmother deceased, there was no one with whom the boy could continue his teachings.

According to Juun, it was Kikyou who had suggested that the monk train him. However, Miroku had to admit that he was at a loss. He had possessed the "Kazaana" as long as he could remember, but he had never 'effectively' controlled the winds. As Juun finished his tale, Miroku turned sad eyes to the boy.

"I understand your dilemma, Juun-san, and I sympathize with you, but… I do not think I am the one to help you," he said gently. "I have no expertise in controlling the winds, not even the "Kazaana" that I was cursed with."

The boy was quiet for a moment; he then stood and bowed to Miroku. "Thank you, Houshi-sama, I appreciate your honesty."

"I am sorry for your disappointment, Juun-san." Miroku felt a strong need to say as the boy headed outside. "I hope you plan to remain a student with us."

"Yes," the boy said from the doorway. "I will stay with Awasumaru and because it will make youbo-sama happy." The boy bowed again and then left the room.

"Are you sure that you cannot help him, chichi-ue?" Shun'ei asked from the corner. His son had sat quietly through Juun's tale without interruption.

"I would like to, Shun'ei-san, but quite frankly I would not know how to go about it," Miroku said to his son. "I could sense his disappointment, as I'm sure, you did as well."

Father and son were quiet, both lost in thought.

Miroku wondered why Kikyou felt that he was capable of such a task. He did not like refusing; he felt that he owed the miko for maintaining Kohaku's life.

He was still amazed to find that Kikyou was alive. The woman had survived and raised two devoted sons. He could tell by the way Juun had spoke of his foster mother that he cared deeply for her. The boy loved her enough to stay here, although he could not receive the training he needed. Maybe he could…

The monk's thoughts were interrupted as he felt Shun'ei standing over him. Miroku always marveled at the way his son moved so silently. He had learned it from his years with Rie and Akio, the shinobi that Sango had lived with during their time apart.

"You know, chichi-ue," Shun'ei said suddenly, "Each time you speak of the "Kazaana", you refer to it as a curse."

"The first time I ever witnessed its power, you saved Suiren. Haha-ue told me that during your battles with Naraku, she could not recall a time that you did not use it to insure someone's safety."

"With the power of the "Kazaana", you could have used it with evil intentions, but instead you saved lives. It is as Mushin-dono says… a weapon can either kill or protect; it simply depends on the wielder." With that said, Shun'ei bowed to his father, turned and went in search of Juun.

Miroku stood, walked to the open shoji and watched his son walk away. The monk could only smile at the wisdom his son had bestowed upon him just now.

It was unusual for Shun'ei to become so involved in another's issues. The boy had always maintained a distance with people to avoid their negative emotions. Not many knew of his son's ability to key into other's feelings, nor did they know it was harmful to his well-being.

Until Shun'ei learned to harness his powers without the aid of Suiren, he could well become a danger to himself as well as others. He and Mushin had worked diligently and yet there was no way to determine their progress with the boy.

This Juun was the first person, besides family and Shippo, that they boy had not tried to avoid. The child's plight must have induced his son out of his shell and the two boys had connected. For Shun'ei and for Juun, he would give this matter more consideration.

xXxXx

Sango watched the two children talking animatedly as they sat on the fence. It seemed that Suiren was no longer angry over her loss today. That was quick, the taijiya thought. Usually, it took about a day before she began talking with anyone again.

Shifting her eyes over to the boy called Awasumaru, Sango was having a hard time believing this was Sesshomaru and Kikyou's son. The child seemed so open, friendly and he smiled a lot. The battle between him and the boy, Juun, was amazing, but she sensed that both boys were holding back.

After the blind child had won, Sango had expected Awasumaru to throw a tantrum, like Suiren, or demand a rematch. Instead, the boy had laughed as Juun had tickled him unmercifully.

She had to admit, he was brave to go after Suiren while she was in one of her snits. It was a wonder her daughter had not punched his lights out; however, they seemed to get along well. Walking towards them, Suiren turned and waved.

"Haha-ue!" her daughter flashed a smile. "Come and meet Awasu-san!"

The boy jumped down from the fence and bowed. "Greetings, Sango-sama!"

"Greetings, Awasumaru-san." The taijiya could not help but smile. Both boys were so well mannered. Juun was a bit reserved, but not this child. He was full of zest and she could guarantee that he and Suiren would probably stay on punishment.

"I came to see if you were all right," Sango addressed her daughter, "… but you seem fine now."

"Aw… I'm okay," Suiren sniffed. "I was mad that I lost, but I was mad at Oij-sensei too."

"Oh… why was that?" Her mother was curious.

"Didn't you see?" The child began. "He stopped the match before we were finished."

"It was finished, Suire-chan," Sango said firmly. "Ten seconds into the match and we all knew the outcome. You must learn to control your temper."

Suiren's expression became mutinous and then she lowered her head and sighed. "I know, but…"

Sango walked closer to the fence and pressed her forehead to her daughter's. "You _can _beat him, Suiren," she whispered. "But… you are too intense; you must relax and start thinking clearly."

"That's right!" Awasumaru piped in. "My mentor at home says sparring should be fun. Mouko-sama makes it a game."

"A game?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Awasumaru said. "Once, he told me and Juun to take one of our attacks that we found the hardest to counter. He then gave us five days to come up with a way to beat that attack."

"Did it work?" Suiren asked anxiously.

"Oh yeah!" Awasumaru had a gleam in his eye. "It was the first time I was able to take Juun's weapon from him, but… " The boy hesitated and then his face fell. "But… _he also_ found a way to avoid my 'flailing sword'."

Sango laughed and Awasumaru thought it a pleasant sound. He had been worried about Suiren's mother. On their first meeting, she had not seemed very friendly.

"It seems you have a good teacher," said the taijiya. "He makes studying fun and you both learned something. Tell me, Awasumaru," Sango asked and leaned forward. "If you have such a good teacher at home, why are you training here, with us?"

"Since I am only half demon, haha-ue feels that I should also train with humans," the boy informed her. "Mouko-sama is a tiger youkai from the Tora domain and a comrade of my father."

"I see… your mother is very wise," Sango said reluctantly. She still had reservations about Kikyou, but what she had told her son made sense.

"The next class will start soon," said Sango and turned to head back to the village. "Are you two coming?"

"Yes!" Both children said and Suiren jumped down from the fence.

"Ah… Sango-sama?" Awasumaru asked as they followed behind the taiiya. "Is that a weapon strapped to your back." At Sango's nod, he continued. "Are you going to use it today?"

"Yes… it's called the 'Hiraikotsu'," she informed him. "I plan to give a demonstration at class."

Awasumaru turned excited eyes to Suiren and grinned from ear to ear as he jogged behind Sango. Suiren looked to the sky in exasperation, but she had to smile too. It did not take much to entertain her new friend.

xXxXx

Still holding onto her hand, Kohaku guided Rin to a large tree by the river. Finally, they could talk without being disturbed. After introducing her to everyone, the taijiya was happy to have her to himself for a while.

As soon as Rin saw the river, she dropped Kohaku's hand and ran to the edge. Rolling up the hem of her yukata, she tied the material above her knee and waded into the water.

Kohaku stood and watched her with a smile on his face. With her long lovely legs, Rin laughed and splashed around like a child and the taijiya remembered the first time they had played by the river...

"_Do you like to fish, Rin-san?" Kohaku asked the little girl. _

"_Yes!" She clapped gleefully. "I'm the best fisher," she squealed with confidence and the prospect of having more fun with her new friend. _

"_Oh… I don't know about that; I'm pretty good too." the taijiya responded. _

"_I'm better!" the child shouted, not to be outdone. _

"_We'll see," Kohaku smiled, turned and began running. "Race you to the river!" he shouted over his shoulder. _

"_Hey!" Rin squeaked and jumped to her feet, racing behind him. "Stop, Kohaku-kun… no fair!" _

"Come in with me, Kohaku-kun!" Rin's musical voice broke through his musings and its lulling quality beckoned him.

Lifting his head, his eyes caressed her. She stood a short distance from the bank with her arms stretched out in invitation. Her dark hair flapped in the light afternoon breeze and blew her clothes against her frame, outlining her curvaceous form.

Removing his zori's, the taijiya could not take his eyes from her as her stepped into the shallow part of the stream.

"Kohaku!" Rin cried out. "Your hakamas are getting soaked!"

"I'll change," he said as waded further and reached for her outstretched hands.

They stood looking into each other's eyes, each unsure of what to do or say. Kohaku seemed content to caress her soft hands and watch her cheeks color. Not shy, Rin stared back unabashed.

"Remember the time we went fishing together?" she asked suddenly. "We competed to see who would catch the most and then the biggest fish. It's been awhile since I've done that. How about you?" she continued to talk. "When was the last time you went fishing? This seems like a good place, how…"

"What are you afraid of?" Kohaku asked, interrupting her chatter. The taijiya's hands encircled her slender wrists and moved slowly up her forearms. "Are you afraid of me, Rin-chan?"

"No!" she gasped. "Never! Why… how could you think such a thing?"

"I remember you telling me once that you talked a lot when you were scared," the taijiya said as his hands closed around her upper arms. He smiled at seeing Rin blush and lower her head.

Clasping her chin in his hands, Kohaku tilted her face up to look in her eyes. "I would understand if you were," he said solemnly. "With everything I've done…"

"Don't!" Rin cried, fell into him with her arms wrapped tight around his waist. "That's the past Kohaku-kun!" With her face buried in his keso, her voice was muffled.

"Is it?" he asked, more to himself than her.

"Yes, it is," Rin said firmly. She leaned back to look into his eyes with her arms still wrapped tight around him. "Can't you see how much you've done here? The villagers… the children, they all love and respect you, Kohaku-kun. This is such a happy place. How can you doubt yourself?"

The taijiya sighed. "I have tried, Rin-chan, to make up for my past. Sometimes… I wonder if this is enough."

Rin could not pretend to know everything that her friend had done while under Naraku's control, but she hated seeing him this way. "It seems to be enough for everyone but you," she told him. "What will it take for _you_ to be satisfied, Kohaku-kun… for _you_ to feel complete? What is enough for you?"

"I don't… I don't know," he said and realized that it was true. Staring downstream, it was an unfamiliar question for him. Not even Miroku had asked that in all these years. What _did_ he consider enough?

"You will find it." Rin's soft voice and her soothing fingers, gently messaging his back, turned his attentions back to her.

Looking down into her upturned face, Kohaku felt himself drowning her brown orbs. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to lower his head and capture his lips with his own.

Both inexperienced, their first kiss was shy and tentative. With lips pursed, they placed feather light kisses to each other. The act was very pleasing and both parties grew bolder.

Rin pressed up on her toes and Kohaku cupped the back of head and drew her closer. The young woman gasped as their bodies met, allowing her partner to deepen the kiss.

She tasted wonderful, thought Kohaku, as his tongue mingled lightly with hers. Heady with feeling, both were ignorant of their surroundings. It was only the two of them in this sensuous space they created. Rin's hands sliding slowly down his back made Kohaku shudder with a strange feeling.

Tearing his mouth from hers, his voice was ragged as he murmured, "Rin-chan?"

Her eyes were dreamy and held a luminous light as she stared up at him in wonder. Rin raised her hand to brush gently against the freckles on his flushed cheeks. "Kohaku-kun," she breathed.

Rin felt all warm and fuzzy inside, but she sensed there was so much more to this. Having never been shy, it was that and her inquisitiveness that had her leaning, once again, towards the taijiya.

Kohaku's eyes widened at her actions, but his hands slid into her hair and he bent to meet her halfway.

"There you two are!"

Ikuyo's voice had them springing guiltily apart. Rin lost her footing and would have fell into the water had Kohaku not grabbed her hand. Their eyes met for a brief second before turning to the woman on shore.

"I was told I might find you here," Ikuyo began. The woman smiled, but Rin noticed it never reached her eyes. "My mother has extended an invitation for dinner and I…"

"We have already accepted." Kohaku interrupted. His voice was quiet, but his words were clipped as he guided Rin to shore.

"Oh…" Ikuyo was taken back by his brusqueness. "Sorry… I wasn't aware you had spoken to mother."

"We have." He was terse again as he bent to retrieve Rin's sandals and place them on her feet.

Kohaku's attentions were unexpected and Rin tried hard not to blush in front of the other woman.

"I see," Ikuyo said as she watched the two of them closely.

Suddenly, the first warning bell sounded for the upcoming class. "Kohaku-san," Rin turned to the silent taijiya. "Your class will start soon. You must change from those wet clothes."

"What… oh… yes, of course," Kohaku responded as he realized his hakamas were soaked. "Are you coming?"

Rin blushed again at the unintended implication and stuttered. "Ah… no… I promised to spend time with Hisa-san. I shall see you later this evening."

Kohaku's disappointment was obvious, but he smiled and bowed to both women. "Excuse me," he said and with a lingering look in Rin's direction, turned and headed to the main house.

"You are quite the big sister; aren't you," Ikuyo said in a pleasant voice, but Rin detected the spite. "However, I'm sure Kohaku does not need another one, as Sango-sama is more than enough."

"That may well be true." Rin turned to Ikuyo with a sweet smile. "But… Kohaku is _not _my brother."

Turning from the incredulous look on the other girl's face, Rin turned towards Hisa's cottage. Humming a tune, she remembered Kohaku's kiss. It was all that she had expected and so much more. The young woman skipped along with her head in the clouds, seemingly oblivious to the storm she had left behind on the banks of the river.

"Round one to you, Rin-san," Ikuyo muttered. "The next one is mine."

To be continued…


	8. Veils of the Broken Hearted

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! Time for an update. Thanks for the reviews – Shining Peridot Moon, ezap3, my faithful – shippousangoffe, sangofan89 – thanks for the idea and bestofbothworlds – I'm glad you liked the last chapter!

Please read, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Veils of the Broken Hearted **

Miroku smiled as he watched his little brother sprint across the yard and up the stairs. As Kohaku passed him in the entryway, he noticed the wet hakamas flapping against his legs.

"Normally, you're late for the morning class," the monk said and followed the trail of water into the main house. "Something must have really kept you occupied; why are you wet?"

Standing outside Kohaku's bedroom, Miroku could hear the taijiya moving about and changing into the traditional uniform. The weapons class was always performed in full battle gear for safety measures.

"Sorry, Miroku-sama!" Kohaku sounded a bit winded. "Rin-san and I were down by the river and… I guess time just got away from me."

The monk's eyebrows rose on hearing that. Kohaku was in top physical condition; that short run from the river was nothing for the taijiya. Maybe there was something else that had him gasping for breath.

"Don't worry," Miroku said. "Sango is there; she will fill in until you arrive. So… you were with Rin-san?" The monk probed.

"Ah… yes," Kohaku began hesitantly as he stepped out of his room, securing his sash. "I… uh… showed her around the village and introduced her to everyone. Somehow, we… um… ended up at the river," he finished lamely.

"Young Rin," Miroku looked up at the ceiling and appeared to reminisce. "I hardly recognized her, you know," he said and turned to Kohaku. "She's quite a pretty little thing; isn't she, brother?"

"She is lovely," the taijiya said absently, but without hesitation. "But… she's much more than that," he said to the monk and then laughed. "I would refrain from calling her 'a pretty little thing' in her presence. I can tell you she will not appreciate it nor will my sister." Kohaku continued to laugh at Miroku's fearful expression.

"Kohaku-san… ah… brother," the monk pleaded. "You wouldn't… ah… mention that to Sango; would you?"

"Hmm… well, that depends." The taijiya appeared thoughtful.

Miroku had to blink twice on seeing a sly grin on the taijiya's face. Was Kohaku about to bargain with him? This was getting more interesting by the minute.

"What's the deal, Kohaku-san?" Miroku grinned craftily. "What do you want?"

"Not much," the taijiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Heisuke-san would like you to come by the tower tonight. He has some questions for you."

"And… that's all?" The monk's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," Kohaku said and turned to leave, but not before sending Miroku a smirk. "At least, for now."

For the second time that day, the monk was left speechless.

xXxXx

Stepping across the threshold, Rin's smile was wide as she greeted Hisa and Naoichi. However, her smile faltered as she saw the expression on the woman's face.

"Hisa-san!" Rin approached and kneeled in front on her new friend. "Whatever is the matter? You do not look well."

"Ikuyo-san was here," she responded.

"I just spoke with her." The younger woman said. "Did she say something to upset you?"

Hisa did not respond for a moment. Even now, looking into Rin's large brown eyes, she found it hard to believe that this girl had lied to her.

"You were invited to dinner… with Ikuyo-san's parents," Hisa said watching Rin carefully. "Your brothers were also invited," she informed the young woman and awaited a reaction.

"So I was told." Rin smiled. "It was very nice of Lady Sae to invite us; she seems very nice," she said and then asked. "Why don't you come with us?"

The young mother's dark eyes grew wide at the thought of being in the same room with a hanyou. Rin may want to continue to play innocent, but she would not continue playing the fool.

"I… will… not go with you," Hisa emphasized. "I refuse to share a table with a demon!"

The light dimmed in Rin's eyes as she realized what had occurred. Ikuyo had told Hisa about Awasumaru. Knowing the young mother's history, she should have been the one to tell her. With a sigh, Rin bowed to the other woman.

"I am sorry, Hisa-san," she began. "It was not my intention to keep this from you; I had meant to speak with you earlier."

"Awasumaru is my brother," she continued. "His mother is human and his father, one of the greatest youkai." It was hard to keep the pride from her voice as she spoke of Sesshomaru.

"Are you part demon too!" Hisa cried.

"Me?" Rin looked shocked. "Oh no, I'm just a regular human," she laughed.

"This is not funny!" Hisa snapped. "My hus… my husband was…"

"I know!" Rin interrupted softly. "Kohaku-san already told me." She wanted to reach out and comfort her friend, but knew she would be rejected.

"Kohaku?" Hisa's head snapped up. "But… but, he knows how I feel. Why would he send you here?"

Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and fearful. "He… he wants me to leave." She looked to Rin. "Is that it?" she breathed. "With all the new demons he's recruiting, he wants me gone."

"Hisa-san," Rin implored. "That's not true."

"Yes," she insisted with a crazed look in her eye. "He wants to get rid of me. With Naosuke gone… there's no place for us here," she whispered to herself. "Where will we go… what will we do?"

Rin's eyes grew large as Hisa continued her mutterings. Naoichi had started to squirm as, in her frenzy, his mother clutched him too tight. The child was getting extremely agitated and both he and his mother were losing control.

Attempting to reason and calm Hisa with soothing words, Rin was getting nowhere. Left with one alternative, she took a deep breath, raised her hand and slapped the young mother across the face.

The room went deathly quiet. Lowering her hand, Rin plucked Naoichi from Hisa's arms, set the child on the floor and turned back to the now silent woman.

"Think about what you are saying, Hisa-san. You should know Kohaku-kun better than that," Rin's voice was firm.

"He loves this village and the people in it," she continued. "When he told me about what had happened to your husband… of how he was killed, Kohaku's fear was that you would take Naoichi and leave. He understands how you feel, Hisa-san, and he sympathizes, but all demons are not evil."

"What about Shippo?" Rin continued. "Did he not help to rebuild and maintain this place? Is he not close to Sango-sama, Houshi-sama and Kohaku-san? Why he's practically family to them, just as my brother is to me."

"Kohaku does not want you to go," she appealed to Hisa. "He wants you and Naoichi here; he wants to look after the both of you. I cannot think of one reason why you would think otherwise."

Looking into the woman's eyes, Rin could not determine if she had heard anything that was said. Hisa stared off in the distance and Naoichi sat quietly between them, looking from one to the other. With a sigh, Rin stood.

"You have no reason to trust me, Hisa-san, but you should trust Kohaku-san," she ended. "I would really like you to meet my brother… both of them. I… think you would like them," Rin continued. "Maybe… you'll come with us tonight."

She watched as Hisa picked up Naoichi and held him tight to her chest. Rin awaited a response, but the woman would not look her way. With one last look at the silent woman, she stood to leave.

"I shall think about it," Hisa said quietly. "But… I cannot promise anything."

"I understand," Rin said softly and headed out the door. Hisa was considering it and for now, that was a start.

xXxXx

"Aw… come on!" Awasumaru whined. "How come we can't practice with the others?"

"Be quiet," Juun whispered. "Shun'ei-san said you have to advance to this class. Our sensei is only letting us observe because we're new."

"This is baby stuff," the young hanyou grumbled. "We've already learned this months ago with chichi-ue and Mouko-sama."

"Awasumaru… I really think you should be quite; Sango-sama might hear you."

Keeping his voice low, the child continued to mumble as he watched the others practice. Shun'ei's shurikens flew with pinpoint accuracy. The boy was the best in the class at throwing weapons and was very intense.

Suiren, however, seemed uninterested. The little girl went mechanically through the motions with her staff and did nothing more than she was told. Awasumaru noticed Sango watching her daughter with a frown.

"Juun-san," the hanyou addressed his brother. "Um… you know, Suiren-san's fighting style is almost the same as yours."

The blind child did not respond and Awasumaru tried again. "You guys move the same way… like water in a stream. I bet if you…"

"No," Juun interrupted his little brother.

"What do you mean 'no'?" the hanyou asked. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask me to help her defeat this Yoichi guy."

"Yeah… I was," Awasumaru said. "So… how come you won't do it?"

The blind child turned to the sound of his brother's voice. "I'm not a teacher, Awasu-san," Juun began. "Kohaku-sensei is her uncle and a good teacher; I'm surprised that she isn't more disciplined."

"Remember what soba-sama told us… 'One must have a sound and rational reason to fight'. Training just to best someone is not a good reason. I sense Suiren-san does not fully understand this and does not take her training seriously," the blind child continued. "Could she even tell you why she wants to beat this guy?"

Awasumaru knew his brother was right and he had not forgotten Natsumi's words of wisdom, but he had to keep trying. He knew how stubborn Juun could be and somewhat lecturing at times.

"What do you mean you're no teacher?" Awasumaru sniffed and avoided answering his brother's question. "Except for grandma Natsumi, you were the first sensei I ever had. You may not understand, Juun-san, but it's a lot of pressure to be taught by someone you think is the best."

"Each time I fought my father," the hanyou continued. "I messed up a lot because I had always heard from Jaken-sama how great he was. My father must have known how I felt and that's why he asked Mouko-sama to train me. I can relax with him; he takes the pressure off learning. "

"Maybe… Suiren-san feels the same," said Awasumaru. "As mother told us, Sango-sama, Houshi-sama and Kohaku-sensei are all outstanding warriors. And… let's not forget about Shun'ei-san. Sometimes he seems more like an adult than a child like us."

"I think _you_ can help Suiren-san the way Mouko-sama helped me. Will you, at least, think about it, Juun-san?"

"Awasu…"

"Just think about it," the hanyou insisted. "Okay?" He grinned sheepishly.

Juun did not respond, but Awasumaru felt comfortable knowing his brother had not flat out refused like before. Turning back to the practice field, he saw Sango with her weapon in hand.

"Listen up, Juun-san," the young hanyou informed his brother. "Sango-sama is about to display her skills with the Hiraikotsu."

xXxXx

Kohaku arrived in the middle of Sango's demonstration. Taking a seat next to Shippo, he saw his sister turn a glare his way. He simply smiled and nodded her to continue. Leaning close to the kitsune and whispered.

"Is she mad?"

"She was," the fox youth responded. "But… she's calmed down. She was wondering where you were and I told her you had some things to do."

"Thanks, Shippo-san," Kohaku smiled. "You're a life saver."

"Well… what did she say?" the kitsune inquired.

"Who?"

"Rin!" Shippo gasped. "You were going ask her about Awasumaru and Junn's skills; remember?"

"Oh… I… forgot." The taijiya scratched the back of head and smiled an apology.

Shippo stared wide-eyed at his friend and then he smirked mischievously. "You two were together the entire morning; how could you forget?"

"Sorry." That was the only thing he could say. He was not about to tell Shippo everything that had occurred. The kitsune would tease him unmercifully. Besides, he wasn't ready to share this feeling with anyone except Rin. Closing his eyes, he recalled their kiss on the shore.

Her lips were petal soft. Her skin had a rosy hue and her large brown eyes sparkled with life. Kohaku knew he should not have kissed her today, but… he could not help himself. Someone like him did not have the right to one so pure of heart as Rin. He doubted she have ever done a wrong to anyone.

"So… when are you going to speak with her?" Shippo's voice broke through his musings. "I thought you wanted to pair the kids off tomorrow."

"We're having dinner with Sae-dono's family tonight," Kohaku informed the kitsune. "I shall ask her then."

"Whoa!" Shippo leaned away from Kohaku as if he had contracted the plague. "Dinner with Ikuyo and Rin… together… in the same room? You are a glutton for punishment," he stated. Noticing the nervous twitch in Kohaku's jaw, the kitsune decided to lighten up.

"Sure you won't forget?" Shippo asked sarcastically.

"No, my friend," the taijiya laughed. "I promise, I won't forget… again."

Finally able to relax, Kohaku stood, picked up his 'kusarigama' and joined his sister on the practice field.

xXxXx

_**Later that evening…**_

Looking around the table, Rin had to smile as she realized she was really enjoying herself. Lady Sae was a wonderful hostess. The food was excellent and the woman kept Awasumaru and Juun entertained with lovely stories of folklore.

"My mother used to tell me that one," Lady Sae tittered. "Ikuyo practically grew up on these stories; didn't you, dear?"

"Mother, please!" the young woman snapped, obviously embarrassed. "Can we speak of other things."

"Oh… well, of course."

Rin noticed Lady Sae's eyes dim from her daughter's reprimand, but it only lasted a second. She applauded the older woman as she maintained her smile and turned back to the others.

"Having you here is a pleasant surprise, Hisa-san," Lady Sae began as she turned to her unexpected guest.

"I hope it's all right," Hisa said apologetically. "Rin invited me."

"Don't be silly, child," the older woman admonished gently. "I love having company."

Although she appeared happy, Rin detected a wistful note in Lady Sae's voice. It seemed this woman wore a social mask to conceal her loneliness.

As she watched Hisa and their host converse, Rin noticed that her friend had begun to relax. She had deliberately stayed away from the cottage she shared with the young woman after their conversation that afternoon. She did not want to pressure her friend in any way; however, she could not keep the smile from her face as she had returned to find Hisa and Naoichi ready to accompany her here.

Hisa had walked silently behind her, holding her son tight until they reached Lady Sae's. They arrived to find Ikuyo, Kohaku, Awasumaru and Juun standing outside and awaiting their arrival.

Ikuyo smirked as Kohaku stepped forward and clasped Hisa's hand. "Thank you for coming, Hisa-san," he said, lifted Naoichi from her arms and pulled her forward. Guiding her to the children, the taijiya made the introductions.

"Hisa-san… this is Awasumaru," Kohaku said with a smile. "Awasumaru… this is Lady Hisa."

The young hanyou did not move forward as he normally would have, but bowed his greeting from where he stood. It was clear that Kohaku had prepared him. An apprehensive Hisa tentatively returned the greeting, but her eyes watched him carefully.

"This is Juun-san," Kohaku continued. "Juun-san… Lady Hisa."

Recalling the direction of the last footsteps, the blind child moved forward and extended his hand. "Awasumaru and I will be happy to escort you, Lady Hisa."

Rin's heart filled with hope as Hisa's lips twitched in a smile at the boy's gallantry. Her eyes widened as the woman took the child's hand and walked between the two boys. As they entered the cottage, Rin noticed that Hisa leaned more towards Juun than Awasumaru, but this was progress.

"Rin…" Kohaku whispered as he turned to her. "How did you… you're incredible. Thank you."

"No…" Rin breathed as their eyes met. "It… it was nothing." She felt herself blushing, but she could not help herself. "Maybe you should save your thanks until after dinner," she teased.

Ikuyo stood silently as she observed the two. Kohaku wore the same expression he had earlier when she came upon them at the river. The way he looked at Rin then and now made her feel hollow inside.

The reason she had chosen Kohaku to pursue was, not only because of his status, but the fact that, other than his duties and family, he seemed detached from the rest of the world. Which, as far as Ikuyo was concerned, was perfect for her.

Since their family was banished, she had vowed never to fall in love. The emotion was for fools; her parents were proof of that. Only after leaving the castle did Ikuyo notice the flaws in her parent's marriage.

For years, Lady Sae had turned a blind eye to her husband, Genpaku's, gambling. She had practically admitted it the night Ikuyo had discovered that her father had indeed stolen the money that had caused their fall from grace. Instead of berating him for his foolishness, the woman had wordlessly and meekly accepted their fate. She had not said one harsh word to her husband about how his choices had affected their future. Lady Sae said that she had kept silent out of love for her husband.

"_He realizes his mistake, my dear,"_ her mother had said quietly. _"There is no need to rub salt into the wound." _

Now, Ikuyo and her mother were left with a only a shell of a the man they once knew. Genpaku did no more than was expected to maintain their stay here as every family made an active contribution to the village.

Her father's job was to keep inventory of the food supply in the storehouses. Ikuyo's contribution was to make sure each house was provided their weekly distribution of food. Lady Sae did not work, but she was more than ready to assist any other villager in their task.

In her heart, Ikuyo did not recognize the resentment she held for both her parents. If love made you blind to your partner's faults, she had vowed never to fall in love with anyone.

"I think he likes you!"

Those words and a soft gurgling sound interrupted Ikuyo's thoughts. Looking up, she saw Kohaku walk towards her holding Naoichi. The child's legs pumped furiously as he smiled widely and held out his arms to her.

"Little Naoichi," Ikuyo recalled the child's name as Kohaku placed him in her arms. The boy's smile was contagious and it lifted her spirits. "Come… I'll bet you're hungry." she said with a smile and, without a word, turned and entered the house.

The two remaining outside were stunned. Rin and Kohaku looked at the open shoji and then at each other. Ikuyo accepting the child so readily while wearing her best kimono and the genuine smile she bestowed on the boy had surprised them both. The woman had not spared Rin or Kohaku a second glance as she swept the child into the house.

As dinner came to a close, Lady Sae felt her efforts were a success and Rin could only agree. Hisa had come with her son and although she had few words for Awasumaru, she had taken an instant liking to Juun. The young hanyou didn't mind as Lady Sae kept him laughing.

Naoichi was in heaven. The child switched frequently between his mother and Ikuyo so often, it was dizzying. Even Kohaku, who seemed tense at first, had relaxed.

Only one person stayed aloof and quiet… Genpaku. Once the introductions were over, the man made no attempt to interact with anyone. He had the same noble bearing as Ikuyo, but Rin could tell as the evening went on; it was a strain for him to maintain it.

This was not a happy household, thought Rin. For whatever reason, everyone here was in some sort of pain and each had their own way of hiding it. Hisa and Genpaku withdrew from the world; Lady Sae disguised her pain in smiles and Ikuyo in bitterness. Suddenly, Rin was overcome with the strongest desire to help, not only Hisa, but the others as well.

"Please, Rin-chan!" Awasumaru's voice broke through her musings.

Turning to her little brother, Rin went still to find all eyes upon her and color stained her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Awasu-san, I was miles away" she said softly, "What was your question?"

"Will you dance for us?" he asked excitedly. "You know, the dance that you learned with Idzuna-chan."

Rin eyes grew wide and her entire face turned red. "Ah… no, Awasu-san… I couldn't…"

"Well, why not?" the hanyou snapped. "I already told everyone that you would."

She was going to kill him, thought Rin. Locking eyes with Awasumaru, the boy realized he was in for a thrashing later, but the imp smiled anyway.

"There is no music," she stated the obvious to the expectant faces. However, Lady Sae produced a moso biwa from somewhere and claimed to be quite accomplished. "Ah… I don't have a fan," Rin began lamely, knowing her host would probably find that too which she did.

With a glare sent her little brother's way, Rin stood and walked to the head of the room. As she took her position, she avoided Kohaku's eyes. He watched her intensely, but she dared not look back. What if she made a mistake… or she tripped? Oh… she was definitely going to kill Awasumaru.

Hearing the first string plucked on the moso biwa, Rin placed one foot forward and spread open her fan.

xXxXx

"Where are you going at this hour?"

Miroku turned to his wife's query and winked as he headed out the door. "To the tower," he informed Sango. "Kohaku asked me to go by and see Heisuke-san. It seems he wanted to speak with me about something."

"Oh… all right," the taijiya said as she laid out the children's futons. "But… not too late," she told her husband. "Kohaku mentioned this afternoon that he would like us to attend the morning class. He says he needs our advice on a few of the advancing students."

"That's too bad," the monk responded with a gleam in his eye. "I thought we'd get a chance to sleep in tomorrow… you know, just you and me."

"You… are… such a pervert," Sango said through clenched teeth, but lowered her voice as the children were in the next room. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

"Of course I do, my dear," Miroku said as he looked at the taijiya. Clad only in her robe, Sango's hair was loose and flowed around her shoulders. The fire from the hearth brought out the reddish highlights in her mahogany tresses and added a glow to her skin.

Sango's earthy beauty was boundless, but there were many more facets to the woman that was his wife. She was intelligent, brave, compassionate, a true warrior and more than enough woman to handle his hentai nature.

"I'm afraid you only have yourself to blame." The monk's voice had lowered an octave and his eyes shimmered with emotion. "When I see you looking as you do now, it's very hard to think of anything else."

Miroku watched as Sango's cheeks stained crimson. Leaning forward, the taijiya's hair shielded her face and her hands shook slightly as they smoothed out the children's bedding.

"You should get going," she said with a tremor in her voice. "But… hurry back; would you?"

"I will," the monk said, as he smiled at her blush. After all this time, she was still uncomfortable with such compliments and he still enjoyed her reaction. With a lingering gaze and a wave, Miroku was gone.

"What's a pervert?"

Sango jumped at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Suiren!" She gasped. "You… you scared me."

"Oh… sorry," the child said, but Sango noticed she looked anything but contrite.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Suire-chan," Sango admonished.

"I didn't think I could get you," the little girl said with a smug smile. "That was pretty good, huh?"

The glare Sango sent her way spoke volumes and the child took a step back. "Eh… when are Awasumaru and Juun coming back?" Suiren asked to change the subject.

"Well, dinner must be over by now," Sango said. "They should return soon."

"How come we couldn't go," Suiren pouted.

"We were not invited." Sango crouched in front of her daughter and pulled on one ponytail. "The boys are new, Suire-chan," she stated. "This is their time to get acquainted with everyone. The same happened when you and Shun'ei arrived; remember?"

"Yes," the child sighed. "I remember. Oji-sensei let Shun'ei and me stay up late to have dinner with Bakkai-sama's family. We had a lot of fun."

"I remember that," Shun'ei said as he entered the room and sat on his futon. "Lady Teruyo makes the best stew."

"That's right," Sango laughed. "So… you see, now it's Awasumaru and Juun's turn, as new students, to have that privilege." Placing two kisses to the forehead of each child, one for her and one for their father, Sango stood to douse the light.

"Get some sleep," she informed them before leaving the room. "We start early tomorrow." Leaving the room, she turned to close the shoji and congratulated herself on avoiding her daughter's initial question. The self-praise was short-lived; however, as turning down the corridor she froze on hearing her daughter whisper.

"Hey, Shun'ei… what's a pervert?"

Sango waited on bated breath to hear her, well-read, son's response. At Shun'ei's calm "Goodnight, Suiren," the taijiya released a sigh of relief before continuing down the corridor.

xXxXx

Rin was silent as Kohaku escorted her, Hisa and Naoichi to the house. Thankfully her performance went well and without any mishaps. Awasumaru was in big trouble the next time they were alone. It was a good thing Genpaku saw the boys home instead of her. She would see to it that her little brother paid for putting her on the spot.

As long as she could remember, she had loved music. She would hum tunes and make up songs, she even made one about Sesshomaru.

While in the Westernlands, Idzuna had introduced her to dancing. The kitsune had shown her the intricate steps of the shibu and obon dances that her mother had passed down. Rin had only performed her practiced steps as a form of entertainment for her foster family.

Carrying a sleeping Naoichi, Kohaku watched Rin as they walked. As long as he lived, he would never forget the way she had looked as she danced tonight. Her movements were smooth, supple and her steps light.

Watching her beautiful face, Kohaku knew the moment she began to relax and allow the music to envelope her. The tenseness left her lips and they softened into a serene smile. However, what caught his attention were her hands.

The fan twirled slowly, gracefully under the control of her slender wrists. The taijiya found the entire scene hypnotic, so much that the music faded into the background.

"Good-night, Kohaku-san. " Hisa's voice startled both daydreamers as she opened the shoji. "I… had a nice time."

"I'm glad to hear that, Hisa-san," Kohaku said sincerely as he handed her the sleeping child. "One day soon Sango and I will invite you both to the main house."

The young mother smiled and turned to enter her home. Rin bowed silently to Kohaku and mouthed a quick "see you tomorrow" before following behind Hisa.

"Rin-chan." Kohaku's voice was a caress as he stepped in front of her. "May I have a word with you… please."

"Oh… of course," Rin whispered and was glad it was dark that he could not see her blush. As the two walked a short distance from the house, they did not see Hisa's secret smile as she shut the shoji.

The couple stopped at the end of the row of orchids. Turning to Kohaku, Rin waited to hear what he wanted to say.

"Um… I just… um…" he stammered. "Your dance was wonderful, Rin-chan." He finally managed to say. "When did you learn?"

"Thank you." Rin's blush deepened as she wrung her hands together. "It's… just something I like to do."

"Well, you do it very well," the taijiya complimented.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rin changed the subject before she made a fool of herself.

"Oh…" Kohaku snapped out of his trance. "I wanted to ask you about Awasumaru and Juun."

"What about them?"

"While watching them fight today, I noticed the two were holding back. I think they are more powerful than they displayed today," he continued. "In order to train them properly, I will need to know more about their skills."

Rin was quite for a moment and Kohaku waited patiently. Kikyou had bid the boys to suppress their power. Awasumaru and Juun did not belong in the beginner's class, but the ex-miko had insisted that they start there.

It was all right, Rin surmised, to tell Kohaku about the boy's capabilities. Taking a seat on a nearby log with Kohaku beside her, she told the taijiya about her brother's special abilities and about their prior training in the Westernlands. As Rin finished her tale, she turned to the taijiya.

"Child prodigies," Kohaku murmured more to himself than Rin.

"This is not a problem is it?" The young woman asked anxiously, misinterpreting his mumblings. "They can still train here; can't they?"

"Huh?" Kohaku looked at her strangely. As the cause for her anxiety sunk in, he hastened to reassure her. "Calm down," the taijiya said soothingly. "Of course they will continue training here. I only meant that I have _more_ child prodigies to deal with."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked and turned to face him.

"I have quite a few exceptional students." Kohaku smiled down on her. "Shun'ei and Suiren are only two of them," he informed her and laughed at her incredulous expression.

"After watching Awasumaru and Juun fight today, I figured that they were both more powerful than they let on. I think that the four of them should train together," he informed her. "Shun'ei and Juun seem to have formed a friendship as well as Suiren and Awasumaru; this is rare for my niece and nephew."

"Shun'ei is a loner; not only does he need a friend, he needs a challenge," he continued. "Suiren has finally found someone she can't push around and may help her focus on her training. This will also be productive for your brothers as well, Rin-san. I believe there was a purpose in Kikyou-sama sending the boys here."

"I have always thought so too, but with Kikyou-sama one never knows," Rin laughed. "I think it's a good idea, Kohaku-kun. What do you have in mind for them?"

"Well… tomorrow, at the morning class, I want to pair them off to spar against each other," he said and smiled. "If my assessment is correct, I can promise you, it will be interesting."

"I'm no expert," Rin laughed too. "But… based on what I saw today, I think you are right."

"So… it's okay," Kohaku implored as he slid closer.

"Yes," she said breathily, watching his head lower. "It's okay."

The taijiya had waited all day to taste her again. As his lips closed over hers, Kohaku felt Rin shudder. She was so soft and sweet that his hands trembled as they caressed her shoulders and pulled her against him.

Rin melted into him. Her arms slid about Kohaku's waist and up his back, holding him close. She had also waited for this, but the taijiya did not know that; did he? Did he think she was too forward by allowing him such liberties?

Reluctantly, Rin broke their kiss. She wanted to ask him, yet she did not want to spoil this moment. "Kohaku-kun," she whispered. "I…"

The sound of someone clearing their throat had the two young people, once again, springing guiltily apart. Kohaku stepped in front of Rin as a torch was lifted and the clearing was bathed in light.

"Ah… Kohaku-sensei!" Miroku stood next to Heisuke and smiled at his brother-in-law and the girl he had been kissing but a moment ago. "Good evening, young Rin," the monk bowed and Rin silently returned the greeting.

"Am I needed for something," Kohaku's voice was full of frustration as he addressed the monk.

"No," Miroku shrugged nonchalantly. "Heisuke and I were about to begin our discussion and he thought that you might be interested in joining us."

Kohaku was glad Rin stood behind him and could not see the grimace on his face. He could also sense Heisuke enjoying himself at his expense. "Ah… right now?" the taijiya asked, his eyes appealing to his brother-in-law. "Can't this wait?"

Miroku lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "I thought it could, but…" he continued and looked meaningfully to the still silent young woman, "… it's clear this discussion is long overdue."

To be continued…


	9. Ambition

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! I'm finally back from vacation and I'm ready to write. I was banned from the computer while I was away, but I had a notebook! (gives a sheepish grin)

This chapter is overly long as I had too much time to think. I changed a few things here, added a few more things there; it was horrible.

Many thanks to my reviewers: ezap3, sangofan89, peace, bestofbothworlds, katana sohma-demon girl and shippousangoffe. Sorry to keep you waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ambition **

The sun rose high over the mountains spreading its light over the Taijiya village and the valley below. Kohaku stood on the engawa of his rooms and watched a sunrise that was not due to lack of sleep. In fact, he had slept better last night than he had in long time.

Miroku's lengthy and in-depth oration the night before still had Kohaku blushing. The monk had covered all bases regarding women, their habits and methods of courting.

Heisuke was totally engrossed in the conversation and had listened attentively. The gardener had hung on to every word Miroku said and was not shy about asking questions. During the discussion, it dawned on Kohaku that his friend may have an interest in one of the village women.

Red-faced and unable to bear the monk's more intricate details on methods of seduction, Kohaku had left the two men and headed back to the main house. How long Miroku and Heisuke talked, he did not know. By the time his brother-in-law returned home, the taijiya was fast asleep.

Walking to the railing, Kohaku peered over the side. Looking in the direction of Hisa's cottage, he wondered if Rin was awake. He felt bad having left her somewhat abruptly last night. After seeing her to the shoji, the taijiya had meekly followed behind Miroku and Heisuke.

As he had prepared for bed, Kohaku had carried the vision of the young woman as she danced. Rin's soft hands and slender wrists had moved in slow synchronization and the memory of her mesmerizing form had lulled him into a comfortable sleep.

Would his friend attend the morning class as she had yesterday? Kohaku hoped that she would come. Since Rin's visit last season with Kikyou, the taijiya had thought of the girl often and he recalled the days that he had traveled with Sesshomaru and his companions those years ago.

After Kanna's death and his near escape from Naraku's minions, a battered Kohaku had returned to Kikyou. After attending to his wounds, he had informed the miko of Naraku's increased powers and they were forced to revise their plans. It was decided that she would seek out the demon forger - Totousai while he traveled to Onigumo's cave to await the arrival of their nemesis.

Kikyou had departed before sunrise and once Sesshomaru had returned; the taiyoukai had demanded to know her whereabouts and then followed promptly behind the priestess. Kohaku recalled their conversation back then…

"_You will continue with your plans as instructed by the priestess, however, Jaken and Rin will accompany you to this cave of Onigumo." _

_Kohaku's eyes widened at the request, no… it was not a request, but an order. Kikyou was not here to dispute this; he doubted she knew about it and the taijiya spoke without thinking._

"_No offense, Sesshomaru-sama, but they will only slow me down."_

"_Hmph!" the taiyoukai sniffed. "Nonsense… both is most resilient and used to expedient travel."_

_Kohaku swallowed hard and his mind searched for a suitable evasion. The taijiya kept his eyes at the level of Sesshomaru's throat to avoid those damned eyes and penetrating glare but pressed his point. _

"_There is a possibility that I may encounter Naraku again," he informed the taiyoukai. "In fact, I am sure of it. It is young Rin that I am concerned about; she should not be placed in danger." _

"_I agree," Sesshomaru smirked. "You will see that none befalls her while she is in your care."_

_This left Kohaku speechles; the dog demon was actually leaving Rin in his care and under such circumstances. Taking his silence as consent, Sesshomaru turned and walked away, followed closely by Ah-un. _

_In a last attempt to reason with the stubborn youkai, Kohaku opened his mouth to argue at the retreating figure. However, he felt small fingers close around his hand to stop him. Looking down on the little girl at his side, he found Rin beaming him a bright smile. _

"_It's all right, Kohaku-kun," she said with such trust. "Jaken-sama and I want to travel with you. I promise… we won't slow you down." _

Returning to the present, even now he felt Rin's trust and, even now, Sesshomaru must still trust him to allow her to come here.

What Kohaku did not expect, was the strong feelings that arose each time Rin was around. She made him feel normal and that maybe… just maybe he could have a normal life. Everything that he had denied himself - close ties, friends and even intimacy; was it now possible?

He had never felt so comfortable with a woman before; not even his own sister. Rin was easy to talk with; she did not tell him what to think or feel, she just listened or gently probed until he found his own answers. Her dark eyes seemed to burn into his soul and he knew she saw far more than she revealed.

Kohaku's experience with women was limited, almost non-existent; however, Rin possessed similar traits to the only other women he had ever really known. Like Kagome, she was softhearted and feminine; however, she had Sango's inner strength and fierce loyalty. These qualities combined with the perception and practicality of Kikyou, made Rin an exceptional woman.

He was falling for her, Kohaku realized, but did he have the right to one such as her. No, he decided, he did not. He would not taint her purity with his past misdeeds.

Looking down on his hands, Kohaku recalled the blood on them; the blood from the innocents he had slaughtered. Anguished screams filled his head as he began reliving his dreams while awake.

His hands gripped the railing as he closed his eyes and arched back to suppress the vivid images assailing him. This had happened before, but never during the day. Gritting his teeth, he recalled Miroku had warned him about delving too much into the past, but…

"Kohaku-kun!"

That musical voice… Rin's angelic voice filled the air and the taijiya wondered if he had imagined it.

"Kohaku-kun!" The voice was more insistent.

Taking a deep breath, Kohaku opened his eyes. Looking down from the engawa, the taijiya met the warm brown eyes of the woman he had thought about all morning. She was standing beneath the engawa staring up at him.

"Rin-chan."

He did not realize the breathlessness of his voice as he said her name. However, the young woman standing below him did and it caused a pink to tinge her cheeks.

"I… know… that it is early," she stammered, effected by how his voice caressed her name, "… but I thought… well, I wanted to watch the matches with you this morning; if I may?"

"Yes!" Kohaku said excitedly. "Of course." As he smiled down on her, everything he thought a few minutes before was now forgotten. Rin's dark hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon that matched her yukata. Soft tendrils fell over her brow and around her face and caught the morning breeze.

"I… shall be right down," Kohaku announced and turned to head into his rooms. The taijiya stopped short to see his nephew standing directly behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shun'ei-san," Kohaku gasped. The child moved with such stealth that it was eerie. The boy had not made a sound as he entered his rooms and crossed to doorway of the engawa to stand behind him.

"Interesting," the boy said as he looked at his uncle. "Just the sound of Lady Rin's voice can easily erase the despair in your soul."

"I'm… not sure what you mean," Kohaku responded.

"Your feelings had begun to overwhelm you such that the intensity woke me," the boy began. "However, just one word from Lady Rin seems to comfort you."

"Yes… yes it does," Kohaku had to agree. "I don't know what it is Shun'ei-san, but… she makes me feel, well… she makes me…"

The taijiya stopped. His nephew's mannerism was so adult; one could almost forget that he was still a child. With his abilities, not much was shielded from the boy. Shun'ei had felt his misery and had come to comfort him as he had done on many occasions.

"No need to explain, Oji-sensei," the boy said and gave a Miroku-like smirk. "It is not unusual for two that have the same light to be drawn to each other."

"Same light?" Kohaku questioned with a puzzled look.

Yes," Shun'ei began. "You and Lady Rin have the light of a replaced soul. Yours burns brighter than hers, but it is still the same."

"I learned these things through my studies with Mushin-dono," the boy added as he anticipated the next question. "Humans die, but with some form of divine intervention, some are able to maintain or resurrect their human form. Some are temporary and some continue their semi-life until the end of their extended existence."

"At some point you must have died and then were returned to us from the netherworld. Don't look so surprised, Oji-sensei," Shun'ei said noticing his uncle's wide-eyed stare. "There are a lot of people like you and Lady Rin, there are a few right here in this village. The only difference is you are aware of your death, whereas that are not."

Kohaku was quiet as he studied his nephew. Miroku had informed him that Shun'ei was a spirit vessel. According to Mushin, the boy's powers were transcendent and not many knew he was somewhat of a medium.

"As usual, you are right, Shun'ei-san," the taijiya responded and bowed to the boy. "If it were not for Rin-chan awaiting me, I would like to discuss more of this with you."

Bowing in return, the young taijiya said, "Whenever you are ready, Oji-sensei."

xXxXx

The air grew heavy with suppressed energy and Kikyou sensed his arrival before he landed. In the process of gathering medicinal herbs, the ex-priestess rose slowly to her feet and turned to greet the unexpected visitor.

Totousai and the huge beast he rode upon, landed with a thud a few feet away from Kikyou and the fox child, Idzuna.

"My Lady," the demon forger greeted as he alighted from his transport. The youkai bowed to the Lady of the West, his old bones creaking as he struggled to right himself.

"This is a surprise, Totousai-dono," Kikyou began and waited for the dust to settle before she approached. "May I ask what brings you to the Westernlands?"

Although the demon forger smiled a toothless smile, he silently applauded her astuteness. The woman cut through the pleasantries and got right to the point. Through their dealings in the past, he assumed Kikyou knew this was no social call.

The old youkai thought about the priestess that had visited his abode seven years ago with Sesshomaru as her guide. During that time, he had aided in her resurrection by using Midoriko's sword. It was the beginning of her new life and the first step in fulfilling the destiny of the producing the new heir of the West.

The woman had already been through so much as the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and as Naraku's adversary. And… now, the news he brought would not be pleasing.

"Where is young Awasumaru?" Totousai asked, delaying the inevitable. "I would have thought he would be here to greet an old friend."

Kikyou assessed the youkai before her. It was not unusual for the demon forger to summons her, Awasumaru or Juun to visit, but Totousai rarely paid a visit to the Westernlands.

This was mainly to avoid Sesshomaru, her mate and the lord of the manor. Kikyou had been sure that the two would reconcile with each other, especially after Totousai had forged Awasumaru's uchigatana's. However, her mate was as stubborn as ever and the old youkai did not press him.

"The young master is training at the slayers village, Master Totousai!" Idzuna bowed as she answered for her mistress. The kitsune also knew Kikyou's thoughts and decided not to keep the elder waiting.

"Is that you, young Idzuna?" Totousai leaned forward and squinted at the fox child. "It looks like you have grown taller."

"Yes," the little kitsune giggled. "But… only two inches."

Flashing another toothless smile, Totousai turned back to Kikyou. "Your son is at the slayers village?" he questioned. "Sesshomaru is allowing his son to be trained by humans?"

"That should come as no surprise," Kikyou smirked. "Remember, Totousai-dono, Awasumaru is also my son."

"Hmm." the demon forger scratched his chin and looked at the woman with a new respect. "Impressive, my lady," he said and eyed her expectantly. "I would be interested in hearing how that came about."

Kikyou lifted an eyebrow and her aristocratic expression was reminiscent to Sesshomaru's. The woman met his look head on, but remained silent.

"Or… maybe not," the demon forger muttered and attempted a contrite smile. Even an old coot like him knew when he had overstepped his bounds.

"So… to what do we owe the honor of your presence, Totousai-dono?" the ex-priestess asked pointedly.

The smile left his face and he knew the time of tomfoolery was past. Kikyou's expression was void of emotion and she appeared relaxed; however, the demon forger noticed she had mentally braced herself.

The Lady of the West had every reason to prepare herself and Totousai was sure she would not be pleased by future events. What would cause her the most distress is that, once again, she would be the bearer of bad tidings.

With a sigh, the demon forger began. "I have come to discuss the Shikon no Tama," he began and waited a reaction. However, if she was affected by this news, Kikyou's face betrayed none of her feelings.

Good… Totousai thought. This meant that the luxurious life she led in the Westernlands had not softened her one bit. The woman was still strong and she would need to be in order to deal with what was to come.

As Kikyou remained silent, the demon forger sighed and continued. "I must commend you, my lady," Totousai began. "Over the years, you have successfully hidden the Shikon jewel. So well in fact, that no one would guess where it was let alone dare to approach it."

"However, the powers will not lie dormant for long and…" he paused before continuing, "… a new priestess has been chosen as keeper of the jewel."

The first sign of emotion registered on Kikyou's face. First… surprise and then a small smile appeared on her lips.

"Personally, I am glad to hear it," the ex-priestess stated. "Pray tell me, Totousai-dono, the name of the new priestess who will carry the burden of the Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Well…" the demon forger began and scratched his bald head. "I don't have a name just yet, but…"

As Totousai continued his tale, Kikyou's face remained impassive. However, inside her heart grew heavy and sadness overwhelmed her. The news was indeed disturbing, but Kikyou was not the only one affected by it. Idzuna sank slowly to the ground as she contemplated the outcome of what she was hearing.

Knowing the old youkai the way she did, the ex-priestess could only surmise he was not telling them everything. This was how it was with the elders; they only gave enough information that one could function and not much else.

"I am sorry, my lady," the demon forger said as he ended his tale. "My only compensation to you is that you play a minor role in what is to come."

"There is no need to soften the blow, Totousai-dono," Kikyou stated impassively. "Either way, I will be considered the debauched messenger."

"That is true," the old youkai sighed. "It is good that Awasumaru is now training at the slayers village. Although it was not planned, it was wise, my lady. The boy can lend his strength to the taijiyas. After all, he does have a vested interest in all this."

Kikyou did not respond nor did she agree with Totousai, but once the path was chosen there was no turning back. There was no way to change what was about to happen; therefore, she could only prepare the others for the inevitable.

xXxXx

Rin sat beneath the same tree from the day before and watched the end of the morning class. She was somewhat confused, as Kohaku had said that he planned to pair the taijiya twins against her brothers. However, out of the entire class Shun'ei, Suiren, Awasumaru and Juun were the only ones who did not spar.

Seeing Sango approach, Rin rose hurriedly to her feet. The female taijiya stopped briefly in front of her and muttered, "Come with me."

Although she was smaller and wearing a yukata, Rin had no trouble keeping up with Sango's long strides encased in skintight leggings. It was no different than following behind Sesshomaru's steady gait. The taijiya's back was ramrod straight and her high ponytail swung back and forth as she moved.

Rin wanted to inquire about the children not sparring, but it was clear from Sango's body language that she was not the person to ask. Therefore, she followed silently behind Kohaku's sister and noticed they were heading outside of the village.

The two continued through the forest until they came to a large open field. Standing on the other side was Kohaku, Shippo, the monk, the twins, her little brothers and the youkai cat… Kirara.

As soon as she set eyes on Kohaku, Rin's excitement returned. She increased her pace and moved around Sango to reach the man waiting for her. Walking right up to Kohaku, it seemed so natural that they reached for each other and clasped their hands together.

"What… what happened to your plan?" Rin whispered.

"A few changes," he whispered back, staring into her dark eyes.

So engrossed in each other, Rin and Kohaku were unaware of Sango's frown, Shippo's smile and the wide-eyed stares from the children and Kirara. A discreet cough from Miroku reminded the two young people that they were not alone. Both blushed slightly, but Kohaku did not let go of her hand as he turned to the two children walking across the field.

The boy and the taller of the two had a tousled mop of fair-hair, bronzed skin and wore a tunic made fur. The girl was petite in stature, reaching only the level of her companions shoulder. She had hazel eyes and her reddish-blond chin-length hair was worn loose and flowed in the afternoon breeze.

Suiren gasped, Shun'ei moaned and Awasumaru cried out as he recognized one of the individuals.

"Kai-san!" the hanyou said in surprise and ran forward to greet the wolf demon he had met at the council last spring.

"Awasumaru-san… is that you?" the wolf demon asked. "It is good to see you again. I did not know you were a student here."

"I just started," the half demon said. "Are you a student here too?"

"So… you two know each other," Kohaku interrupted. The taijiya moved forward, pulling Rin along with him. "That is good, because you will be facing each other in battle."

"Huh?" Awasumaru turned to his sensei, sister and then back to the young wolf demon. Kai looked as meek as he had that day at the council.

"Kai was sent to us from Kouga-san, the leader of the white and brown wolf tribes," Kohaku informed him. "He and Kou are two of my advanced students." The taijiya pointed to the quiet red haired girl standing next to the wolf demon. "I asked that they come spar with you and the others today."

Awasumaru looked Kai over once again and then turned to the girl next to him. Neither looked to be fighters, but his father had always told him to never underestimate an opponent.

xXxXx

"Shun'ei-san?"

The young taijiya turned to the blind child standing next to him. "What do you know about these students?" Juun asked.

"They are two of our top students and both full-fledged youkai," Shun'ei said. "Kai is very strong. One of his kicks or punches can shatter a boulder. He lacks the speed of his mentor, Kouga-sama, but he is agile." Turning to the petite demon girl, he continued. "Now Kou is swift, agile and has the ability to create flames. She is not an aggressive fighter, but she doesn't need to be. She one of our best strategist."

"Is she as fast as Suiren-chan?" Juun asked.

"I believe they are equal," Shun'ei said. "Although Kou has more control and is more motivated than my sister."

"Any idea why our sensei would have us spar with them rather than the other students?"

"Awasumaru wants to advance; is that not right?" the young taijiya asked.

"Yes," Juun said.

"Well this is his chance… and yours too, but Oji-sensei won't make it easy for you. You will have to earn this."

"Tell me something, Shun'ei-san?" Juun asked. "I find it hard to believe that you are still in the lower classes. You practice very hard and I can tell you are one of the top students. You should have advanced already."

The taijiya sighed and looked towards his sister, who was focused on the conversation between Kohaku and Awasumaru. Suiren held Kirara in her arms and absently stroked the youkai cat as she listened to their uncle.

"I cannot leave Suiren behind," Shun'ei said. Of all the emotions transmitted, his twin's affected him the most. He could not bear to see his sister unhappy, it would drive him to the brink of madness. Through all his teachings with Mushin and his father, they had yet to find a way to shut down his empathic connection to those emotions. "My sister would be devastated," he said sadly.

Juun did not respond.

xXxXx

Sango stood perfectly still and fumed inwardly as her husband's cursed hand caressed her backside. She should have known there was an ulterior motive in convincing her to stand at the rear of the group.

"Cut it out!" she snapped through clenched teeth, keeping her voice low.

"Sorry, dear," the monk said, grinning blissfully. "But… you did not wait up for me last night."

"And… whose fault was that?" Sango said pointedly. "After all, it was _you_ who came in late."

"Aw… come on, Sango-chan," Miroku whined like a petulant child. "I explained that already. Heisuke and Kohaku needed my expert advice."

"Advice?" The taijiya turned to face her husband. Her quick movement caused his hand to fall from her anatomy and she smirked at his deprived look. "What kind of advice?" she asked slyly.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information," Miroku said smugly. "It is a private matter."

Sango's eyes narrowed and the monk grinned sheepishly. "Hmph!" she sniffed and turned back to the matter at hand. Sensing her husband's wandering hand coming near, she shifted the Hiraikotsu to cover her rear. Hearing the thud of the weapon connecting with the monk's hand, the taijiya was rewarded his stifled grunt of pain.

"I hope Kohaku knows what he's doing," Sango said more to herself. "Shun'ei will be okay, but I'm not sure about Suiren."

Rubbing his sore hand, Miroku came to stand next to his wife. "I have to admit that this last minute change came as a surprise, but it may be the type of challenge that Shun'ei needs and it may motivate Suiren," the monk said. "We shall just have to trust Kohaku's judgment."

xXxXx

"Allow me to explain why we are here," Kohaku spoke to his students and watched as they gathered around him. "Suiren, Shun'ei, Awasumaru and Juun; all of you want to advance to the next level of training. In order to achieve that goal, you must first defeat Kai and Kou," he continued. "The matches will begin with hand-to-hand combat; if that results in a stalemate, we will then switch to weapons."

"Awasumaru… you and Shun'ei will fight Kai. Suiren… you and Juun will go against Kou," the children were informed. "You will fight as a team; if you win, both you and your partner will advance to the next level of training."

"Two against one, Kohaku-sensei?" Shippo murmured humorously. The taijiya had filled him in on his plan during the morning class. "I don't know," the kitsune continued. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Don't worry, Shippo-chan, it's fair enough." Kohaku smiled at his accomplice and then turned back to his students. "Now… does everyone understand?" He looked to each individual. Everyone was silent, except Suiren who mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry Suire-chan," her uncle asked. "Did you say something?"

"Why can't I fight with Shun'ei… or Awasu-san?" The little girl stamped her foot in frustration. "They're the strongest, but you put them together," she whined. "How is that fair?"

"But… Suiren-chan…" Awasumaru began.

"What!?" Rin bristled next to Kohaku. "I'll have you know…" she started, but the taijiya's raised hand interrupted both brother and sister.

Before he approached his niece, Kohaku gave Rin's hand a squeeze to calm her. Kneeling in front of the child, he looked into her large blue eyes and spoke quietly.

"Strength comes in many forms, Suire-chan; that is something you have yet to learn," he said. Kirara meowed in agreement and nuzzled under the child's chin before hopping to the ground and heading towards Shippo. "Trust me, little one, and have some faith in your partner," Kohaku implored.

The child lowered her head, but shot a glowering glare at the blind boy a few feet away. He was used to fighting with Awasumaru, that is the only way he could have beat him the other day, Suiren thought. Oh… why was she stuck with him as a partner? She would have had a better chance of winning with her brother or the hanyou.

xXxXx

Juun walked in the wake of Suiren and Kou's footsteps, following the girls onto the open field. The blind child could hear the others taking position on the opposite side and he wondered about his partner.

Suiren was a strange girl. Although she was loudmouthed, annoying and appeared angry most of the time, he did not feel that she was a bad person. If she were, he wouldn't have had to struggle with his decision.

The girl taijiya was the apple of her father's eye and although he pampered her on occasion, she was not spoiled. Her mother, Sango-sama, was clearly the disciplinarian of the two. The little girl might be able to charm her father, but her mother was a harder task.

Shun'ei was totally devoted to his twin and that was understandable. Also… now he knew there was a deeper connection between the siblings. Suiren's failure today would rest heavily on her brother.

After only one day and an argument, Awasumaru and the girl taijiya had become fast friends. Suiren's courage and fighting spirit had won his little brother over, so much that he had come and asked him to aid in improving her skills.

But… Suiren did not want his help and saw him only as a handicap. No matter what the girl thought about him, if he was able, Junn planned to help her make it through the first stage. After that, she was on her own. He would do it for his little brother, Awasumaru and for his new friend, Shun'ei.

xXxXx

"Are you ready?"

Kohaku stood between the two groups, raised his hand and watched each child take up a stance. As soon as his arm came down the match would begin. Although two separate matches, he had decided that they should all fight at the same time. He wanted to see which sibling would stay focused with the other engaged in battle.

"Go!" His hand slashed down and Kohaku stepped back. Feeling an arm slid through his, he looked down to find Rin had sidled next to him. He saw the concern in her brown gaze and smiled to reassure her. The young woman returned his smile and they both turned back to the field.

"Well, well," Miroku whispered in his wife's ear, as he leaned over her shoulder. "Don't they look cozy together."

The elbow aimed at his ribcage never connected. Sango turned to find her husband had retreated a few paces behind her and was wearing his 'I-know-something-you-don't' look. Turning back to the young couple, the taijiya had to admit that the monk was right… the two looked a bit too cozy.

Kohaku's head was tilted to the side, leaning down to hear what Rin was saying. With their arms locked together, they talked animatedly and Sango could tell that her brother was explaining his strategy.

What shocked the female taijiya was seeing her little brother's hand slowly creep around Rin's shoulder and pull the girl in front of him. Kohaku continued to talk, as he pointed and used his hands to demonstrate his plan. So engrossed with the two, Sango forgot there was a match going on until she felt the ground shake.

xXxXx

"This is no game, Awasu-san!" Shun'ei yelled to his partner. The hanyou was fooling around. He was taunting Kai and had barely missed the wolf's ultimate attack… the _'Tetsu Tekken'_

"Watch out!" the taijiya called out.

Awasumaru sprung from the ground just as Kai drove his powerful fist into it. Hovering in the air, he noticed the wolf demon had definitely put a crack in the soil. Looking back over to his opponent, the hanyou saw the wolf had suddenly disappeared.

"Hey! Where did…" Awsumaru began, but was cut short as Kai appeared suddenly. The wolf's legs whipped around, aiming a roundhouse kick to his opponents midsection. It was too late to move and the half demon put up his hand to block the attack.

Bracing himself for a hit, Awasumaru saw Shun'ei come from behind and deliver a flying kick to Kai's side. The impact sent the wolf careening to ground, but with a couple of back handsprings, he recovered quickly and landed on his feet.

The taijiya and the hanyou landed next to each other in the grass. "Idiot!" Shun'ei snapped at Awasumaru. "Just one blow from Kai's fist and even you will be laid up for days!"

"Don't be mad, Shun'ei-san," the hanyou laughed. It was about time the taijiya acted like a kid. He had even resorted to name-calling. "I just wanted to see what he could do."

"Test him on your own time," the taijiya retorted. "Right now, we've got to take him out."

"Geez… lighten up," Awasumaru said. "You're taking this way too serious. Besides… how are you going to learn your opponents strengths and weaknesses, if you don't mess with their heads."

"I already know all I need to about Kai-san." Shun'ei stood as the wolf headed towards them for the next attack. "Look, Awasu-san," the taijiya began and turned to his partner. "My uncle is expecting something from us and he is not about to let up until we give him what he wants." Turning back to face their opponent, Shun'ei said, "We need to end this now, Awasumaru… the sooner the better."

xXxXx

Suiren felt like she was moving fast, but not going anywhere. Kou's movements were smooth, accurate and she blocked every one of her attacks. The female taijiya was already frustrated and growing more irritated by the minute. She knew she was just as fast and definitely stronger, so… why wasn't she winning?

Breathing heavily, Suiren surveyed the girl in front of her and then her gaze moved to her partner. Juun was totally useless. The few times that he had engaged with Kou, he was not aggressive. It was more like they were merely slapping their hands together.

She would just have to do this by herself, Suiren decided. Oji-sensei may have given her the weaker partner, but she would show him. She could beat this girl on her own and she would advance to the next class.

"You have to relax," a voice said. "You will never beat her that way."

Suiren turned to see her _would-be _partner standing slightly behind her.

"Oh.. shut up!" she snapped. "What do you know? You can't even win against her, so why should I listen to you?"

"I wasn't trying," Juun said impatiently. "I was only testing her."

"Shut up!" Suiren turned on the blind boy. "I don't want to hear it… I'll do it myself. I don't want your help… I don't need it!" With that said, she turned and charged her opponent.

Foolish girl, Juun thought as he heard the two girls engage in battle. Suiren's attacks were more erratic than before and he knew she was tiring. Kou, however, as a full demon had plenty of energy and he sensed her movements had developed a pattern. Moving forward, Juun listened intensely, knowing that at any moment, the young demon would strike.

xXxXx

Kai was an intimidating figure as he barreled down on the two junior students. His fair hair blew back from his face and his dark eyes flashed as he kept both boys in his vision.

Awasumaru and Shun'ei stood perfectly still. The two boys had formulated a strategy and waited for the perfect time to execute their plan.

Checking the hanyou from the corner of his eye, the taijiya felt his partner's anxiousness. Awasumaru, like Suiren, was not one for patience. The boy would much prefer to meet head on with his opponent; however, considering Kai's abilities, that would be reckless.

"Wait!" Shun'ei instructed as he noticed the slightest movement from his comrade. "Not yet." Awasumaru stilled immediately and both waited until Kai drew back his arm to throw a punch.

In a flash, Shun'ei attacked low. From a crouch position he swung out one leg, intending to sweep the wolf from his feet. However, Kai read the attack and jumped high to avoid the take down.

Shun'ei's ending move was well known throughout the village. Everyone knew the boy liked to end his matches as quickly as possible. Although, they all knew he would use it, very few could see it coming or were able to avoid it.

Levitating in the air, Kai suddenly remembered Awasumaru. Before he could turn to locate the hanyou, he felt a crushing blow between his shoulder blades that sent him spiraling towards the ground. As he fell, he noticed the half demon above him. The hanyou was smiling with both hands clenched together to form a hammer fist.

Focusing on trying to break his fall, he did not see Shun'ei appear and deliver the finishing blow. The taijiya jumped up as the wolf came down and drove his shoulder into Kai's midsection. The maneuver knocked his opponent back and sent him flying across the field.

The wolf landed heavily on his back and rolled repeatedly in the high grass. Kai tried to rise to his knees, but clutched his side and fell faced down in the dirt.

xXxXx

"They won!" Rin breathed and turned to Kohaku. "Your plan worked!" Her eyes shone with admiration. "Shun'ei is really good! He reminds me a lot of you," she said shyly.

"Really? I think he is more focused than I was at that age," Kohaku said as he looked at his nephew. "He's definitely more courageous." The teacher tried to keep the pride from his voice. He and Rin watched as Shippo and Kirara headed to the field to check on the injured.

"Awasumaru is certainly enjoying himself," Kohaku said to change the subject. "But… I don't think we'll get a chance to see his sword technique today. I think Kai may be out for the count."

Sango and Miroku stood side by side and were pleased with their son's results.

"I think I see now what Kohaku was planning," the monk said to his wife. "Shun'ei and Awasumaru have different personalities, one impatient and the other cautious. Working together, each had to accept the other's ability and use it to their advantage as a team."

"It was brilliant," said Sango. "It may have worked for our son and Awasumaru, but I don't know about those two." The taijiya pointed to their daughter, Suiren, and her partner, Juun.

As all four adults turned to the squabbling young taijiya and her passive teammate, each saw the ending from a different perspective.

Sango - expected the worst and thought, yet again, her child's stubbornness would keep her from advancing. Kohaku – remained hopeful as he relied on his plan and his instincts.

Miroku – was neutral as he watched the two children. Unlike Shun'ei and his partner, they may not have a plan, but the monk had a feeling something was about to happen.

Rin - had been offended by Suiren's comments earlier. Watching the match progress, she could tell Juun had just about reached the limits of his admirable patience. Once that happened, Rin thought smugly, the little girl would see just how strong a partner she had.

xXxXx

The girl taijiya was truly impressive, thought Kou. It was obvious Suiren was tired, but she still attacked in magnificent fury. For a human, her speed was incredible and her anarchistic style of fighting kept her on her toes. Although sympathetic to her opponent's desire to win, she would not make it easy for her… it would be an injustice to the girl's uncle and their sensei.

After blocking Suiren's punch, the fire demon retreated. Standing across from the taijiya, Kou looked towards the blind boy standing in the background. The one called Juun was stronger than he revealed. The few times that he had attacked were attempts to draw her out her abilities.

She would have to keep her eye on him, Kou thought. Since the two junior students were not working as a team, she would first stop the girl and then she would focus her energies on the blind boy.

"Sorry, Suiren-chan," Kou whispered. "Maybe next time."

Standing tall, the fire demon raised her hands above her head and slowly brought them down in front of her. Spreading her arms wide with her palms up, Kou's hands burst into flames.

Suiren's ferocious expression turned to shock as her opponent's fingers ignited. She had no idea the girl had fire capabilities. What was she supposed to do? How could she possibly defeat Kou now that she could not get close to her without being burned?

As usual, Suiren's anger overruled her commonsense. With fierce growl, the taijiya planted her feet firmly in an attack stance. Her eyes never left her opponent as Kou shot from the ground, into the air and then spiraled towards her in a ball of flames.

xXxXx

"Kohaku!"

Sango gasped and released the strap on the Hiraikotsu. She saw her brother stiffen, but his eyes remained focused on the match and he made no move to stop it.

With a snarl, Sango moved forward to intercept the attack on her daughter. However, a firm hand on her waist swung her around and she turned to face the angry blue eyes of her husband.

"Stand down, Sango-chan!" the monk snapped. Although he used the endearment to soften the effect, the taijiya knew he meant business.

"This is your brother… remember," he said in low tones. "Do you not trust him?"

"But…" Sango began.

"Do you trust him?" Miroku insisted.

"Yes," his wife whispered.

"Then we wait," the monk said, but removed the Hiraikotsu from her grasp. Miroku then put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

With a sigh, Sango turned back to the field. Glancing over to Kohaku, she noticed he had also braced himself.

xXxXx

She was so close that Suiren could feel the heat from Kou's fingertips. Whichever way she moved she would get burned; therefore, she might as well meet it head on. Just as she was about to move, she caught movement from her peripheral vision.

Juun appeared from above her rotating like a spinning top as he headed towards Kou. The boy executed a perfect 'crescent moon kick'. Although he did not connect, the force of the swing knocked the fire demon away from her intended target.

Somersaulting backwards, Kou put distance between her and the unexpected whirlwind. Looking up, she watched as Juun spun slowly down to the ground in front of his partner. So… she was right; he was hiding some sort of power.

"Are you hurt?" Juun asked, none to gently, of the girl standing behind him.

"Ah… no," Suiren said in wonder. "I'm… I'm all right."

Kami… he was fast and that kick was unbelievable. Juun made the movement look effortless and he actually floated back to earth as if he rode his own personal cloud. Cocking her head to the side, Suiren observed her partner seriously for the first time.

"Stay here and rest a minute," Junn ordered and moved to confront Kou.

"Oh… no you don't!" Suiren yelled and grabbed the sleeve of his keso. The girl's gratitude was short-lived as she turned him around to face her. "I don't need you to fight for me and can do this myself!"

"Fine," Juun sniffed and removed her hand from his arm. "You can have another go at her after I extinguish her flames. After all, a weakling like me has to do his part; right," he said sarcastically.

Was he aware that his dark eyes glittered when he was angry, Suiren wondered? His unfocused gaze seemed to pierce her soul and for the first time she regretted the comments made earlier. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry, but could not force the words past the lump in her throat.

"How… are you going to do that?" she finally managed instead.

"Don't worry about that," Juun said. The shift in the winds and the heat it carried informed the boy that Kou was on the move again. Turning in the direction of his opponent, he pushed Suiren behind him. "Just rest and be ready when it's your turn," he informed the taijiya.

Juun seemed to disappear. Suiren felt the air whip around and send her ponytails flying in the winds he left in his wake. Suddenly, she spotted him as he rushed towards his… or rather, their opponent.

From the air, Kou watched as Juun sped through the high grass. Igniting her hands, she created a fireball. Drawing her arm back, she made to pitch it in his direction. Before she could release the heated sphere, a gust of wind swooshed by and doused the flame.

Surprise held Kou still as she hovered in the air. Suddenly, the boy shot from ground. With his hands moving in circular motions, the fire demon did not realize until too late what he was about.

Pressing his palms forward, Juun called upon the winds. The air exploded from his small frame and slammed into Kou, knocking her back to the ground. In an instant, he was after her. His punches never landed… his kicks never connected, but that was not his intention. The attack was designed to tire his opponent. He was attempting to drain enough of her energy to match Suiren's.

However, Juun soon discovered that would not be enough. His wind attacks, no matter how strong, only doused Kou's flames temporarily. Besides that, the girl showed no signs of tiring. By using the combined power of the winds and increasing his speed at the same time, the blind child found that he had overexerted himself. At this rate, neither he nor Suiren would defeat this girl.

Feeling the heat from her palm, Juun barely evaded a blow by blocking with his forearm and then sending a gust of wind through her flame. Pushing back, he flipped backwards in retreat. He needed time to revise his strategy and take a moment to rest. As he floated back to the ground, the boy called out to his partner.

xXxXx

As Kou's body rocketed towards his daughter, Miroku's heart thumped wildly in his chest. This was the same feeling he experienced each time Sango went into battle, but this was the life of the taijiya's and he was now part of the family.

For the past eight years, the monk had watched Kohaku train students. His brother-in-law was always fair and never pushed a child beyond their capabilities. However, if their sensei thought his student had more to offer, he would take them to their limit.

Was that the case now? Did Kohaku have that much faith in Juun… or was it Suiren? After all, it was Mushin who had told him that his daughter's spiritual powers would one day exceed his own and that of his father.

Although he had bade his wife to wait, Miroku kept waiting for that certain something to happen and finally… it did.

Juun appeared from nowhere. The boy spun high in the air and his spinning kick sent the fire demon flying and Suiren was safe… for the moment.

Now that his heart rate reduced to a steady pulse, the monk was able to return to his nonchalant guise.

"Looks like your instincts paid off, Kohaku-sensei," Miroku stated humorously. "I must say, it appears you've awakened a sleeping dragon."

Kohaku agreed with his brother-in-law, but he did not respond. He was too busy watching Juun's attacks on Kou. The boy was pure poetry in motion. He executed each form to perfection and his arm and leg extensions exceeded those of any student he had ever trained.

"Remarkable," Sango whispered, also thankful for Juun's intervention. "Watching him fight, no one would ever believe he was without sight. He is also quite the gentleman… he does not like to hit girls."

"That's a promise Juun made to his grandmother, Natsumi," Rin said quietly and thought about the old woman that had befriended Kikyou.

"As a warrior, he may not be able to keep that promise, Rin-chan." Kohaku looked down on the woman at his side. "Besides… he and Suiren have not defeated Kou yet."

"We'll see." Rin returned a confident smile.

"There's no need to worry about them, sensei!"

Turning to the sound of Awasumaru's voice, the four adults watched as he and Shun'ei approached. The two boys supported a groggy, but uninjured Kai as he walked between them. Shippo grinned from ear to ear and Kirara's tails swished happily, as they walked silently behind the boys.

"One thing I know about Junn-san," the hanyou said as he turned to watch his brother and Suiren. "If there is time to form a plan, he will win. You can bet on it."

xXxXx

As soon as Juun landed, even before he called out to her, Suiren began making her way towards her partner. As she reached him, the boy was down on one knee trying to get a second wind.

The girl was silent as she kneeled beside him. Instead rambling on and asking questions as she normally would, she waited for him to speak.

Juun was as good as Awasumaru said he was. It was clear her impaired partner was no weakling. For someone with a handicap, he was very independent and resilient. Raising her head, Suiren looked across the field at their opponent.

Kou was resting just as they were, but soon she would be ready to finish the battle. Juun had handled her much better than she had. His wind attacks had done more damage than her pathetic kicks and punches. With a sigh, she rocked back on her heels and decided that if anyone was useless here, it was she.

"If that's a sign of defeat," Juun said, hearing her sigh. "I swear… I will challenge you to a one on one duel."

"What!" Suiren screeched.

"You ready to give up?"

"No… I'm not!" she yelled and saw the boy wince. She watched as he flipped his ebony hair back from his face, stuck his little finger in his ear and wiggled.

"Gosh… you're a loud one," he muttered.

"Shut up!" the taijiya snapped, offended. With another loud sigh, she lowered her head. "I'd never give up… I can't!"

"I can't bear to see the look in my mother's eyes if I fail again," Suiren said sadly. "My father will smile, pet my head and say, "you'll pass next time". Oji-sensei will just look at me and say 'try harder' and Shun'ei…" she sighed again and continued. "He always supports me, but… I always let him down. He won't advance because he's waiting for me. I'm holding him back, but I…"

"Stop complaining," Juun interrupted. He felt her bristle next to him and continued before she took his head off. "You can sit here and make all the excuses you want, but that's not going to get you to the next level. You say that you're tired of disappointing everyone and them pitying you, then stop whining and do something about it!"

"I'm trying!" she shouted.

"Don't try… just do it!" Juun yelled back, surprising the girl. Rising to his feet, the boy felt Kou's heat generate from the other side of the field. "We've got one chance to win and I'm going to need your help."

"My… my help?" Suiren looked surprised, but stood also. Did he really need her help or was he just saying that, she wondered? It certainly seemed that he could handle Kou on his own.

"Don't sound so surprised," the blind child smiled. "After all, we _are_ partners. I can't possibly win without you."

Suiren returned the smile. Knowing that he could not see it, she tried portraying it through her voice. "That's right, you can't!" she said with excitement. "What do we have to do?"

"Climb on my back," Juun instructed and winced as she squawked again.

"What!!!"

"No time to explain," the boy said as the winds signaled Kou approaching at a rapid pace. "I need you to be my eyes, Suiren-san and an extra set of hands."

xXxXx

"Are they arguing again?" Sango asked in exasperation. "I'm surprised; Juun-san seems so level-headed. I can't imagine him getting riled so easily."

"_Easily!" _Rin fumed inwardly. Suiren had been insulting her brother all morning, she thought defensively. It was about time Juun decided to give the girl some of her own back. The hand on her shoulder gave a gentle squeeze and Rin relaxed under the comforting gesture, understanding Kohaku's request to remain calm.

"It's true, Sango-sama, that Juun-san does not let things bother him much," Awasumaru informed the taijiya. "But… when he gets mad, he can really get under your skin. You see… he has this way of making you see the truth about yourself," the boy continued. "It's pretty annoying, but it works. I've have yet to win an argument with him."

"So… along with his other skills, Juun-san is a good negotiator," Shun'ei said. "I wonder if he will be able to get Suiren to cooperate."

"Well… how about that," Miroku said in awe and pointed to the field where Suiren was gingerly climbing onto her partner's back. "I guess miracles never cease."

xXxXx

Her ponytails were wrapped tight to keep them out of the way. With her arms tight across his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist, Suiren signaled she was ready.

"Not so tight," Juun coughed and removed her forearm from his throat.

"Oh… sorry," she grimaced. Looking out across the field, she saw Kou heading their way. "Here she comes!" Suiren yelled.

There was no need to tell him that, Juun knew she was near. "Hold on!" he instructed, leaped into the air and barely evaded a direct hit from Kou's fireball.

"She's coming after us!" Suiren saw the fire demon shoot from the ground and follow them into the sky. "What now?"

Levitating above ground, Juun felt the heat of his attacker and turned to face her. "Do exactly as I tell you," he whispered to Suiren and felt her nod a yes. "Relax your fist and use your hands like a blade."

"A blade?"

"Yes… using your fists slows your attack. If you hold your hands in this position…" Juun held up his hand to demonstrate, "… you will find that your speed increases."

"We attack as one," he said. "I'll keep her from using her flames and you do the rest."

Looking down at the ground, Suiren tightened her grip.

"I won't let you fall, Suiren-san," Juun said quietly. "I give you my word."

Her relief was evident and he felt her body relax. "Come on, Juun-san," she said aggressively. The old Suiren was back and he smiled at her enthusiasm. "We've got a fight to win!"

Looking over at her opponents, Kou and wondered about their tactic. The two were now a single target, which made it easier for her. If they spent less time arguing, they would have a better strategy.

It did not matter, the fire demon thought, they were going to lose. The skirmish with the blind boy had taken a lot out of her, but she had a lot more energy left than they did. Creating flames in both palms, she moved in to attack.

"Two fireballs coming!" Suiren called.

Instead of avoiding them, Juun charge ahead. Just as they felt the heat from the spheres, the boy used the winds to extinguish the flames. Since he was carrying the girl, Kou had expected them to dodge her attack; however, she was surprised when they appeared directly in front of her.

Both Suiren and Juun assailed upon her in a flurry of punches. It was hard enough fighting them one on one, but now it was nearly impossible. She now had four hands to block and counter coming down on her all at once. Both her opponents were fast and Suiren had become even faster as she was no longer using her fist. The girl now fought with the same hand style as her partner.

Juun used his knees to block and restrain her kicks. Advancing their frontal attack, the blind child and the taijiya kept Kou on defense. Each time she tried to create a fireball, the boy would use his control of the winds to douse the flames.

Unable to use that form of attack, Kou decided on a different strategy. It was obvious that Juun was the only one trained in the 'open hand' fighting technique. Although Suiren had caught on quickly, she was still the novice.

Forming her hands in snake fashion, Kou blocked an incoming blow from Suiren and then followed through with a sharp, rapid strike to the girl's wrist.

His partner's hiss of pain alerted Juun that she had been hit. "Suiren-san!" he called out.

"Arrgggh!" Suiren snarled. "Why that little…" The girl stopped and actually growled, but Juun could feel her ire rising.

Before he could ask if she had been hurt, he felt one of her legs fall from his waist. He felt Suiren's arms tighten around his neck as she leaned forward. Using him as leverage, the girl gave a battle cry, lifted one leg high and executed an axe kick. The weight of her leg came crashing down and pile-drove deep into Kou's shoulder. With a muffled cry, the fire demon toppled to the ground.

"That hurt," Suiren croaked.

Smiling to himself, Juun called the winds to cushion the demon's fall. Once Kou reached the ground, he and Suiren began their descent. As they floated down, they noticed Awasumaru, Shun'ei and the wolf demon running out to the field.

As soon as they landed, Shun'ei snatched up his sister and engulfed her in a bear hug. Revitalized from her win, the girl taijiya joined in on the celebration. She had advanced to the next level and was clearly happy about it.

Juun sat in the grass and listened to the others congratulating him. Kohaku smiled knowingly, Suiren's parents thanked him heartily, but he was too tired to enjoy it. In truth, he was exhausted. By battling Kou, he had used his combined strengths and also carried the weight of his partner; the boy had reached his limits a while ago.

"Are you all right?"

Turning to the sound of Rin's voice, Juun mustered a smile as he felt her standing over him. She already knew his weaknesses; therefore, he could be honest.

"No." he said simply.

"Come on," Rin said and bent down to help her brother. "Let's get you somewhere nice and quiet, where you can rest uninterrupted."

"I'll take care of him, Rin-chan," Miroku offered and nodded in over in Sango's direction. His wife was checking on Kou who, other than a sore shoulder, appeared to be well. "Sango and I will see to it that he gets some rest. Besides… I think Kohaku had made plans for the two of you." the monk informed Rin and sent her a sassy wink.

"Oh…" the woman blushed as she looked over at the taijiya ruffling his niece's hair. Looking back at Juun's listless figure, she decided she should be with him and opened her mouth to decline the invitation.

"Go," Juun said tiredly. "You know me," he attempted to laugh. "I will probably sleep until tomorrow morning."

"I don't know… are you sure, Juun-san… Houshi-sama?"

"We're sure," Miroku answered for them both as he helped her little brother to his feet. "Now go…" the monk waved her away. "Go and have some fun."

Rin watched as Miroku guided Juun to a waiting Kirara. Lifting the boy in front of him, the monk nudged the youkai cat with his knees and the three moved towards the main house.

Her foster brother had grown stronger and she was really impressed with the way he had handled Suiren. That was no surprise; after all, Juun was used to dealing with Awasumaru and he and the girl were alike in many ways.

Overlooking all the mean things the girl had said today, Juun had helped Suiren achieve her goal. What a selfless act from a benevolent child. As Sango had said earlier, Juun was truly a gentleman and Kikyou would really be proud.

xXxXx

_**In the Westernlands… **_

Sesshomaru landed gracefully at the entrance of the castle. As he approached the stairs, the servants slid open the double shoji's and bowed low as the taiyoukai glided through the entryway.

Although he enjoyed the quiet, Sesshomaru missed Awasumaru and Rin greeting him on his arrival. He would never admit that, of course, but he was sure that the children knew how he felt.

Looking up the staircase, he was surprised that Kikyou had not appeared at the top to welcome him home. Keying into his mate's aura, he detected her presence on the engawa of their chambers and he sensed her mood was melancholy.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" one of the servants approached.

Raising his hand to silence the youkai, he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and continued up the stairs. Whatever was needed would have to wait. Heading towards the chamber that he shared with his human mate, Sesshomaru entered his rooms and turned in the direction of the engawa.

Kikyou stood at the balustrade looking up at the starlit sky. Her ebony locks shimmered in the moonlight and night's breeze blew the dark tendrils away from her face. Although the woman did not acknowledge him, she knew that he was there.

The mental link between Sesshomaru and his mate was strong… so strong that they could read each other's unguarded thoughts. However, whatever her reasons, Kikyou was blocking their connection.

Something was wrong, but they both knew he would never inquire. Whatever his mate wanted him to know, she would tell him willingly. This had been understood throughout their mating ritual. 'Her newly acquired life was her own and she would live it as she pleased'… that had been Kikyou's only request before consenting to be his mate.

The taiyoukai, confident in their bonding, had agreed to those terms. However, it was understood that under certain conditions he would interfere if he deemed it necessary. So far, there had never been a need. As Sesshomaru waited, he felt Kikyou take a cleansing breath.

Pushing back from the railing, the ex-priestess turned to her mate standing in the entryway. She sensed his curiosity, but his pride and their promise kept him from asking if anything was wrong.

It took every ounce of her will power to push the information from Totousai's visit to the back of her mind. It had taken her all afternoon to build up a mental wall.

If Sesshomaru knew the role she had to play in upcoming events, it could well be the first time that he would interfere and worse… he could forbid Awasumaru to continue his training at the slayers village. Kikyou recalled that had been a long hard battle with her mate, but it was a memorable victory for her.

"Welcome home, my lord." Kikyou moved towards her mate.

"This place is too quiet," Sesshomaru said unnecessarily.

Kikyou smiled. He would never say something like that outside the privacy of this room. It was his way of saying he missed the boys and Rin. It also gave her the opening she needed to discuss her plans.

"Really?" Kikyou lifted an eyebrow. "A few days ago you complained that it was too noisy," she said pointedly. "They will only be away a few more days, Sesshomaru, you should enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"Hmph!" the taiyoukai sniffed, turned and moved into their room. Removing the swords from his side, he hung them on the mantelshelf.

"I was thinking to pay a visit to the slayers village tomorrow," Kikyou announced as she followed her mate inside and sat down of their futon.

Sesshomaru's hands stilled at her words. Turning slowly, his eyes narrowed as he looked down her. "Your reason?" he asked.

"Is it not obvious?"

"No… it is not," Sesshomaru stated. "As I recall, you claimed to have such faith in Kohaku's abilities. Has something occurred that has made you change your mind?"

"No." Kikyou said bluntly. "I stand by my decision to have our sons train with him."

Sesshomaru took a seat next to his mate on the futon and stared deep into her mahogany orbs. "Then why are you going?" he asked and awaited her answer.

Kikyou met his golden gaze unflinchingly and responded, "I want to go."

The taiyoukai held her gaze for the longest time. Kikyou could feel him trying to probe inside her mind, but her eyes never wavered and her mental barrier held strong. Suddenly, Sesshomaru slid close and the ex-priestess felt herself lowered gently to the futon.

"I shall allow you your secrecy for now, my lady." The taiyoukai's voice turned husky as he hovered above her. "However, I shall take your advice and enjoy the remainder of the quiet," he said, before his lips closed over the beating pulse at her throat.

With her fingers buried in his magnificent silver mane, Kikyou whispered. "That is most wise, my lord."

To be continued…


	10. Moonlight and Orchids

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! It's been way too long since I've updated.

Thanks to all my reviewers: katana sohma-demon girl – I had a great vacation, thank you, shippousangoffe, ezap3 – you may like this, bestofbothworlds – chapter 11 will answer all your questions… I hope and Geredian Knight Rhiannon – welcome to this fanfic. To my anon's: Kohana – glad to have you back and Peppercorn – thanks for the review and welcome.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Moonlight and Orchids **

"You told her what!!!"

Kohaku shouted and jumped from his sitting position to tower over his brother-in-law. The two men had arrived back at the main house and now occupied the front room. Miroku sat with a smug look on his face, clearly undaunted by the taijiya's outburst.

"I told young Rin that _you_ had made plans for tonight," the monk stated.

"But… but, I haven't made any plans, Miroku-sama!" Kohaku cried out in exasperation. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Well, let's see…" the monk began and appeared to give it some thought, "Heisuke and I did happen to stumble upon you at the most inopportune time last night. Today… not only did I notice, but Sango did as well, that you could not seem to keep your hands off the girl."

"That's not… that's…" Kohaku stopped abruptly at seeing Miroku lift an eyebrow at the denial about to spout from his lips. "It wasn't like that," the taijiya murmured, not wanting to lie.

"It sure looked that way to me," the monk chuckled. "Relax, Kohaku-san, it's clear you enjoy spending time with Rin... don't deny it." Miroku held up his hand as his brother started to protest.

With a sigh, Kohaku resumed his seat, leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. "Of course I want to spend time with Rin-san, but I wouldn't begin to know what kinds of plans to make."

Miroku looked over at his little brother and smiled. It was true; Kohaku was definitely taken with Rin and it was clear that the young woman felt the same. Due to the taijiya's unusual life, he had not had the opportunities of the average male. Most men his age were already married and starting families; Kohaku had yet to have his first outing with a woman.

"I can see you were not paying attention last night," Miroku said and gave a snort. "How can you instruct your students on that if you don't follow the example?"

"I was doing fine until you decided to get explicit," Kohaku muttered and then sighed. "What am I supposed to do now," he said more to himself.

"Alright, maybe I did get a bit carried away, but Heisuke was a most receptive audience," the monk admitted. "I guess I owe it to you to offer my assistance now."

"Thanks, Miroku-sama," the taijiya smiled his relief.

"You may not want to thank me just yet. I'm only offering advice and leaving the details to you."

"What?" Kohaku looked perplexed.

"The first step is to 'know your woman'," Miroku said with a gleam in his eye. "What are Rin's interests?" he asked.

"I… ah… I don't understand."

With a look to sky for patience, Miroku plunged ahead. "Let me give you an example. I've decided to plan a nice intimate evening with Sango and…"

"Um… Miroku-sama… do I really need to hear this?" Kohaku grimaced.

"Just be quiet and listen," the monk said impatiently. "Now… where was I… oh, yes, I want to do something that I know my wife would enjoy so…" Miroku turned to Kohaku with a questioning look. "I would take her to town, to one of those fancy places to eat and lavish her with gifts."

Kohaku's brows drew together. "You're kidding, right?" he smirked. "That's not at all what Sango would want. If I guess correctly, she would prefer a night with you, under the stars, in the lily field."

As the taijiya thought about what he had said, he blushed profusely. "It's not… ah… not that I would know or anything," he stuttered.

"Ah… but, you are right, Kohaku-san." Miroku was not offended, but pleased that the young man knew his sister so well. "Now… take that knowledge and apply it to Rin," the monk said. "You two are reacquainted and have conversed. By now you should have an idea what she likes."

"I see!" Kohaku's face brightened. "I understand now," he said with confidence. "Thanks, brother!" He slapped the older man on the back.

"The rest will come naturally," Miroku said. "Just enjoy your time together."

Both men looked up as Sango walked into the room. "How is Juun-san?" the monk asked his wife.

"Still sleeping," she responded. "He was exhausted." Turning to her brother, the taijiya asked. "Are you sure this boy is human?"

"According to Rin, he is," Kohaku answered.

"He may be human, but he _is_ a descent of the air deities," Miroku stated.

"How did you know that?" Both Sango and Kohaku asked in unison.

"The boy told me himself," the monk shrugged nonchalantly. "Actually, he was hoping that I might help him continue his training."

"Training?" Sango asked. "What kind of training and why did he ask you?" This earned her a glare from her husband.

"The Kazaana," Kohaku said suddenly. "The boy can control the winds, so it makes sense that he would seek Miroku-sama's assistance." The taijiya pursed his lips as he thought about Kikyou's visit.

"_I would like you to train my sons." _

As he recalled her words from that day, Kohaku realized that, once again, the woman had planned ahead. Speaking of planning…

"Well…" Kohaku began and rose to his feet. "I should get going; I have some things to do. Please let me know when Juun-san wakes up."

"Alright," Sango responded. "Otherwise, we'll see at dinner."

"Ah… no, I won't be joining you," the taijiya said and looked in Miroku's direction. "Just start without me." With that said, Kohaku left abruptly before his sister began the inquisition.

Tilting her head to the side, Sango watched her brother's hasty departure. "Houshi-sama?" she questioned. Not receiving an answer, the taijiya turned to her husband and found that she stood alone in an empty room.

xXxXx

Watching from the doorway, Hisa smiled as Rin tried to hide her elation. She had just received word from Shippo that she was to meet with Kohaku later that evening. The girl was clearly excited, but instead of fluttering about the room, as she would have done, Rin simply began preparing while humming a tune.

Hisa noticed the young woman did not fuss over what yukata to wear, nor did she bother about her hair or react in any way a normal girl would at being asked out. On receiving the parchment from the kitsune, Rin's hands shook as she read the invitation and sounded breathless as she accepted. After Shippo had left with her answer, she had reverted to this serene mode and the melodious humming.

"Does that relax you?" Hisa asked, curious.

"Yes… it does." Rin stopped and turned dark eyes on her friend. "I'm not nervous… well, not really," she corrected and continued, "… I'm just excited and… a bit anxious to see Kohaku again."

The older woman could only blink at Rin's straightforwardness. "I hope you have not expressed that to the young master," Hisa said shocked.

"Uh… no." Rin blushed. "I guess that would not be appropriate, but… it's how I feel, Hisa-chan," the younger woman sighed. "I cannot help it."

This time Hisa could only smile as she recalled her first courtship. As a girl, she had always been shy. It was not until she met Naosuke that she had begun to come out of her shell and enjoy life. Her husband was loud, boisterous and he made her laugh, but he was also adventurous and took a lot of risks. The day he had died, she felt a part of her had died too.

Since that day, Hisa went no further than her garden or the well from her small cottage. Last night was the first time she had gone beyond that point or visited another's abode. There was no doubt that Rin was responsible for that outing and Hisa wanted to thank the young woman for opening her eyes.

"I enjoyed myself last night," Hisa began. "Lady Sae is a gracious hostess and the food was wonderful. Your brothers are nice, Rin-san, and so well behaved. Naoichi had so much fun with them that I feel that I have neglected him having a normal upbringing."

"I'm glad you came, Hisa-san," Rin said sincerely.

"I am too." The older woman blushed embarrassed, she turned the attentions to someone else. "Don't you think it's strange, Rin-san, that Naoichi has become so attached to Ikuyo-san."

"I don't find it strange at all," Rin stated and thought of herself and Sesshomaru. "Naoichi simply sees something in Ikuyo that you do not."

"It seems he must," Hisa sighed. The child became so animated around the strange woman and Ikuyo was very attentive towards him. "Not that one," Hisa said suddenly as she saw Rin reach for the soft yellow yukata. "Maybe a darker shade."

Moving into the room, Hisa began helping Rin prepare for her outing with Kohaku.

"In these surroundings, you may want to wear a darker color and you must take a wrap; the air will turn cool later," she informed the younger woman. "I remember walking with Naosuke down by the river…" Hisa stopped suddenly and sighed. "Well… let's make sure you're ready when Kohaku comes calling."

"Hisa-chan," Rin said softly and placed a hand over her friend's.

"It's alright." The older woman forced a smile and engulfed Rin's hand in hers. "What I said earlier… you know, about telling Kohaku how you feel?" At the younger woman's nod she continued. "Life is too short to worry about what is appropriate. If you want to tell him your feelings, then tell him. Don't ever be afraid to let someone know you care."

xXxXx

Standing in the middle of the food storage shed, Ikuyo noticed the same disturbance as a month ago. No one knew this area better than she, as she kept account of the weekly rations for the village.

Turning slowly in a circle, Ikuyo saw that two bags of rice had been left conveniently by the shoji. That had happened before, but she had dismissed it as an oversight. However, when the next inventory was taken, it was revealed that the bags of rice were indeed missing. Instead of reporting the incident, Ikuyo had kept quiet. She had her own suspicions and had decided to wait to see if it would happen again and… now it had.

However, this time they would not get away with it. After closing up, she planned to return later tonight and catch the culprits red-handed. The stupid thieves, Ikuyo thought, no one stole on her watch.

"Is everything accounted for, Ikuyo-san?"

The woman turned to find two workers hauling in the last crates of vegetables. Towering behind the men was the one responsible for the fresh produce.

"What's he doing here?" Ikuyo inquired of the two regular workers.

"Oh… ah… it's just Heisuke-san, Lady Ikuyo," the worker stuttered at her authoritative tone.

"I know who he is," she snapped. "I asked what he was doing here."

"I just wanted to make sure my goods arrived here unscathed," Heisuke answered before the men could search for an excuse. "The mushrooms are very delicate and they bruise easily," he continued, unperturbed by her unwelcoming glare.

"Well, they are delivered now," Ikuyo stated imperiously as she walked over to inspect the crates. "Therefore, you can leave."

Instead of doing as she bid, Heisuke stood and observed the woman as she made calculations on the counting device. The beads clacked in rapid succession as long slender fingers moved rapidly over them

Staring down on her, Heisuke realized that this was the closest he had ever been to Ikuyo. The woman was tall with an abundance of ebony hair, which was piled high in a topknot with dark tendrils trailing over her brow and down her back. The perpetual frown she wore deepened as she concentrated on her numbers.

Ikuyo was beautiful; very pleasing to the eye, but her temperament left much to be desired. A few men had actually tried to woo her, but backed off after a condescending rebuff. The only person that had any chance with Ikuyo was Kohaku. As headmaster of the village, the woman had set her sights high.

The abacus gave a final snap as the last cabbage was counted. With a sigh, Ikuyo turned, collided with and bounced off the hard wall that was Heisuke's chest. Stumbling back, she gasped and felt an arm snake around her waist to prevent her falling.

"Are you alright?" Heisuke's voice hovered above her head and she looked up to find his brown eyes assessing her.

Surprise swiftly turned to anger and Ikuyo hissed, "Get your hands off me!"

"Sorry," Heisuke said smoothly and released her. "I thought you'd prefer not hitting the ground."

"Idiot!" she snapped. "It wouldn't have happened if you would have left when I told you! Now… get out!" She pointed towards the entrance where the two workers stood cowering. They had been on the receiving end of the woman's temper before and decided not to interfere.

"I'm going." Heisuke retreated sulkily, but turned as he reached the shoji. "By the way…" he paused as he looked deep into her sable eyes. "You're welcome," he smiled and turned to head out the door.

The clacking sounds of the abacus beads alerted him to Ikuyo's intentions as she retaliated. Heisuke ducked just as the counting apparatus flew over his head and landed somewhere in the dense foliage.

xXxXx

"Glowering at him is not going to make him wake up, Suire-chan."

The girl taijiya turned glittering blue eyes on Shun'ei, as he and Awasumaru entered the room.

"How long is Juun-san going to sleep?" Suiren inquired testily; her question was directed at the hanyou.

"I don't know." Awasumaru shrugged and sat next to the girl. "It depends on how much energy he used. I remember he once slept until the next morning after a sparring bout with our trainer back home."

Suiren sighed in frustration as she turned back to the still boy on the futon. If not for the steady rise and fall of his chest, she would have thought the worst.

"Don't be so impatient, Suire-chan," Shun'ei admonished gently. "You'll be able to thank him soon enough."

"Shut up," she muttered and sent her brother another glare. Her twin knew her; only Shun'ei's eyes smiled as he met and held her gaze. He was right, she _was_ waiting to thank Juun for helping her pass the trials; however, that was not the only reason. Suiren had a lot of other questions.

First of all, how was Juun so powerful? Was he really a human or did he have demon blood running through his veins like Awasumaru?

With his blindness, how could he counter attacks with such accuracy? How did he move the way he did? He did not have a lot of power and his hits were soft like a girl, but they were very effective. She had never seen any woman fighter move with such grace, as he did, not even her own mother.

She was so happy to have won today, that she had neglected to thank Juun like a true partner should have. By the time she finished celebrating with Shippo, Awasumaru and her brother, she had turned in time to see her father carrying the boy away on Kirara.

"Hey, kids!"

Suiren, Shun'ei and Awasumaru looked up at the sound of the monk's voice and saw him tiptoe inside the room.

"Where's your mother?" Miroku asked, looking around.

"She's fixing dinner," Suiren answered. The little girl's eyes narrowed as she noticed her father sneaking around. "What did you do now, chichi-ue?"

"Whatever do you mean, Suire-chan?" Miroku's lips twitched nervously and he straightened immediately from his creeping position. He also tried to sit as quietly as possible amongst the children without alerting Sango to his presence.

"What you're doing is pointless, father." Shun'ei shook his head. "You cannot hide from her forever," the boy stated reasonably.

"That is true, my son, and nor would I want to," Miroku began in scholarly fashion. He was just not ready for the interrogation regarding Kohaku's dinner plans. "However, I would much prefer to talk with her later than sooner," he laughed. "How's Juun-san?"

"He's still asleep, Houshi-sama," Awasumaru piped in, amused that the monk was intimidated by Sango-sama.

The twin's parents were very different from his own. Awasumaru could not imagine his father cowering in fear of his mother. In fact, it was not uncommon for Sesshomaru to tenderly provoke his usually serene human mate into a verbal sparring match.

"Tell me, Awasu-san," Miroku began. "Who originally began Juun-san's training?"

"Oh… that would be our grandmother, Natsumi-sama," the hanyou informed the monk. "She was an air deity descendant too, but not as strong as Juun. She began teaching him to control the winds when he was just a baby."

"I see," Miroku said thoughtfully, looking down on the boy. "I will need to talk with him as soon as he awakens. I will need to know what type of training regime he was used to."

"Does this mean you plan to help him, chichi-ue?" Shun'ei's tone was flat, but his father sensed his interest.

"Yes, my son." Miroku smiled. "Between your uncle and I, we will come up with something similar to his prior training."

Shun'ei smiled inwardly, but Awasumaru gave a loud whoop of glee. Suiren, however, was torn as she turned and looked down on the sleeping boy. Although, she was happy that Juun would have someone to help him achieve his goals, she wondered why that person had to be _her father_.

xXxXx

Kohaku's mouth watered, as the aroma from the food filled his nostrils. He had come to ask Bokkai's wife to prepare a meal for his outing with Rin and she had accepted readily.

"I really appreciate this, Lady Teruyo." The taijiya blushed and bowed before the woman. "As your food is the best, I thought of you immediately. I want… everything to go well tonight," he gushed.

"You're so kind." the older woman beamed a smile at the young master. "This Rin is a charming young woman and she seems special to you, Kohaku-sensei."

The taijiya's entire face turned beet red, eliciting a deep sigh and an "Aww… how sweet" from Lady Teruyo. The young man's hands even shook as he took the offered food. His bow was a bit stiff and he backed away murmuring his thanks.

"Those freckles are so adorable," Lady Teruyo tittered, watching the young man hurry down the lane. "Ah… I think our headmaster my be in love, Bokkai-kun." The woman turned to her husband that had watched the exchange in silent amusement.

"You just may be right, Teruyo-chan," the senior taijiya put an arm around his wife's shoulders and they both watched Kohaku's departure. "I didn't know the boy had it in him," he said slyly, "His timing is perfect, you know; it's a full moon tonight." Bokkai looked up to the darkening sky.

"So it is," Teruyo's seductive purr had him looking down on the petite woman at his side.

"I would be honored if you would stay up to watch it with me?" His voice also took on a suggestive quality.

"Of course." Teruyo slid an arm around his waist. "And… here I thought I was going to have to ask you."

"I may not be young like our headmaster or have _adorable_ freckles, my dear," he laughed and playfully tousled his wife's short crop of hair, "… but I am not dead."

As Kohaku headed to Hisa's cottage, he mentally reviewed all preparations. He wanted tonight to be special, perfect and for nothing to go wrong. But… most of all, he wanted Rin to be pleased.

"Meow!"

"I know… I know, Kirara!" The taijiya felt the neko companion on his shoulder nuzzle his ear. "I'm worrying needlessly… I hope."

With Shippo's help delivering the message, Kirara transporting him around and Lady Teruyo cooking, he had time to bathe and change his clothes. His white keso and dark blue hakamas were fresh, his hair was neat and he felt presentable.

Approaching the small abode, Kohaku's steps suddenly slowed and an image of Naraku flashed in his mind.

"_**What are you doing, Kohaku?" **_His voice was sinister. _**"Do you not remember, boy, that your life, belongs to me? You do not deserve happiness… you killed your father, your comrades. You are… unworthy!" **_

Kohaku froze in his tracks. The voice was right; what was he doing here? Why was he trying to live as normal human being?. He was a murderer… no… he was worse. He had killed his own father and slaughtered countless others, all innocent of any wrongdoing. He did not deserve to be happy nor did he deserve Rin.

With a sigh, Kohaku took one last look at Hisa's cottage and then turned away. A confused Kirara's eyes darting from her master's hung head back to the small abode they were moving away from.

"He's… he's leaving," Hisa gasped from the window. The woman had discreetly watched Kohaku approach and had alerted her charge to his arrival.

"What?!" Rin's voice was a mere whisper and she rose hurriedly from the tatami mat.

"I don't know what happened." Hisa turned to her with a frown. "He looked fine and then he suddenly stopped and… well, he seemed in pain before he just turned around."

Hisa may not know what happened, but Rin certainly did. Before she could consider if it was appropriate and before her friend could stop her, Rin threw open the shoji, flew down the lane and called out to the man she had been waiting for all afternoon.

"Kohaku!"

The taijiya stopped, but did not turn around. What could he say to her? Could he tell her that this was a mistake. Could he tell that, although he was falling in love with her, they could only continue to be friends? With sad eyes, he turned to tell her just that.

"You were not going to leave without me; were you?" Rin's musical voice touched his heart as she caught up with him.

"Rin… I…" he began, but the touch of her hand across his brow stopped him.

"If you tell me to go back I will, Kohaku-kun," she whispered. "But… I don't want to go back, I want… I want to be with you."

Those trusting eyes and loving hands caressing his heated skin decided for him. He could no more deny her than he could himself. Her nearness removed all doubts and wiped the menacing voice from his head.

"You brought food." Rin noticed the parcel he carried and gave a wobbly smile. "It smells wonderful." She waited, still unsure of his answer.

Sighing in resignation, Kohaku reached up and captured the gentle fingers on his face. "It is wonderful, Rin-chan," he said and returned her smile. "You haven't tasted anything until you've tasted Lady Teruyo's stew."

Suddenly, Rin's smile brightened. "I can't wait," she responded and linked arms with the taijiya. "Well… then let's go; shall we?"

"Yes." Kohaku relaxed and pulled her forward. "Let's go."

xXxXx

Finally, it was dark. Dressed completely in black, Ikuyo crawled out of the window of her room and entered the dense foliage. She wore hakamas that were tied from ankle to knee and her long hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck.

Having lied to her parents, Ikuyo claimed a headache and retired early to her room to prepare for tonight. Equipped with her father's sword and staying in the shadows, she was now headed to the storage shed in hopes of apprehending the thieves.

Actually, Ikuyo did have a headache. It was because of that buffoon earlier… the farmer. What was his name again, she wondered? Heisuke… that was it.

The nerve of him, she fumed as she remembered his arm sliding around her waist. After regaining her balance, she was surprised by the concerned brown eyes looking down on her. Suddenly, she realized he was holding her too close, so close she could smell his manly scent and feel the warmth from his chest. He smelled of soil and verdure. His hands were calloused and his nails dirty. However, she had found the smell somewhat pleasant and his touch made her skin tingle.

Argumentative, opinionated and confrontational she may be, but she was not a violent person. To think that she had actually thrown the abacus at the man; she was usually more composed than that.

Reaching the storage shed, Ikuyo stayed low and slid into the shadows of large tree. From where she sat, she had a good view of the entrance. The only thing left to do was wait.

xXxXx

Chikao and Yoshimatsu sat at the tower looking out over the village. It was Heisuke's watch and his friends had stopped by to have a few words with him.

"We heard you had a consult with Houshi-sama the other night, Heisuke-san." Chikao rubbed his hands together anticipating second hand information. "Come on, buddy, it's time to share," he said with Yoshimatsu nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Now, now guys." Heisuke waved a finger in caution. "I cannot speak on the subject. If you two have questions, Houshi-sama will be more than willing to talk with you… most willing," he added.

"Aw, come on, Heisuke-san," Chikao whined. "We've been waiting all day. Can't you tell us something… anything?"

"You two are hopeless," the gardener laughed and turned back to look over the village. "Trust me, the best thing would be to ask him yourself. I will tell you, the monk knows what he's talking about."

"I can't believe you're holding out on us," Chikao said huffily.

Heisuke smiled as he leaned over the railing and tuned out his friend. It was going to be a long night. He had left the tower at dawn and headed straight for his garden. He had worked there until noon gathering the ripe produce, washing them and then packing for storage. After that, he had the most titillating altercation with Lady Ikuyo; one that left him unable to sleep the rest of the day.

It was not Houshi-sama's reputation with women that had spurred Heisuke to seek the monk's advice. Since the day Miroku returned to the village with a wife and children, he had taken an interest in the couple or rather… with Sango-sama.

The female taijiya had a commanding presence; she was strong and feminine at the same time. Sango-sama was a fierce warrior; an excellent mother, and most of all, Houshi-sama adored his wife. What he wouldn't give to find happiness with someone like her and then he noticed Ikuyo.

One day last spring, he had helped the workers take the produce to the storage shed. While standing outside, Heisuke had watched the young woman take charge of food distribution. She calculated and divvied rations and ordered the workers to make deliveries to the several cottages.

Heisuke found Ikuyo fascinating; she was intelligent and refined, but was clearly not interested with anyone considered below her station.

One of the workers had informed him that Ikuyo's father was once a vassal to a high lord. For some reason, Genpaku had fallen from the lord's favor and he and his family had ended up here at the slayers village.

Knowing nothing of women, Heisuke simply kept his distance and worshipped Ikuyo from afar. However, he had gained enough confidence to come and meet her today based on his conversation with the monk…

"_What is the method of courting a woman that most men are intimidated by?" Heisuke asked. _

"_Ah…" Miroku looked closely at the gardener. "A man who likes a challenge. I must say you surprise me, Heisuke-san. I would have thought you preferred the pretty and docile type."_

_The gardener's only answer was a wide grin, which the monk responded to, each understanding the other._

"_When courting an autonomous woman, one must have the utmost patience, Heisuke-san," the monk began. "These women have surrounded themselves in barriers of self-reliance and it will take a lot of perseverance to penetrate it." _

"_If it is the woman's strength that attracts you," the monk continued solemnly, "I must warn you, Heisuke-san, that they also come with weaknesses they keep hidden deep within. Are you willing to accept and invest your time to help them overcome those weaknesses, my friend?" _

"_Yes!" The gardener cried fiercely and leaned forward. "I have sensed a loneliness about her and have wondered about it. If I could somehow find out why and to… and have her share it with me. Maybe…" Suddenly, Heisuke stopped, realizing he had already said too much. _

"_Well… it seems you have answered my next question," Miroku said with a knowing gleam in his eye. "It seems you have a specific woman in mind, but are not ready to reveal her identity just yet. I will respect your privacy, my friend, and not inquire further," the monk informed him. "Just know I am available if you ever need to talk." _

"_Thank you, Houshi-sama." the gardener sighed with relief and bowed._

Detecting movement from his peripheral vision snapped him from his musings. Chikao's voice droned on in the background as Heisuke peered closer into the foliage below the tower.

Someone was down there, moving swiftly and keeping within the tress and bushes. Mentally cursing himself for daydreaming while on watch, Heisuke grabbed his yari and barked orders to his friends.

"Chikao… Yoshimatsu!" Out of habit, both men rose hurriedly and stood at attention. "Keep watch on the tower; I'm going to check on something," the gardener informed them before jumping over the side.

The two friends ran to the rail, watched Heisuke bounce from the beams of the tower to land safely on the ground and then disappear into the dark.

"He's crazy!" Yoshimatsu cried.

"Yeah," Chikao agreed. "But… I wonder what he saw."

xXxXx

They shared Lady Teruyo's dinner in a secluded area at the edge of the fortress. Kohaku was sullen for a while, but Rin kept plying him with antidotes of her growing up in the Westernlands. She told him about the antics of Awasumaru, Juun and Idzuna - the kitsune servant that was also her friend.

"She sounds a lot like Shippo," Kohaku commented after laughing soundly at one of her stories.

"She is," Rin laughed too. "Idzuna-chan also knows fox magic. Honestly, between her and Yoippari-sama, I don't know which one scares me more with their incantations."

"I hope she's not as bad as Shippo," Kohaku teased. "His illusions can be somewhat trying at times. Oh… I almost forgot." The taijiya jumped to his feet and held out a hand for Rin to join him.

"Please… come with me, Rin-chan," he said. "I have a special place I'd like to show you."

The young woman rose without question. Rin was simply happy that Kohaku allowed her to stay with him. They left the fortress and took the path leading to the main road; even then she never questioned him. Reaching the end of the path, the taijiya grabbed her hand and turned towards the river.

Before they reached the water, the two came upon a massive tree that stretched high into the sky with its trunk the breadth of two cottages.

"Goodness," Rin gasped, looking it over. "It's huge."

"I know." Kohaku smiled at her expression of awe. "It been here as long as I can remember," he said and moved forward to touch the wood's bark. "Sango, Kirara and I used to play here as children. Do remember 'kakurenbo', the game I taught you to play?"

"Yes!" Rin's head bobbed excitedly, as she remembered their time as children. "I taught it to Awsumaru, Juun and Idzuna." .

"Years ago, while playing hide and seek with my sister, I found this perfect hiding spot," Kohaku said and turned to Rin with a sly smile. "If I remember correctly, you are not afraid of high places; am I right?"

"Of course not," Rin laughed. "The way I enjoy riding Ah-un."

"That's good," the taijiya said with a gleam in his eye. Before Rin knew what he was about, he bent down and hoisted her over his shoulders like a sack of grain.

"Kohaku!" she screeched.

Holding his prize securely, the taijiya crouched low, pushed upward and jumped to the first branch of the tree. He kept going until they were less than midway from the top. Settling on a thick branch, Kohaku lowered his passenger to her feet.

Rin held tight to her transport's forearms while trying to balance herself. After a few wobbly attempts to stay upright, Kohaku finally placed an arm about her waist and helped lower her. Looking down, Rin noticed that a trench had been carved into the tree limb. It was deep enough that one could sit or recline inside of it.

"Did you do this?" Rin asked in awe.

Kohaku simply nodded and went on to explain. "Wherever I hid, Sango would always find me until I found this place," he told her. "From here, I would hear her calling out to me. Sango would search for hours, but this place is my secret refuge." Settling Rin in front of him, Kohaku continued.

"I wanted you to come with me here because…" he paused and turned her shoulders gently, "… there is no better place to see the sights than from here," he whispered and pointed to the full moon looming above them.

"Oh…" Rin breathed. That was the only word that came to mind as the young woman drank in the scene before her. The moon appeared so close that it gave the impression one could reach out and touch it. Lifting her hand, Rin spread her fingers over the reflection as if to test that theory.

"It… it's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes," Kohaku sighed, but he was not looking at the moon.

Rin's face was bathed in its glorious light, adding an ethereal glow to her skin. Studying her profile, Kohaku sighed again. What was he going to do when it was time for her to leave? In a few days Awasumaru and Juun's initiation would be over. The boys could then travel back and forth from the Westernlands to the village, just like Suiren and Shun'ei. Would Rin return with them when they came for their training, he wondered… would she miss him as he would her?

As if sensing his thoughts, Rin turned to him and whispered, "Thank you for showing me this, Kohaku-kun." She smiled a shy smile and added, "I could stay here forever."

Kohaku's hands reached for her of their own accord. Pulling her against his chest, he tilted her head back and planted soft kisses across her brow, down the end of her tilted nose until he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Like a man thirsting for water, the taijiya plundered Rin's sweet mouth. He was unusually aggressive, but then so was she. Her hands slid up over his cheeks and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer not wanting to let go.

Lack of experience had them both coming up for air too soon. Releasing her lips, Kohaku breathed deep and held Rin tighter against him. "Orchids," he said softly. "You smell like orchids."

"Do I?" The blushing woman responded breathlessly. "I was… helping Hisa-chan in her garden today," she said dreamily.

"Will you?" Kohaku asked, suddenly and his hands shook as they stroked her hair.

"Will I… what?" Rin looked up to the taijiya's query.

"Will you stay?"

xXxXx

While some took pleasure in the full moon, from her position outside of the storage shed, Ikuyo cursed it. With the area bathed in light, the woman had to resort to lying under a bush to prevent being seen.

"Come on," she muttered impatiently from her hiding place. "Where are you thieves?"

She had only been waiting a short time, but it felt longer. Stifling a moan, she extended a leg to release a cramp.

"Well… well…" A voice said from above. "I finally found you."

Ikuyo froze. Her eyes grew wide as she considered her position. The thieves must have arrived before she did and spotted her before she went into hiding.

"Get up!" The voice demanded harshly.

It was best to stay silent and do as he bid, Ikuyo decided, but only until she found a way to gain the upper hand. Inching from under the bush, she noticed the man take a step back to allow her room to stand and that's when she took a chance.

Lying on the ground, she swiftly unsheathed her father's sword and aimed for the man's shins. Her blade was blocked; she should have known that the bandit was armed. Rolling from her side to her knees, Ikuyo raised her sword to block her opponent's overhead strike.

Ikuyo was no amateur when it came to swordplay. Before her family was banished, her father had allowed her to practice with the best students at the Ryu dojo. Her training was kept secret, as it was not considered a ladylike endeavor. However, no matter how skilled, it was clear her opponent was stronger.

Her arms shook as the man's weapon bore down on hers at full strength. Kami! He was a powerful one, she thought. Lifting her head to get a look at her attacker, she gasped and then grew angry. Her attackers eyes grew wide and he gasped also.

"You!" They both said at the same time. Ikuyo in anger; Heisuke in surprise.

"What the hell…" the gardener swore and then recalled a lady was present. Removing his yari from Ikuyo's blade, he stepped back and put out his hand to help her to her feet.

"Get away!" She slapped his hand and stood up.

"I'm… sorry," he said lamely and then Heisuke's shock wore off. "What are you doing out this late?"

"That is none of your concern," Ikuyo snapped, pushing tendrils of loose hair out of her eyes. "Now go away!"

His eyes were drawn to her face bathed in moonlight. That perpetual frown was in place, her expression was mutinous and Heisuke thought she looked quite lovely. His eyes traveled lower and he noticed her attire.

Dressed in all black, the woman painted an alluring picture. The obi tied at her waist accentuated her slender curves and the wrapped hakamas hinted at trim ankles and calves.

"Why are you dressed that way?"

A sharp retort rose to Ikuyo's lips, but before she could utter them, she heard someone approaching. It had to be the thieves, she thought and not wanting to scare them off she grabbed hold of Heisuke.

"Get down," she ordered and dropped to her knees. As Heisuke still stood stupidly, Ikuyo yanked him face down on the ground. As the gardener was wearing a light colored keso, she threw her dark clothed body over is back.

"Hey! What are you…"

"Sshhh!" The woman pressed his face in the dirt to shut him up. Leaning close to his ear, she hissed, "Just stay still and be quiet; I won't have you messing up my plans."

Heisuke nodded and Ikuyo released the pressure enough to allow him lift his head. Tilting his head to the side, he saw her face was just inches from his as she leaned over his shoulder. Her eyes, however, were trained on the storage room shoji.

Reluctantly, the gardener's gaze strayed from her person on hearing someone approach. From under the bush, Heisuke turned to the sound and saw two sets of feet directly in front of him. He made to speak, but the woman on his back clamped a hand firmly over his mouth.

The two watched as the shoji slid open and the feet disappeared inside. Heisuke felt Ikuyo inhale deeply as the feet reappeared and the shoji snapped shut. Before he could react, she had hopped from his back, brandishing her sword and confronted the culprits.

"Drop those bags!"

The two workers from earlier that afternoon flinched guiltily, but held tight to their prize.

"Lady Ikuyo!" they gasped. "What… why are you here?"

"I'm here to capture a couple of thieves," she snapped and felt Heisuke come to stand at her side. "Meaning the two of you!"

"Heisuke-san!" one of the workers looked relieved. "She doesn't understand. We were just…" he finished lamely, as the gardener looked no more sympathetic to their plight than the woman overseer. "We… we can explain."

"Maybe you can," Heisuke shrugged, feeling sorry for the men. "But… I'm afraid you will have to plead your case to Kohaku-sensei," he said. Moving forward with his yari in hand, the gardener instructed them to return the bags of rice to storage. "I will escort you both to the main house," he ended.

"Oh no!" Ikuyo said angrily. "_I _will escort them to the main house," Ikuyo emphasized, offended by his highhandedness. "You cannot just take over," she sneered. "I caught these two thieves, not you."

"Ikuyo-san, that is not important right now," he informed her. "This happened on my watch, I must bear the responsibility."

"You're too soft," she spat. "I wouldn't be surprised if you let them go. Those two need to be punished and I mean to see that they are. Besides," she added to taunt him, "… you are less than presentable with your face full of dirt?"

Heisuke looked at her as if she had grown two heads; after all, it was because of her that he looked that way.

This was about more than bags of rice, Heisuke realized. For Ikuyo, this was personal. As she was in charge of the village rations, he could understand that she was upset. However, something told him it went deeper than that.

Recalling the monk's words about strengths, weaknesses and patience, the gardener relented. "Fine," he sighed. "You can take them in, but I will accompany you."

"Good," Ikuyo sheathed her sword. "Let's go!" she ordered and turned to head to the main house.

xXxXx

Rin's eyes stretched wide and she wondered if Kohaku realized what he was saying… what he was asking. In what capacity, did he want her to remain at the slayers village? With her heart thumping wildly in her chest, Rin decided it was best to be practical.

"Are you… are you asking me to move here, Kohaku?" Her voice trembled. "To… become a resident?"

"No," the taijiya gasped and pressed his forehead against hers. "I want…"

"**That is all she can ever be!" **That voice returned, interrupting him. **"Do you mean to taint the girl with your filthy past, Kohaku!" **

"I mean… yes!" The taijiya was unaware that his fingers dug into Rin's shoulders as he tried to force the voice from his head, but it would not go away. With a sinister laugh, Naraku's voice continued to mock him.

"**Yes… Kohaku, allow her to stay!" **More laughter. **"She can serve as a sacrifice to seal your allegiance with me!"**

"Damn you!" Kohaku hissed as if in pain. "Get out of my head!" he cried.

Rin knew what was happening and she wanted to help him, but what could she do? Kohaku's head was buried in the crook of her neck responding to the voice in his head. His hands were crushing her shoulders, but Rin's fear for him was greater than her own as her mind raced to find a way to help him.

She began to hum and then to sing, a light, harmonious melody to soothe the soul. Rin's lyrics expressed the innocence of new love and untouched desire. She felt Kohaku's hold loosen and she continued to sing.

The taijiya responded immediately to the soft sounds flowing from Rin's throat. The voice in his head grew dimmer until it faded into nothingness. His mind cleared, his body relaxed and finally, he released his hold.

With Rin's hands caressing a pattern on his back, Kohaku found himself snuggling deeper into her warmth. She felt good, she smelled good; he never wanted to let her go.

"Rin-chan," he sighed with pleasure.

"Rest," she instructed in a whisper; she had stopped singing only to resume humming a tune.

The taijiya felt himself lowered to the curved section carved into the bark of the tree. He made to sit up, but Rin gently urged him to lie down. Stretching out next to him, she tucked into his side with her head cradled on his shoulder.

"It's late," Kohaku said softly, enjoying having her next to him, but knew that they must head back.

"Just a little while." Rin's voice was barley audible as she lifted her head to look into his eyes. "Let's stay this way… just a while."

"I'm sorry," the taijiya said softly into the night. "After all this time and although he is dead, Naraku still haunts me. Other than my family, I have not allowed myself to become attached to anyone." He plunged ahead. "I have secretly feared that one day he may return… that he was not really dead. That had to be the only way he could continue to have a hold over me."

"He still controls my life; his evil follows me. Even here… in this place, with you," he continued. "I have tried to fight him, but he invades my sleep… my dreams. I will never escape." He swallowed hard and threw an arm over his eyes.

"You will tonight," Rin said with assurance and pushed up on her hands to look down on the man she had fallen in love with. "He will not enter your sleep tonight or your dreams, Kohaku-kun, because I will be here to protect you."

The young man made to speak, but found his eyelids had suddenly become heavy. Rin would protect him; that was his last thought as he drifted into a deep slumber. "Sleep." He heard her say from somewhere far away and relaxed as he felt a familiar warmth return to his side.

"I'm here," Rin whispered and laid her head on his chest. How long she lay there listening to his deep breathing, she did not know. Pushing back, the young woman lifted her head to look into Kohaku's sleeping face. A frown appeared on his brow and his arm tightened to pull her close. Only then did his face relax and he become settled.

With a smile, Rin made herself comfortable. They were here for the night; she did not plan to disturb the headmaster's rest; however, she would see to it that he made his class in the morning.

Burrowing deep in his side, Rin felt sleep creep up on her. Tomorrow, she and Kohaku would talk. Without the moonlight, the lulling sounds of the river and in the clear light of day, would he still ask her to stay? By the time her eyelids drifted close, Rin had already made her decision.

To be continued…


	11. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update, last month was a busy month.

Many thanks to my reviewers: ezap3, Shining Peridot Moon, shippousangoffe, katana sohma-demon girl, AKA Pirate Queen, Kohana – thanks for the e-mail, LiRiNCaNdY and senbo-sama. Without you guys, this is just graffiti.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Morning After **

The sun rose high in the sky, bathing the slayers village and the valley below in its light. Invisible to the naked eye, a slender thread floated on the morning breeze and descended into the dense forest.

Landing on a protruding rock by the river, the passenger at the end of that thread looked around with interest. Six hate-filled eyes focused on the fortress at the top of the knoll. The being shook with anger to see that the slayers village had indeed been rebuilt.

This might well present a problem, the being thought. However, nothing would deter it from obtaining its goal. It had come in search of the last shard of the Shikon no Tama in hopes of, once again, completing the jewel of four souls.

At the time of his predecessors demise, it was known that the last remnant of the sacred jewel was never obtained from Kohaku - the taijiya that had defied his master. Once he stripped the boy of the shard, he planned to search for the remaining piece or pieces.

The day Naraku was annihilated, the being had barely broke free from its master's body before he disintegrated. Knocked clear by the combined blast from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's swords, he had not perished with the other youkai minions that had been absorbed.

A few days later, the being awoke and made his way to the grounds of Onigumo's cave. In that place that had once before birthed evil, the being had regained its strength. It was during the convalescence that it had decided to continue its master's mission.

It was over a year before the being had fully regenerated to its original form and was strong enough to leave Onigumo's cave. Since that time it had traveled around gathering information and, finally, its efforts had led it here… to the slayers village.

As the being sat, contemplating its next move, it sensed an extremely powerful aura. Turning to the source, the six eyes narrowed and peered through the dense foliage. What it saw had the eyes widening in surprise and then burning with intense hatred.

Two figures moved at a leisurely pace down the main road. It was not the sight of the young youkai that had its venom boiling, but its companion; the human priestess… Kikyou.

The being drew back and hissed to see the one who had orchestrated his master's death. Not once during its inquiries, had anyone mentioned seeing or hearing from the woman. It was assumed she was long dead.

And… now, here she was; alive and en route to the slayers village. This was getting interesting. Not only would it collect the fragment of the jewel, but it would also extract revenge for its master's death by eliminating the one responsible.

It watched as the woman stop suddenly. Ever so slowly, the priestess head swiveled in its direction. The being remained still under her probing gaze, knowing full well it was too miniscule to see from that distance. After what seemed an eternity, she turned back and resumed her walk. Then and only then, it allow the morning breeze to lift and carry it away.

xXxXx

Ah-un landed about half a mile from the slayers village. Both Kikyou and Idzuna alighted from the beast back and took in their surroundings. Showing appreciation to their transport, both riders petted the snout of the double-headed youkai.

At the ex-miko's request to return for them later, the beast ascended gracefully, turned and headed back to the west.

"Why couldn't we land in the village, Kikyou-sama?" the young kitsune questioned.

"You must remember, Idzuna-chan," the woman responded, gripped her yumi and adjusted the strap of her arrow holder. "It is a village of demon slayers. As our visit is unannounced, Ah-un's sudden appearance would have caused quite a stir in the community."

"Oh… I see," the fox child laughed and hefted Awasumaru's swords higher on her back. "The young master will be very happy to see these." she indicated her cargo.

"Yes," Kikyou sighed, but gave a slight smile. "In many ways, he is his father's son."

Turning in the direction of the village, the two began their trek. The air was fresh and the grass slightly damp from the from the morning dew. The two walked at a unhurried pace, each lost in their own thoughts.

Idzuna had asked to come; not only to accompany Kikyou, but assumed Rin would need her support. She was sure the news they brought would not be well received and she wanted to be there for her friend.

Kikyou's thoughts were focused on the long term. As always, the woman calculated well in advance.

On arrival, she would first talk privately with Kohaku and could almost anticipate his reaction. To say he would not be pleased was putting it mildly. However, the taijiya had always been rational. Once he considered the information, Kikyou had no doubt he would act accordingly.

"I am concerned about Rin-chan, my lady," Idzuna said suddenly.

"Rin-chan is practical," the ex-miko responded stoically. "She will understand."

The fox child was not so sure about that. For months, her friend had droned on and on, looking forward to her visit to the slayers village and reuniting with this Kohaku person. Kikyou had not seen the pure delight that had crossed Rin's face as she spoke of the young man.

"There it is." Kikyou stopped and pointed to the fortress at the top of the hill.

"Impressive," Idzuna gushed. "They have an excellent view of the surrounding valley. It would make a sneak attack very difficult."

"But… not impossible," Kikyou stated. After all, according to Kohaku, Naraku's minions had launched an attack that had all but destroyed the demon slayers in the quest for the sacred jewel. The ex-miko could only hope that the new headmaster had learned something from that incident and had taken precautions.

As they walked, Kikyou was suddenly assailed by an aura of immense evil. She stopped suddenly and felt the kitsune stiffen beside her.

"You sense it too, young Idzuna?" the ex-miko asked.

"Yes," the fox child whispered. "But… where is it coming from?"

Keying into the aura, Kikyou turned in the direction of the river. "Over there," she stated bluntly and continued to stare in that direction. So, this was it… this was the beginning. With a smirk, she realized Totousai could not have timed this better.

"Come, Idzuna-chan," the woman said to her companion. "It seems we must hurry." With a final look in the direction of the overpowering aura, the two travelers turned and continued on their way.

A short distance from the beginning of the incline, a figure jumped from the foliage causing the ex-miko and kitsune to stop in their tracks. Kikyou arched a brow while Idzuna gasped.

"Oh no, Kikyou-sama!" the fox child groaned in dismay. "We… we're too late."

xXxXx

Instead of ceiling beams, Kohaku's eyes slowly opened to the sight of leaves overhead. The foliage danced in the morning breeze and he wondered if he had fallen asleep on the engawa again? As the taijiya made to move, he felt heaviness under his arm and looked down to find a sleeping Rin nestled into his side.

Kohaku gasped and then attempted to wiggle from under her. However, each time he tried to move away Rin, unconsciously, snuggled closer. As her arms tightened around his waist, the taijiya sighed and finally gave up.

Looking down on the top of her head, he raised his free hand and brushed tendrils of loose hair from her face. Rin's cheek was pressed firmly against his chest and she seemed content. Relaxing a little himself, Kohaku decided to wait a few more minutes before waking her.

She looked like a child sleeping. A child clutching tight to a favorite toy and he smiled at the thought. Her lips were parted softly and he remembered the kisses they had shared. Staring at her mouth, he wondered if he should kiss her awake and leaned forward in anticipation.

No… he pulled back hurriedly. Closing his eyes, he decided that was not a good idea. Kami… he was becoming as unscrupulous as Miroku-sama. What the hell was he thinking, trying to kiss an unconscious woman?

"Good morning," the musical voice he so loved to hear was accompanied by gentle pressure to his cheek. Kohaku opened his eyes to see Rin looming over him and reeling from her morning kiss.

"Goo…good morning, Rin-chan," the taijiya stuttered softly, sat up and stretched. "You… you could not have slept well?"

"Oh… but I did," Rin exclaimed happily and then a frown appeared on her brow. "How about you, Kohaku-kun; did you not sleep well?"

The taijiya sat with his mouth hanging open. How did one answer a question like that in this type of situation? He did not want to offend her, but then again… he did not want her to misunderstand.

"I… ah… I slept well," he announced and scratched the back of his head; an old habit he had yet to break. "I'm used to sleeping outdoors," he gave a nervous laugh.

"Me too!" Rin laughed too. "Old habits are hard to break, are they not, young master?" As she said that, she reached up and pulled Kohaku's hand from his hair. A blush spread across his cheeks, making his freckles standout and the young woman thought he looked very handsome.

The two sat staring into each other's eyes and neither realized they were having similar thoughts. Kohaku wondered if Rin remembered his question from last night and the young woman wondered if the taijiya would ask her again. Before either could speak, the first bell sounded in preparation for the first class.

"Oh no!" the two gasped in unison. Rin rose to her knees as Kohaku jumped to his feet. "Morning class!" The taijiya groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "I'm going to be late again!"

"No you're not!" Rin was determined and began straightening her clothes. "We can make it, it's only the first bell… I think," she added and grinned sheepishly. "But… first we have to get down from here."

Kohaku smiled and bent on one knee. "Come on… get on," he said and indicated his back. "I shall deliver you to Hisa's house and then we shall meet after class, okay."

"Okay," Rin said as she placed her arms around his neck.

"Take a deep breath and hold on tight," he instructed and hooked his arms under her legs. Feeling her inhale, he walked to the edge and jumped down into the forest.

Rin barely felt a jolt as they landed and then Kohaku broke into a run. "Kohaku-kun… I can… you don't have to carry me!"

It's better this way," he said over his shoulder. "We'll get there faster and hopefully no one will see us. It will be hard to explain why we are wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

As the reality of his words sunk in, Rin buried her head in his shoulder. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea," she heard him say softly.

The young woman's cheeks stained crimson and was glad that her transport could not see. He was so chivalrous and much more concerned about her reputation than she was. To Rin, it did not matter what others thought, only Kohaku mattered.

"There's a back entrance," he said and headed toward the incline. "If we can get past this point without being seen, the rest is easy."

Rin held tight as the taijiya broke through the brush. Instead of taking the direct path, they now headed to the back of the fortress. Clearing the trees, they would be in the open mere seconds before disappearing into the forest again.

Kohaku looked up at the fortress from the bottom of the incline, the guard positioned at the top was turned in the other direction and the taijiya smiled, thinking they were home free. Turning back, he came to a screeching halt.

"Kohaku?" Rin questioned and lifted her head from the middle of his back. "Is something wron…" Her words froze in her throat as she looked past Kohaku's shoulder. Standing in the path up ahead was a stern looking Kikyou and a thoroughly red-faced kitsune.

xXxXx

"Where is he?" Sango hissed.

She had barely slept all night awaiting her brother's return. The morning class was due to start soon and there was also the issue of the two men currently being held under guard.

Pacing the front room of the main house, the demon slayer wondered, for the hundredth time, about her brother's whereabouts. Kohaku had not come home for dinner nor had his futon been slept in. Cutting her eyes in her husband's direction, Sango saw that the monk was calmly sipping his tea, with eyes downcast.

He knew something, the taijiya was sure of it. Besides that, he had successfully avoided her the previous evening and up until this morning. He had deliberately waited for her to go to sleep before joining her in bed. Even then, he had managed to rise before she had. Both were basically unheard of in Miroku's case.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango stopped pacing and snapped. "If you know some…"

"Not in front of the children, dear," Miroku interrupted. His blue eyes did a turn about the small table where Suiren, Shun'ei and Awasumaru sat. "Later…" he advised and added, " Besides, should you not get ready. If Kohaku is late, you will have to begin class."

Stormy brown orbs turned on him and Miroku cringed under Sango's glare. However, he noticed she bit back a retort, turned her back and stared out into the courtyard.

In truth, Miroku was worried also. He understood the urges of young love, however, he had assumed both Kohaku and Rin levelheaded enough not to breech the boundaries. If the two were seen together, that would really set the tongues wagging in the village. The monk knew from experience, the results of that would weigh more heavily on the young woman than her partner.

"Why don't you go on ahead and begin class, Sango-chan," Miroku encouraged. "I shall stay behind and wait for Kohaku. As Juun-san has not yet awakened, I must stay to watch over him."

The taijiya made to speak, but noticed Shippo bounding up the stairs and turned expectantly to the kitsune. "Any word, Shippo-chan?"

"Couldn't find him," the fox child responded. "I tried every place you suggested, but… nothing."

With a sigh, Sango's shoulders slumped in defeat. Biting her lip in frustration, she tried to think of other places her little brother could have gone.

"Shippo!" Sango suddenly brightened. "Outside of the village, off the left main road is a large tree. The top branches almost reach the fortress walls. Try there, it was Kohaku's favorite hiding place when we were children."

"Oh… I know the one," the kitsune said. "I'll go right away."

"Wait!" Sango turned to the neko on her shoulder. "Go with him, Kirara," she bade. "If you don't find him, Shippo-chan, come straight to class, alright."

Turning back to her husband and the three children at the table, Sango noticed everyone seemed unusually silent, especially Suiren. With a toss of her head, the taijiya addressed the children.

"Once breakfast is over, I expect everyone to be on time. Understood?"

"Yes, Haha-ue," Suiren and Shun'ei said in unison.

"Hai, Sango-sama!" Awasumaru followed.

With a scorching glare in the monk's direction, Sango headed to the practice field. Everyone remained quiet until they were sure the taijiya was out of hearing range and, of course, Suiren was the first to speak.

"Chichi-ue," the young girl turned to her father, "Where is Oji-sensei?"

"Probably out on a practice mission," the monk said evasively. On hearing his daughter's "Oh" Miroku thought he was safe, until…

"I didn't hear anything about a practice mission," Shun'ei stated calmly.

"Well… ah… it must have been… last minute," the monk grinned sheepishly.

"Very last minute," the boy mumbled into his teacup and saw his father's smile waver.

Awasumaru and Suiren looked totally lost during the exchange. The monk had to thank Kami the two were not as sharp as his son on personal matters.

"You should finish up and head out now," Miroku rose and hastily began clearing away the dishes.

"Houshi-sama!" The hanyou whined as his bowl of miso soup was whisked away. "I wasn't finished with that!"

"Sorry, Awasu-san," the monk chuckled nervously, "But… we don't want to make Sango-sama mad by being late; do we?"

All three children rose and headed for the door. Stepping out on the engawa, Shun'ei turned back and asked, "Chichi-ue, please call us as soon as Juun-san awakens."

Promising that he would, Miroku stood and watched as they sprinted to the practice field. Once they were gone, the monk went to check on Juun. The boy was still out and he was becoming concerned. Should he be sleeping this long?

With Kohaku and Rin missing, there was also the issue of the food storage thieves. Settling next to the sleeping child, Miroku recalled the surprise visit last night…

_Responding to the firm rap on the shoji, Miroku slid the panel back to reveal Heisuke, two workers from the storage house and… Ikuyo. As he invited them inside, the monk could not help but notice the young woman's attire. _

_The woman was dressed in similar fashion to a shinobi. From the hakamas secured around her calves and ankles, she was completely in black and bearing a sword. Her hair was pulled back into a most becoming bun, giving one a full view of her beautiful, but haughty features._

_Offering them a seat, Miroku turned to Heisuke and lifted an eyebrow. The gardener tried to keep a straight face, but the monk noticed the nervous twitch in his cheek. Turning back in Ikuyo's direction, he finally realized this woman was the object of Heisuke's questions the other night._

_If Genpaku's daughter was the gardener's choice, then he really had his work cut out for him. Ikuyo was consumed with bitterness. She blamed her parents for their decline in social status and the comfortable life she believed she deserved. Not only that, it was well known that Ikuyo was in pursuit of Kohaku._

_Sango silently entered the room and each person bowed in greeting. Taking a seat next to her husband, she waited to hear what was going on. _

"_Has something occurred, Heisuke-san?" Miroku turned to the gardener, but before the man could respond, Ikuyo leaned forward._

"_Of course something's wrong," the woman spat. "I caught these two stealing from the storage house." Ikuyo pointed to the two men, sitting humbly with their heads bowed. _

_Miroku's eyes widened and Sango's narrowed a fraction and they turned to the captives. "Is this true, Hiroshi-san… Takuma-san?" the monk asked. _

"_Well… we weren't … it wasn't like that, Houshi-sama… Lady Sango," Takuma defended. _

"_Don't lie!" Ikuyo injected venomously. "You were caught red-handed; isn't that right, Heisuke-san?" The woman turned and glared at the gardener, as if daring him to say otherwise._

_Ignoring Ikuyo, Heisuke stepped forward. "We saw them coming out of the storage area, carrying two bags of rice. Although they offered an explanation for their actions, I thought it best to wait until speaking with you or Kohaku-san before hearing them out." _

_Inwardly, Miroku smiled. It seemed that Heisuke was made of sterner stuff. He may be smitten with Ikuyo, but it did not cloud his judgment._

"_That was wise, Heisuke-san," Miroku stated. Turning to his wife, the monk inquired, "Would you care to pursue this, dear?" _

"_Not at this hour," Sango replied. "We shall contain them until tomorrow and allow Kohaku to speak with them." Turning to Ikuyo, the taijiya's eyes swept the young woman from head to toe, taking in her appearance and the sword at her side._

"_Did I hear correctly?" Sango addressed the black clad figure. "You were the one who apprehended them?"_

"_Yes." Ikuyo was blunt. _

"_I see." Sango was equally so. Turning back to her husband, she nodded and they both rose to their feet. _

"_Heisuke-san, take these men to the secured unit," Miroku instructed. "After that, you will escort Lady Ikuyo to her home." _

"_That is not necessary, Houshi-sama," the woman huffed. "I am quite capable of returning on my own." She had had enough of Heisuke's presence, she just wanted to go home and nurse her headache. _

"_Come now," the monk crooned, which caused his wife to smirk at his methods. "We cannot have beautiful women roaming about unattended." _

_While the monk was putting Ikuyo at ease, Sango turned to the gardener. "Heisuke-san, who is watching the tower?"_

"_Uh… ah… I did not leave it unattended, Lady Sango," he stuttered and blushed. "Chikao and Yoshimatsu were there when I noticed movement from below. I left them in charge while I went in pursuit."_

"_The captives?" Sango asked and wondered why Heisuke always blushed whenever they met. _

"_Ah… no, it was Ikuyo-san."_

"_I see," Sango said for the second time and spun her head in the direction of the young woman talking with her husband. Miroku had managed to illicit a smile from her stern face. _

"_She carries a sword." The taijiya turned back to Heisuke. "Can she use it?" _

"_She seems skilled, but my knowledge is somewhat limited," the gardener stated. "We had only one encounter; however, I could tell that she has had some training. Although quick on her feet, she lacks strength, but she was able to counter my attack."_

"_I see," Sango said again. _

_Heisuke was tall and muscular, without being bulky. He was as mild mannered as Kohaku, but could wield his yari with as much force as Houshi-sama could his shakujo. If Ikuyo had managed to give him some trouble, then maybe… _

"_Thank you, Heisuke-san," Sango looked up at the young man and smiled. _

_That was the first smile that Lady Sango had bestowed on him and the young man turned a deeper shade of red. He now had a glimpse of the taijiya's softer side and understood why Houshi-sama had worked so hard to claim her. Would he ever see Ikuyo smile like that? _

"_Are you… are you alright, Hesiuke-san?" Sango asked with concern. "You seem a bit flushed."_

_Before the gardener could respond, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. "He is fine, Sango-chan." Miroku appeared with a knowing look. "It's probably all the excitement," the monk said and smiled at the gardener's discomfort. "Why don't you escort Lady Ikuyo home and I shall see Hiroshi-san and Takuma-san to the secured unit," he offered. _

"_Yes, of course." He blushed again and bowed swiftly to the monk and his wife. "Thank you, Houshi-sama!" Turning to leave he encountered a scowling Ikuyo and wondered what he had done now. Tossing her head, she stuck her nose in the air and stormed from house. With a puzzled look, Heisuke followed._

"_Interesting," Sango muttered, watching the two people depart. _

"_What's interesting?" Miroku inquired, watching his wife closely. _

"_I was not aware that Ikuyo possessed any fighting skills."_

"_I noticed the sword," the monk relaxed. "Do you think she can wield it?" _

"_According to Heisuke she can, but I plan to find out how skilled she is," Sango said with a determined gleam in her eye. "We can always use good fighters, Houshi-sama." _

"_Well… I'll leave you to it," Miroku sighed and moved towards the two men awaiting their confinement. "I shall return." _

_The monk could only smile at his wife's single-mindedness. She was so focused on Ikuyo's abilities, that she had missed Heisuke's open admiration of her. However, Ikuyo did not miss it. _

_In his experience with women, Miroku was sure he had noticed a spark of jealousy in the young woman's eye before she stormed from the room? If so, then Heisuke had already breached the first barrier. _

A deep sigh and mumblings broke through the monk's musings. He looked down to find Juun's lashes flutter and a frown appeared on his brow. Leaning forward in anticipation, Miroku was disappointed when the boy turned on his side and resumed sleeping.

xXxXx

"Kikyou-sama! Idzuna-chan!" Rin gasped. Her small hands gently squeezed Kohaku's shoulders, signaling him to lower her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the earth, Rin ran to the two silent individuals and bowed in front of them.

"Rin," Kikyou acknowledged her greeting and noticed the young woman's flushed cheeks. "You are well?"

"Oh…" Rin's head lifted swiftly to look into Kikyou's mahogany orbs and then sent the kitsune a wobbly smile. "Ah… yes… I am well," she muttered and felt Kohaku come stand beside her.

"Hello, Kikyou-sama," the taijiya's rich voice filled the silence. "It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too, Kohaku-san," Kikyou responded and meant it. Her eyes softened as they roamed over the young handsome man and, once again, slid to the young woman at his side.

"You must be Idzuna-san." Kohaku turned and bowed in the kitsune's direction. "Rin-san has told me much about you, I feel that I know you already." At Idzuna's titter, the taijiya turned back to Kikyou.

"Have you come to check on Awasumaru and Juun's progress?" Kohaku asked. "I can assure you they are doing well, but… I assume that you knew that they would," he added slyly.

"I only assumed that they would do their best," the ex-miko corrected, but her smile was coy. "However, I am interested in how they were getting along."

Deciding to get straight to the point, the ex-miko continued. "There is another reason that I am here," she continued. "I would like to request an audience with you, Kohaku-san, in private, if you please."

That sounded ominous, Rin thought. The taijiya's eyes remained glued to Kikyou's while she looked to Idzuna. The kitsune avoided her gaze and Rin experienced the first stirrings of unease.

"It… it's not a good time, Kikyou-sama," Rin intervened. "Kohaku-kun has a class and he is already late. Your discussion will have to wait, I'm afraid."

Turning to the young woman, the ex-miko could only lift a brow at the authoritative tone. This was worse than she expected. Rin had taken up a protective stance and had spoken on Kohaku's behalf. Shifting her gaze to the taijiya, Kikyou realized that he had allowed it and then… there was the manner in which she had addressed him.

"_Kohaku-kun." _

Rin had used the endearment without hesitation. This was going to be harder than she thought, Kikyou deduced. How close had these two become, she wondered? The last thing she wanted to do was hurt either of them, but it seemed it was clearly unavoidable.

Did the two realize how they looked? It was early morning and their clothes were disheveled, as if they had just awakened. Rin's usually immaculate locks were askew, as were Kohaku's, and there were leaves in their hair. The ex-miko did not want to believe where her thoughts were taking her.

"I shall wait," Kikyou stated.

"Well… now that that's settled," Rin breathed with relief. "We must hurry. Come," she turned and waited for Kohaku to precede her. "We shall go to the main house and wait until your class is over. Kikyou and I will attend to Juun-san and…"

"Juun-san?" Kikyou's mask slipped momentarily. "What is wrong with Juun-san?"

"He is not injured," Kohaku informed her. "I pushed him to his limits yesterday; he has been sleeping since."

"It's only exhaustion, Kikyou-sama," Rin hastened to reassure her.

"Take me to him," the ex-miko ordered. Without another word the foursome turned and headed to the main house.

xXxXx

Heisuke rose from his bath refreshed. His replacement had arrived at the tower at the crack of dawn. This left the gardener sufficient time to get a little rest and have a quick bath before appearing at the main house.

Since he and Ikuyo had discovered the theft, Houshi-sama had requested their presence when Kohaku spoke with the individuals. They were told to arrive before the end of the morning class.

Maybe he should stop by Ikuyo's home and they could go together, but then he decided against it. As the gardener got dressed, he recalled escorting her home last night…

_With Ikuyo's long legs, Heisuke had to nearly run to catch up with her. _

"_Hey!" The gardener yelled. "Slow down… where's the fire?" he laughed, attempting to inject some humor. As she never broke stride, Heisuke put a hand out to halt her progress. _

"_Don't touch me!" she turned and snapped. "You're disgusting!" _

"_Who… me?" Heisuke was taken back. Where did that come from, he wondered?_

"_Listen, Ikuyo, it's not that I didn't support you back there, but…" the gardener began on a soothing note, "… other than what I saw, I cannot condemn Takuma-san and Hiroshi-san without hearing an explanation."_

"_That's not what I'm talking about," she hissed. "Don't worry, those two will get what they deserve. I'm talking about your flirting with Sango-sama… and right in front of her husband too!" _

"_I wasn't…" Heisuke croaked and then swallowed hard. "I wasn't flirting; she asked me some questions, that's all." _

"_Well now," Ikuyo smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a liar as well as a wife stealer. I must say, Heisuke-san, you surprise me." _

"_What?" he gasped. Why did everyone keep saying that, he wondered. First Houshi-sama and now Ikuyo. "You have no idea what you're talking about!" He responded heatedly to her accusations._

"_Really?" Ikuyo taunted. "Then why are you blushing like a lovesick kid?"_

_Heisuke had the strongest urge to cover his face, but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. As he stood staring at her mutinous expression, he tried to recall what Houshi-sama had said about tight situations and how to get out of them._

"_Think Heisuke…. think," he muttered under his breath. However, under intense pressure from Ikuyo's sable gaze, he simply opted for the truth. Bracing himself, he looked down into her eyes. _

"_It's no crime to appreciate a beautiful woman, Ikuyo-san," he stated calmly and saw the smug expression fall from her face. "I may have overreacted, but I wasn't flirting. I guess I was a little surprised that Sango-sama noticed me."_

_Ikuyo stared at him for a long time. Suddenly, she turned abruptly and resumed her rapid walk. Following in her wake, the two continued to her home in silence. Once they arrived, without a thank you or a goodnight, Ikuyo entered the abode and closed the shoji with a snap._

The bell, indicating the start of the morning class, sounded and roused Heisuke from his thoughts. With a sigh at his lack of progress with Ikuyo, the young man rose and headed to the main house.

xXxXx

Within the confines of her room, Ikuyo mimicked Heisuke's sigh. The young woman stood looking down on the array of clothes strewn across her futon.

She had never had trouble deciding what to wear, so what was so different about today? Tossing the eighth kimono to the side, Ikuyo wondered why she even bothered. With the exception of the monk, no one here appreciated her efforts.

Immediately, her thoughts turned to Heisuke. She had noticed the appreciative gleam in his eyes last night when addressing Sango. The more the woman spoke, the more the gardener had blushed.

Ikuyo had been shocked at the young man's admission. He had not lied, had not made excuses, he had simply told the truth. However, there was no excuse for ogling another man's wife, Ikuyo thought huffily. He may think that Sango was beautiful, but Heisuke needed to exert some self-control.

"Men are such idiots," Ikuyo muttered. How could a woman look her best wearing a simple yukata and her skin bronzed from the sun? Well… there was no accounting for taste, she decided. She only hoped that Houshi-sama did not get wind of Heisuke's infatuation with his wife.

Deciding on a kimono, she chose the yellow silk with intricate leaf designs with a green obi at her waist. Pulling her hair back into a low ponytail, she secured it with a single matching ribbon.

Completing her toilet, Ikuyo joined her parents for the morning meal. Other than a 'good-morning, did you sleep well, dear' from her mother and a grunt from her father, there was no comment on her attire.

"_I guess I was surprised that Sango-sama noticed me."_

Ikuyo recalled the gardener's words from the previous night. There was wistfulness in his voice as he spoke, but Heisuke was a fool. He was ruled by his emotions, just like her mother and Rin. Not only that, but he cared for someone who was unattainable.

Hearing the bell sound, the young woman rose from the table and began her walk to the main house. Love was for losers and Ikuyo swore venomously that it would never happen to her. She refused to fall into that trap.

xXxXx

"Oi… Kohaku-san!" The tower guard yelled, as he looked down on his headmaster and his companions. "Where ya' been this early?" he asked and hailed his comrades to open the gate.

Entering the fortress, Kohaku thankfully noticed the courtyard was nearly empty. Most of the workers had already left for the fields. The taijiya smiled and cordially acknowledged everyone's greeting as they passed.

"Good morning, Kohaku-san… Lady Rin," they murmured and bowed politely to Kikyou and Idzuna.

It pleased him that they included Rin and he had the strongest urge to reach back and grab onto her hand. However, he would not dare do such a thing with Kikyou present. Besides… he and Rin had yet to talk.

As they climbed the stairs of the main house, Kohaku wondered if she had given any thought to his offer. Would she stay here… with him? Did she want to remain here or would she prefer the Westernlands?

If she agreed… then to whom should he present his proposal, he wondered; Kikyou or… Sesshomaru. Just the thought of approaching the taiyoukai about such a delicate matter made Kohaku's stomach do somersaults.

"It's about time you showed up!"

Kohaku had opened the shoji to the main house and looked up on hearing Miroku's voice. The monk stood in the middle of the room as he crossed the threshold. Rin followed immediately behind him and was also addressed by his brother-in-law.

"And as for you, young lady…" Miroku began and moved towards the two young people. "It seems that I must stress the import…" The monk stopped suddenly, both in speech and stride. His blue eyes grew wide on seeing the next person entering the room.

"Kikyou…" Miroku whispered and his smile faltered a bit.

"Houshi-dono," the ex-miko responded and nodded a greeting.

She still looked the same, the monk acknowledged. Life with Sesshomaru must be favorable, he thought. Although Kikyou had always appeared serene, there was peacefulness in her countenance that was absent before.

"Where are my manners?" Miroku returned to normal. "You must be here to see your sons," he stated. "Awasumaru is in class at the moment; however, I've been looking after young Juun." The monk pointed down the hall.

"I hear he has extinguished his energy," Kikyou stated and, without invitation, moved in the direction the monk indicated. "How long has it been?" she asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon," Miroku replied, understanding the question and fell instep behind her. Kohaku, Rin and Idzuna were silent, but followed.

Stepping into room, Kikyou looked down on the boy curled on his side. She kneeled beside him, leaned forward and placed her hands over his body. Gathering energy in her palms, the ex-miko started from his head and skimmed down the length of his small frame and back again. Extinguishing the energy, Kikyou sat back on her heels and waited.

Suddenly, Juun's dark eyes fluttered open. The boy rolled to his back, his blank stare focused on the beams overhead. Pushing up into a sitting position, his head turned slowly in Kikyuo's direction.

"Youbo-sama?" he whispered.

"Outdone yourself; have you?" Kikyou said softly.

"Youbo-sama!" Juun blindly reached for his foster mother and smiled as her arms came around him.

Rin smiled, Idzuna giggled, but Kohaku and Miroku stood transfixed. The beatific smile on Kikyou's face and the warmth in her mahogany eyes, as she held tight to Juun surprised them.

Miroku looked on in awe. Looking at them together, Juun could have easily passed as Kikyou's birth son. The boy's dark eyes, hair and reserved manner were more similar to the woman than Awasumaru's cheerful demeanor.

However, Kikyou had changed. The monk could tell in the manner of which she caressed the child in her arms. The old Kikyou would have never displayed affection and especially in front of others. Had life with Sesshomaru changed her that much, he wondered?

Suddenly, the woman released Juun and brushed her fingers lightly through his hair, before rising to her feet. Turning to the others in the room, she began issuing orders.

"Kohaku-san…" Kikyou began. "… I believe that you have a class to attend. I will await your return that we may talk in private. Rin-chan…" She turned to the young woman. "… you will make yourself presentable, while Idzuna and I see to nourishment for Juun-san."

"Yes… Kikyou-sama!" They murmured in unison and Miroku could only smile. She may have changed, he thought, but not completely.

"Class will have to wait, Kohaku-san," the monk intervened. "Your sister and Shippo have taken over, but we have more pressing matters at the moment." Miroku nodded in the direction of Heisuke and Ikuyo approaching.

"What's the matter, Miroku-sama?" Kohaku frowned.

"I shall explain on the way," the monk smiled. "Excuse us, Lady Kikyou." He bowed humbly; Kohaku followed and the two men left the house.

"I wonder what's going on," Rin said, as she watched them leave.

"As do I," Kikyou stated.

Hearing the undercurrents in the ex-miko's tone, Rin turned slowly in her direction.

"Come with me." Kikyou rose to her feet and addressed her young charge. Rin sighed and followed behind the woman and away from Juun's delicate ears.

The two women faced each other in the main room. Although Rin had prepared herself for Kikyou's inquisition, she still cringed at the directness of the older woman's approach or blanched under her intense stare.

"If your feelings are what I believe them to be, Rin-chan," Kikyou began in a low monotone, "… then I feel I must forewarn you. Any union with Kohaku will bring you nothing but pain and suffering."

To be continued…


	12. Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, a new chapter is up and I hope you will enjoy! Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and have a **safe and Happy New Year!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Moment of Truth**

Escorted to an unoccupied abode, Kohaku, Miroku, Heisuke and Ikuyo sat and awaited the arrival of the two men held under guard.

Kohaku was pensive. His brother-in-law had filled him in on what had occurred in his absence and he wondered why Hiroshi and Takuma would consider stealing. Both had been with the village from the beginning of its reconstruction and had always believed them to be loyal and hardworking, there must be a reason for what they did.

"You look quite lovely in that kimono, Lady Ikuyo," Miroku commented to the unusually silent woman at his side. "The color is very becoming."

"Oh… thank you, Houshi-sama," she responded absently. Leaning forward, she peered around the monk and looked to Kohaku. Unfortunately, the taijiya was deep in thought and had not noticed the exchange… or her, for that matter.

It was as she thought; no one except the monk had noticed her efforts. Settling back on her heels, Ikuyo sighed and focused on a spot in front of her. Suddenly, she felt eyes upon her and turned to find Heisuke staring.

"Uh… you…" the gardener began, but stopped suddenly as Ikuyo's eyes narrowed on him. The compliment halted on his lips. Producing a weak smile, he turned and faced forward again.

What was wrong now, Heisuke wondered. He was only going to agree with Houshi-sama. In fact, as soon as he saw her walking towards the main house, he had wanted to tell Ikuyo how lovely she looked.

She did indeed look exceptional. In the yellow kimono, she was stunning, regal and, once again, Heisuke felt that he was reaching for the moon. Maybe, he realized, he should have said something earlier.

How dare he, Ikuyo fumed? How dare he try to compliment her after Houshi-sama had already done so? Idiot, she sniffed. Besides, with his taste, she could be wearing sackcloth and he would still compliment her. Looking again in Kohaku's direction, Ikuyo sighed and gave up. The taijiya was still deep in thought.

xXxXx

"I don't… I don't understand," Rin gasped at the ex-miko's words and then gave a nervous laugh. "You must be mistaken, Kikyou-sama. You know what a gentle person Kohaku-kun is; he would never cause pain or have someone suffer. Well… not unless someone was in danger or… to defend this village."

Although Rin had said the words, she also knew Kikyou would never lie to her. "You are wrong," she said firmly. "Kohaku-kun would never hurt someone without good reason and I would never give him any cause to do so."

Approaching the young woman slowly, the ex-miko's face was void of emotion. "I agree," she began simply. "Kohaku-san would never hurt you, or anyone, intentionally. However, if your feelings have progressed beyond friendship and you hope for a future with him, then I'm afraid you will be exposed to the same emotional upheaval and pain that he will."

"What?" Rin whispered and moved forward. "What is going to happen to him, Kikyou-sama? What is this pain you speak of?"

The older woman's eyes dimmed momentarily. So… it was true, Rin had fallen in love with Kohaku; even so…

"I will speak only with Kohaku-san; it was the reason I came here," Kikyou stated unsympathetically. "Once I have done that, it will be left to him to decide with whom he shares the knowledge."

"It is perfectly fine for you to tell me," Rin persisted. "Kohaku would not mind in the least. He will only end up telling me anyway." The young woman said with more confidence than she felt.

Kikyou was unmoved. Knowing Kohaku the way she did, the taijiya may tell Rin about his fate, but she doubted he would allow her to share it. "Then I will allow _him _that privilege," the former priestess said and turned to head back to the room with Juun and Idzuna.

"He _will_ tell me." Rin's voice held more resolve and it stopped Kikyou in her tracks. "He asked me to stay here… in the village with him. Whatever this pain… whatever his destiny, I will remain here… I will not desert him."

Mahogany orbs held Rin transfixed. Was that pity reflected in eyes that normally held no emotion? As if to confirm her thoughts, Kikyou sighed and murmured, "I am sorry Rin-chan." Turning on her heel, she continued down the narrow hall.

xXxXx

Shippo stood on the platform and watched in amusement, as the children wasted no time exiting class. It was no wonder, the kitsune chuckled to himself. With Kohaku missing, Sango was in rare form. The taijiya took the children through exercises and practice drills that would floor an adult. Thank Kami she had forgone the sparring matches.

"Hey, haha-ue!" Suiren appeared suddenly on the platform. "What were you trying to do… kill us?"

Sango's head swiveled slowly in her daughter's direction. Her brown eyes narrowed and the child took a step back.

"That _was _a bit extreme, mother," Shun'ei said and laid a hand on his sister's shoulders to halt her retreat. Unlike Suiren, the boy was not fazed by his mother's glare.

"Sango-sama!!!"

Everyone turned to see Awasumaru energetically hop onto the platform and land beside the twins.

"Great class, Sango-sama," he said and his bronze orbs glittered with excitement. "You don't fool around."

That set up the red flag. Suiren's eyebrow twitched; that was the first sign. Before Shun'ei could call out a warning…

"**SLAP!" **

"Yeow!" Awasumaru yelled and hit the platform, falling on his rear. Cradling his flaming cheek, he looked up to find Suiren standing over him, arms akimbo.

"Idiot!" She ground out through clenched teeth, turned abruptly and stormed off towards the main house. Her back was stiff and her pigtails bobbed around her head with each step.

"Wha… what happened?" Awasumaru asked, a little lightheaded.

"Sorry… I was going to warn you, but…" Shun'ei began, as he extended a hand to help up his classmate. "Well, let's just say she also took me by surprise. Her speed has improved."

"Was it something I said?" the hanyou asked.

"Oh yeah," Shippo chuckled. "It was definitely something you said."

"But… but…" Awasumaru stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Awasu-san." Sango leaned forward and patted his cheek gently. "What happened was my fault."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she continued. "Although you enjoyed the class today, I'm afraid the other children didn't. Unfortunately, I let my frustrations get the better of me and really pushed them to their limit… Suiren included."

"As you are part demon, your stamina is beyond that of a human child; therefore, you were able to tolerate the high level practice drills. Since Suiren cannot lash out at me, she chose you instead. Of course…" Sango added with a smile, "… you did help it a little."

"I'll second that," Shun'ei said quietly.

"You may want learn to think before you speak, Awasumaru," Shippo warned. "Especially when it comes to Suire-chan."

"Oh… I see," the hanyou said thoughtfully and rubbed his stinging cheek. "Boy… she _is _pretty fast." He had been cut with a blade while training with Mouko-sensei, punched in the face by his own father, but this opened hand slap from a mere human girl had a lingering affect.

"Come on, Awasu-san," Shun'ei invited, as he turned towards the main house. "By the time we catch up to her, she may have calmed down."

"Really!" the hanyou asked and, much to Sango and Shippo's surprise, he smiled and followed behind the taijiya.

The remaining two stood in awe as the boys walked ahead.

Sango gave her head a shake to come out of her daze. Awasumaru was not angry, embarrassed nor did he want to retaliate. It was impossible that Sesshomaru could have produced such a good-natured child.

"Shippo…" Sango whispered and turned tentatively to the kitsune, wondering if she should voice her thoughts.

"I still can't believe it either," was all he said.

xXxXx

On leaden feet and with their hands bound, Hiroshi and Takuma were shuffled through the entryway and forced to sit. They looked up briefly, but on seeing their young master directly across from them, they grimaced and turned their eyes to the floor.

No one spoke. Heisuke and Ikuyo's eyes flickered between Kohaku and the two accused men. Miroku sat and appeared to be meditating. The monk's eyes were closed with his arms folded over his chest. Kohaku sat crossed legged and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees. With his chin propped on one hand, he stared openly at the bent head of the two villagers.

After a few minutes, Heisuke sighed and looked to Houshi-sama. If he didn't know better, he would have thought the monk had fallen asleep. Settling back, the gardener decided that whatever was going on in Kohaku's head, he would just have to be patient.

Ikuyo, however, was about to erupt like a volcano and her hands were clenched tight under her kimono. Patience was never her strong suit. If Kohaku did not condemn these two soon, she was going to scream.

Suddenly, Kohaku stood, walked over and then sat down in front of the captives. "How low are their rations?" He asked the two men.

"What?" Takuma and Hiroshi spoke simultaneously.

"Our neighboring village… how low are their rations?" he repeated.

"How… how did you know?" Hiroshi whispered.

"I recalled hearing about a village just south of here that had been raided by bandits," Kohaku began. "During the siege, their village was partially destroyed and their crops demolished. Although they were aided by the military and the men driven away, The provisions they were given could not have lasted that long. I figure a village about that size would need to replenish their supplies and quickly."

"Also…" Kohaku continued and turned towards the other man, "… you have family in that village; don't you, Takuma-san?"

"An aunt and… my niece," he whispered; lifting his head, the man suddenly burst out. "We were going to replace it… once the village harvested their first crop."

"Our sheds are well stocked, Kohaku-sensei," Hiroshi added. "We didn't think that two bags of rice would be missed, before…"

"Four bags," Ikuyo injected with a snarl. "There were two this time and two the time before. Not only do they steal, but they also lie!" The woman's eyes flashed.

"Ikuyo…" Heisuke began, making an attempt to calm her down.

"Shut up!" She rounded on him with a withering glare. "You were there… you saw them."

"Lady Ikuyo," Miroku said smoothly, "Please allow Kohaku to finish."

A retort rose to her lips, but she swallowed it. Underneath that charming guise, Ikuyo realized the monk's words were not a request. Settling back on her heels, she folded her hands primly in her lap.

"I understand the concern for our neighboring village; however, stealing was not necessary," Kohaku stated. "Would it not have been better to just… ask?"

"Yes, Kohaku-sensei, we did consider it, but…" Both parties glanced at Ikuyo and then quickly lowered their heads again. The insinuation was clear to everyone including Ikuyo.

"How dare you!" she exploded and rose to her knees. "Don't even think about trying to lay the blame on me! It was your decision…" she jabbed a finger at the two men, "…your choice and now you shall be punished for it!"

The room was deathly quiet following Ikuyo's tirade. Hiroshi and Takuma's chins sunk lower into their chest, if that was possible. Miroku had resumed his meditative state, but Heisuke frowned at the woman's outburst.

Although the men had made a bad choice, surely Ikuyo could not be so cruel as to not understand that the men were trying to save lives. Feeling disappointed in the woman at his side, Heisuke stayed quiet.

"I'm afraid Ikuyo-san is right." Kohaku broke the silence. "It _was _your decision; therefore, I must administer a befitting punishment."

Turning to the gardner, the taijiya asked, "Heisuke-san, would you please release them."

"Huh?" Heisuke looked up in surprise. "Oh… yes, of course," he stammered and rose to remove the bindings.

"Ikuyo-san," Kohaku addressed the young woman. "Hiroshi-san and Takuma-san will accompany you to the storage shed. Once there, you will supply them with rice, produce and whatever else they may need to take with them to our southern neighbors."

"You… you're kidding?" Ikuyo stared wide-eyed. "They steal from you and you offer them more?" she spat. "Is that justice?"

Ignoring her outburst, Kohaku turned back to the unbound men. While under Naraku's control, he had committed countless crimes. Murder carried a heavier weight than petty theft. He could never replace the lives he had taken, unlike the bags of rice.

Takuma and Hiroshi had not stole for personal gain, but to feed starving families. However, with Ikuyo's history and the reasons behind her family's banishment, she was unsympathetic to their plight.

"Heisuke-san, gather a few men and accompany them to the village," Kohaku said and addressed the two men. "You two will remain there and assist the village with their harvest, then… and only then, can you return here."

Takuma and Hiroshi fell to their knees, thanking their young headmaster profusely. Blushing, Kohaku bade them to stand and begin their journey.

"So… that's it?" Ikuyo whispered as she rose stiffly. "I see," she said more to herself than anyone else and turned to exit the room.

"A moment, Lady Ikuyo," Kohaku called out and smiled slightly as she turned to him. "I'm afraid I must impose upon you once more. I would like you to go with them," the taijiya stated.

"I would like you to assess the situation and do an inventory of the village rations. Heisuke-san, I want you to evaluate their soil and offer advice to aid their harvest. However, I can only spare the two of you for a few days, mind you, so… please be thorough, but expedient."

"Yes, sensei." Heisuke bowed. Ikuyo, however, simply nodded, turned and left the room with the men following in her wake.

With everyone gone, Kohaku inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Finally, he turned to the still silent monk.

"Well… how did I do, Miroku-sama?"

"Excellent, Kohaku-sensei," the monk smiled. "I could not have done it better myself. Actually, I found your decision to have Ikuyo accompany Heisuke exceptional."

"I agree," the taijiya beamed. "They both have the perfect skills to handle this kind of situation. Besides… if things are as bad as I think they are at the village, IIkuyo may learn something from all this."

Miroku's brows drew together in a frown. "Is that the only reason you sent them together?" he asked.

"Why… yes," Kohaku frowned also. "Was there another reason… something I overlooked?"

Suppressing the urge to laugh at his brother-in-law's puzzled expression, the monk simply shook his head. Kohaku's decision-making and presentation skills had improved greatly; however, his insight on personal matters was sorely lacking.

"Do not concern yourself with that just now," the monk said dismissively, leaned forward and lowered his voice an octave. "So… tell me, Kohaku-sensei, how was your first night out?"

xXxXx

The villagers stood back an observed the small child stomping towards the main house. Suiren was in a foul mood and the villagers had to smile, as they could only wonder what had set her off this time.

Muttering under her breath, Suiren bounded up the stairs. Boys were truly stupid, she thought on entering the house. The child did not break stride, as she passed Rin, muttered some sort of greeting and continued down the hall to check on Juun.

Crossing the threshold, Suiren saw two unknowns in the room with her classmate. "Hey… what's going on here?" She paused in the entryway.

Junn sat cross-legged on the futon and a fox demon child stood to the side with the boy's outer keso thrown over her arm. The other occupant in the room was a woman. She was kneeling behind her classmate with her palms pressed against his back.

"What are you doing to him?" the child demanded.

"Suiren-san…" Juun began before he was interrupted.

Returning the girl's bold stare, Kikyou calmly responded. "Healing him."

xXxXx

Awasumaru and Shun'ei walked side by side. Suddenly, both boys stopped simultaneously. The taijiya keyed into an immense spiritual aura; one that seemed to be coming from the main house. The hanyou lifted his nose in the air, his keen senses detecting a familiar scent.

"Haha-ue!!!" Awasumaru cried out. "She's here!" The boy turned and sprinted in the direction of his mother. He literally flew up the stairs with Shun'ei following at a slower pace.

Stumbling into the front room, the hanyou skidded to a halt, sniffed around and then finally turned to Rin. "Is she…"

"Yes, Awasu-san," Rin forced a smile for the child's benefit, "… you're mother is with Juun-san."

With a gleeful laugh, he raced down the hall and charged into the room. Oblivious to the tension, he passed Suiren and jumped straight into his mother's arms.

"Haha-ue," he laughed and pressed his cheek firmly against hers. Finally, he pulled back and asked, "When did you get here?"

"Just awhile ago," Kikyou answered, brushing wayward strands of silver hair from his eyes. "You have just finished practicing; is that right?" She inquired of her son.

"Yes, just now; how did you know?"

"You are in need of a bath," Kikyou said smoothly.

"Oh… sorry," the boy jumped to the floor, but not before giving his mother one final squeeze. Feeling her stiffen, Awasumaru looked up to find her staring at the doorway. A second later, Shun'ei crossed the threshold and stood next Suiren, who was stunned that this person was Awasumaru and Juun's mother.

"Welcome, my lady," Shun'ei bowed respectfully. "We meet again."

"So it seems," Kikyou smirked, but her eyes shone with something akin to admiration. "Shun'ei-san… is that correct?"

"Yes." The boy almost smiled, pleased that she remembered him. "Unfortunately, your name escapes me, my lady. Come to think of it, on our last encounter you failed to give it."

"With good reason," the ex-priestess countered and heard Idzuna giggle.

"Do you know her, nii-san?" Suiren interrupted, her head shifting between her brother and the woman.

"We met her last spring, imouto-chan," Shun'ei stated. "Down by the river near Mushin's temple; remember?"

"Oh," the little girl responded, but could not recall.

Watching the boy closely, Kikyou realized he had keyed into her aura, just as she had keyed into his. Why had no one bothered to harness this child's powers, she wondered? His aura was all over the place; if not for his calm demeanor he would have spiraled out of control a long time ago. No… Kikyou thought, there was more to it and her eyes slid to the girl next to him. His twin… the one called Suiren.

She was her brother's anchor. She… was the light to his darkness. If anything happened to the girl, without proper training, the boy could become a dangerous threat.

"Will you tell me your name now, my lady?" Shun'ei asked, giving a rare display of his father's charm.

"Kikyou!!!" a voice practically hissed and everyone turned towards the doorway.

Sango stood in the opening with Rin and Shippo a short distance behind. It was painfully clear the taijiya was not pleased on seeing their visitor and her next words confirmed it.

"Why are you here?"

xXxXx

She walked ahead of them and had not spoken one word since Kohaku had made his requests. Heisuke watched, as Ikuyo seemed to withdraw from her surroundings. Takuma and Hiroshi steered clear of the woman, unsure of her pensive mood.

Arriving at the storage shed, Ikuyo simply walked through and placed her hands on the items to pack for travel. Once the choices were made, she simply turned, left the shed and headed towards her home.

"Ikuyo-san!" Heisuke called after her and was somewhat surprised that she actually stopped. "We plan to leave early morning tomorrow… at first light," he informed her and expected her to refuse. "We will meet here; is that acceptable?"

"No," she responded. Ikuyo did not turn around and her voice was deadpan. "None of this is acceptable, but I will do as requested." With that said, she continued down the path.

Heisuke wanted to talk with her… to know more about her and to discover why she had taken this issue so personally. Disheartened by her passiveness, he had to admit that he missed her spunk, her fervor, those dark flashing eyes and even that saucy tongue. The woman that had just left here was not his Ikuyo.

_His_ Ikuyo; Heisuke liked the sound of that. With a determined gleam in his eye, he surmised that he had at least three days… three whole days alone with her in which to make that a reality.

xXxXx

Sitting across from Kikyou, Sango's eyes flashed fire. The taijiya had willed her body into a pseudo calm as she awaited her brother's arrival. The ex-priestess had expressed her desire to speak with Kohaku and stubbornly refused to say anything further.

Rin and Idzuna were preparing tea, but kept their eyes trained on the two women in the next room. Each appeared relaxed, but the young woman and the kitsune knew that was a ruse.

Returning to the main room, Sango had dismissed the children. Suiren and Awasumaru were reluctant to leave, but with gentle encouraging from Juun and Shun'ei the group followed behind Shippo.

"What do you want with my brother?" Sango could not refrain from asking the ex-priestess for the third time.

Instead of answering, Kikyou rose to her feet. Keying onto the aura of the Shikon no Tama, she turned to face the entrance. Sango stood also, as Kohaku and Miroku entered the abode.

The monk met his wife's eyes and knew a storm was brewing in those brown orbs. Kikyou appeared oblivious to all except Kohaku.

"Sorry for the delay, Kikyou-sama," the male taijiya said as he moved towards her. "There was a most important matter I had to deal with. I believe you wanted to speak with me."

"Yes." The woman bowed. "This matter is also of the utmost importance," she informed him. "I have news of the Shikon no Tama."

Kohaku stiffened and he heard Sango gasp at the mentioned of the sacred jewel. Looking deep into Kikyou's eyes, he attempted to probe those dark orbs for a hint of what was to come. After a moment he gave up; as always, the woman gave nothing away.

"We can speak here or… in private, if you would prefer," Kikyou offered graciously.

She was giving him a choice of who was privy to the information. Smiling his gratitude, Kohaku's eyes focused on the occupants in the room.

Looking over at his sister, he noticed she was wound tighter than the strings on a lute. Normally levelheaded, Kohaku knew that when it came to him, Sango could get a bit irrational.

His eyes turned to Rin, who was watching him expectantly. Although he asked her to stay here, he had not made his proposal official. If this were bad news, what would it mean for them? Lowering his eyes, he decided against getting Rin involved.

Looking over his shoulder, he turned to the man he had relied on for the past eight years.

"Miroku-sama, will you attend me?"

"Of course." The monk did not hesitate. His gaze immediately turned to Sango, who looked incredulous and hurt by her brother's decision, although she did not dispute it.

Rin had lowered her head, with her hair shielding her face, but her slumped shoulders said it all. She was hurt also, but to what degree Miroku was unable to decipher.

"Come, Rin-chan," Sango said suddenly and shot Kikyou a venomous look. Placing her hands on the young woman's shoulders, she gently steered her in the direction of the courtyard.

"Well shall return," Sango said stiffly and to everyone's ears, it sounded more like a threat than an announcement.

The remaining occupants in the room took their seats and remained silent. Once the retreating footsteps faded, both men turned to the ex-priestess.

"Now, Kikyou-sama, you may begin," Kohaku said and was able to muster a smile. As Kikyou began her tale and her low monotone filled the room, that smile became dimmer and dimmer with each revelation.

xXxXx

Walking through the small cottages, Ikuyo wondered about justice. She had always believed the word was meaningless and Kohaku had just proven it. Not only had the headmaster of the slayers village allowed the thieves to go free, but he had also returned the spoils. It was so different than what had happened with her father.

Due to Genpaku's crime, he and his family had been banished from their home, never to return. Her father had retreated into his own private world, leaving her mother, Sai, to carry the brunt of their exile.

Ikuyo realized for the first time, that it was due to Sai's amiable and selfless demeanor that they had been able to secure temporary residences after leaving the lord's compound. Every position they had procured to bring in income was because of her hard work and humble ways.

How odd, thought Ikuyo, that she had never considered her mother's role until now. If not for Sai's ingenuity, where would they be now?

"Good afternoon, Ikuyo-san."

A timid voice broke through her musings. She stopped, looked up and noticed Hisa standing at the end of her cottage.

"Good afternoon," Ikuyo returned gruffly and turned to continue down the lane. Hearing a squeal followed by a giggle, she stopped and turned back to Hisa. Peering around the woman, she saw the child strapped to his mother's back.

"Naoichi-kun," Ikuyo whispered and smiled for the first time that day. Reaching up, she lovingly stroked his baldhead. The child's tiny arms reaching out to her was her reward.

"May I?" Ikuyo asked. Hisa hesitated only a second, as she thought of the conversation yesterday.

"_Don't you think it's strange, Rin-san, that Naoichi has become so attached to Ikuyo?" she had asked. _

"_I don't find it strange at all," Rin stated. "Naoichi simply sees something in Ikuyo that you do not." _

Recalling her friend's words, she slipped the holder from her shoulders and handed her son over to the strange woman.

Holding that small body close made Ikuyo feel better. She was finally able to let go of her frustrations, if she could simply hold onto him just a little longer.

"Hisa-san," Ikuyo began. "I will be leaving tomorrow to spend a few days at a neighboring village."

At Hisa's surprise, she continued. "My wardrobe lacks sufficient clothing for travel. I wonder if you would assist me in choosing items that I may need for this journey?"

Looking over at the elegant kimono her son was currently drooling on, Hisa could only agree.

"Of course, Ikuyo-san," she said and bowed. "After your mother's hospitality the other night, I would be honored to assist you."

Yes… once again, it was because of her mother's kindness that others tolerated her and Genpaku. However, Ikuyo took no offense as she patted Naoichi's back gently. Unlike her, the woman before her spoke the truth.

"Thank you, Hisa-san," she said and bowed in return. "I leave everything to you."

xXxXx

Several minutes had gone by after Kikyou ended her tale, leaving Kohaku and Miroku speechless. Both had listened attentively and without interruption, but now it was time for questions.

"When will these events occur, Lady Kikyou?" the monk inquired.

"They have already begun," she responded. "Just this morning, Idzuna and I sensed the presence of a great evil nearby… just outside the village."

"Unaware of the remaining shards, it is obvious they are searching for the last known shard… the one Kohaku possesses. Once that is procured, they hope to use it to lead them to the others."

"Do you know where the remaining shikon shards are, Kikyou-sama?" Miroku asked slyly.

"Of course," she said simply. Based on her tone, it was clear the woman was not going to explain further.

"Kohaku." Kikyou turned to him. "Your nightmares have returned; have they not?"

The taijiya nodded. "They come more frequently and are more intense," he said softly.

"Sometimes… sometimes I am wide-awake and…" he stopped and shuddered at the thought.

"The shard is beginning to reform," Kikyou informed him. "Eight years ago, I used my spiritual energy to disintegrated it. With the crystallized pieces circulating within your body, they would be harder to detect."

"As the time draws near for the Sacred Jewel to awaken and the threat of this revived evil, the shard you carry responds to these occurrences," she continued. "Which is how that presence I felt today was able to locate you."

"Then… that means the village is in danger. Everyone here…" he paused and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Maybe… it would be best if I leave. Miroku…" He turned to his brother-in-law. "I'll leave the village in your hands. You and Sango can…"

"Sorry," the monk interrupted. "This is your home, Kohaku-san, and you are the headmaster here."

"During its reconstruction, I watched you grow and overcome many obstacles," he continued. "You took such pride in every minor detail and in each individual living here. These people love and respect you, Kohaku. You are the sensei to their children. Will you desert them now… at this crucial time?"

"That's not… I mean, I'm not deserting them!" Kohaku cried out. "By leaving here, I'll be protecting them. As Kikyou-sama says, it is me that this… this thing is after."

"Did that ever stop Naraku?" Miroku growled and slammed his hand down on the tatami mat. "You know as well as I… as well as Lady Kikyou how many innocents were tortured and killed for him to obtain his goal."

"By leaving this village now, you will be abandoning these people… _your_ people to the same fate. Make no mistake, Kohaku-san, whether you are here or not, makes no difference. We are all now a target and a battle is unavoidable."

Kohaku was silent as he mulled this over. Miroku was right; if this new evil was anything like Naraku, it would show no mercy.

"The taijiyas strength lie in their numbers," the monk stated quietly, having resumed his relaxed manner. "Your sister told me that, Kohaku-san, and I have witnessed it first hand, so please consider that. "

"If you leave, Sango will only follow you and I, of course, will follow her," he continued on a humorous note. "Suiren would definitely come looking for her parents, Shun'ei for his sister, Kirara, Shippo and it just keeps going."

Although overwhelmed, Kohaku could not help but smile. The monk sure had a way of stating the obvious. It was simply best to stay put, he decided.

"You win, Miroku-sama," Kohaku sighed. "We shall increase the security around the perimeter, the tower and during the children's classes," Kohaku advised. " Once the senior members return from their mission and Heisuke from the southern village, I shall hold a meeting."

"Now that the first half of this dilemma is settled," Miroku began and turned to the silent Kikyou. "What do we do about the other half?"

Turning to face the monk, she responded, "Priestess Midoriko - the creator of the Shikon no Tama originated from this village and then it was passed into my safekeeping. The next keeper of the jewel will be one of your own - a taijiya. To be more precise…" she paused, before continuing, "… your daughter, Kohaku-san."

Kikyou was met with silence. The taijiya closed his eyes as he waited for her to continue.

"Your daughter is destined to become the next keeper of the Shikon jewel," Kikyou whispered. "And… in fulfilling her obligation, it will eventually lead to your death."

To be continued…


	13. Inner Strength

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone! New chapter up and sorry for the late posting. Many thanks to my readers: bestofbothworlds, Nature9000, senbo-sama, shippousangoffe, ezap3, Suk-fong and my favorite anon. - Kohana.

Please read enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Inner Strength **

Rin sat in the courtyard under a large tree while Sango stood a few feet away talking with some of the villagers. The young woman had tried to be patient, but she was unable to take her eyes from the main house. Kohaku and Miroku had yet to emerge from their talk with Kikyou.

Idzuna purposefully fluttered around the village, Rin noticed. The kitsune deliberately steered clear of her knowing she planned to inquire on the specifics of Kikyou's visit. Short of chasing the fox around the courtyard and hounding her with questions, the young woman decided to just sit and wait.

It did not matter what was revealed during that meeting, Rin concluded, it would not change her feelings for Kohaku. She would no longer conform to the rules of society; she planned to tell the taijiya of her love and that she wanted to remain here… with him.

"He didn't mean it, you know," Sango said suddenly and sat next to Rin. At the young woman's blank look, the taijiya continued. "Kohaku didn't mean to hurt your feelings. He was only trying to protect you from any unpleasantness."

"I know that," Rin responded and then looked down at her hands. "But… it still…" she ended and turned her face away.

"It still hurts," Sango finished for her. "I was also hurt that Kohaku chose my husband over me, but… he and Houshi-sama have a special bond. I admit to feeling somewhat jealous at times, but there is no one else in this world that I would trust more to guide my brother."

"You're jealous… of your husband?" Rin gasped. "But… how can that be?"

"I said somewhat." Sango smirked and leaned back against the tree. With a sigh, she thought of the perverted monk. "He's so wise… so worldly and experienced," she began. "He always knows just what to say and when to say it. He has a way of making my world brighter with just a word or a kind gesture."

"Back when we were fighting Naraku, there were times where I didn't think I was going to make it… when I had almost given up hope of ever having Kohaku returned to me," Sango continued. "But… Houshi-sama would never allow me to give up. He renewed my faith repeatedly, stood by my side and risked his life for me many times. He's much stronger than I could ever hope to be." The taijiya was breathless by the time she finished and turned away to hide her flushed cheeks.

"That does not sound like jealousy to me, Sango-sama," Rin finally smiled. "It sounds like a woman who holds her husband in high regard and loves him very much."

Sango appeared to consider that and then turned suddenly to the young woman at her side.

"How do you feel about my brother, Rin-san?" The taijiya was blunt. "I've watched you together and I've seen the way you look at him."

"I am in love with Kohaku-san," the young woman was equally blunt.

"Does he feel the same?" Sango inquired gently.

"I… I hope so," Rin whispered and looked back towards the main house. "I truly hope so."

xXxXx

The four children and their mascot sat by the river. Shun'ei, Awasumaru, Juun and Shippo talked amiably, each commenting on their new guests while an unusually silent Suiren listened.

"Awasu-san… Juun-san," Shun'ei began. "Was Kikyou-sama, by chance, a former priestess?"

"Yes," the hanyou answered. "How did you know?"

"She has enormous spiritual energy," the boy said. "I believe it may be greater than my own father's."

"Don't be stupid," Suiren finally snapped. "There's no way she's stronger than father."

"Although Miroku-sama's skills are phenomenal," Shippo stated and looked to his audience, "I can attest than Kikyou-sama's purification powers are much feared among youkai."

"Hmph!" Suiren sniffed and tossed her head saucily. "I still don't believe it and speaking of youkai…"

Rising to her feet, the girl taijiya stomped over to the blind child. She had been waiting for him to wake up and now… it was time for some answers.

"Juun-san!" she barked. "You're part demon too; aren't you?" She leaned forward and tucked a strand of his darks locks behind his ear, checking to see if they were pointy like Awasumaru's. "Anyone who moves like you can't be all human," she stated.

"I assure you, Suiren-san," the blind child said simply, reached up and gently removed her hand. "I am human."

"That's true," Awasumaru said. "Nii-san may have special abilities, but he _is _human. Mother says he's a descendent of the air deities."

"Chichi-ue mentioned that before," Suiren said and turned to the hanyou. "Just what is an air deity?"

As Awasumaru went on to explain about his brother's history and abilities, Shun'ei and Shippo exchanged a knowing look. They both knew where Suiren was going with this, they just wondered if the two brothers had any idea.

Shun'ei looked towards Juun, although he appeared relaxed, he could sense the boy's discomfort. Could it be that the blind child had an inkling of his sister's intentions or was it that she had invaded his personal space?

He and Juun were similar in personality, Shun'ei thought. Where he was a loner by choice, the other child was by circumstance. He senses might be more accurate, but the blind boy's instincts were also sharp. It would be interesting to see if Juun could handle his sister's aggressiveness.

"Oh… I get it now," Suiren said, after Awasumaru finished and she turned back to face Juun. "So… your grandmother began training you," the girl said and then asked, "Do you think you could teach me to fight like you?"

Juun's head swiveled slowly in the direction of the taijiya's voice and answered, "No."

"No?" Suiren gasped and then got angry. "What do you mean 'no'?" She dropped to her knees in front of him. "And… why not?" She asked hotly. "I know I can't do all that wind stuff, but I can learn the movements."

"I said no," Juun repeated calmly.

"And… I asked why not?" the child nearly growled. "You came here asking for my father's help, but I can't ask for yours."

That was good reasoning, Shun'ei thought and had to applaud his sister. Everyone listened to the argument, but no one intervened. They all waited to hear Juun's counter.

"I have reason for seeking your father's help, Suiren-san," he said quietly. "A good reason. Why do you wish to improve your skills and become stronger; can you tell me?"

"I want to finally beat Yoichi-sempai," the girl taijiya stated wistfully. "And… I want to be as good a fighter, if not better, than my mother."

Juun rose abruptly to his feet, causing Suiren to rock back on her heels before she stood also. "That's not good enough," he said and heard her inhale sharply.

"Why you…" Suiren snarled. As with Awasumaru earlier, her hand was swift. However, unlike earlier, her hand never connected to Juun's cheek.

Suiren's eyes grew wide to find her hand held in a tight grip. Looking up into Juun's vacant stare, his dark eyes glittered dangerously.

"This is the reason you cannot learn," Juun said stoically. "You are too impulsive and ill-tempered. You never take the time to absorb what you are taught, which is why you continue to struggle."

"You are surrounded by exceptional teachers," he continued. "Kohaku-sensei, your parents and even the teachers here. Ask yourself, Suiren-san, why haven't you advanced?"

The very energy seemed to drain from the taijiya's body. As her hand went limp, Juun slowly released his hold and her hand fell to her side. Suiren hated to admit it, but he was right.

Raising her head, she looked to Shun'ei, but her brother lowered his eyes instead of coming to her defense. As he never lied, that was only another truth to face about herself. Without another word, she slowly turned and headed home.

The other's watched her leave with sad eyes. As Suiren disappeared through the clutter of cottages, Awasumaru rounded on his brother.

"Did you have to be so mean, Juun-san?" The hanyou jumped up, knowing first hand how one of his brother's infamous lectures could make one feel. "You could have been a bit… kinder."

"I am sorry, Awasu-san… Shun'ei-san," Juun said. He then bowed, turned and headed in the opposite direction from the taijiya.

"Hey… wait a minute!" Awasumaru called out, but Juun kept walking. He moved to follow after his brother, but found his path blocked by Shun'ei.

"Leave him alone, Awasu-san," the boy taijiya said. "Juun-san only spoke the truth and he was a lot kinder than any of us have been… especially me. As Suiren's brother, I have always known her shortcomings, but was too afraid to say anything."

"It's the same with me, Kohaku-san and Miroku-sama," Shippo added. "We all love her so much that we didn't want to hurt her feelings. Sango-sama is the only one who does not coddle her. We were subtle because of her temper and her sulking, but I can see now that we were truly doing her an injustice."

"Leave them both alone for now," Shun'ei informed the hanyou. "Let them have some time to think things over. It's alright, Awasu-san," the taijiya interrupted, as his friend started to protest. "Suiren will be fine."

Nodding in agreement, the hanyou resumed his seat. No one spoke, until Shippo's voice broke through the quiet.

"Say, Awasu-san, who's that cute fox girl hanging around with Kikyou?"

xXxXx

Kohaku was the first to exit the main house. Standing on the engawa, his eyes scanned the courtyard until they fell on Sango and Rin sitting under a tree. Forcing a smile to his lips, he took the stairs and headed towards them.

Poor Sango, he thought, watching her. Once again, she would have to worry over him, one again, she would have to fight for him. However, Miroku was right, running was not an option.

As he stepped from the bottom stair, Kohaku saw Rin and Sango rise to their feet. The young woman's eyes were wide and she wrung her hands repeatedly as she waited. His sister, however, approached him with determined strides.

"Is everything alright, Kohaku?" she asked, concerned.

"No, Ane-ue," he responded softly. "But… we shall manage."

"Kikyou came to inform us of an impending attack on the village," he continued. "It appears the powers of the Shikon no Tama will awaken soon. Although Naraku has been destroyed, it seems someone or something still desires to posses it."

"Did you know about this?" Sango turned to Rin.

"No," Kohaku said and stepped between the two women. "Rin-san was not aware." He came to her defense. "Kikyou only just acquired this information recently. As I am the last known source of the sacred jewel, it makes sense that they would come after me."

"What are we going to do, Kohaku-kun?" Rin slid close and grabbed onto his arm.

We… she had said we; what are _we_ going to do? The taijiya's hand covered hers briefly as he realized there was no _we_.

Rin loved him, Kohaku was sure of that and he loved her in return. However, he could not ask her to stay now; he could not subject her to a life of endless fighting. How could he ask her to become the mother of a child that would one day end his life? As Rin had suffered as a child, he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.

"Walk with me, Rin-chan," Kohaku asked with a slight smile. He must find a way to retract the words he had spoken last night.

Nodding silently, Rin tried to look into his eyes, but the taijiya's bangs shielded his face. Turning large fearful eyes to Sango, she was unaware that her hands shook until Kohaku's grip tightened around them. Bowing to his sister, he and Rin turned and headed outside the fortress gates.

Sango watched them go and thought things did not bode well for the young woman. Kohaku had that stubborn set to his jaw, as if he had come to a decision and would not be swayed. Turning back to the main house, she saw that Miroku and Kikyou had just stepped out onto the engawa.

Growling, Sango turned and stomped towards them. She should have known, as soon as the ex-priestess made an appearance there would be trouble accompanying her.

In the past, Inuyasha was torn between his feelings for Kikyou and Kagome and this had caused her friend great sadness. Well… this time she was going to have her say, she had kept quite far too long. Taking the stairs two at a time, Sango decided it was time for a confrontation with Kagome's old nemesis.

"It's always bad news when it comes to you; isn't it Kikyou-san!" Sango snapped, her dark eyes flashing.

"Sango…" Miroku began.

"You stay out of this!" The taijiya turned a glare to her husband. "This is just between the two of us." Sango turned back to Kikyou.

"Would you prefer that I say nothing?" the ex-priestess inquired coolly. "Should I have stayed quiet and allowed this village to be destroyed once again?"

"Why are you concerned about this village?" Sango countered, although the woman had a good point, she wasn't giving an inch.

"It is doubtful you would believe anything I say; however, I have two sons training here and their safety is important to me."

As a mother, that stopped Sango's tirade; however, that did not stop her eyes from narrowing in suspicion.

"You may think me a heartless creature, but…" Kikyou began stoically, "… is it not a parents' duty to see to their child's safety and to prepare them to face the cruelties of the world?"

"Of course," Sango snapped, annoyed that Kikyou had so smoothly changed the subject. "But… what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything and… nothing," Kikyou sniffed. "I simply wonder why…" she paused and turned to Miroku, including him in the discussion, "… two people so well trained would hinder their own children's development."

"Hinder?" Miroku questioned as Sango bristled beside him. "Please explain, Lady Kikyou; what do you know of Suiren and Shun'ei?"

"I know that your daughter's spiritual energy is immense, greater than her brother's and quite possibly greater than yours. However, her powers are undisciplined and considering who her father is, I am quite surprised at her lack of training."

"How dare you…" Sango growled, but Miroku placed an arm around her waist to keep her from lunging.

"I see." The monk appeared thoughtful. "Please continue, Lady Kikyou," he said simply and ignored his wife's protest.

"Your son… Shun'ei," Kikyou continue solemnly. "His powers are dark and hail from the netherworld. The boy should have begun his spiritual training before he learned to walk."

"Yes," Miroku sighed. "Unfortunately, we have only discovered about a year ago that Shun'ei is a spirit vessel. There were circumstances, Lady Kikyou, that we were unable to begin his training prior to that."

The monk had only known his children for little more than a year, but knowing how private Sango was, he was not about to inform Kikyou of that.

"I see," the ex-priestess responded. "I must tell you that Shun'ei is not only a spirit vessel, but he carries the very aura of a 'Karasu'."

"A… a Karasu! But… how can that be?" the monk asked incredulous. He had heard of the Karasu, they were evil creatures of the underworld that feasted on anguished human souls. It did not make sense; both he and Sango were human.

"I don't understand, Houshi-sama," his wife said, looking up at him. "What is a Karasu?"

"Are you telling me that my son is some sort of possessed demon?" Miroku finally snapped. The monk tightened his grip on Sango and leaned on her for support. Standing there, he recalled Mushin's reaction the first time he had met Shun'ei. Was his mentor aware of the 'Karasu'?

"Shun'ei has never done anything of an evil nature," the monk argued. "What nonsense do you speak?"

"Of course not," Kikyou smirked. "You have managed to restrain his powers with meditation, purification baths and, of course, his connection with his twin has kept him under control. However, what will happen when those things can no longer contain him? What will you do then?" she asked the parents.

"Once every few centuries a human is born with the powers of the Karasu." Kikyou went on to explain. "Each child has either died because their human bodies lack the stamina to maintain the power or they have been consumed by its evil. As I now reside in the demon realm, I have knowledge of such information."

"The child must learn to control his power or he should not exist among us," Kikyou continued impassively. "You are taking a chance just having him around these people without preparing him and yourselves."

"Houshi-sama…" Sango gasped, finally understanding. "What do we… what should we do?"

"Good question," Miroku said and turned to the ex-priestess. "What do we do, Lady Kikyou… how do we help our son?"

The woman was quiet as she looked from the monk to the grief stricken demon slayer and thought of Awasumaru. Not too long ago, her child was in a similar situation. His demon blood had taken control and in this heightened state, he had injured Juun, marking her foster son for life.

Crazed with worry, Kikyou did not know how to help Awasumaru. That was, until Sesshomaru came to the aid of their hanyou child. He had found a way to suppress the demon blood dominating his small body.

"I do not know," the ex-priestess said quietly. Watching both parents' shoulders slump in defeat, she made a decision. "However, there is someone that I can consult with… someone who may be able to help."

xXxXx

The clothes were all hideous; however, Ikuyo sat silently while Hisa made the selections. Every thing was so plain… the colors dull, but there was no way could travel in her elegant kimonos, especially since they were walking.

"That green would enhance the color in your eyes, Ikuyo-san," Hisa said suddenly, interrupting the younger woman's thoughts.

Lifting her head, Ikuyo saw the simple yukata the woman held up. "If you say so," she sniffed and felt a sleeping Naoichi stir in her arms.

Hisa turned from the array of clothes to find the other woman gently rocking her son back to sleep. Instead of commenting on Ikuyo's ungratefulness, she said instead. "I did not know you liked children, Ikuyo-san."

"Neither did I," she said absently. "I'm still not sure that I do… I just know I like him." She nodded towards the sleeping toddler.

Not sure how to respond, Hisa remained silent and thought that Ikuyo was a bit odd. However, comments like that made it harder to dislike the younger woman. Normally, she appeared angry, but today she seemed sort of sad.

"You mentioned you are visiting a neighboring village," Hisa said. "If you don't my asking, why are you going?"

"Our headmaster has requested that I accompany Heisuke to evaluate the damage sustained during a raid," Ikuyo answered. As much as she wanted to vent about the two exonerated thieves, she thought it best to stay mum about it for now. "I am assigned to assess their rations, supplies and report back to Kohaku-sama."

"Oh… I see," Hisa sighed. "That's a very important job, Ikuyo-san, I wish I had a head for such things and you're going with Heisuke-san… he's such a nice young man."

"He's an idiot," Ikuyo snapped. She clearly did not want to talk about Heisuke. " It's nothing," she went on and then added. "I've always been good at calculations. I guess I inherited it from… my mother," she stated and realized that for the first time.

"Well… Lady Sai must be very proud of you," Hisa smiled. "To have a daughter with such skill."

Was her mother proud, Ikuyo wondered? Over the last few years, she had certainly not given Sai much reason to be. And… did the other women in the village agree with Hisa, did they also believe she was… skilled?

"Is that what you think, Hisa-san?" Ikuyo asked.

"Why yes!" the older woman exclaimed. "You're not at all friendly, but everyone knows you're smart." Suddenly, Hisa gasped, realizing what she had just said.

"Oh my… that's not… I mean… I'm sorry," she muttered and turned away. "Maybe… maybe I should leave now." Hisa fingered the clothes in the chest. She couldn't believe she had said that aloud, she berated herself and then heard a husky laugh erupt from behind. Surprised, she turned to see Ikuyo covering her mouth, trying to suppress it.

"Well now… I guess you do have some backbone," the younger woman sputtered between laughter. "Now that you've clearly insulted me to my face, Hisa-san, I'm afraid I must ask you to stay for dinner."

xXxXx

"We heard about Takuma and Hiroshi's arrest," Chikao said as he, Heisuke and Yoshimatsu sat at the tower. The young man had taken over his friend's watch as he was leaving in the morning. "Were they actually trying to steal supplies?"

"It was a misunderstanding," Heisuke said evasively. He had not been given permission to speak freely on the matter, even if it was to his two best friends.

"Not according to the east guard," the normally quiet Yoshimatsu said. "He said Lady Ikuyo was pretty verbal in her accusations."

"She was mistaken," Heisuke persisted. "Somehow the order to provide food to a neighboring village was missed by Lady Ikuyo, but everything is fine now and we leave to aid the village in the morning."

"Sounds like an important job, Heisuke-san," Yoshimatsu said in admiration. "It's amazing how you make things grow. I can't grow a thing and I kill every green thing I touch," he laughed.

"He's not kidding," Chikao joked. "If that dead bonsai in his room is any proof."

"I know." Heisuke joined in on the laughter. "That is why I asked Bokkai to look after my garden while I was away instead of you," he said and inquired what Yoshimatsu had done or rather… hadn't done in caring for his plants. As he sat conversing with his friends, the gardener thought of Ikuyo and wondered if she was feeling any better. She had seemed so gloomy on leaving the storage area earlier.

"Well, look at that," Heisuke heard Chikao say. "Those two look quite chummy together; don't you think?"

Following Chikao's finger as he pointed to his subjects, Heisuke saw Kohaku and Rin, hand-in-hand, walking down the main road and away from the fortress.

"If Lady Ikuyo sees that she'll be in a foul mood for sure," his friend said. "As you're traveling with her tomorrow, you'd best stay out of her way."

Yes, Heisuke agreed and gave a small sigh, the young woman would not be pleased. Somehow, someway he had to make Ikuyo see that she and Kohaku were not meant for each other.

Rising determinedly to his feet, the gardener turned to leave. He had a lot to consider and must prepare for the morning.

"Leaving so soon?" Yoshimatsu asked and watched his friend nod.

"Yes," he informed his friends. "There is much to do and we leave at dawn." He picked up his yari and stepped down on the ladder. "Well guys, it's time to till the soil; we'll talk when I get back." With a salute, Heisuke was gone.

"He always says that." Chikao looked puzzled. "I've always wondered what that meant."

Yoshimatsu shook his head and remained silent. If Chikao could stop talking long enough and pay attention, he would know that Heisuke had always had a thing for Ikuyo. It was obvious in the way their friend watched the woman. On hearing about the private consultation with the monk, he knew that his friend had finally decided to take some action and now… the two would be traveling together.

Tilling the soil was the first stage in gardening, Yoshimatsu knew. Heisuke also used that phrase when he began his pursuit of something; in this case…. it was Ikuyo.

xXxXx

Kohaku led and Rin followed; the two did not stop until they came upon the massive tree from the night before. The taijiya stood with his back to the young woman and then, with a sigh, he turned to face her.

"Rin-san," Kohaku began solemnly, "… on our return to the village, I think it best if you return to the Westernlands with Kikyou-sama."

Although Rin felt as if she had taken a blow to the gut, she had enough bravado to counter. "I disagree," she said quietly.

Closing the distance between them, Kohaku looked down on the woman he had fallen in love with. Her brown eyes were fearful, but glittered with resolve. "At some point, this village will be under attack and everyone here will have to fight. I don't want you here when that happens."

"I'm not defenseless, Kohaku," Rin protested. "I am quite able and willing to fight too!"

"Are you?" The taijiya looked skeptical. "Were you trained to use a weapon or in hand to hand combat?"

"I can use a whip and… a… surujin," Rin appealed to him.

Kohaku knew that she spoke the truth; after all, he had no doubts that Sesshomaru would have seen to it that his ward had some means of protecting herself. However, those weapons were strictly for defense, as the taiyoukai also knew that Rin was incapable of killing. It was not in her nature and Kohaku loved her all the more for it, but he had to make her understand.

"You may be willing to fight, Rin-san, but are you ready to kill?" Kohaku asked harshly and pointed up to the fortress. "Everyone behind that wall is prepared to kill to defend their home and the lives of their loved ones; can you say the same?"

Rin's entire body trembled and her hands were clenched tight in front of her. She knew Kohaku was trying to scare her and he was succeeding. She had never considered taking a life, be it human or demon.

While in the Westernlands, Sesshomaru had allowed her to train with the female demons, Hikyuu and Tsuru. However, her skills and weaponry were limited to restraining and immobilizing an opponent. If that was not enough, then she must learn more. Looking up at Kohaku, she answered his question.

"In truth, I don't know if I could kill and I… would not want to… not ever!" Rin cried and the tears welled in her eyes. "But… if it meant protecting you or my brothers, then I would… I would try!"

"Rin!" Kohaku gasped, surprised at her words. "You can't… you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," Rin stated mutinously, contradicting the tears. "I love you, Kohaku-kun and whatever happens, I want to remain here… to fight at your side!"

The taijiya could only stare at the woman in front of him. Did she understand the implication of her words? Did she really love him enough to go against her beliefs? If that was indeed true, then he could not allow her to make that choice. Hardening his heart, he pressed his point.

"The first code of the taijiyas is to protect the village and that means everyone within the village," he informed her. "It's no only me, Awasumaru or Juun that you may have to fight or kill for, but everyone. Are you prepared to do that, Rin-chan, are you prepared to take a life for someone other than us?"

"I would try." Rin stated without hesitation. "This village is a part of you; if protecting it means protecting you, then I would try."

Suddenly, she was in Kohaku's arms and he was kissing her passionately. Relaxing in his embrace, Rin was swept away in the tides of emotion. Her hands lifted, crept around his neck and she pulled his head lower, deepening their kiss.

Kohaku's head was swimming and he was overwhelmed by the feelings her announcement evoked. Someone like him did not deserve such uninhibited love and devotion. After feasting off her passion, he reluctantly withdrew and placed a lingering kiss to the tip of her nose. He had no choice; he must let her go.

"No," the taijiya said simply as he looked down on Rin. "I cannot allow you to stay, you must leave with Kikyou-sama."

"But… Kohaku-kun, I…"

"No, Rin-chan," he began tenderly, reached for her hands and held them in his. "As long as I'm alive, I never want to see blood stain these hands. I never want you to bear the weight of taking a life. Not for me… not for anyone."

Rin's grip tightened on his hand and she looked up into his brown eyes. Kohaku loved her too, she could see it in his eyes and she knew he was trying to protect her. His words alone said as much.

However… Rin had to look at their situation from Kohaku's perspective. Although she was not the only non-fighter in the village, everyone here had a specific job in case of a raid. If she could not fight with him, then she could help in some other way.

"I won't argue with you, Kohaku-kun, but I'm not leaving," Rin said quietly, coming to a decision. "You invited me to stay until Awasumaru and Juun's trials were over. I shall stay until then," she said and her voice left no room for argument.

Kohaku watched Rin thoughtfully. What was she thinking, he wondered? Why was she prolonging the inevitable? Maybe he should tell her about his child… the child destined to end his life. Surely that would change her mind; however, the taijiya could not bring himself to mention that.

"Alright," Kohaku sighed. He had no desire to argue either. With Kikyou's news, he and Rin's time together was limited and the selfish part of him wanted to keep her around as long as possible. "If you insist, Rin-chan, but after that…"

"We shall decide at that time," Rin interrupted.

xXxXx

_**Later that night in the Westernlands… **_

"After the meeting, Kikyou-sama, I was sure that Kohaku-san was going to send Rin away, but he didn't," Idzuna said.

Kikyou did not respond. The ex-priestess sat by the fire and skimmed through a book Yoippari had given her. The old owl youkai had provided her with the information regarding the history of the 'Karasu'.

"It seems our Rin has chosen this time to exert her strength," Kikyou said stoically. On Rin and Kohaku's return, the young woman had barely spoken two words to her.

"Well… she certainly convinced Kohaku-san to let her stay," the kitsune beamed.

"That is only temporary," the ex-priestess stated. "Their conversation ended in a stalemate, as Rin was persistent, but make no mistake, Idzuna-chan, Kohaku understands the situation and will act accordingly."

"I see," the fox sighed and wondered if all was hopeless for her friend and the one she loved.

"Do not fret so," Kikyou began tiredly and closed the book as she keyed into her mate's aura. Sesshomaru had just arrived and she rose to greet him.

At the entrance, Kikyou turned suddenly to the kitsune. "Obstacles are meant to be overcome, as rules are meant to be challenged," she stated and thought of her and Sesshomaru. "If Rin and Kohaku are truly meant to be, then nothing will keep them apart."

_**At the taijiya village… **_

Miroku lie on his back with his head in his wife's lap, Sango stroked his hair in attempt to soothe him as well as herself. The two had retired to their room early and talked in low tones. Both worried over their son's future and wondered if Kikyou's person could find a way to help Shun'ei.

Now that Rin cries had abated, Hisa could finally get some sleep. The young woman had returned late to the cottage; she had apologized and went directly to bed. On hearing her cries, Hisa had decided to let her be. Hopefully, whatever happened between her and Kohaku would be resolved in the morning.

Ikuyo slept soundly after having enjoyed an evening with Hisa and Noaichi. It had also given her time to observe Lady Sai's graciousness. Once she returned, Ikuyo decided she would take the time to get to know her mother again.

Kohaku and Shippo sat on the engawa in companionable silence. The taijiya had explained all to the kitsune, leaving him speechless. With nothing left to say, Shippo had prepared a sleeping draught, which he knew would be needed tonight and remained until Kohaku fell into a restless sleep.

As usual, Awasumaru slept like a log while Shun'ei meditated. The young taijiya had sensed his parent's distress. Believing it was due to the priestess, he was surprised when it did not alleviate upon her leaving. With his parents' worried and Suiren melancholy, it was strain on Shun'ei; therefore, he decided to mediate as Mushin-sama had taught him.

Heisuke lay awake in his futon. He was used to being at the tower on watch instead on in bed at this hour and his thoughts were full of Ikuyo. With a sigh, he turned over and forced himself to sleep.

Suiren slipped out of the house and hurried down the stairs. At the bottom, she heard a Kirara meow in disagreement.

"Ssshhh!!!" The girl taijiya pressed a finger to her lips. "Come if you want, but you must be quiet," she informed the neko youkai. Kirara's tail swished happily as she bounded after her young mistress.

The courtyard was empty and, avoiding the tower, Suiren went in pursuit of Junn. After waking for a drink, she had caught the boy leaving the house. Where was he going at this late hour, she wondered and decided to follow him?

Suiren and Kirara tracked him to a grove of trees at the end of the compound. As they came upon him, the girl stood in the shadows and was spellbound to see him control the winds.

Slowly, she sank to her knees as she watched. Juun's movements were slow, graceful and mesmerizing to watch. She could feel the air as it rushed past her, responding to his call.

From the moment Suiren had seen her mother take on Inuyasha, she had wanted to become stronger. The young girl had no idea that a woman could be that strong. However, each time she had tried to prove herself, she had always failed. From her matches with Yoichi to the other classes here at the village, the outcome was the same.

Indigo orbs filled with tears and Suiren hastily brushed them away. She was tired of being weak, tired of being the last to learn and she was tired of everyone feeling sorry for her.

Lifting her head, she looked across at the blind child so proficient in his technique. If he could overcome his handicap, then so could she.

"I will get stronger, Junn-san," Suiren whispered. "With or without your help, I vow to get stronger."

Unbeknownst to his audience, the winds carried Suiren's words to Juun. The boy never halted his movements, but smiled slightly at the determination in her voice.

To be continued…


	14. Patience and Suffering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: Hi everyone!! Gomen nasai, for the late update. **

This chapter is dedicated to Suk-fong! Thank you, my friend, for your patience and I apologize that you had to wait longer than I intended. I hope you enjoy this update, but I must warn you, it is a bridge chapter.

A bridge chapter is where nothing much happens, but it connects and builds up to something exciting.

Many thanks to my reviewers: senbo-sama – thanks for indulging me, shipposangoffe, ezap3, Shining Peridot Moon, Kohana – you still hangin' in there?, katana sohma-demon girl, bestofbothworlds – it's been a awhile, Raconteur and alyss92.

A special thanks to my muse and (on the rare occasion) my conscience. Thanks, Ishimaru Amon, for your guidance and allowing me to talk your ear off. Without you this update would definitely be later than what it is.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Patience and Suffering **

It was an early spring morning and the sun shone bright over the slayers village. The grass was still moist from dawns' dew, but the residents were already awake and the place was alive with activity.

Miroku and Sango sat under a tree a few feet from the practice field. Three days had passed since Kikyou's departure from the village. The monk and the demon slayer had waited, but had not heard one word from the former priestess regarding information on the 'Karasu'.

"Why hasn't she contacted us, Houshi-sama?" Sango voiced the monks' thoughts. "Maybe… maybe she has no intentions of helping us," the taijiya sighed.

"No, Sango…" Miroku began and turned to his wife. Placing a hand over hers, the monk looked deep into her brown eyes. "Have a little faith, aisai." He added the endearment to calm her. "Kikyou is not the monster you portray her to be."

Sango's gaze was skeptical as they fixed on her husband. Without responding, she turned back to the practice field. Kohaku and Shippo stood on the platform, as Yoichi walked amongst the students. The morning class had started and the taijiya looked to the children performing their morning exercises.

"I'm worried, Houshi-sama," Sango whispered, as the tears began to shimmer in her eyes. Looking to their son, she felt a surge of anxiety. First, it was Miroku's 'Kazaana' and now this.

Although the monk had explained what he knew of the 'Karasu', Sango did not fully understand it. How could Shun'ei be afflicted with a demonic aura? After all, the boy did hail from a long line of spiritual monks. Not only that, but Shun'ei was the most innocuous and even-tempered individual. Even though Mushin and Kikyou considered him a threat, Sango _would not_ believe there was an ounce of evil within her son.

"Calm down." She heard Miroku say softly, bringing an abrupt halt to her increasing unease. The monk rose to his feet, reached down and pulled a despondent Sango up with him. "Come with me," he said firmly. Holding onto his wife's hand, he guided her through the trees and back to the main house.

Perplexed by his actions, the taijiya followed meekly behind her husband. With her mind on Kikyou's revelations, Sango had failed to notice the worried looks Shun'ei was sending her way; however, Miroku had noticed.

As the couple approached the main house, the monk finally stopped and turned to his wife. "He senses your feelings," Miroku said simply.

"What?" Sango muttered absently and then stopped, suddenly realizing what her husband meant.

"Shun'ei…" the monk began. "You know he keys into your emotions, Sango-chan; he senses your worry and you know how that effects him."

"Yes… I know," the taijya murmured, understanding Miroku's reasons for putting distance between her and their son. "With his ability, Shun'ei has enough worries. I don't want him to worry about me too."

"Kikyou _will _contact us." Miroku's voice was firm and he gathered his wife into his arms to further reassure her. "I think she may be able to help our son, aisai," the monk said softly. "We have to believe that."

With a sigh, Sango went willingly into his arms. Normally not one for public displays of affection, she gave in and leaned into him, needing Miroku's strength. She did not believe in Kikyou as he did, but she did trust her husband's insight.

"I believe in _you_, Houshi-sama," Sango said softly and snuggled into his chest. "I always have."

Miroku smiled; satisfied that he had succeeded in calming his wife. That satisfaction; however, was short lived as other feelings rose to the surface and that cursed hand at her waist began to inch lower. He and Sango had not had any alone time since leaving the temple.

The house was empty; Kohaku, Shippo and the children were in the middle of class, if only…

Sango smirked as that notorious hand brush lightly over her rear. Her husband's arousal at their closeness was clearly evident through his robes and she sensed his wayward thoughts. "Pervert!" she hissed.

The monk winced at the reprimand in her voice that is… until Sango raised her head and looked into his eyes.

Her brown orbs were intense; her soft lips were parted in silent invitation before they curved into a seductive smile. Stepping back, Sango swung gracefully out of the monks' hold and heard him groan his frustration.

"Sango…" Miroku breathed. After all this time, the woman still had this affect on him. He still desired her above any other and cherished her more than his own life.

He watched her turn and walk slowly towards the main house, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder like a frisky filly. The monk stood mesmerized, as the glossy mane swished lightly across her delectable derriere with each step she took.

"You should hurry, Houshi-sama." Sango's rare, seductive drawl broke through his stupor. "Class will be over soon and it's not like you to miss an opportunity."

Flashing that infamous smile, Miroku moved to follow his wife up the stairs and the two disappeared into the current uninhabited abode. The monk may be a lot of things, but he was not slow.

xXxXx

"I'm surprised you're not attending the morning class, Rin-san."

Hisa's statement caused the young woman to lift her head. Instead of looking to her friend, Rin turned to the window and in the direction of the practice field. She had decided to forego the morning activities, as she needed time to think.

Each day, the situation between she and Kohaku had seemed to deteriorate. When they were together, the taijiya appeared sullen and withdrawn. Although he looked at her with longing, his smile was forlorn, almost regretful. If Rin thought that he would eventually open up and confide in her, the young woman was sadly mistaken.

It was clear that Kohaku was preparing for an attack on the village. He, Miroku, Sango and the veteran taijiya's spent their time surveying and securing the fortress stronghold. Rin also noticed that the security around the perimeter had increased, especially during the children's classes.

Rin had told Kohaku she could fight and possibly kill to protect the village and his people; however, the very prospect scared her. But… she had made her decision. She was determined to remain here, but realized she had lot to learn about the lifestyle of the taijiya's.

Suddenly, Rin began to hum. It was a light, lilting tune, as she rocked back on her heels. Whenever she was troubled, this vocal exercise always soothed her worries away.

Rin knew there was more to Kikyou's visit than Kohaku was revealing. Her feelings were hurt, knowing he was deliberately withholding information from her. An attack on the village would not weigh this heavily on Kohaku. After all, this is what the taijiya's were trained to do; therefore, there had to be something more.

Did he not trust her? Did he think she would turn away from him once she found out; is that why he had asked her to leave?

"Why won't you talk to me," Rin whispered, her question directed at an absent Kohaku.

"Other than the monk and the kitsune, I've never known him to willingly to confide his troubles." Hisa's voice broke through the younger woman's musings. "He is a strange one, our headmaster," she stated and then, noticed a frown appear on Rin's brow. "I only meant…" she amended hastily, "… that although he's a very good-natured young man, he can be a bit self-contained at times. I get the feeling life has not been easy for him."

That was an understatement, thought Rin. Hisa had no idea what Kohaku had been through. As it was not her place to elaborate, she simply nodded and let her friend continue.

"Those who have experienced a deep pain or loss tend to shield others from their burdens," Hisa explained. "Maybe that is what Kohaku is trying to do with you, Rin-san; maybe he wants to protect you by keeping you at a distance."

"I don't need protecting," the young woman huffed, taking offense. "I want him to trust me… to confide in me!" Rin nearly shouted. "I want to share his burdens… to help ease them, if I can. I want to be here for him… to be with him. That's all I want… that's all I'll ever want."

Hisa's eyes grew wide at the vehemence in the young woman's voice. Normally a passive person, Rin's aggression surprised her. Her brown eyes glittered with resolve, as she spoke of the man she loved.

With a sigh, Hisa remembered having similar feelings. She recalled her own determination when dealing with her husband's impulsive nature. How many times had she overcome her shyness to put her foot down and curb Naosuke's reckless ways? Too many to count, that was for sure and it seemed Rin would also have to make her stand with the headmaster.

Walking over to Rin, Hisa sat down and reached for the young woman's hand. "Telling me is not enough, my friend," the older woman said softly. "Those same words need to be said to Kohaku."

xXxXx

Ikuyo stood at the edge of the field, partially hidden behind a large tree. With arms crossed over her chest, she watched as Heisuke instructed the villagers on their rice harvest.

Totally absorbed in the gardeners' teachings, Ikuyo was forced to admit the man was not as stupid as she originally thought. Heisuke clearly knew what he was doing and she now understood why Kohaku and the monk valued his expertise. He truly had a knack for making things grow and his produce was, by far, the best in her storehouse.

Accompanied by the exonerated thieves, Ikuyo and Heisuke had arrived in the small village two days ago. Raided by bandits, the place was a disaster. Buildings were demolished by fire and the crops were dead from horses trampling over them. From the moment their group had passed through the gates of the village, the residents had run forward on seeing the cart stocked full of food and supplies.

Kohaku had been generous and much too lenient with the two thieves, Ikuyo thought. No one had given her father the benefit of doubt prior to proof of his theft. Even Lady Sai's pleas had fallen on death ears, as they were ostracized from the castle. However, accused of a crime punishable by death, she and her mother were grateful that, at least, Genpachi's life was spared.

Pulling her eyes away from the workers, Ikuyo looked around the village. They had been here for two days now and were scheduled to leave in the morning. In that small amount of time, Heisuke had managed to make himself welcome here.

Unlike her, the villagers flocked around the gardener. The elders held him in high regard, the workers respected his advice and the children (not to mention the women) adored him. After helping with the harvest, Heisuke always made time for the little tykes, whether they were horsing around or he was giving them a lecture on farming, the land and its resources.

More and more, Ikuyo found herself drawn to his stories. After completing inventory at the storehouse, she had come out here (on the pretense of overseeing his progress) hoping to hear one of his tall tales and he did not disappoint.

As Ikuyo stood listening, a group of young women approached the field and sat a few feet away. She could hear them giggling, as they whispered and pointed towards Heisuke.

"He's so handsome," one girl tittered.

"Oh… yes," another sighed, her hands pressed to her flushed cheeks. "He stopped by our cottage earlier to help father rebuild the damage done by the bandits." She informed the others and her voice lowered to a confidential whisper. "While working, he removed his keso and… and…" the girl paused and her face reddened even more.

"What!!" The others squealed in unison. "Come on, Yoko-chan…" another girl urged her on. "Don't stop there, tell us more."

"_Bunch of cackling hens!" _Ikuyo thought to herself and growled her irritation. Considering the condition of the village at this time, one would think these women would have better things to do than sit around drooling over some guy.

With a smirk, Ikuyo looked over at the gardener and had to agree with the women. For a mere farmer, Heisuke was indeed a fine male specimen. She, personally, had never seen him without his keso, but she was sure it was quite a sight.

Ikuyo's eyes narrowed, as she remembered those taut, muscular arms coming around her to prevent her from falling a few days ago. She also recalled the sensation she felt before pushing him away. In truth, since that day, she had subconsciously found herself comparing him to Kohaku.

Heisuke was taller and had a more muscular build than their headmaster's lithe, but athletic frame. This was possibly due to his physique and the taijiya's strict training regime. Kohaku's boyish good looks and shy demeanor were a contrast to Heisuke's manly features, but the gardener was far from shy.

Since traveling together, Ikuyo had discovered how persistent the man could be. He had bombarded her with questions and appeared undaunted when told to shut up, mind his own business or threatened with bodily injury. Heisuke would simply smile and retreat, before returning to fire the next load of questions at her.

She did not intimidate him at all; although annoying, she also found it intriguing. The more time she spent with him, the more his attentions were beginning to wear her down. Was it possible to discover a friendship with Heisuke as she had with Hisa?

Friend… that word was foreign to Ikuyo. Even before their exile from the castle, she could not recall having one. How was it possible that someone like her would find friendships in a place like the slayers village?

"Oohh… look, he's coming this way," the young woman named Yoko squealed, alerting Ikuyo.

"Quick… say something to him," another whispered conspiratorially.

Ikuyo frowned to see the group of women rise as Heisuke moved towards them. Suddenly, she felt a wave of possessiveness wash over her and before she could stop herself…

"Heisuke-san!" Ikuyo snapped, causing the gardener to halt in his tracks and the group of 'cackling hens' to turn in her direction.

Curious brown eyes moved past the women standing before him to meet the stormy sable orbs of the woman standing alone. What was wrong now, Heisuke wondered? Was something amiss in the storehouse? He had never seen Ikuyo look so fierce.

With a quick nod and a smile to Yoko and her companions, the gardener hurried to the irate woman's side.

"Is something wrong, Ikuyo-san?" he asked, perplexed by her heated glare.

"I am in need of your assistance," she practically hissed. Her jaw was clenched tight, as if she were grinding her teeth and she stared at him, daring him to refuse.

"Well… of course," Heisuke appeared ready to accommodate her. "What would you like me to do?"

"Come with me," she snapped again and then turned abruptly on her heel, heading back towards the village. "Hurry up!"

Heisuke never responded, but she heard him following from behind. As they walked in silence, Ikuyo tried to gather her thoughts. What happened just now, she wondered? Why did she react so strongly to the other women and, once they reached the already orderly storeroom, what could she possibly find for Heisuke to do?

xXxXx

Taking a moment to exhale, Shun'ei relaxed as his mother's worries eased from his psyche. Watching his parents move towards the main house, the empathy slid from the boy's body like a snake shedding its skin. Resuming his practice stance, he would have to remember to thank his father later for his quick thinking.

It was clear that Sango held animosity towards Awasumaru's mother, but he did not know the reason. Since Kikyou's visit, his mother had been on edge. Miroku also; however, his father was well trained in controlling his emotions. So well, that even Shun'ei had a hard time reading them on occasion. Sango, however, was a different matter.

The woman wore her emotions on her sleeve; they were intense and tangible to Shun'ei's senses. The only person that affected him as strongly was his twin sister. He was so in tuned to Suiren's emotions, that they felt like his own.

With the exception of his twin, Shun'ei's empathy centered on the dark emotions. Feelings such as anger, sadness and grief dominated his consciousness. The boy was able to detect any ill will directed at another or if someone was harboring evil or harmful intentions.

Since the time he was but a small child, Shun'ei recalled keying into the miseries of others. From Lady Rie - the secretive old woman who had delivered he and Suiren into this world; to Akio - Rie's rebellious grandson and the first teacher they had ever known besides their mother; to Lady Mayura - the beautiful but sad courtesan who had befriended Sango in the village where they were born.

On meeting his mother's only brother for the first time, Shun'ei discovered he possessed another ability. Kohaku was the first replaced soul that the boy had ever encountered. His uncle/sensei radiated a strange light from within. The young taijiya did not understand the meaning of the strange glow until Mushin-dono had explained it to him.

According to the old monk, Shun'ei was a spirit vessel. The child had the ability to detect a spirit or soul that had been given another chance at life. Even here, in the slayers village, he could detect a human who had died, whose spirit had been rejected by the netherworld and then returned to their normal lives.

His uncle, Kohaku and Lady Rin were such persons, but there were also others here in the village. Lady Teruyo's husband, Bokkai-sama, was another who had escaped death. He and a few others here shared the same light as his uncle and Rin. Theirs did not burn as bright, but it was discernible to Shun'ei's ability. Lady Kikyou; however, carried one of the brightest lights he had ever seen.

Thinking about Awasumaru's mother, the young taijiya surmised that whatever was bothering his parents had something to do with the former priestess. After the weapons class this afternoon, Shun'ei decided to speak with his father about it. No matter the situation, Miroku had never lied to him nor hidden the truth. Whatever was going on, he would know soon enough.

xXxXx

_Horse stance… light step back… cat stance… shift… cross stance… shift again and drop into another horse stance… _

Standing behind her classmate, Suiren repeated the repetitions and stayed focused on the blind child's movements. This was the second day of the intermediate class, as she, Shun'ei, Awasumaru and Juun had all advanced. This class was more intense and, as usual, Suiren was having a hard time keeping up with the others.

Juun; however, was having no such problems, she noticed. Although it was a new training regime and the boy was without sight, he was able to execute his exercises with accurate precision.

Highly annoyed at his adeptness on their first day, Suiren devised a plan. Instead of taking her usual place at the front of the class, she decided to head to the rear where Juun usually stood. This way, she would be able to monitor and mimic his movements and it was proving easier than she originally thought.

Yoichi's voice could be heard in the distance, but Suiren ignored it. Instead, she remained focused solely on Juun and realized, for the first time, that she was not distracted by her surroundings.

For one, Suiren found that just watching him move relaxed her. The smooth, fluid motions were almost hypnotic. The young taijiya felt the tension drain from her small body as she followed his footsteps. He may have refused to teach or assist her with her training, but she was determined to learn from him.

xXxXx

_Horse stance… light step back… cat stance… shift… cross stance… shift again and drop into another horse stance… _

Juun smiled, inwardly, sensing her directly behind him. It seemed that young Suiren had finally decided to get serious about her training, he thought.

The blind child keyed into Kohaku's young assistant, Yoichi, as he barked out the new drill directives and he followed them with ease. Suiren; however, was having no such luck and he felt guilty on hearing her struggle through the first day of the new class.

Being blind, Juun had learned long ago to identify individuals by using his other senses. With Suiren, he recognized her heavy-footed, fast paced gait. The girl always seemed to be in a hurry and made a habit of stomping wherever she moved.

There was another way he identified Suiren. The young taijiya, like her mother - Lady Sango, carried a unique scent. The two smelled of the water lilies that bloomed near the riverbank and Juun could always tell when they were near.

It was that aggressive gait, as well as her scent that had alerted him to her presence this morning. Suiren reveled in her position at the head of the class; therefore, Juun was somewhat baffled to hear her march to the rear and take up position just behind him. It was not until the class had commenced that the boy had an idea of what was going on.

The exercises that Yoichi had them performing now, were devised to strengthen your stances and to help promote balance. From behind, Juun could hear Suiren's feet shifting in response to the directives. The boy soon discovered; however, that the girl was not following Yoichi's lead, but actually attempting to match his own footsteps.

Chuckling to himself, Juun found it humorous. The girl reminded him so much of Awasumaru it was ironic. They were both stubborn, bold in speech, but the each had a determination one could not help but admire.

Everyone knew Suiren coveted her position at the head of the class. If the girl was willing to give up what was important to her in order to learn, then maybe he _could_ accommodate her.

Slowing his pace, Juun began telegraphing his movements. This gave Suiren time to anticipate the next step and act accordingly. After four repetitions, the girl finally got the hang of it.

Every step Suiren made echoed in Juun's delicate ears. From his perspective, the small girl sounded like she weighed a ton. The boy was sure that her stances were strong, but her weak points would be the conversion from one move to the next. That was where balance played an important role.

If attacked during the transition, Suiren must learn to either complete the move in a timely fashion or adjust while in the midst of the changeover. With those heavy feet, Juun could not see her doing either, which was the reason she lost most of her matches.

Suddenly, Yoichi called a halt to the opening session. All movement stopped and the children were allowed to take a small break before the next session began. As Juun headed towards the water table, Shun'ei's smooth, even gait barely registered and the blind boy marveled at the differences between the two siblings.

It was said that Suiren and Shun'ei's first teacher was a high ranked shinobi. That would explain why the boy moved about with such ease and stealth. Not many could sneak up on Juun, but his new friend was the exception.

"So… Juun-san," Shun'ei began, as he placed a ladle full of water in the blind child's hands. "I see you've decided to teach my sister."

"Not at all." Juun took a sip before responding and then shrugged nonchalantly. "Like most things in regards to your sister, she's made the decision herself," he informed the male taijiya. "Unfortunately, this will take some time, as young Suiren walks heavier than Ah-un."

Shun'ei did not laugh outright, but Juun sensed a smile. The blind boy responded with one of his own, before the two turned and headed to the nearest tree to rest and discuss the particulars of Suiren's new training regime.

xXxXx

_Later that afternoon…_

The spiders' chelicerae sank deep into the flesh at the back of the giant Oni youkai's neck. A mere bite, barley detected by the recipient, yet it spread venom that was most potent. This was all part of the plan, it thought, as it floated over to its next victim. Revenge. He needed revenge on the ones who had killed his master.

Akujikumo - the spider demon. He was the sole survivor of the blast from the combined swords - Inuyasha's Tessaiga and Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and… the last remaining particle of the late, self-proclaimed hanyou - Naraku.

Large bulging eyes, all six of them, scanned the massive cavern. There were several youkai minions squirming about; each focused on trying to overcome the power of the venom he had injected into them, but it was too late. Once the toxin reached their nervous system, Akujikumo would have complete and utter control over their bodies.

In his current form, the spider demon found he could move about, undetected, amongst the mass of youkai here. Akujikumo did not have the massive bulk of his counterparts. He was but an average sized demon that had the ability to reduce to a more compact guise when the occasion called for it. And now… in the deep bowels of this massive cavern, (a place where the less than human-like youkai all congregated) there was such an occasion.

Classified as a minion himself, Akujikumo; however, possessed a higher intelligence than his counterparts. After all, it was his ideas… his scheming that had led to the events surrounding the Shikon no Tama.

The spider demon had been present the day the demon exterminators had confronted Mistress Centipede at the entrance to Midoriko's cave. It was there that he had first discovered that the round bauble could increase the powers of those who possessed it.

After the hideous half-woman, half-centipede had, supposedly been eliminated, the exterminators' headmaster had requested a search for a priestess powerful enough to protect Midoriko's precious gem. The priestess that had been chosen for such a monumental task… had been Kikyou.

With a sneer, Akujikumo recalled how much he hated that woman. He had hated her from the moment the Shikon no Tama was first placed into her care and it had grown tenfold since that time. The demon spider became even more incensed on discovering that Kikyou was still alive. The woman had been killed so many times; why the hell couldn't she just stay dead?

The priestess had been instrumental in thwarting his plans in the past, but it vowed it would not happen this time. After all, it was Akujikumo who had persuaded Onigumo to give up his soul with the promise that he would walk again. On discovering the pathetic figures' lust for the priestess-Kikyou, he had added the woman as incentive.

Akujikumo had always desired a human form. However, Onigumo's charred body was contemptibly inadequate. The demon was forced to hide his appearance within a bamboo pelt, until a young daimyo lord was found.

Lord Kagewaki, Hitomi was a perfect host. He was young, handsome and in perfect health. By Akujikumo entering the young mans' flesh, it had served as the catalyst in Naraku's birth.

"Yes…" the spider hissed, as the demons within the cavern began to sway on their feet. Floating down from his thin thread, he came to rest on a boulder a few feet away, as a sinister smile lit its features. Automatically, every youkai within the cavern turned in the direction of Akujikumo. The venom he injected was beginning to take affect and, in a catatonic state, they would obey his every command.

"Just a few more." The spider looked out amongst his victims and assessed the remaining youkai, choosing the more deadly species of the group. "Just a few more and I shall avenge my master and collect the first jewel shard," Akujikumo sneered. "Tomorrow… the attack on the 'exterminators' village will commence!"

xXxXx

"Kikyou-sama!" The urgency in the kitsune's voice alerted her mistress that something was amiss.

The Lady of the West rose from the flowerbed and turned calmly to the fox child heading her way. "What is it, Idzuna-chan?"

"It's Yoippari-dono; she's experienced a vision." The child informed her. "She has requested to see you, m'lady."

In a normal household, it was practically unheard of for a master to come to a servants bidding. However, the Westernlands was anything but normal. For one, the mistress of the dog demon empire was a human; the legitimate son and heir was a hanyou whose father despised all humans, with the exception of his mate and his ward - Rin.

Yoippari was an owl youkai. She had been in service with the Inu clan since the birth of the Inu no Taisho and his father before him. The old owl had also assisted in Sesshomaru's birth as well as Awasumaru's.

Although Kikyou was the headmistress here, she respected Yoippari's longstanding status in the household and her loyalty to their lord - Sesshomaru.

The owl youkai was centuries old (even older than Toutosai) and she possessed the gift on foresight. However, due to her age, the visions now took a toll on her physically. After the premonitions, Yoippari was weak and usually had to rest for a few hours, which was another reason Kikyou did not balk at the request.

Following after Idzuna, the Lady of the West had a premonition of her own. She was sure this had something to do with the slayers village and Awasumaru. From the moment she had sensed the evil aura on the outskirts of the fortress, she had expected something would occur soon.

As they entered Yoippari's rooms, Idzuna rushed to the old owl's side to help her sit up on the futon.

"Lady Kikyou…" the old youkai began, before Kikyou gently pushed her back onto the futon.

"No need to get up, Yoippari-dono," the Lady of the West said softly. "Tell me… is it the slayers village?"

"Why… yes… yes… it is." The owl looked surprised and then smirked. With a sigh, she lay back and relaxed against the cushions. "Once again, you are one step ahead of me, my lady. I may have the gift of sight, but it seems almost pointless when compared to your powers of perception."

"Perception indeed," Kikyou sniffed dismissively. However, she acknowledged the compliment with a nod, as she and Idzuna settled next to the owl. "Your visions are based on facts, Yoippari-dono, which makes them more reliable than my assumptions. So please… enlighten us."

Kikyou and Idzuna listened attentively as the owl began speaking. The fox child's eyes grew wide and she gasped on hearing the information. As for her mistress, the woman's face remained impassive until the last word was spoken.

"Oh my!" Idzuna exclaimed and stared at Yoippari and recalled their visit to the slayers viallge. Turning to Kikyou, the kitsune exclaimed, "It's a good thing Awasumaru has his swords."

"Yes," Kikyou said stoically and then asked, "Was there an image of a raven in your vision, Yoippari-dono?"

The owl's large eyes blinked in confusion and then, suddenly, remembered the Lady of the West had been consumed with obtaining knowledge of the 'Karasu' since her return from the village.

"Ah… no, not at all," she informed Kikyou and saw the woman nod that she had heard. "What do you plan to do, my lady?" Yoippari felt the need to ask, as her mistress remained silent.

"Nothing," Kikyou said simply.

"Nothing!!" Yoippari and Idzuna cried in unison.

"But… I don't understand." The owl blinked again, her intense gaze meeting that of Kikyou's. "You do not plan to assist the 'exterminators'… or Awasumaru?"

"They do not yet require my assistance," the Lady of the West said calmly. "Awasumaru and Juun are self-sufficient and I trust Kohaku to protect Rin."

"Don't worry, Yoippari-dono," Kikyou continued. "No harm will befall the heir to the West." Looking down on the owl youkai, the woman gave a faint smile. "If it will relieve your worry, I will go and observe from a distance."

That seemed to satisfy the old owl. Kikyou saw her body relax momentarily, before she stiffened again. Yoippari's rotund figure jerked upright on the futon, as the shoji slid open.

The Lord of the West stepped through the entrance; his gaze sought and held that of his mate. Amber orbs bore into mahogany, as Sesshomaru boldly inquired, "And… just what do you plan to observe, meito oi?"

xXxXx

The dual swords sliced through the air. Awasumaru's movements were smooth and graceful while executing his swordplay. As Shippo and Suiren looked on in awe, it was clear that Juun and Shun'ei were not the only gifted ones.

"Why aren't I as good as the boys?" the girl taijiya sighed.

Perched on the fence, the kitsune looked down on the child sitting in the grass. "It takes time, Suire-chan; just keep working hard," he informed her.

A smirk appeared on the girls' face, but she did not respond. Instead, her eyes remained glued to the hanyou displaying his skills with the swords. Lady Kikyou had brought them for her son and Suiren could now see why.

With his swords, Awasumaru was almost as impressive as Shun'ei with his shurikens. As he practiced, the girl noticed the hanyou's movements were almost as graceful as Juun's. Why were they so accomplished, while she was always the one lagging behind?

"They practice, Suire-san." Shippo read her thoughts. "Diligently," he added softly.

"I do too!" she yelled, highly offended by the remark. It was as if Shippo-chan was insinuating that she did not. "I practice as hard as Shun'ei does!"

"Do you?" the kitsune asked and left the question dangling.

Suiren opened her mouth to speak, and then abruptly closed it. Turning away from Shippo, she crossed her arms over her chest and ground her teeth in frustration.

No… she did not practice as hard as her brother. Shun'ei was up a dawn, practicing with his shurikens. The boy attended morning class and then practiced more before the afternoon class.

It was the same with Juun. Since his second night here at the village, the boy would leave the main house after the others were gone to bed and practice during the night.

Awasumaru; however, always appeared laid back and relaxed. He only practiced during class, but he always exceeded what was expected of him at that time. As the hanyou halted his movements, calling an end to his session, Suiren realized today was the first time she had seen him practicing without being told.

"Very good, Awasu-san," Shippo said, as the boy approached. "You are definitely Sesshomaru's son. He's trained you well."

"You think so," the hanyou laughed gleefully. "I have to say, I have more fun training with my mentor Mouko-sama than I do with my father. Don't get me wrong…" he corrected. "I enjoy sparring with him, but my father does not hold back… not even for me and I have a few loose fangs to prove it."

Shippo threw back his head and laughed aloud. Even though the taiyoukai now had a mate and a son, it seemed Sesshomaru hadn't changed one bit.

"So… you have more than one teacher, Awasu-san," Suiren interrupted. "Does that help your training; I mean… do you learn more?"

"I think so," the boy responded. "I take something from each of my mentors and make it my own."

"What do you mean by that?" Suiren asked.

"Well…" he paused, "… it's like this; my father taught me to never give up… to always strive to win. Besides that… he was the first person to teach me the basic techniques of swordplay. As Mouko-sensei is also a two handed wielder like me, he taught me to control my weapon and perfect my skills," he informed his friend.

"It was a good thing I grew up training with Juun," he continued. "Nii-san taught me how to move in the proper manner and constantly challenged me to increase my speed. Because of him, I'm prepared for the training that I'm getting now. I can't wait to see what I'm going to learn from Kohaku-sensei!"

"I… I see," Suiren muttered.

It wasn't as if she hadn't had good trainers, so why couldn't she learn like the others? Her mother, Sango, was considered one of the top taijiya's in the village. Her father, Miroku; his spiritual powers were immense and, in combat, he could hold his own with the best of the taijiyas. Their mentor, Mushin-dono, constantly challenged them mentally, as the old monk was one of the smartest people she knew. Then there was Akio, her first trainer, he could walk right behind you and one would never know he was there.

Her teachers were good too. Just as good as Awasumaru's, thought Suiren. So… why couldn't she catch on as quickly as Shun'ei and the others?

"_Why do you wish to improve your skills?" _The question Juun had asked just a few days ago rang in her head.

"_To finally beat Yoichi-sempai," _Suiren had answered. _"I also want to be as good a fighter, if not better, than my mother." _

So… what was wrong with that, she asked herself? After all, she had been nothing but honest. Suiren had wanted to beat Yoichi since the first day she had arrived here… she was almost obsessed with it.

And then… there was Sango. Her mother was everything she wanted to be; a fierce warrior and a dependable comrade, who was gentle soul when it came to her family and Suiren strove to be like her in every way. But… as always, she fell short. Time and time again, she saw the disappointment in her mother's eyes at her failure.

Suddenly, Suiren had to face reality. As Shippo had just implied, she did not practice as diligently as her brother and the others. When unable to grasp her lesson, the girl taijiya would grumble, pout or simply go through the motions, without putting much effort into it. Of course, there was also her temper, which usually got the better of her and kept her from focusing.

"_That is reason you cannot learn!" _Juun's voice came back to haunt her. _"You are too impulsive and ill-tempered. You never take the time to absorb what you are taught, which is why you continue to struggle." _

"_You are surrounded by exceptional teachers," _the voice continued. _"Kohaku-sensei, your parents and even the teachers here. Ask yourself, Suiren-san, why haven't you advanced?"_

"Oh… shut up!!" Suiren snapped and placed her hands over her ears, trying to force that arrogant voice out of her head. Why did he, of all people, have to be right?

"Uh… Suire-san?" Awasumaru asked tentatively.

"What!" The child turned angry blue eyes on the hanyou, only to find him and Shippo looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Are you… are you, alright?"

"I'm fine!" The girl said through clenched teeth.

"Oh… are you sure?" Awasumaru asked again for good measure.

"Why… you…" The girl growled, leaving the sentence unfinished and then…

**SLAP!! **

Shippo closed his eyes and winced, as the sound rang out clear across the field. Birds took flight from their nest in the trees, as the hanyou howled in pain. Opening one eye, the kitsune saw Suiren stalk off, heading towards the lily field. Opening the other eye, Shippo saw Awasumaru picking himself off the ground.

"Haven't learned yet, have you?" the fox child asked with a raised brow.

"Guess not," the hanyou grinned sheepishly, although he was in pain.

Sniffing the air, Awasumaru suddenly leaped up. "Soba noodles!" he exclaimed and took off at a run in the direction of the succulent aroma.

Shippo watched the boy race off and his green eyes sparkled with laughter. "He may be Sesshomaru's son…" the kitsune snickered, "… but, he reminds me of Inuyasha."

xXxXx

Kohaku had searched high and low. He had gone from one side of the village to the other, but there was no sign of Rin. It was unusual for her to miss the children's class and, as morning turned into afternoon, the taijiya's concern for the young woman's absence only increased.

Immediately after class, Kohaku had headed straight to Hisa's abode. However, the older woman only stated that Rin had ventured out and had pointed in the direction of the watchtower. The taijiya realized he had been distant with her lately, but he had a lot on his mind at the moment.

Kikyou's visit had been a wake up call for Kohaku . There were many things to consider about the former priestess revelations. Although Naraku had been destroyed, his evil was still in existence and that only proved what the taijiya had known all along. There was a high price to pay for atonement and payment could only be made in blood… his blood.

Kohaku's first thought had been to leave the village. Since the evil was after him, it seemed the most logical choice. However, as Miroku had pointed out so eloquently… the village would be a target regardless of whether he was there or not. Evil of that magnitude would revel in the destruction of what one held dear. In Kohaku's case, it would be his home, his family and, of course, there was Rin.

Looking around in search of the woman, Kohaku experienced a sense of pride at rebuilding his home. Although originally done in honor of Sango, he could not help but feel that its reconstruction was his way of making peace with his father and the comrades he had killed.

As time went by, Kohaku experienced moments of happiness in his rebuilt home. It was not until he discovered that Sango was still alive, that he thought he had achieved complete and utter fulfillment. That is, until he found out that he was an uncle.

Life was good again and meeting Rin again, only made it better. Kohaku had finally begun to believe in Miroku's words. The monk had promised him that he would one day he would know true happiness. Unfortunately, that dream was as illusive now as it was when Naraku was alive.

Heading to the far side of the village, Kohaku finally spotted Rin. The taijiya stopped abruptly on seeing the girl kneeling next to the graves of his father and comrades.

With her head bent and her palms pressed together, Rin recited the words Kikyou had taught her. She prayed silently for Kohaku and his family, for the safety of the villagers and gave thanks for finding the man she loved. Rin prayed for guidance and the courage to live her life at his side… to be the type of woman he could be proud of.

As the final plea escaped her lips, Rin lowered her hands and placed them gently in her lap. Without warning, she felt a hand close over her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Kohaku!" she gasped as she felt his warm breath on her neck.

"Tell me, Rin-chan," he began softly, as he kneeled behind her. "Tell me… what did you pray for?"

Without turning around, Rin's answer was simple.

"I prayed for you Kohaku-kun." The young woman began softly. "I prayed for your family, your people and I prayed…" she paused before turning to look into his eyes. "That you will finally trust me enough to tell me the truth."

To be continued…

* * *

**Authors Notes: **Not quite the ending I was looking for, but you guys had waited long enough. Sorry for the lack of Rin/Kohaku, but I'll make up for it in the next installment. 'Til next time…

**Coming soon: Chapter 15: Raid: A New Leader Rises From the Chaos **


	15. Prelude to Battle: An Unexpected Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, new chapter up and I hope you like. As it is way past my bedtime, I will be brief. Many thanks to my reviewers: Ishimaru Amon – once again, your assistance is greatly appreciated, Shining Peridot Moon, katan sohma-demon girl, shippousangoffe, Suk-fong, senbo-sama – if I actually write a book, will you illustrate?? and alyss92**. **

**A special thanks to bestofbothworlds, you were my 100****th**** reviewer!!**

Please read, enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Prelude to Battle: An Unexpected Leader Emerges **

The coppery tones of sunset stretched across the horizon. Beneath the darkening sky, Rin sat by the river as Kohaku stood near the waters edge. Neither moved nor spoke; each lost in their own thoughts and oblivious of the tranquil scenery before them. Even after the sun sank low behind the mountains, when dusk turned into night, both parties remained silent.

"_Tell me, Rin-chan, what did you pray for?" _

Kohaku had asked that question just a few hours ago.

"_I prayed for you Kohaku-kun."_

He had heard the sincerity in her voice and the answer had led them here… to this place.

"_I prayed for your family, your people and I also prayed…" _Rin had paused before turning to look into his eyes. _"That you will finally trust me enough to tell me the truth."_

For a moment, Kohaku had been unable to respond. In truth, he did not know how. He had never expected Rin to be so judicious. At what point had she realized that he had deliberately dodged her questions regarding the meeting with Kikyou? Staring down into Rin's penetrating brown eyes, the taijiya had actually considered lying. However, he had dismissed that thought as quickly as it had come.

With her hands folded primly in her lap, Rin had boldly stared back at him. The young woman's gaze had been clear, unwavering and Kohaku knew that she had distinctly read the indecision reflected in his eyes.

Her patience was wearing thin. To remain calm, Rin had inhaled deep through her nose and then exhaled slowly through her mouth. The cleansing breath had helped and she was able to relax and resume waiting.

Finally able to respond, but still unable to answer, Kohaku had simply asked her to wait. Rin had agreed and they had arranged to meet later, down by the river to discuss the matter. The two had been here since sunset and, other than a greeting, they had not spoken two words to each other.

Rin knew that she was forcing the issue, but she steeled herself against feeling guilty about it. She would not back down… she would not give in. The answer was too important to her… to them.

Kohaku sighed as he looked down into the rippling water. To lie to Rin was unthinkable, yet he could not even consider telling her the complete truth regarding his fate. What could he say? How could he explain that his life was an ongoing battle? That, once again, because of him more blood would be spilled, more lives would be lost; and… for what?

The Shikon no Tama!

From the very moment Naraku had revealed his morbid plans for the jewel, Kohaku had cursed its very existence. Even though a fragment of the gem had sustained his life, the taijiya had secretly despised it. For each murder that he had committed… for each grave misdeed that he had performed and for every tear that Sango had shed on his behalf, Kohaku had been determined to put an end to Naraku's bloodthirsty quest.

After several agonizing months of pursuing the monster, he had finally stopped running and issued a challenge to Inuyasha and the others. Even with his newfound powers, Naraku had finally been destroyed by the combined blast of the famed swords - the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Kohaku had thought then that the reign of terror was over, but somehow… the evil had returned.

"The powers of the Shikon no Tama are awakening," Kohaku blurted out suddenly.

From behind he heard Rin gasp and then rise hurriedly to her feet. The taijya could hear the soft rustle of her yukata as she began moving. Zori sandals slapped noisily against her heels, resounding in the stillness, as she ran to him.

On hearing her approach, Kohaku nearly toppled forward as Rin slammed into his back and wound her arms around him.

xXxXx

Miroku and Bokkai walked down the torch lit lane. The two men made a final turn about the village and all was secure.

"I understand the preparations, Houshi-sama." Bokkai spoke openly. "But… it wouldn't hurt to know something about the enemy," the senior taijiya said.

Reasonable deduction, Miroku had to agree. However, they knew nothing about the evil about to descend on the village.

"Sorry, Bokkai-san," the monk replied. "Unfortunately, we only know there _is_ an enemy."

"Akira's team will be back tonight," Miroku continued, as they headed towards the tower. "Once Heisuke and the others arrive tomorrow, Kohaku plans to hold a meeting. What little we know, will be revealed at that time."

Bokkai simply grunted a response. After all, he was no stranger to lack of information during battle.

A long, jagged scar ran from the base of the senior taijiya's right ear, down the neck and across the right shoulder. That alone was proof that he had survived the massive jaws of an Oni minion and near decapitation from a surprise attack.

Unlike their shinobi affiliates, 'exterminators' took the direct approach to battle and wayward youkai, not people, were normally their opponents. Shinobi were considerd experts in reconnaissance and stealth. Their demonstrated abilities could well benefit the demon slayers in this situation; skills that Kohaku-sensei had just begun to initiate into their training regime.

"What about the shelters?" Miroku asked absently, distracted by a malevolent aura detected just beyond the main gate.

"My wife and Lady Sango are overseeing those plans," Bokkai responded.

"I see," Miroku muttered, as they approached the tower. Once there, the monk reached out and clamped an amity hand on the senior taijiya's shoulder. "Thank you, Bokkai-san," he said graciously. "Go home, my friend; I will see to the rest."

"Houshi-sama," Bokkai murmured and acknowledged the monk with a slight nod of his head. With a quick bow, the taijiya then turned in the direction of his cottage.

Looking up at the darkened tower, Miroku yelled. "Chikao-san… Yoshimatsu-san! Is everything clear?"

"Oi… Houshi-sama!" Chikao's head peeped over the railing, seconded by Yoshimatsu's. "All clear!" they yelled in unison.

The monk smiled at Heisuke's friends. The two men felt important taking night watch over the tower in their friends' absence. They were not amongst the top ranked fighters in the village, but their combined efforts made them a formidable team.

"Good… stay sharp!" Miroku commanded, waved and then headed towards the main house.

Suddenly, the monk stopped in mid-stride and a chill ran down his spine. Slowly, he turned to face the direction of the main gate. The evil aura seemed to hover just beyond the fortress wall and then… it simply vanished.

"Foreboding… isn't it, father?"

Miroku nearly jumped out of his skin on hearing the voice. He had to take a moment to compose himself, before turning to the boy at his side.

"Shun'ei-kun…" the monk responded with more calm than he felt. It was eerie the way the boy moved about undetected. "So… you felt it too?"

"I did." The boy began solemnly and stared out into the darkness. "It's been out there since late afternoon. Waiting… watching…" Shun'ei stated in a trancelike whisper.

Looking down on his son, the monk gave a wan smile. According to Mushin, Shun'ei's level of sentience was already equal to Miroku's. It was quite possible that the boy had already surpassed him, considering the monk had not detected the aura until well after sunset. "Shun'ei…" Miroku began and then paused.

His son had every right to know about the 'Karasu'. Without Sango present, this was probably the best time to discuss it with the boy. Taking a deep breath, the monk made to speak, trying to choose his next words carefully.

"It's alright, Chichi-ue," the boy said quietly, sensing the anxiety Miroku was trying to hide. "I want you to tell me everything… in fact, I feel I must insist."

xXxXx

The small hut was packed amply with supplies. Rolled futons were lined against the walls and several emergency travel satchels had been prepared in case of evacuation.

Sango listened as Teruyo revealed the contents of the emergency packs and watched the woman reenact an evacuation drill.

It was a mandatory, during a raid, that all non-combat women and small children were to retreat to this shelter. Every available fighter, man, woman and advanced level child would defend the village.

"Excellent, Teruyo-san," Sango complimented the woman's efforts.

"Thank you, Sango-chan," The petite woman beamed from the praise.

"When was the last live drill performed?"

"A few days ago," Teruyo stated. "It has become a routine to the entry-level students and they know the procedure like the back of their hands. Their duties include guiding the elderly and mothers with children to the shelter."

Nodding her approval, Sango walked over to the corner of the room. Rolling a barrel out of the way, a trap door was revealed in the floor of the hut. An escape route… just in case the enemy managed to break through the exterminators guarding the entrance.

Sango smiled slightly. It seemed her brother and husband had thought of everything. During the last attack on the village, the 'taijiyas' had nearly been eliminated. With these newly implemented safety measures, Kohaku was making sure the children, as well as the 'exterminator' heritage, was preserved.

"You must be so proud of your brother… and Houshi-sama?" Lady Teruyo asked, as she helped replace the barrel.

"Yes…" Sango gave a whimsical smile, as the two exited the hut. "I am," she stated quietly, thinking of the two most important men in her life.

"No need to be so modest, dear," Teruyo tittered. "They are both wise, considerate of others and quite dedicated to this village and… they're both good-looking." The older woman said with a sassy wink.

Sango did not respond, deliberately ignoring the smaller woman, who continued the current course of repartee.

"What do you think about young Rin, Sango-chan?" Teruyo inquired slyly.

Everyone knew how overprotective Kohaku's big sister was, not to mention she kept a close eye on the monk. Albeit a bit reserved, Sango was actually quite friendly. Of all the women in the village, Teruyo was the first to become more than a comrade to this woman… she had become a friend; therefore, she was able to tease her a little and get away with it.

The taijiya stopped abruptly and turned to look down on her friend. "What are you really asking?" Sango posed, suspecting there was more to the simple question.

"You know what I'm asking." Teruyo's eyes danced mischievously. "What do you think about Rin-chan and Kohaku-sensei?" she inquired boldly, unconcerned by the glare Sango sent her way. "Those two are the talk of the village, you know. I've seen them together and it seems they're quite taken with each other."

"They're friends." Sango stated firmly, her brown eyes boring into Teruyo's dark ones.

"Oh… friends, you say. Well… I guess that's a nice way to put it."

"Teruyo…" Sango growled a warning.

"Okay… okay!" The woman placed her hands in the air in mock surrender. "Sorry," she huffed playfully and then could not resist mentioning. "After all, Bokkai and I started off as 'friends' and… well, look at us now!"

"Teruyo…" Sango growled again and rounded on the smaller woman. However, she could not resist a smile, on hearing the petite woman's laughter (at her expense) peal into the night.

xXxXx

Lying in the dark, Suiren recalled the conversation with Awasumaru and Shippo earlier that afternoon. The girl taijiya should have been asleep some time ago, but that was not on her agenda.

Suiren, Awasumaru and Juun had just finished dinner when her mother returned from checking provisions at the shelter. Switching from warrior to mother mode, Sango had promptly ushered the children to bed. A short time later, Miroku and Shun'ei arrived home. As she lay there, Suiren overheard the two speaking in low tones before her twin opened the shoji of their room and crawled into his bed.

Although they were twins, Suiren did not share her brother's empathic abilities. However, she was able to sense his melancholy and wondered what had occurred to arouse such a feeling. Knowing Shun'ei the way she did, Suiren knew better than to inquire or even wake him. In his current mood, she surmised it would probably be best to wait until he was ready to talk about it.

Sighing in frustration and feeling restless, Suiren turned on her side. It seemed she had been waiting forever, but she strived to maintain a veneer of patience. On hearing light footsteps move down the corridor and head outside, the wait had finally paid off.

Throwing back the covers, the girl taijiya jumped from her futon and tiptoed towards the shoji. Fully dressed, Suiren had not bothered to change into her nightclothes, as she had had every intention following Juun out on his nightly ritual.

As soon as the boy was out of the house, Suiren slid back the shoji and crept into the hall. Her feet barely made a sound (or so she thought) as she hurried after him.

After his sister's departure, Shun'ei sat up slowly on his futon and smiled knowingly. Suiren was about to get more than she bargained for, he thought. She did say that she wanted to learn and it seemed Juun-san may just be the right person to instruct his obstinate sibling. The blind boy was the only one, besides Sango, who would not cater to his sisters' petulant moods and temper tantrums.

Chuckling to himself, Shun'ei wished he could be there to witness Suirens' first lesson with her new instructor, but he had his own issues to deal with. Thinking back on the discussion with his father earlier, the boy's smile dimmed.

Reclining back on his futon, Shun'ei placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling beams overhead. Sleep would not be forthcoming any time soon, but he closed his eyes anyway. Clearing his mind of everything, the boy took a deep breath and began meditating.

_**Meanwhile… **_

"Do you plan to hide in the bushes all night, Suiren-san?"

So immersed in watching his movements, Juun's voice startled her. The young taijiya fell through the brush, landing on her hands and knees at the blind boy's feet. Embarrassed at being caught, Suiren jumped to her feet, brushed off the front of her yukata and stood glowering at the boy.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you," he said simply.

"You couldn't have," Suiren countered smugly. He was making fun of her, she thought. After all, both she and Shun'ei had been through stealth training with Akio.

"Oh… you're good, mind you, not nearly as good as Shun'ei-san, but…" Juun muttered and heard the girl gasp at his rudeness. "… I may be able to help you with that."

"Hey! What do you mean by…" Suiren began testily, but halted mid-sentence. Her anger turned quickly to surprise as his last words penetrated her brain. "What… what did you just say?"

At his silence, the girl taijiya probed further.

"You… are you saying that you're going to help me train?"

"Was that not what you wanted?"

"Well… yes, but you refused before." The girl pursed her lips. "So… what made you change your mind?" she could not resist asking.

"Does it matter?"

Suiren's eyes narrowed, as she looked him over. The boy stood tall with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked in the direction of her voice. His vacant, yet penetrating stare only served to annoy the girl even further.

"No… it doesn't," she spat ungraciously. "As long as I learn, that's all that matters."

"Good," Juun began stoically and then added, "But… I have one condition."

"Condition?" Suiren questioned, skeptical. "What condition?"

"You _will_ learn, young Suiren," Junn emphasized. "While training together, you will do exactly as I tell you, when I tell you. I must feel that you are progressing. If there are no signs of improvement in three days time, you will need to seek another to train you. I will not waste my time."

Suiren bristled instantly. Who the hell did he think he was, she thought and her hand itched to slap the smug look off his face. It's almost as if he wanted her to reject the offer… almost as if he expected it. Well… she'd show him.

Reining in her temper, the girl taijiya tossed her head sassily. "Humph…is that all?" she smirked and saw the boy's eyes widen a fraction at her form of acceptance. "Besides…" she sneered, "… that sounds like more than one condition to me, but…" Suiren shrugged and left the rest unstated, before plunging ahead. "Well… since you have a condition, then I have one too," she announced.

Juun's brow knitted together in a frown at the negotiating tone. "And… that is?" he asked, his voice laced with a hint of interest and a bit of caution.

"Oh… you'll teach me alright," Suiren began and made a face at the blind child. "But… it has to be _your_ fighting style and I do agree with the three days. If I don't feel that I've learned anything from you or improved in that time, you can bet I'll find another teacher!"

_So there!! _Suiren thought triumphantly.

As a pre-celebration, the child stuck out her tongue and began making faces at the boy. There was no harm done, she decided, after all, he couldn't see her anyway.

Juun paused. He had predicted her anger; he had even expected her to balk at his request for total obedience, but this was different. Not only had Suiren remained calm, but this was the first sign of astuteness he could ever recall her displaying. Although still reluctant to train her, the blind boy had to admit she just might have potential.

"Fair enough," Juun said quietly.

Turning his back, he began moving towards a small clutter of trees, motioning Suiren to follow. The girls' heavy footsteps sounded in his ear, as she walked behind and he decided that's where they would start. On entering the clearing, Juun turned to face the direction of Suiren's last footsteps.

"Now… my young pupil," the teacher addressed his student with a bow and his next words wiped the triumphant smile from her lips. "If you are finished making faces at me, then we shall begin your first lesson."

xXxXx

Kohaku's head hung low and his shoulders sagged from the weight of his burdens. His brown eyes were weary as he stared into the water, wishing he were like the fish that swam freely and uninhibited in the rivers' depths.

Rin's arms closed around his waist from behind and caused the taijiya to lift his head. He felt her warmth, as she pressed her small body into his back and he sighed from the comfort she gave.

"Tell me, Kohaku-kun," Rin pressed, her soft voice pleading. "Talk to me… please."

Her voice had taken on a lulling quality and Kohaku could not help but succumb to it. Closing his eyes, the headmaster of the 'exterminators' relaxed. With Rin urging him down, he felt himself lowered to the grass. The taijiya did nothing to resist the woman, as they both fell to their knees. Soft hands pulled at him from behind and Kohaku leaned back, as Rin arranged the skirt of her yukata and placed his head gently in her lap.

Although she did not ask again, Kohaku knew Rin waited for him to explain further. Her small hands massaged his temples, soothing away the stress of which, even he, was unaware until that moment.

"The powers of the Shikon no Tama are awakening," Kohaku repeated. "The shard inside my body is beginning to reform."

The tajiya paused a moment, allowing Rin time to inject a question. As she remained silent, Kohaku continued.

"A few days after Naraku was destroyed, Kikyou-sama came looking for me," he informed her. "She had planned to claim the final shard of the Shikon jewel. Instead of confiscating it, she told me to keep it and used her spiritual energy to shatter the fragment inside of me. According to Kikyou-sama, the pieces would scatter and circulate throughout my body."

"Both she and Miroku wanted me to live," Kohaku told Rin. "Between the two, it took some convincing as I given up on life and… I actually looked forward to my wretched existence coming to an end."

"After all, what was I, but a walking corpse?" he sighed wearily. "One who killed on command, without remorse or feeling? Why did I deserve to live, I had wondered, why were they even suggesting it? I didn't understand back then… and when I finally believed I had found the answer…" Kohaku paused, capturing his lower lip between his teeth to halt the words.

Rin listened and her heart ached for him, but she did not interrupt. With gentle fingers, she brushed his bangs from his eyes and repeatedly stroked his hair. The gesture offered comfort and allowed Kohaku time to regain his composure.

"Once again, someone or something is after the jewel and Kikyou-sama came to warn me," Kohaku changed topic. "She said as the shard inside me begins to reform, demons are able to sense it. As I am the last known source of the Shikon no Tama, it was assured they would come after me."

"What do you plan to do, Kohaku-kun?" Rin finally spoke.

"My first thought was to flee," the tajiya admitted. "I've seen enough bloodshed… enough of innocent people dying. I don't want that to happen… not again and especially not here," he said, meaning the village.

"If the one after the jewel is anything like Naraku, you know that won't matter," Rin began softly. "If you left this village, it would still be a target. The people here would only be used as bait to draw you out and you can be sure, they would suffer anyway in your absence."

Kohaku's eyes widened at her knowledge of such matters. The woman almost sounded like Miroku. Lifting his head from her lap, he rolled to his side and turned to the young woman.

"I am not as naïve as you may think." Rin lifted an elegant brow at his questioning gaze. "After all, I was in similar situation once. As a child, I was taken hostage as a means to trap Sesshomaru and… if you recall, that was how I met you, Kohaku-kun."

Blushing at the memory, Kohaku looked away. He recalled Kagura leaving him with an inquisitive child with large brown eyes to watch over. While held captive, young Rin had prattled on and on to cover her nervousness in the strange surroundings, but she had never shown fear.

"I don't know why you were afraid to tell me this," Rin began softly. "If you think that will change how I feel about you, Kohaku-kun, you are mistaken."

"Rin-chan…" The taijiya sighed her name. "You don't understand… you just… you just don't get it." He ran a weary hand across his brow, only to find it captured in hers.

"No more," Rin said. "That's enough for now. Just relax and let me take care of you."

He knew that he shouldn't encourage her, but when they were together this way, he could not resist the comfort she gave nor deny his feelings for her. If he were in his right mind, he would send her away… tonight, back to Sesshomaru and the west.

But… he couldn't; he needed Rin in his life, he wanted her there.

"I won't have you hurt or in danger," was the only response he could muster, as he allowed her to guide his head back to her lap. "If it comes to that, Rin-chan, I will…"

"No more," she interrupted his words, knowing what he was about to say. She did not want to hear a word about him sending her away. As she began stroking his brow, Rin realized that this man needed peace and serenity in his life. He needed a tranquil world to retreat to and he needed the love of a supportive woman.

Now that she had figured that out… now that she knew what was required, it was going to be even harder to get him to accept it.

xXxXx

_**The next day… **_

The wheels of the supply cart creaked loudly as it rolled along the narrow path. Hiroshi steered the vehicle, sharing the seat with Ikuyo while Heisuke and Takuma walked beside the horse drawn cart. The four had left the restored village at dawn and were now headed home.

From where he sat, Hiroshi looked to Takuma. Their eyes met in silent communication, before turning a surreptitious glance to their quiet traveling companions.

Ikuyo and Heisuke had not argued once during the return trip. In fact, it seemed they were deliberately ignoring each other. Both men thought it strange, considering the two had done nothing but mince words since they first started this journey.

Heisuke appeared to be in a good mood. The gardener walked at a steady pace with his face turned to the sun, humming a tune. Ikuyo, however, seemed somber. The woman sat stiffly next to Hiroshi with her hands clutching the seat of the cart. She stared straight ahead, focused on a space somewhere between the horses' ears.

Takuma and Hiroshi had come to the conclusion that Ikuyo and Heisuke had finally exhausted themselves arguing, but that was far from the truth. In fact, the real reason would have shocked both men.

With Heisuke gazing up at the clear skies overhead and Ikuyo staring towards their destination, both were remembering the events of the evening before their departure. Simultaneously, they each turned a quick glance towards the other and their eyes met. The gardener produced a wide grin, which the woman responded to with a haughty sniff and abruptly turned away.

Chuckling inside, Heisuke resumed humming and increased his pace. He was quite pleased with his progress. The gardener had been both persistent and patient in his pursuit of Ikuyo and, per the monk-Miroku's advice, Heiske had, by chance, found the first crack in the woman's armor.

The momentous incident had occurred after Ikuyo had requested, or rather, demanded his help in the storeroom the day before. Looking up at the sky once again, the gardener recalled the moment Ikuyo had revealed more of herself than intended…

"_The storeroom looks fine, Ikuyo-san," Heisuke said, as he looked around. The place looked similar to the supply shed back at the slayers village, displaying Ikuyo's meticulous organization skills. "You've done a good job," Heisuke informed the woman._

"_I always do a good job," Ikuyo hissed, as she stood behind him. _

_Heisuke turned on hearing that tone and looked towards the woman, only to find her glaring at him. It was obvious she was upset about something, but he had no idea what it was._

"_I'm aware of that," Heisuke began tentatively and moved forward. Stopping directly in front of her, he looked down into those flashing sable eyes. _

"_Why are you so angry, Ikuyo-san?" Heisuke blurted out. "We were sent here to help these people and we've done that. I don't know about you, but just knowing that I contributed in some way makes me feel good inside." _

_Ikuyo did not respond. She just stood there staring up at him._

"_I know you didn't want to come," Heisuke continued in a soothing manner. "Whatever your reasons, you can't deny that we've accomplished what we were sent to do. Trust me, Ikuyo-san, the villagers appreciate our efforts." _

"_Don't try to sweet talk me!" Ikuyo snapped and her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm not one of those empty-headed twits following you around!"_

_Heisuke's head snapped back as if he had been slapped. The gardener was speechless, as he stared down on the irate woman. Where did that come from, he wondered and then, suddenly, a thought occurred. Was it possible that Ikuyo was jealous of the attention he was getting from the women in the village? _

"_Besides…" The woman continued her rant. "These people could care less about what I've done. It's only you, Takuma and Hiroshi they've acknowledged," she said. "Not one person here has thanked me for anything and I've worked just as hard as anyone." The woman stamped her foot in frustration. _

"_Don't think for one minute that this was easy," Ikuyo continued. Lifting her arm, she made a sweeping gesture with her hand, indicating the storeroom. "When I first arrived this place was a mess. It was unkempt, nothing was in order and…"_

_Heiskue watched Ikuyo closely as she resumed venting. The woman's dark eyes glittered, attempting to conceal her hurt. Her body was stiff with anger and her voice escalated as she expressed her opinion. _

_Ikuyo's jealousy had boosted Heisuke's confidence, but more importantly, this normally strong woman was also feeling unappreciated and his heart went out to her. It was sheer impulse that had the gardener reaching out and pulling the emotional bundle into his arms._

"When courting an autonomous woman, one must have the utmost patience, Heisuke-san." _The monk's voice rang in his ears, as he held her close. _"These women have surrounded themselves in barriers of self-reliance and it will take a lot of perseverance to penetrate it."

"If it is the woman's strength that attracts you," _he recalled the monk saying. _"I warn you, Heisuke-san, they also come with weaknesses they keep hidden deep within. Are you willing to accept and invest your time to help them overcome those weaknesses, my friend?"

_Yes… Heisuke had answered at that time; he meant it then and he meant it now._

_The sudden action had silenced Ikuyo and left her momentarily stunned. Quickly regaining her composure, she began to struggle earnestly in Heisuke's hold._

"_What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. "Let go of me!"_

"_Shhhh…" Heisuke consoled and continued to hold her tight. "It's alright, Ikuyo-chan," he whispered._

_Her struggling ceased instantly, which surprised the gardener. After a moment passed, the woman surprised him again by leaning into him. Heisuke had the strongest urge to stroke her long dark hair, but he dared not. He simply continued to hold Ikuyo until he felt her gently push him away. _

_Reluctantly releasing her, the gardener stepped back a few paces. Looking across at Ikuyo, her eyes were downcast, as if she suddenly found her feet interesting._

_She looked like a small child, hesitant and unsure. Although he admired her strength, he also found this new facet of her character very appealing._

"_Ikuyo-chan…" Heisuke began softly._

_As she lifted her head, the gardener noticed that the woman's' barrier was back in place, as her eyes flashed again. _

"_What?" she snapped. _

_Heiuke's eyes swept the storeroom before returning to Ikuyo's hostile gaze. Smiling slightly, the gardener bowed at the waist and murmured, "Thank you."_

_Straightening, Heisuke turned and exited the shed. As he walked away, he pretended not to see the quiver of an appreciative smile on Ikuyo's lips or the moisture that formed in the corner of her eye at his words. _

_  
_Returning to the present, Heisuke could not resist taking another peep at the woman. He turned to find her gazing off in opposite direction.

"Hiroshi-san!" Ikuyo turned to the man seated next to her. "What is that?" she asked as she pointed towards the west.

Following her finger, Heisuke's eyes grew wide. "Dammit!" the gardener swore. The exclamation alerted Takuma, who looked up and over at the dark cloud formed in the sky a short distance away.

"Takuma… in the back of the wagon… now!" Heisuke snapped. "You too, Hiroshi and take her with you." He jerked his head, referencing Ikuyo.

Both men moved quickly. Hiroshi relinquished his seat and jumped into the back of the wagon. Ikuyo had no time to protest, as she was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and dragged, unceremoniously, from the bench.

Jumping into the driver's seat, Heisuke took hold of the reins and slapped the horses rear. The animal protested with a loud neigh before taking off, causing the wagon to lurch forward. Takuma and Hiroshi held on tight, but Ikuyo fell to floor.

Struggling to her knees, the woman finally managed to crawl towards the drivers seat.

"Heisuke-san!" she shouted over the sound of the horses' hoofs pounding the earth. "Wha… what's going on?" Ikuyo's dark hair blew back from her face, as she looked over at the dark mass that seemed to grow larger in the distance. "What's that dark cloud over there?"

"That's no cloud," the gardener answered gruffly without turning her way. Heisuke wore an expression Ikuyo had never seen before. His eyes were steely, his jaw tight as he slapped the reins urging the mount faster. "Damned demons," he muttered again and then added, "… and they're headed straight for our village."

xXxXx

"What the hell…" Ryuzo muttered from his position at the top of the tower.

""Huh?" Ayako turned on hearing the expletive and found her comrade staring off in the distance. But… before the junior taijiya could inquire of her superior, Ryuzo had lifted the conch shell to his lips.

A loud blare erupted from the instrument and radiated throughout the village. Residents stopped dead in their tracks. All movement, work and training, ceased as they all turned towards the tower. That sound meant one thing… the village was under attack.

After a slight pause, everyone sprung into action. Women grabbed their children, hauling them off to safety. Every able-bodied fighter gathered weapons, formed squads and stationed themselves at the foot of the tower, awaiting further instructions.

From his position at the tower, Ryuzo looked to his apprentice. Ayako was more than ready to do battle and, although she was only twelve years of age, not an ounce of fear showed on her face.

The girl taijiya was a freshman of the intermediate weapons class. Ryuzo had taken her under his wing, as the senior taijya specialized in dart weaponry. Since her first day, he had immediately noticed the girl's keen acuity and sharp marksmanship.

Prepared to fight, Ayako had wrapped her long braid around her head to keep it out of the way. The girl taijiya was down on one knee, checking the supply of darts in their arsenal. Hers contained a poison that slowed a demons movements and Ryuzo's were made from the remains of demon claws. Just one shot projected from the tubular holder could penetrate the insides of the toughest demons flesh before exploding.

Hearing murmurs from below, Ryuzo turned and looked down to see Kohaku, Houshi-sama and the kitsune- Shippo appear from the rear of the group. The taijiya's parted as their headmaster strode through the midst and head towards the tower.

Gone was the shy, amenable, good-natured Kohaku the villagers were used to. The man that approached them now was the confident, tenacious seasoned warrior of 'exterminator' ancestry. The brown eyes that looked up at Ryuzo were clear, focused and intense. Instead of his usual shy smile, Kohaku's lips formed a stern, disapproving line. He moved quickly through the crowd, with Miroku and Shippo following close behind. The monk and the kitsune stopped at the forefront of the taijiya lineup, as Kohaku proceeded to the base of the tower.

"Status?" the headmaster inquired in a clipped tone.

"A host of demon minions coming from the west," Ryuzo responded right away. "Twenty-five… maybe thirty in number, moving at a fast pace."

Turning to the crowd of taijiya's scattered about the courtyard, Kohaku's eyes scanned the faces of his cohorts. Although he appeared relaxed, the taijiya was seething with anger.

Kohaku had planned to hold a meeting today to pre-warn the villagers of the impending attack as well as the reason behind it. At some point during the meeting, he had also planned to tell them the truth about his past as Naraku's puppet assassin. Therefore, not only had the headmaster failed to prepare his people, but he had failed to remove Rin from harms way.

Rin… she was the woman with the melodious voice and tinkling laugh; the one whose soft hands had caressed him so gently the night before. Only she could ease his pain, his guilt from the past as he was sucked into sharing her zest for life. She had him desiring a happiness that, to him, had always seemed elusive.

Other than Miroku and Shippo, Kohaku had spent the last few years shying way from feelings greater than camaraderie; however, with Rin it was different. The woman had reentered his life and had made quite an impact. Just being with her… being around her felt so right. The words she had spoken last night with such clarity and conviction, allowed him to believe that he was truly worthy of her feelings. If anything happened to her…

"Kohaku-sensei!" Miroku's voice cracked like a whip and brought the taijiya out of his daze. "What are your orders?" The monk's fixed stare flashed a warning to remain focused on the situation.

Acknowledging the admonishment form his brother-in-law, Kohaku nodded silent thanks before, once again, turning to the waiting squads before him.

"Akira…" Kohaku called out. A tall slender figure moved to the front of the group at being addressed and bowed on one knee.

"Oi… Kohaku-sama," Akira acknowledged.

"I take into consideration that your squad has just returned from assignment…" Kohaku began, "… however, you will stand aside and await my instruction." Akira bowed and fell back with his section.

Suddenly, Kohaku began barking orders; strategically positioning the exterminators based on their level of fighting skill and experience. Each group dispersed after receiving their assigned stations and only a few were left standing in the courtyard.

Of the remaining members were Sango, Yoichi, three advanced level students, two assistant trainers and the newest intermediate students - Shun'ei, Suiren, Juun and Awasumaru.

"Ane-ue…" Kohaku began softly, unsure how his sister was going to take her assignment. He expected her to argue, which was why she was amongst the last of the members. "I need you at the village center. With your skills with the Hiraikotsu, you can cover more ground and access to every direction. You will assist wherever you are needed."

"And… what will you do?" Sango bluntly asked of her little brother.

Miroku stood back and assessed his wife's deceivingly calm demeanor and could feel the waves of hostility oozing from her pores. At the forefront of every battle, the monk knew that Sango was angry with what, to her, seemed like a demotion. The fact that the order came from Kohaku, made it even worse.

"Miroku-sama and I, with Akira-san and his squad, will go out to greet our guest properly, of course," Kohaku answered.

"Don't be a fool!" Sango hissed, as that shell of calm began to erode. "You're playing right into their hands," she nearly shouted. "It's _you_ they're after or have you forgotten that?"

"No, Ane-ue," Kohaku sighed, "I haven't forgotten." Looking up, his brown eyes bore into hers. "My word is final, Ane-ue," the headmaster plunged ahead, his voice exuding authority.

The message was clear leaving Sango with only two choices. She could either defy her brother openly, which would lead to others doing the same, or she could obey.

"Fine," Sango muttered through clenched teeth and slid a heated glance to her husband.

Her brown eyes were accusing and Miroku responded by puckering his lips and blowing her a kiss.

Sango's cheeks flared instantly at the loving gesture. Embarrassed that Miroku was flirting so openly, she swung around and marched to her assigned area, taking two of the advanced level students and one trainee with her. It never ceased to amaze her; they were about to engage in battle, and her husband still had time to maintain his reputation as the perverted monk.

"Yoichi-san…" Kohaku called out and watched the boy approach. "The rest of you will head to the shelter," he informed his apprentice and smiled with pride. This thirteen year old wielded his 'manrikigusari' in the same manner that his mentor wielded his 'kusarigama'. It was the boy's natural skill with chain weapons that Kohaku had personally chose to train him.

"Take care of the young ones, Yoichi-san," he informed the junior taijiya. Reaching out, Kohaku rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "They are the future… remember that."

"Yes, sensei!" Yoichi bowed and in a manner that showed leadership potential, the boy turned to the remaining troops and signaled them to follow him. Shun'ei and Juun moved without hesitation, but Suiren and Awasumaru lagged behind, grumbling about the unfairness of the babysitting assignment.

"You're definitely gonna hear it from those two when this is over," Shippo chuckled.

"I know," Kohaku sighed. "But… they've only been intermediate for three days. The boys could hold their own, but I'm not sure about Suiren."

"Kohaku-sama!"

Ryuzo's voice rang out, causing his master, the monk and the kitsune to look up at the tower. "They're almost here!"

"Sound the second alarm," Kohaku ordered, before turning to Shippo. "Keep an eye on Rin for me," he asked his friend. "Make sure she gets to the shelter."

"I'm on it!" the fox grinned, transformed into a bird and took flight. "Watch your backs," he yelled.

Watching him fly away, Kohaku sighed and wondered for the umpteenth time, if he was doing the right thing.

"No time for regrets, Kohaku," Miroku's voice was solemn. "We do what we must, in order to protect what is ours."

"You're right," the headmaster of the 'exterminators village said and turned to his comrades. "It's up to us to hold the front line. The fewer demons that reach the village, the better for everyone! Be safe everyone… now let's move!"

Akira's squad shouted in agreement as they followed behind Kohaku and the monk. As they spilled out of the fortress and onto the open field, they heard the gates close shut. This was their home… their families, their loved ones and each warrior had their own reasons for being here.

"Thank you," Kohaku said to Miroku as they raced across the field. The monk had been, and always would be, his greatest support. "I owe you one."

Having no trouble keeping up with his brother-in law, the monk countered with a grin and brandished his shakujo. "You owe me quite few, Kohaku-sensei, and I do plan to be around to collect."

xXxXx

"This stinks!!" Awasumaru mumbled, as they followed behind Yoichi. "I thought once we got into the higher classes that we could fight."

"Yeah!!" Suiren agreed and increased her pace to walk evenly with the assistant teacher. "You'd better not have anything to do with this, Yoichi-sempai," the girl threatened.

"Don't be stupid!" The junior taijiya glanced over his shoulder at the hostile child, but kept moving.

"Who're you calling stupid!!" Suiren bristled instantly. Although they continued to move towards the shelter an argument had ensued between Yoichi and his young protégée. Once Awasumaru came to her defense, it was an all out verbal sparring match between the three.

Shun'ei, who was finding the entire situation annoying, suddenly stopped as a sensation swept over his body. The fact that his sister ran into him barely registered as he was overcome by an aura so strong, it made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

A dark rage bombarded Shun'ei's senses. A hate, so personified, filled his entire being that it almost sickened him with the intensity of it. The boy's body went hot and then cold; blackness gnawed at the corners of his peripheral vision, as he was swallowed in the malevolent void.

"Shun'ei?"

Suiren's voice sounded so far away. The girl had no idea that her brother was floating in a vast emptiness and could not respond. In the midst of this black hole, his father's words from the night before penetrated his mind.

"Nii-chan!!" Shun'ei heard his twins voice again. He felt her reaching out to him and he began to struggle, trying to pull himself from the sinister abyss.

As he fought his way out of the gloominess, Shun'ei saw images of a battle occurring. Was this in his mind or was it really happening? The boy was unsure, but the visions were very disturbing.

He saw his father and uncle surrounded by a horde of grotesque looking demons. The fighting was fierce; both men fought valiantly, but the masses kept coming. Suddenly, he saw his uncle jerk forward and then he fall to the ground, unmoving. Kohaku didn't cry out… he never made a sound, as the light was ripped from his body. The same light Shun'ei had seen from the first day he had met his uncle.

"No," Shun'ei whispered and felt his body begin to tremble. "Oji-sama!!"

"Nii-chan… what's the matter with you? Nii-chan!!"

Suiren's voice bordered on hysteria and then Shun'ei felt her arms close around him. The moment she made physical contact, the boy was freed from whatever spell he was under.

Slowly, the real world came into focus. His twin held him in a tight bear hug, just short of squeezing the breath from his lungs.

"He's awake!" Awasumaru exclaimed and the relief was evident in the hanyou's voice. It was kind of weird to see someone like Shun'ei almost appear comatose; his friend had gone from looking pale, to hyperventilating and then the convulsions had started. "Are you okay, buddy?" the boy asked and then rounded on the girl still clinging to his neck. "Let go, Suiren-san, you're choking him to death!"

The frightened girl would not let go. Finally, it was Juun who moved forward. The boy blindly reached out, found her arm and then moved his hand down to her wrist. With two sharp raps on the exposed area, the girl loosened her grip and Shun'ei was finally free.

"What happened, Shun'ei-san?" Yoichi kneeled at his side.

"Don't know," he answered absently. Although he had almost passed out, he sounded very much in control.

"Come on everyone… we have to hurry," Yoichi said as he stood. "You won't be able to fight in your condition, Shun'ei-san. Once we reach the shelter, we'll have you lie down for awhile."

"Sorry, Yoichi-san, but I won't be going to the shelter."

"What do you mean, you won't be going?" The junior taijiya was beginning to lose patience. He had to get to his post, there was no way he going to let down his sensei by fooling around with these miniature demon slayers.

"I'm not going." Shun'ei's voice was firm. "I'm going to help my uncle."

"Don't be stupid," Yoichi snapped. The junior taijiya was about to begin a lecture on obeying your superiors, but the look on Shun'ei's face stopped him cold.

The child's face was a hard mask and his eyes had narrowed dangerously. Suiren moved back, after all, she knew the extent of her brother's anger. The girl did not know why, but she knew he was pretty pissed at the moment.

"Suiren… go to the house and get my shurikens," he asked of his sibling. "Awasumaru… find Kai and Kou and bring them here."

Both children were stunned by the order, but Shun'ei's, "Hurry up!" got them moving. Turning to the ever-silent Juun, the boy simply stated, "I need you to come with me."

The blind child nodded and the stage was set.

"What do you think you're doing," Shun'ei-san?" Yoichi barked. "Sango-sama is going to have your hide."

There was no doubt that his mother was going to be upset, but the boy could not bear the image of his uncle dying on the battlefield. Looking up at the junior taijiya, Shun'ei had only one thing to say.

"That's nothing compared to what could happen."

To be continued…


	16. Midst of Battle: Young Apprentices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: **Hi everyone, my sincerest apologies for the delay. You must thank senbo-sama for the match lit under my tail. The artist threatened me with bodily injury if I failed to produce something soon. **Sumimasen – senbo-sama,** I hope this will hold you until next time.

A special thanks to my reviewers: Of course, senbo-sama – you're pretty scary, you know that?, Tacoirenvian – a.k.a Suki – thanks for reading/reviewing twice, shippousangoffe, katana sohma-demon girl – I'm glad you're still hangin' in there, Kohana – it's good to hear from you again, moviefa-92 and last, but not least Ishimaru Amon – as always, your help is much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Midst of Battle: Young Apprentices **

Rin watched the activity from the window of Hisa's cottage. The entire village was in motion; every available fighter was armed and had reported to their assigned stations. During preparation for the impending battle, non-combat women, the elderly and young children were being escorted to the shelter by the taijiya freshman.

Looking out, Rin marveled at how organized everyone was and the expediency in which the orders were carried out. Everyone knew exactly what to do and where to be.

On hearing the first alarm, Rin had stepped outside the cottage to see what was happening. She had barely made it past Hisa's small garden when a taijiya, dressed in full battle gear, suddenly appeared. The man bowed to her before gently taking her by the arm and guided her back inside.

She and Hisa were informed to stay within the abode. The senior taijiya went on to say that a freshman assigned to their area and would be coming soon to escort them to the shelter.

The raid had come sooner than expected, Rin surmised and she looked through the throng of people moving, hoping to get a glimpse of Kohaku. So intent on her search, she almost missed the muffled whimper from the woman standing next to her.

Frowning, Rin glanced in the direction of the sound. Hisa was a bundle of nerves; she stood stiff with her eyes glued to the furor outside, but her entire body trembled with fright.

Suddenly, it dawned on Rin that Hisa was remembering Naosuke and her eyes softened with sympathy.

How sad, thought Rin. It wasn't that long ago that this woman had lost her husband to battle and was left to raise their son on her own. As Hisa had personally witnessed Naosuke's death, Rin knew the memories were not pleasant.

"Hisa-chan…" Her voice was soft, but her friend flinched anyway on being addressed.

Startled, Hisa turned abruptly and the neat stack of cloths she held in her arms tumbled to the floor.

"Oh no!" she gasped and then dropped to her knees, snatching at the freshly laundered nappies that belonged to her son. "I just washed… I mean; Naoichi-kun… needs them…" Hisa stuttered uncontrollably. " He, uh… I… don't know how long we'll…"

"It's all right, Hisa-chan," Rin consoled gently. Kneeling next to the troubled woman, she covered her friend's hand with hers, stilling her jerky movements.

"Please… calm down. You're going to upset Naoichi-kun," Rin continued in the same soothing manner and tightened her fingers around Hisa's hand, as she tried to move away. Catching her friend's eye, Rin nodded in the direction of the infant sitting a few feet away, watching his mother with curious eyes.

"Yes… of course." Hisa's voice shook as she spoke.

Taking a deep breath, the young mother slowly rose to her feet. Removing her hand from Rin's firm grip, she speared shaky fingers through her hair and took a deep cleansing breath. Hisa then turned, walked over to her son and scooped him up into her arms.

"It's alright, little one," she cooed to the infant and caressed his baldhead. Forcing a smile to her lips, Hisa added softly, "Everything's going to be fine."

Not very convincing, thought Rin, as she watched mother and son. However, she had to admire the effort Hisa made to put her own fears aside to try and comfort Naoichi. Rescuing the nappies from the floor, Rin proceeded to place them into the travel satchel.

Just as she had finished packing, a young boy appeared at the entrance to the cottage. It was seven-year-old Tenzen, an entry-level student in Kohaku's morning class.

"Lady Hisa… Lady Rin…" The boy addressed the two women and bowed deep in their presence. "Please, come with me," he stated brusquely, straightened and then motioned them to follow him.

The two women exchanged a glance before picking up their satchels and trailing after the boy. Tenzen moved at a sedate pace down the lane, seemingly unconcerned with the battle about to take place. Rin found it remarkable how these children, in the face of impending danger and an attack on their homes, could stay focused and maintain the very image of decorum.

Walking through the village, Hisa held tight to Naoichi. Remembering the death of her child's father, she noticed the atmosphere in the village was the same as it was that day.

Hisa was pregnant at the time. As a non-combat individual in a place of warriors, she was resigned to take shelter as Naosuke went into battle. It was pure feminine instinct that had her leaving refuge and rushing to the tower wall in the midst of the chaos. It was then, at that exact moment, that she saw him fall.

"Whaaa!!!!"

Naoichi's protest rang strong in Hisa's ear, interrupting the repeated nightmare of that tragic day.

"You're holding him too tight," Rin said softly, noticing the tight grip she had on her son. "Why don't you let me take him for awhile." She held out the nappy satchel in exchange for the clearly uncomfortable baby in his mother's arms.

Hisa hesitated, but only for a second. Reluctantly, she passed Naoichi to Rin and took the satchel. Although Rin's soothing voice and smile relaxed her, it did not erase the premonition that something bad was about to happen… again.

"Please… we really must hurry," Tenzen spoke. "I have one more family on my route."

"We're sorry, Tenzen-kun," Rin apologized for them both, as they, once again, began to follow the boy. "Who will be joining us?" She asked to make conversation with their young guide.

"Genpaku-sama and his wife, Lady Sae."

xXxXx

The spider demon wore a sinister grin as he dangled from the branch of tree not far from the field where the battle was about to commence. It appeared this would be over before it started.

"Hah!!!!" Akujikumo exclaimed and laughed aloud to see Kohaku amongst the group of taijiya aligning the field. "Foolish human," the demon spat. "You're making it too easy for me, placing yourself on the front line, like that."

Since noticing Kikyou that first day, Akujikumo wondered if the priestess had deduced someone was after the Shikon no Tama. But… surely, if Kohaku was aware of that fact, he doubted the human would put himself in harms way.

Confident in his analysis, Akujikumo folded his eight legs and relaxed on the sliver of web to watch events unfold. Both the ground and sky to the west were filled with approaching oni minions under his control. The underlings descended on the village in a flurry; snarling, hissing, rancorous giants, hell bent on destruction.

Watching Kohaku take lead of his troops only served as more entertainment for Akujikumo. The spider felt the demon slayer was clueless that he, and he alone, was the target of this massacre.

"Vengeance for my master!" Akujikumo's eyes flashed in memory of Naraku's demise. "Once again, your people will suffer," he hissed, as if Kohaku were standing before him. "And… this time, _you_ will die!"

So enthralled in his personal rapture of revenge, Akujikumo failed to sense the presence of other entities. Suddenly, his body tensed and tearing his six eyes from the field, they turned to an incline a short distance away and the two individuals occupying the elevated ground.

"Damnation!!!!" the spider spat, incredulous at the sight before him. "How is this possible?"

Never in a million years did Akujikumo ever expect to see the likes of the priestess - Kikyou and the inu youkai lord - Sesshomaru sharing the same space.

xXxXx

Standing behind his mate, Sesshomaru's golden gaze roamed over the battlefield and came to rest on Kohaku. "Although the boy is aware that he is the target, he chooses to face his opponent," he began in a low monotone.

"Is that admiration I hear in your voice, my lord?" Kikyou smirked, her tone matching that of her mate's.

"Humph!" the taiyoukai sniffed. After all, it's not as if the stubborn dog demon would admit to such a thought openly, not even to his own mate.

"I simply considered his strategy," Sesshomaru countered.

"Of course," Kikyou responded in an offhanded manner and felt the Lord of the West stiffen behind her. Sesshomaru knew, as well as she, that he hadn't fooled her for one minute.

Humans normally did not interest Sesshomaru; however, there were a select few that he speculated upon. Other than Rin, there was Juun, the humans that had befriended Inuyasha and then there was Kikyou.

Even though they shared a son and a bond… although Rin and Juun resided in the Westernlands, Sesshomaru's interaction with humans was nearly non-existent. If not for his mate's persistence and obstinacy, the taiyoukai would have not allowed Awasumaru to train at the slayers village.

"_**Awasumaru is also human!" **_Kikyou had stated stoically. _**"He must maintain his ties to his human heritage, as well as, learn to interact with his youkai peers. I will not allow our son growing up without such knowledge." **_

Kikyou's reasoning had been sound and, to this day, it still irritated Sesshomaru how he was unable to counter her logic.

Looking across the field, the taiyoukai watched as the horde of demons bore down on the taijiya's laying in wait. "I finally sense the boy's battle ki." Sesshomaru said suddenly, meaning Kohaku.

"Yes…" Kikyou agreed and saw the blade of Kohaku's chain scythe whip out and decapitate the first of many demons. "It almost matches his sister's in intensity," the former priestess went on to say. "Kohaku has really progressed."

"Humph! We shall see." Sesshomaru smirked and continued in a deadpan voice. "Otherwise, Awasumaru will be returning with us to the Westernlands."

xXxXx

Heisuke drew back on the reins, stopping the horse alongside the taijiya on the front line. The gardener, Hiroshi and Takuma jumped down from the cart, approached their headmaster and bowed.

"We are aware of the situation, Kohaku-sama," Heisuke straightened. "May we assist you?"

"You and Takuma-san remain with us." Kohaku informed the two men bluntly and then turned to the third. "Hiroshi… escort Lady Ikuyo to the village, she…"

"There is no need for that," Ikuyo interrupted.

Everyone turned to see the woman lift the hem of her yukata above trim ankles, step from the back of the cart and into the drivers seat.

"It seems you're going to need every available man," Ikuyo sniffed, as she picked up the reins. Her eyes strayed across the field to the swarm of demons headed their way. "I'll get to the village on my own."

"Lady Ikuyo…" Miroku began, but his protest was cut short as Heisuke turned and approached the cart.

Withdrawing the wakizashi from his hip, Heisuke held it out to Ikuyo. "Take this for protection," he instructed and his dark orbs drilled into hers, daring her to refuse.

Ikuyo stared down on the blade and then finally raised her sable eyes to Heisuke's brown.

"Hurry and get to the village," the gardener ordered huskily. The hardness of his eyes belied the softness of his tone.

The implication was not lost on Ikuyo and her eyes narrowed at the blatant command. She bristled instantly, but then relaxed as something warm and feminine unfurled inside of her at his insistence.

Careful not to injure either of them with her actions, Ikuyo grabbed the hilt of the wakizashi and snatched it from its owner. Placing the blade across her lap, she stared down on the gardener with a heated glare.

"I will not be ordered about, Heisuke-san," she stated with her nose in the air and then abruptly slapped the reins across horses back. As the mount lurched forward, kicking up dust in its wake, Ikuyo looked back, smirked and delivered the parting shot.

"Come back in one piece, farmer!"

Instead of taking offense at her words, Heisuke actually smiled. Initially, he was surprised that Ikuyo had yielded his directive without argument, but it was not without repercussions.

Standing at the side of the road, the gardener was covered, head to toe in dust from Ikuyo's hasty departure. She may have obeyed him, but she was clearly not pleased about it and this was her way of letting him know. Calling him 'farmer', however, was nothing compared to her request that he return safe. The woman's words and actions were contradicting, but Heisuke understood them just as he was beginning to understand her.

"**Formation!!!!" **

Heisuke turned immediately on hearing Kohaku's voice. Everyone began moving into the tall grass, using it as camouflage. As they were downwind, the demons would not detect their scent until they were a few feet away; by that time it would be too late.

Kohaku, Miroku and Akira held the frontline. Akira's group held the second defense position and Heisuke, Takuma and Hiroshi, being the last to arrive, took up the rear. The main goal was to defeat as many youkai here on the field to minimize the attack of the village.

The ground shook, as the demons pressed forward and every taijiya was crouched low in the grass, their weapons ready. Every eye was trained on Kohaku now, awaiting his signal. As soon as the headmaster landed the first strike, the second alarm would sound, notifying the taijiya in the village that the battle had commenced.

In a flash, Kohaku's chain scythe snaked out, catching the first and largest demon unawares. The blade sunk deep into the enemy's neck, slicing cleanly through flesh and bone. The demon's eyes went wide as his head rolled back, toppled to the side and then fell into the high grass. The decapitated body remained standing, until the other demons slammed into and trampled over its dead form.

After landing the first blow Kohaku, Miroku and Akira, dropped to their knees. The second line of defense was flanked in a row with their yumi's strung (three arrows at a time). Half the arrows were aimed at the approaching youkai while the others were aimed at the sky. Pulling back on their bows, the archers released with excessive force, promptly taking out both airborne and ground youkai. Minion bodies began dropping, as the second line fell back to reload and Heisuke, Takuma and Hiroshi rushed forward to join the front line in attack.

Kohaku twirled his 'Kusarigama' with the skill of one born to the task. For all his modesty, the headmaster was quite gifted. Having mastered complete control of his weapon, both speed and agility were prominent in his movements.

Heritage made him a warrior; however, Kohaku was a man in his own right. Although his scythe blade slashed and severed limbs, the taijiya was forever conscious of those serving him. Besides using it to crush bones, the chain section of his weapon was mainly used to wrap around objects, preventing injury and clearing a path for his comrades.

Miroku wielded his Shakujo with vehement grace. He tore through the demons, immobilizing them with his powers and exorcising them with ofudas. Once plastered to the youkai's body, the spiritual notes instantly disintegrated the beast.

Normally a jovial soul, Miroku's reputation as the fiercest 'Sohei' on the battlefield was as flagrant as his past exploits with women. Although he possessed the power of the 'Kazaana', he rarely used it. The monk chose to rely on the spiritual and combat abilities he had honed over the years.

Akira's sword arm was nothing short of spectacular. Cutting down several youkai in his path, the blade of his katana was only a blur to the naked eye. Quick movements and sharp senses, the taijiya was considered one of the top fighters in the village.

Heisuke handled his yari with skill reminiscent of his trade. He plowed through of the enemy as if they were weeds infiltrating his garden. Using the spearhead of his weapon, he stabbed and impaled the demons, exercising his amazing strength, he tossed the vermin aside. He may abhor fighting, preferring to till the land and make things grow, but in battle, he was ranked on the same level as Akira.

Takuma and Hiroshi, although not as skilled as the others, held their own admirably. The two men remain within close range, each guarding the other's back. Hiroshi's knives whistled through the air, aiming for youkai vital areas while Takuma's axe blade ripped the demons apart.

"**Ichi!!!" **

The shout came from the rear, alerting the taijiya's that the next round of arrows was ready to fire.

"**Ni!!!"**

Kohaku, Miroku and the others fell back, as the strings of the yumis hummed in the afternoon air.

"**San!!!" **

On the count of three the taijiya's crouched low to the ground, as once again, the arrows were released. The remaining demons were showered with the poisoned tips; the ones that were not killed outright were pushed back or forced into a temporary retreat. Once every yumi was emptied, the front line fighters rose to resume battle.

Moving forward, Miroku stopped suddenly. The monk, immediately, sensed an entity and Kohaku tensed, as well, lifting a hand to halt his comrades.

"Don't move!" the monk ordered. Blue eyes roamed the area and then moved to study the remaining demons across the field. Keying into the aura, Miroku's gaze narrowed and then slid down to his sandal-clad feet.

Following his brother-in-law's eyes, Kohaku felt the first tremors beneath his feet. "It's coming from underground!" he shouted to the others.

Without warning… a being erupted from the earth directly behind Hiroshi. Before the taijiya's could react, the snake-like demon's tail lashed out and struck Takuma across the midsection, knocking him back a few feet and leaving Hiroshi unprotected. The demon's head then turned and immediately dived for the vulnerable taijiya; its fangs dripping with venomous poison.

Hiroshi managed to hurl two knives, the weapons imbedding into the beast's body, before bracing himself for the attack. Realizing he was out of ammunition, the taijiyas eyes widened in horror to see the large mouth descending upon him.

Suddenly, the sound of a familiar rattle and Hiroshi felt himself shoved roughly to the ground. Looking up, he saw the demon rock to the side as the ball from his masters 'kusarigama' smashed into the side of its head.

Kohaku landed in front of his comrade, placing his body between Hiroshi and the demon, who was trying to right itself. "You okay?" he inquired, without taking his eyes from his opponent.

"Hai, sensei!"

"Good… check on Takuma," Kohaku ordered, removed his wakizashi and threw it to Hiroshi. "If he's still able to fight, go and help the others." He nodded to Miroku and Heisuke taking on the demons that had ventured forward. "If he can't, then both of you return to the village."

"But… sensei…" Hirsohi sputtered.

"Do as I say!" Kohaku snapped. That was uncharacteristic of the young headmaster and it was unnerving to see the gleam of hate in his eyes. "I swear by Kami…" he declared vehemently, as he recalled the death of his father and comrades by his own hands. "I swear I won't let another comrade fall!"

xXxXx

With Shun'ei's shurikens clutched to her chest, Suiren sprinted from the main house, down the stairs and across the courtyard. The child was almost airborne as she flew past the villagers heading to the shelter. After only one training session with Juun, there was more bounce in her step and she definitely felt lighter on her feet.

Her blind trainer was a hard taskmaster, even harder than Yoichi-sempai. By the time they were through training, Suiren's legs had felt like rubber. She was so fatigued after the workout, it's a wonder she was able to get up and walk this morning.

Juun had focused mainly on leg and footwork. He did not tolerate sliding feet when they should be lifted; he did not allow her to stomp, but was told to step lightly. Suiren was made to execute a series of stances, each movement interlocking with the next. Last night she had wanted to give up, but based on today's results, there was no way she was stopping now.

Suiren was excited about the battle. She finally felt that maybe… just maybe she could be useful in some way; however, she was very worried about Shun'ei.

In the past her twin had experienced similar trancelike episodes, although not on the same level as today. Usually, Shun'ei would stiffen on the first sensation close his eyes and then go into a deep meditation.

One word… just one touch from Suiren, would release the twin from his meditative hold, but that did not happen on this occasion.

The girl twin could not sense what her brother sensed nor see what he visualized, but Suiren's connection with Shun'ei was strong. Today, however, she had felt cut off from him completely and that she was losing him in some way.

"Nii-san!" she whispered and ran faster.

The second alarm sounded as Suiren rounded the corner. The signal indicating her father, uncle and the others had engaged with the enemy. The girl grimaced to see Yoichi was still there arguing with Shun'ei about joining Oji-sama on the battlefield and disobeying orders.

"You'll be punished… you know that!" Yoichi spat, trying to work another angle with the headstrong boy.

"I shall take full responsibility for my actions," Shun'ei responded stoically. He turned as Suiren arrived and nodded his thanks as she handed him his weapons.

"You're wasting your breath, Yoichi-sempai!" Suiren rounded on the older boy. "My brother is going to do what he wants!"

The senior taijiya flashed the girl a heated glare. Blue and brown eyes clashed, but Suiren didn't flinch. The child only returned his stare with equal fervor.

Finally, Yoichi broke eye contact and turned to a silent Juun. The blind boy sat quietly, his black eyes staring straight ahead.

"Juun-san… you're a sensible sort" Yoichi began. "Please, try and talk some sense into these two, would ya'?"

The twins immediately turned to Juun, both awaiting his response. Suiren's face was wary, but Shun'ei's expression was unreadable.

Juun inhaled, closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the sky. The boy appeared to contemplate, before releasing a sigh. Rising from his seat, his head and unseeing eyes swiveled in the direction of Yoichi's voice.

"It is unfortunate, however, I feel I must agree with Suiren-san," Juun began tiredly. "Shun'ei-san will do what he feels is necessary. He has asked for my help and I will assist him." The boy was blunt.

Yoichi gasped in surprise and then threw up his hands in defeat. A gleeful squeal erupted from Suiren's lips, only to get stuck in her throat as Juun's words finally sunk in. He sounded as if he did not like agreeing with her. Shun'ei maintained a stoic countenance, but acknowledged his blind comrade by mumbling his thanks.

"Oh… I give up," Yoichi said, clearly frustrated with the chibi-demon slayers. He had heard the alarm sound and knew he had to report to Sango-sama. The thought of telling a mother that her young son was going into battle did not sit well with him; however, this is what they were trained to do.

"We're here!" Awasumaru arrived with reinforcements just as Yoich was about to leave. "Everyone wanted to come, Shun'ei-san," he said excitedly. "I didn't even have to threaten them or anything."

The hanyou was joined by the two full-fledged demons Shun'ei had requested, Kai - of the wolf clan and Kou - of the phoenix and there was also a third and unexpected person who came along.

Ootaka was a half demon, like Awasumaru. The shy girl hailed from the hawk clan in the Northern Mountains, a clan that was nearly extinct. She had a mane of brown hair, streaked with gold highlights that flowed down her back. Her eyes were large and deep-set, reminding Awasumaru of Yoiparri-dono. Although she was the same age as the others, the girl was taller than some of the teens.

On seeing Kai and Kou, Yoichi felt a little relief at leaving the group to their crazy scheme. The two demons were seasoned fighters; their skills combined with Shun'ei's sharp mind, he knew whatever their plans, they would be well thought out.

"I'm going now," Yoichi informed them and then turned to Shun'ei. "I'll inform your mother before heading to the shelter." His eyes encompassed the oddball group and saw the determination on each face. Yoichi nodded to their leader and said, "They're your responsibility, but Suiren…"

"Stays with me," Shun'ei finished firmly, but bowed to his sempai respectfully to soften his words. The young taijiya understood he would be held accountable for his actions. Oji-sama's life was in danger and his sister's presence would prove beneficial to the plan he was about to form.

After Yoichi left, Shun'ei turned to his subordinates and sister, whose eyes shone just knowing she had been included with the others.

"Kai-san…" Shun'ei addressed the wolf. "Brief me on Ootaka and Kou's abilities."

Suiren, Awasumaru and Kai appeared curious. Juun and Kou, however, gave a knowing smirk, as the wolf began to speak.

Shun'ei listened carefully, his mind digesting the information. Once Kai had given a summarization of his comrade's abilities, he turned and asked Kou the same question of Kai. In turn, he questioned Juun of Awasumaru's skills and vice versa.

Having gathered all the information needed, Shun'ei began to form a plan. The small group huddled together as their leader construed a strategy based on each individual's capabilities. The only person not mentioned was… Suiren.

"Any questions?" Shun'ei asked at the end of the session.

"No," everyone chorused, with the exception of Suiren.

"Well then… we've wasted enough time," their leader stated. "Ootaka, you and Kou take the lead. Awasumaru… Juun… Kai… move out! Suiren and I will be right behind you."

Shun'ei watched his troops scatter. Besides he and Suiren, the echo of Awasumaru's laughter was the only thing left behind. The hanyou was ecstatic to finally see some action other than training.

Turning to his twin, Shun'ei noticed Suiren's crestfallen look and knew what she was thinking. Moving towards her, he stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're one that has yet to learn to follow orders, imouto-chan, which is why I did not issue any for you." he informed the girl taijiya and felt her tense.

"You are impulsive…" he paused, as she opened her mouth to protest. Pressing a gentle finger to her lips, he silenced the tirade he knew was coming. "You _are_ impulsive, but that may work in our favor."

"Imouto-chan… you have the ability to think and respond quickly in the fraction of the second," he continued and smiled to see the relief in her eyes. "I know your strengths, better than you know them yourself, and you grow stronger with each passing day."

Tears filled Suiren's large blue eyes, but she gave a large sniff and dashed them away with the back of her hand. Her brother believed in her and she was not about to let him down.

Satisfied that he had appeased her, Shun'ei turned from his sister. Soon, the powers she held would be revealed. Until then… inhaling deep, he pursed his lips and expelled a long drawn-out whistle that sounded throughout the entire village.

xXxXx

At the center of the village, Sango's position covered every angle of the circular fortress. The taijiya stood still as statue, her feet were planted firmly apart with the 'Hiraikotsu' strapped to her back and Kirara perched on her shoulder. She and her group awaited word from the tower. A frown marred her beautiful features, as she listened to the sound of battle from the outer walls.

"What's happening out there!" she shouted to the taijiya assigned to the tower.

Ryuzo turned from the railing, looked down on the headmaster's sister and shouted back. "They're alright… holding firm!"

Sango exhaled slowly on hearing the news. After all, both her husband and brother were out there. Although worried, she had to remain focused on her task.

Although originally upset about her assignment, Sango had to admit that Kohaku had made the right choice. In all modesty, the taijiya realized only _she_ could cover this position. Stationed at the village center, one would need both close and long range fighting skills. One would also require a weapon that could cover ground rapidly and Sango possessed each of these attributes.

Exhaling again, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Since living near the temple, Sango had adopted the art of meditation under the instruction of the old monk Mushin. Houshi-sama had tried to teach her, but each time she closed her eyes, the monk took the opportunity to cop-a-feel, thus ruining the spiritual aspect of the exercise.

"Sango-sama!!!"

The woman turned to find Yoichi coming towards her. Running at full speed, Kohaku's apprentice feet barely made a sound on the hard ground.

"Yoichi-san?" Sango frowned even harder, as the boy stopped directly in front of her. "You were assigned to the shelter," she stated accusingly.

"Yes… I know, but I felt I should first inform you that Shun'ei-san has chosen to join sensei on the battlefield."

"What!!!" Sango growled and took a threatening step forward.

Yoichi wanted to step back, but he held his ground. One did not have to possess the ability to sense ki to know that Sango was angry to the point of exploding.

"You let him go alone?"

"Sorry, Sango-sama," Yoichi said sincerely. "I tried to talk him out of it, but… well, you know Shun'ei-san can be stubborn."

Sango's eyes flashed and Yoichi actually found himself sputtering. "He… he's not alone," he added hastily. "Your son has formed a small alliance…" he began and went on the give details of her son's recruits.

"Suiren is with them?" Sango inquired.

"Yes… her brother insisted she stay with him," Yoichi informed her. "Please… forgive me for saying, Sango-sama, but… Shun'ei would not let any harm come to his sister," the junior taijiya went on to say. "Your son sensed something moments before he decided to join sensei and it frightened him. After that, he was determined to go to his uncle and there was no talking him out of it."

"I see," Sango said sadly and a silent war raged inside of her.

As a mother, she wanted to run to and protect her children. However, that would leave the village exposed with the lives of other children at risk. As a mother, she wanted to shield them from the ugliness of battle, but as demon slayers, that was practically unheard of.

Their father had never sheltered her or Kohaku from such atrocities. At the age of ten, Sango had made her first appearance on the exterminator's squad and had assisted in her first kill by age thirteen.

Combat was the way of life for the taijiyas and, originally, slaying demons had been their trade. Sango's father had never glorified a victory, only labeled their exterminations as moderate success. Their skills were never used for sport, only for the use of their trade. Other than training, any other unsupervised fighting was not allowed within the compound.

On hearing that something had frightened Shun'ei also bothered Sango. Her son had inherited Houshi-sama's spiritual awareness; however, the boy also possessed a premonitory sense for tragedy.

A loud whistle broke through Sango's musings and she felt Kirara stiffen on her shoulder. The neko flicked both tails, jumped from her mistress shoulders and onto the ground. With a soft meow, her small body ignited in a ball of flame. Transforming into her larger, battle ready form, the cat released a ferocious growl.

Kirara started to move forward, but stopped suddenly. Her head turned in Sango's direction, her large eyes were apologetic as she awaited a response from her mistress.

"Go on, my friend, go to him," Sango sighed softly and waved the neko away. She heard Kirara purr in understanding before she turned and bounded through the cottages, responding to Shun'ei's call.

"Well… that's makes me feel a lot better," Yoichi stated and then felt Sango's dark eyes turn his way. "I mean… what I meant to say… uh… Kirara will take care of them." The boy stuttered uncomfortably. "I guess I should get to my station now."

"No… you'll remain here," Sango said and began issuing orders to her group. The two advanced level students and the trainee were sent in Yoichi's place to guard the shelter.

"But… Sango-sama," the boy exclaimed. "That only leaves the two of us guarding the village center."

Looking down on the boy, Sango saw reflections of Kohaku. Since her return to her home, she had noticed the similarities between the headmaster and his young protégée.

Her brother had trained Yoichi in the same manner that their father had trained them. The junior taijiya was just as capable with his weapon as Kohaku had been at that age; however, Yoichi displayed none of the meekness his sensei had.

In truth, Sango felt comfortable with Yoichi. She was familiar with his training regimen, she knew he would fight fearlessly and his dedication to Kohaku insured her safety. The boy wasn't much of a strategist, but that would come with time.

"Don't worry, Yoichi-san," Sango smiled. "You and I can handle this."

The junior taijiya gasped and then felt his cheeks flare. He had just been paid a high compliment in being asked to assist one of the village founders in battle.

"Sango-sama… I… am honored," he gushed.

"Wagon approaching!!!!" Ryuzo shouted, interrupting Sango's response; both she and Yoichi turned to the tower. "Hurry and open the gate… it's Lady Ikuyo!!"

xXxXx

Looking around, Rin saw other freshman escorting their groups to the shelter. The children performed their duties in the same manner as young Tenzen. Although polite, they appeared somewhat detached, but in tuned to what was going on in their surroundings. On hearing the second alarm sound, each freshman paused briefly before moving on.

"Tenzen-kun, do you know what's going on?" Rin asked, noticing the men position themselves at the top of the fortress wall. "Why two alarms?"

"The first alarm alerted us that the enemy had arrived," Tenzen said. "The second told us when our defenses began fighting."

"We're already engaged in battle?" Rin nearly stumbled, surprised because everyone, including the children in the village, still appeared so calm.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Hisa began in a low voice. "These children are so disciplined. I… I'm almost envious of how much courage they have." Hisa laughed to cover her nervousness. "I wish I could be as brave and… I hope that one day, Naoichi-kun will too."

Looking down on the sleeping child in her arms, Rin finally understood why this docile woman remained in a village of warriors. "That's why you stayed; isn't it, Hisa-chan?"

"Hmm," the woman murmured and nodded. "Naosuke and I were from a fishing village on the coast. Our land was so small that we were constantly overrun by bandits until there was nothing left."

"A group of us decided to leave, after all, we weren't fighters," Hisa explained, as she hung her head shamefully. "We were fisherman. We knew nothing about fighting, in truth, we didn't want to know or… at least, I didn't want to. Naousuke, however, always regretted that he didn't try."

"We had been married less than a year and it was during our travels that we came upon the 'the exterminators'. They had been hired to rid a village of a weasel demon that was destroying their crops. Uninterested, our group moved on, but Naosuke was drawn like a moth to a flame. He couldn't take his eyes from the warriors working together for the sake of the village and I knew, before it was over, what his intentions were."

"Somehow," Hisa continued, "Naosuke was able to speak with the leader of the exterminators. Both of us stood there… like leaves shaking in the wind, as my husband pleaded to join them. To this day, I don't know what Kohaku-sama saw in two cowards like us, but… well, here we are."

Rin had an idea why Naosuke and Hisa were chosen. Based on Kohaku's own past, there was no way he could ignore the fisherman's desire to overcome weakness and gain internal strength and now… that discipline, that courage that Hisa spoke of would be passed to their only son.

"You stayed for Naoichi," Rin said simply.

"It was Naosuke's dying wish," Hisa whispered.

"I see."

Both women remained silent after that. Hisa's thoughts were on the past and Rin's were of Kohaku. Once again, her eyes looked up and scanned the fortress walls, hoping to see him. Although anxious that it wasn't true, Rin had a feeling the headmaster had joined the squad on the front line.

As they approached Genpaku and Sae's cottage, they found the elderly couple waiting patiently outside. Ikuyo's father carried only one travel satchel, but Lady Sae had two.

"Forgive me, Sae-sama, but only one satchel a person is allowed within the shelter," Tenzen said firmly.

"I am aware of that," Sae responded jovially. "However, the other belongs to my daughter, Ikuyo."

"But… she's not here," Tenzen persisted.

"I know, but she would not appreciate me leaving her things behind."

"That's a lot of stuff, Sae-sama," the boy responded.

As Rin's eyes roamed over the heavy satchel, she had to agree that it was a lot for one occupying a shelter for possibly one day. It was almost three times the size of Genpaku's and his wife's. With the fact brought to her attention, Lady Sae at least had the grace to blush.

"I'm sorry, but we will have to leave it and we must hurry," Tenzen's voice left no room for argument. "We are already behind the others."

"Oh… I can't! Ikuyo will be furious…"

"Just leave it!" Genpaku snapped, cutting off his wife's outburst. "What the hell is she going to do with a bunch of kimonos at this time?"

There was stunned silence. That was the most Rin or Hisa had ever heard the man say. Genpaku telling Tenzen to lead on covered the awkward moment.

Handing Naoichi to his mother, Rin helped Sae pull the satchel back into the cottage. As they caught up to the others, Rin placed a comforting arm around the older woman's shoulders. Genpaku may have been right, but he could have been a bit subtler when addressing his wife.

Moving through he cottages, Rin noticed a change in the atmosphere of the village. There was urgency now, as the taijiya's began shifting positions. Genpaku noticed as well and his eyes followed the movement of those in the compound. Even young Tenzen had picked up the pace.

Rin's anxiety grew. She was worried about Kohaku, but she was also concerned about Awasumaru, Juun and the other children and hoped they were already safe at the shelter.

Suddenly, another alarm sounded and activity heightened. "Let's move, let's move!!!" Tenzen shouted and motioned everyone forward. Before Rin could ask about the third alarm, she heard Genpaku say, "They've made it past the front line."

The presence of demons did not frighten Rin. Living in the Westernlands, she was quite used to them. As a shadow appeared overhead, Rin simply looked up curiously at the winged creature.

The bird zeroed in on the woman below, twirled once and then dived down. Before it landed and even before it morphed, Rin knew it was Shippou.

"I've been looking all over for you," the kitsune smiled, as he approached. "When your group didn't arrive at the shelter, I got worried."

"We were delayed," Rin stated and then asked the question she'd been dying to since the first alarm. "Where is Kohaku?"

Shippou leaned back as Rin lean forward in anticipation. "Um… we'll talk later," he answered evasively. "Right now, we need to get you to safety or Kohaku is gonna have my head."

As they turned to follow the others headed to the shelter, Rin noticed that Tenzen had hopped to the top of a fence and was looking around frantically. Feeling guilty for straying from her group, she raised her hand and waved that he could see her.

"Lady Rin!" Tenzen cried with a note of panic in his voice. It was first sign of emotion the boy the boy had shown throughout the entire ordeal and his next words explained why.

"Lady Hisa is missing!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Authors Notes: Originally, this chapter was supposed to have 2 more scenes; however, I felt you had waited long enough. Next time, it won't take so long… I promise. **


	17. Battle's End: A Divine Power Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic. **

**Authors Notes: Sumimasen… to all my readers and a special to senbo-sama.** I promised you a date, but I exceeded the time limit and for that I'm truly sorry. No excuses, I'm just glad to finally release this chapter. I hope you enjoy and, again, sorry for the long wait. If there are any mistakes, (and there are plenty) I will clean them up later!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Battle's End: A Divine Power Awakens **

The battle outside the fortress walls raged on. Every taijiya on the field had fought valiantly; however, several demons still managed to break through their defenses. So far, there were a few injuries, some serious, but no known casualties.

Twirling the chain section of his weapon overhead, Kohaku tossed it out and wrapped it around the neck of a demon from behind. The taijiya yanked back on the line, snatching the creature off its feet and pulling it towards him. Rushing forward, he sliced the body in two with his scythe blade before it could hit the ground.

As demon blood spurted across his face, Kohaku looked across the field in search of his comrades. Spotting Miroku, he watched the disintegration of yet another youkai that was foolish enough to challenge one of the monk's ofudas. Heisuke and Akira had already wiped out an entire section on their own and were now rushing to the aid of the second squad.

Takuma, although injured, fought even harder than before. The blow the large man had taken to his back made wielding his axe blade awkward, but he persevered. Although Hiroshi's swordplay lacked skill, the taijiya was relentlessly.

The more Kohaku thought about it, the more odd this assault seemed. There was more to this violence than someone in pursuit of the Shikon no Tama. It was only a theory, but this attack felt personal.

Knowing he possessed a remnant of the sacred jewel, Kohaku had given the enemy access to its host. He had led the counterattack hoping they would focus their attentions on him rather than the village. But… the demons had not taken the bait. They had bypassed him and appeared hell-bent on destroying both the fortress and its residents.

Watching the demons descend upon the village, Kohaku wondered about Rin. Shippou would see to her safety, of that he was sure; however, he wouldn't be satisfied until he saw her smiling face again.

A sudden vibration interrupted his musings and the taijiya detected another worm-like demon underground. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he keyed into its movements and tried to determine from which direction it would emerge.

In tuned to the activity beneath his feet, Kohaku's peripheral vision caught sight of two figures hovering overhead. Shifting his eyes slightly, he relaxed recognizing Ootaka and Kou. Although relieved it was them, the taijiya wondered why two of his students were outside the fortress.

Without warning, a worm youkai erupted from the ground directly in front of Kohaku. Crouching low, he readied his weapon and waited for the demon to attack. Brown orbs stared into an eyeless, moon shaped face and slit of a mouth. Man and demon faced off with neither moving an inch. Both appeared frozen in time as each awaited the other's attack.

One had to exert patience with these precarious demons; their bodies were pliable, but sturdy and they shifted direction with amazing speed. Besides that, they had the ability to burrow underground, using the earth as a cloak.

So focused on the youkai in front of him, not even Ootaka's loud cawing could break Kohaku's concentration. The hawk girl's voice radiated a frequency level that could shatter fine pottery. He had no idea what the hanyou was screeching about, but any taijiya would be foolish to take his eyes off this type of demon.

Suddenly, the ground behind Kohaku began to roll and shift. The earth broke apart and, too late, he realized the hawk's call had been a warning.

Pitched forward, Kohaku dropped into a low horse stance and locked his knees. After years of perfecting and strengthening his stances, the taijiya rode the shifting ground and was able to maintain his balance.

Hearing the hawk demon screech again, Kohaku looked over his shoulder in time to see the worm's tail burst forth from the ground. Springing back with both feet, he repeatedly dodged the rapid attacks. Exhausting its efforts, the tail finally communicated with the head and both moved in simultaneously; however, the demon slayer had anticipated this.

In mid-air, Kohaku tossed out the chain of the 'kusarigama' and lassoed the rear appendage. Using his weight for leverage, he swung from the metal links and wrapped them around the base of the tail in an effort to steady himself.

Enraged, the tail bucked up and down, back and forth, trying to rid itself of its unwanted rider. Meanwhile, the demon's head hissed and moved in with lightening speed, aiming for the human dangling from his own chain.

Using the tail as a shield, Kohaku managed to dodge the head's assault. The taijiya held on with one hand while holding the scythe blade in a tight grip with the other. The tail's excessive movement enabled him to plant his feet firmly to deliver an effective blow. The attempt might injure the demon or cause it to retreat momentarily, but it was definitely not going to kill it.

Kohaku raised his arm to strike, realizing he needed to counter quickly. As the head closed in, the taijiya's mind worked furiously to devise an evasive maneuver and then…

"**Houshitou!!!"**

The familiar shout was accompanied by the sound of whirling blades and Kohaku relaxed, knowing those shurikens never missed their mark. A resigned smirk graced his lips, as Shun'ei's dual weapon sliced through the head and tail of the worm-like demon, decapitating and disemboweling it in one move.

Unraveling his chain and pushing off from the falling mass of demon flesh, Kohaku landed in the high grass and looked up to the floating neko in the sky above him. The circular rings hummed, as they spiraled back to their owner. As with his mother - Sango, the young taijiya lifted an arm and deftly caught both rings without taking his eyes from his uncle.

"Perfect timing, Shun'ei-san," Kohaku addressed the boy, sitting astride Kirara with Suiren seated behind him. "However, there had better be a good reason why you're not at the shelter," he demanded.

"Oh… there's a good reason, Oji-sama!" Suiren piped in, before her brother could speak. "Nii-san said you needed our help and he was right!" The girl smiled smugly and nodded in the direction of the demon her brother had just taken down.

"Suiren…" Kohaku growled a warning and the small taijiya drew back in fright. The girl had never seen her uncle look so fierce. His brown eyes flashed angrily and she noticed, for the first time, how similar they were to her mother's.

Ignoring his niece, Kohaku again addressed Shun'ei.

"Why are you here?" The uncle was blunt.

"Bad omen." The boy was equally forthright.

Kohaku frowned at the boy's words, but also at the demon approaching rapidly from the right side. With a flick of his wrist, the taijiya let out the chain and released the scythe. The blade struck the demon in mid-stride and imbedded deep into its chest before it was yanked from its dying form.

"I appreciate the help Shun'ei-san, but its too dangerous here," Kohaku stated firmly, as he reeled in his bloodstained weapon. "I want you two to return to the village… right now," he ordered.

"Sorry, Oji-sama," Shun'ei whispered. "It is _you _who should return to the village."

"I don't have time for this!" Kohaku swore and shoved a hand through his hair in frustration. Although he was used to his niece and nephew's outspokenness, they were not normally disobedient children. This was a dangerous situation and these two sure picked a fine time to stage an act of defiance.

"This is no training session," Kohaku informed the twins angrily. "This is real and you're…"

"We're demon slayers," Shun'ei interrupted his uncle, but bowed respectfully from his seat on Kirara's back. "We're also advanced level students and have earned the right to fight. The fact that we are kin makes no difference."

"I mean no disrespect, Oji-sama." the boy was genuinely contrite, but pressed his point. "Ootaka has scouted the entire field and, according to her, the more ominous demons are about to invade the village. You and the other experienced fighters will be needed there."

As his nephews words sank in, Kohaku looked around the battlefield and realized what the boy said was true. The menial demons had been sent forward in great numbers and had served as a distraction and sacrifice, while the more apt demons had lain in wait for an opening to the village.

"I should have realized…" Kohaku hissed, surprised that he had missed the obvious. However, his theory had now been confirmed. This was not only about the Shikon no Tama; someone was actually out to destroy the village.

Was Naraku still alive and possibly the one behind this assault, Kohaku wondered? It sounded like something the self-proclaimed hanyou would have calculated. As in his dreams (or rather nightmares), had his nemesis somehow manage to survive the blast from Tessaiga and Tenseiga?

"Suire-chan… Shun'ei-kun!!!"

The twin's heads jerked up on hearing their father's voice. They turned in their seat to find the monk running towards them, his shakujo ripping through the demons that attempted to stand in his way.

"What's going on, you two?" Miroku cried, as he joined them. The monk had seen his children riding Kirara through the melee and his heart thumped wildly in his chest. Had their plans gone awry… was Sango all right? "Has something happened at the village?" the monk asked.

"It seems we've miscalculated, Miroku-sama," Kohaku sighed. Turning to his brother-in law, the taijiya quickly briefed the monk on Shun'ei's revelations.

"We'll leave the others to finish the fight here while you, Heisuke, Akira and I head back to the village," he informed the monk. "There aren't many demons left and I know the squad can handle them, but those worm demons may give them some trouble."

"Don't worry, Oji-sama," Suiren piped in again. "Nii-san already has a plan to take care of those nasty things. Besides, our squad can help out!" The girl announced, as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Plan?" Kohaku questioned.

"Squad… what squad?" Miroku inquired of his children.

Before they could respond, the ground began to shake and rumble. Looking up, Kohaku was glad the children were floating above on Kirara's back. There were more demons underground and they could appear anywhere… at anytime.

Kohaku and Miroku gripped their weapons and stood at the ready. Both men looked up as Ootaka circled above and let out another high-pitched caw. Recognizing the sign, Kohaku turned to the children to tell them to get back, but too late…

The ground burst open and a jerboa type demon leaped into the air. With gnashing teeth, the beast headed straight for the two children seated on the neko's back. Kirara growled, but before the neko, Kohaku or Miroku could rush to their defense…

"_**Tetsu-no-kaaten!!"**_

Awasumaru's battle cry was unexpected and the young hanyou simply appeared from nowhere. Releasing his dual swords from the crisscross scabbard at his back, the ambidextrous wielder's blades pulsed once and erected a jade barrier to shield his friends.

Suiren's mouth gaped open at the display of the hanyou's power, but also at the demon ramming its head against the barrier, trying to break through. Shun'ei, however, simply turned to Awasumaru and nodded in the direction of Takuma and Hiroshi.

A broad smile lit the hanyou's face and his bronze eyes gleamed with excitement. His leader had just given him permission to go all out and he was not about to disappoint. Twirling the dual swords, Awasumaru flew across the field to assist his comrades in battle.

Neither Kohaku nor Miroku were surprised by the hanyou's prowess with the sword. Considering who Awasumaru's father, uncle and grandfather were, it was almost a given that the boy was able to execute that level of skill at such a young age. However, the other taijiya stood transfixed, as they watched the newcomer's small body cutting down demons ten times his size.

"Now…" Shun'ei began, as his eyes roamed the field. "Let's drag those moles from their hiding places. Kai-san!!!" he called out.

The wolf demon seemed to fall from the sky. With fangs bared, his body careened towards the ground. Drawing back his powerful arm, Kai aimed for the demon trying to break Awasumaru's barrier. With one punch, steel fist smashed through the beast, totally obliterating it, before driving his knuckles deep into the ground.

The impact caused a mini earthquake. Everyone on the field was jolted into the air, as the youkai were jarred from their catacombs. Erupting from the earth in a flurry, they immediately went on the attack.

Surien gasped at the sight of the deformed creatures, but Shun'ei remained calm. The boy's eyes perused the field and calculated the beast's numbers. Satisfied with what he saw, the young taijiya simply raised his hand and on his signal, several balls of flames came flying from overhead.

Levitating in air, Kou utilized her demonic powers. The young girl's hazel eyes turned crimson as her fires rained down, striking the emerging demons and setting them ablaze. Although her flames were scorching, she had complete control and an accurate aim.

Next… Juun rushed forward. With his dark hair blowing back from his face, the blind child keyed into the heat of his comrades flames. Performing a series of hand motions, he seemed to gather air in his palms and directed it towards the demons on fire. The winds fed the flames, which caused them to spread, instantly burning the demons to ashes.

The high grass had also caught afire and Kohaku knew the flames could spread rapidly. Although Shun'ei's plan was affective in getting rid of the underground demons, it was not without repercussions.

"It's alright, Oji-sama," Shun'ei's eyes met Kohaku's, before sliding over and looking down on his blind comrade. "Juun-san…"

The boy moved forward and fell into a low stance with his palms pressed firmly together, as if in prayer. Juun's eyes were closed…his body still; only the ends of his hair and the flaps of his keso seemed to flutter lightly.

Miroku stepped forward to observe Kikyou's foster child. The monk's blue eyes narrowed in speculation, as he was able to actually see the winds circulating around the boy's small body.

Slowly, Juun lifted his arms overhead. In one swift movement, he brought both arms down and pressed his palms forward. Suddenly, there was a deafening silence, a stillness in the air and then…

"_**Ichi-ji-nokaze!"**_ Juun yelled.

Energy exploded from the boy's small frame. A gust of wind shot forth and swept the entire field. Instead of fanning the flames, Juun steered the winds beneath the grass and forced the flames upward and out into the air, therefore, extinguishing the fire rather than spreading it.

Suiren's blue eyes grew wide at her comrade's mastery over the wind element. Was she the only one who noticed? It appeared the boy had sucked the very air from the skies and beckoned them to do his bidding.

Looking over to her father, the girl saw the monk also appeared intrigued with Juun's capabilities. Normally, this would have annoyed her; however, Suiren was beginning to see that her blind comrade was indeed unique (although she would never tell him that).

The boy may be lacking sight, but it had not inhibited his ability to learn or to teach others. According to Awasumaru, it was Juun's initial lessons that had prepared him for the more intense training with his youkai instructors. With a smirk, Suiren wondered how beneficial he would be to her progress and looked forward to his teachings.

On that note, Suiren turned to her uncle and father. Her pert nose crinkled with the stench of burning youkai flesh, but her blue eyes sparkled. "Well, Oji-sama… Chichi-ue…" the child began and smiled, as she stated proudly, "I told you… I told you Nii-san had a plan."

xXxXx

The wagon flew through the open gates of the fortress. Ikuyo pulled back on the reins and stopped a few feet inside the courtyard. Picking up Heisuke's weapon, she alighted with all the dignity of a queen stepping from her carriage.

Several taijiya rushed forward, unhitched the horse and hustled it off to safety. A precious commodity in the village, horses was primarily used to transport goods, heavy items, help plow the fields, but rarely for the luxury of riding.

An alarm blared loudly and Ikuyo stopped to look up at the tower. Ryuzo had the conch shell pressed to his lips and she assumed he was alerting the villagers to the status of the battle outside the fortress walls. With Heisuke's wakizashi clutched to her chest, the woman calmly turned to head in the direction of the shelter.

Sango watched the wagon tear through the open gate and then stop abruptly. As soon as Ikuyo cleared the entrance, the gates were quickly closed shut again. The horse was detached from the cart and promptly steered towards the stables.

Observing Ikuyo unawares, Sango saw her gaze scan the tower walls and then move over the courtyard. The woman's expression was bored… almost haughty, as she cradled a weapon in the crook of her arm.

Ikuyo had just left the battlefield, returned to the village unescorted and yet appeared calm and detached from what was occurring. Even though she was covered in grime from the road and wearing a borrowed yukata, Sango thought the woman still appeared too regal for such modest surroundings.

With Shun'ei taking matters into his own hands, the east side of the village was left lightly guarded. Sectioned at the back, it was highly unlikely that the demons would make it that far into the fortress; however, they could always use an extra hand.

Recalling Heisuke's information regarding Ikuyo's experience with a sword, Sango marched towards the woman just as she turned to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ikuyo stopped abruptly, closed her eyes and did a mental count before turning to Kohaku's sister.

"Sango-sama," Ikuyo acknowledged and bowed stiffly.

Dressed in full battle gear, Sango stood tall with that horrendous weapon strapped to her back. Shadowing her was Yoichi, Kohaku's protégée, who stood in the background looking expectantly between the two women.

As Ikuyo's eyes roamed over Sango, reluctantly she had to admit that the woman was indeed beautiful. Although a bit muscular in build, Sango's body was lithe and curvaceous. Her skin was not pale like the women at court, but slightly bronzed from the sun. Her hands were not soft, but rough and calloused from battle; however, they were capable of saving lives.

It was absurd, but Ikuyo actually felt inferior to this warrior woman and she understood why Heisuke held the monk's wife in such awe. It was that thought… that spark of jealousy that had Ikuyo responding to Sango's question in a waspish manner.

"To the shelter, of course," the younger woman snapped.

"I don't think so," Sango stated and nodded in the direction of the front gate.

"The demons have broken through the front line," she informed the younger woman. "They will soon infiltrate the village and we're in need of warriors on the east side. It seems my son has decided to form a squad of his own and left them short. They will need another experienced sword hand."

Ikuyo stiffened on hearing the demons had made it past the front line and, amazingly, her first thought was of Heisuke. Was he all right, she wondered, was he injured? Realizing her thoughts, Ikuyo shook off the concern and pulled herself together. Of course the farmer was alright, she thought, the fool was probably too stubborn and thick headed to die.

As Sango's last words finally penetrated, Ikuyo suddenly burst out laughing. "Experienced sword hand?" she managed to inject through her husky mirth. "You're joking, of course."

"No… I'm not," Sango responded.

The taijiya's face was impassive, but her eyes issued a challenge. "In fact, Heisuke informed me you are quite good with a sword. I doubt he would have allowed you access to his weapon if he didn't think you were capable of using it." Sango's gaze fell to the wakizashi Ikuyo was cradling in her arms.

The laughter ceased instantly and a frown appeared on Ikuyo's brow, as she turned sable eyes to Sango.

"I'm no warrior and Heisuke's an idiot," she mumbled, annoyed, yet somewhat pleased the gardener had acknowledged her abilities after one just encounter. "I would not take anything he says seriously, if I were you."

"Well… you're not me," Sango countered, clearly becoming frustrated with the woman's resistance. "And… I have no reason to doubt Heisuke's word."

It was obvious Ikuyo was able to lend assistance to the other taijiya; she was just being obstinate. At times like this, they needed every able bodied person to defend. Spoiled and pampered she may be, but Ikuyo was bold, fearless and also determined. She had displayed all those qualities while in pursuit of Kohaku.

The time for playing nice was over. In Kohaku's absence, Sango was considered the second in command. Any order issued by her during that time, was the same as if it were her brother speaking and it was clear she was going to have to exert that authority with Ikuyo.

"This is not a request," Sango stated in a pragmatic tone, ignoring Ikuyo's hostile glare and grinding teeth. "You _will_ report to the east side and…"

"Lady Sango… Lady Sango!!!" Tenzen's cry interrupted the decree.

The boy ran forward and pulled up short, as two angry set of feminine brown eyes locked on him. Swallowing nervously, the child looked to his sempai -Yoichi, who appeared to be amused at something.

"What is it, Tenzen-kun?" Sango inquired.

Recalling his manners, the boy bowed and turned to the headmaster's sister. Every taijiya freshman had been told to consult with Sango-sama if any plans were altered.

"It's Lady Hisa!" the boy said and then hung his head. "I lost her. Both she and Naoichi got away from my group."

"And… the others?" Sango asked concerned. "My parents?" Ikuyo asked in unison.

"With the exception of Lady Rin, everyone else reached the shelter safely," the boy said.

"What happened to Rin?" Sango grew alarmed, but presented a calm facade.

"She and Shippou-sama went to search for Lady Hisa and her son."

"Fools!" Ikuyo hissed abruptly.

Sango, Tenzen and Yoichi turned to the woman in surprise. They watched her grip the hilt of the wakizashi in her hand and lower the weapon to her side and, in an instant, Sango read the determination in the younger woman's eyes.

"Wha… what should we do lady Sango?" Tenzen pulled his wide eyes away from Ikuyo's intimidating form. The woman was scary; now he knew why his classmates called her the dragon lady.

Looking over at the younger woman, Sango came to a decision. This was the first interest Ikuyo had shown in what was going on around her. Was this reaction caused by concern for Rin… or was it Hisa? Whatever it was, it had triggered that fighting spirit.

"Tenzen-kun…" Sango kneeled in front of the boy. "I want you to take Lady Ikuyo to the last place Hisa-san was seen and then… you are to report to the shelter immediately. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" the boy responded. The child was fully aware what the last alarm had meant. He only hoped Ikuyo-san could handle herself while searching for Hisa-san and secretly questioned Sango-sama's order.

Reading his thoughts, Sango reached down and ruffled the child's hair to reassure him. "You did well, Tenzen-kun," she said quietly. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

Ikuyo stepped forward and cast a threatening shadow over the two. Sango and Tenzen looked up as the woman tucked Heisuke's wakizashi into the obi at her waist.

"You…" Ikuyo barked at the young taijiya and began moving in the direction the child had just come from. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Tenzen bristled instantly and frowned at Ikuyo's back. Bowing to Sango, he turned and obediently hurried after the woman. Catching up to her, the boy passed by with his nose in the air and took the lead.

"My name is Tenzen!" he announced and was rewarded, as Ikuyo paused in mid-stride.

Sango smiled, overhearing the child's reproof. Ikuyo would soon learn that everyone here, including ones as young as Tenzen, took pride in their duties.

Hearing a light chuckle, Sango turned to Yoichi. The teen had a mischievous glint in his eyes and his lips twitched, as he tried to suppress his laughter.

"He's not easily intimidated," Sango said, meaning Tenzen.

"No… he's not," the teen answered.

"That's good. He'll make a fine demon slayer."

Although Yoichi found humor in little Tenzen snubbing the dragon lady, he was more entertained by the confrontation between Sango and Ikuyo. Almost everyone in the village considered that one long overdue. It was too bad it couldn't have lasted longer, but he was glad Sango had misinterpreted his amusement.

"**Incoming!!!!" **

Ryuzo's shout alerted everyone that the demons had finally made it to the fortress. A large winged youkai flew overhead, kicking up dust in its wake. Without Kirara, Sango would have to leave the airborne demons to Ryuzo and Ayako. Once those two brought the beasts down with their poisoned darts, she and Yoichi could handle the rest.

Suddenly, the first of many youkai bounded over the fortress wall. Two toad-like demons with bulging eyes and extended bellies, landed with a splat in the middle of the courtyard. In a flash, their grotesque tongues whipped out and tried to ensnare the taijiya aligning the walls.

"**Hiraikotsu!!!" **

Sango sailed her rebounding weapon, ripping through the extended tongue of one toad while the other was halted by Yoichi's 'manriki-gusari'. The tanto secured at the end of the boy's chain speared through the tongue and wedged it into the ground, trapping the beast.

Rolling the weighted end of the chain around his knuckles, Yoichi leaped in the air and delivered a crushing blow to the middle of the youkai's forehead. The giant toad rocked back and fell into its partner, just as the 'Hiraikotsu' made a second pass.

Yoichi let out a loud whoop, as the large, rebounding apparatus ripped through both demons, tearing them to sheds. As if it had a string attached, the teen watched the 'Hiraikotsu' spiraled back its owner. Even with the weapon's speed and the rapid rotation, he noticed Sango dug in her heels and had no trouble catching it with sure hands.

"Good team work, Yoichi-kun!" Sango turned to the enthused taijiya. The praise was short-lived, as more demons cleared the fortress walls. "Settle down and stay focused," she informed the teen, who appeared instantly at her side. "This is just the beginning."

xXxXx

Hisa's heart was racing… pounding. It was so loud; the frantic thumping reverberated in her ears. The muscle beat so rapidly, she thought it would pulsate right out of her chest. Thank goodness Naoichi was asleep.

Once the third alarm sounded, all movement had increased. Jostled around, Hisa had somehow found herself at the rear of the group heading to the shelter. The other escorts and the villagers had offered their assistance; however, she had simply forced a smile to her lips and assured them that she was okay. Although reluctant, they had moved on, casting worried glances back at her.

Hisa's eyes had roamed the crowd, searching for Rin and finally found her standing a distance ahead. About to call out to her friend, she spotted a large demon flying overhead. The beast was so close; Hisa could feel the air pressure from its flapping wings. Beads of sweat had formed on her brow, as she watched the demon swoop down and dive into the crowd just above Rin.

With a demon in such close proximity, Hisa panicked. Clutching Naoichi close to her chest, she turned on her heel and ran blindly through the empty houses.

Finally free from the demon's presence, a winded Hisa found herself alone in the evacuated section of the village. Naoichi began whimpering, an indication that he was either hungry or in need of changing. Choosing an empty cottage, Hisa went in to take care of her son's needs.

It was after his feeding that Hisa realized the demons had invaded the village. With his hunger finally appeased, Naoichi fell asleep as his mother listened to the sounds of fighting in the distance; the same sounds she had experienced the day Naosuke had died.

Shivering with fright, Hisa wrapped her arms around her child, slunk into the nearest corner of the cottage and slid to the floor. Feeling alone, the dreadful memories rose to the surface and, once again, Hisa was plunged into the past…

_The shelter was crowded with women, young children and the elderly. Everyone was huddled together, but sat quietly as each reflected on the battle raging outside the fortress walls. _

_As of late morning, a horde of youkai had appeared and setup station in the lower valley. The assault on the village had begun sometime after and was still in progress. _

_A few days before, the demon slayers had been called upon to rid a community of a band rogue youkai running amuck. The shape-shifters had presented themselves as humans, gained the trust of the villagers and then took complete control. The residents were enslaved; some were tortured and some served as another source of amusement. Village shrines were desecrated and the people told to accept a new rule. _

_On Kohaku's order, squads were formed and dispatched to aid the community. Naosuke was not an experienced enough fighter; therefore, he was not chosen to go along. Although her husband was disappointed, secretly, Hisa was overjoyed. She was pregnant, due to give birth in a few months and she wanted Naosuke near. _

_The extermination was a success; however, the few youkai that had managed to escape had regrouped, recruited more demons and had tracked down their adversaries to retaliate. Looking around the shelter with sad eyes, Hisa cursed the reason they were here now. Naosuke was called into battle and she was left here to wait. _

"_Please, Hisa-chan, you must eat something," Lady Teruyo said as she bent over the pregnant woman and held out a tray of rice balls. "We've been here awhile, dear, and you haven't touched a morsel of food. It's not healthy for the child," she admonished lightly. _

_Teruyo was right; Hisa was forced to acknowledge. She had not eaten since that morning and it was early evening now. She had been so worried about Naosuke that her body had ignored the hunger she was feeling._

_Gracing the older woman with a strained smile, Hisa's hand trembled as she reached out and took the tray from Teruyo. Although her stomach protested, she placed the rice balls into her mouth, chewed slowly and then forced it past the lump in her throat. _

"_How long has it been?" Hisa asked, as Teruyo handed her a cup of water. _

"_Not long… as far as battles go," the woman answered evenly. _

"_I have an idea," Teruyo brightened suddenly. "Why don't you join the others?" she suggested and pointed to a group of children seated around Ichiro. The old man was entertaining the children with tales of folklore to keep their young minds away from the battle raging outside._

"_Ah… thank you, but… no," Hisa whispered. "I'll just try and rest awhile."_

_With Teruyo's help, Hisa laid back on the tatami mat. Rolling to her side, she closed her eyes and focused on Ichiro's voice. The old man's voice droned on, telling an amusing tale a snow princess locked away in an ice tower and Hisa felt herself falling into a light slumber. _

_Her dreams were plagued with scenes of battle. The image of Naosuke fighting bravely with his bo staff only increased her anxiety, but it was the image of a demon closing in on him that jerked her awake._

_Sitting up abruptly, Hisa's breathing was labored and sweat poured from her brow. Looking around the shelter, the pregnant woman struggled to her feet. Recalling that image of her husband, Hisa had a strong urge to go to him… to see him. _

"_Hisa?" she heard Teruyo inquire. _

_Knowing the older woman would try and stop her; Hisa turned abruptly, ran out of the shelter and raced towards the courtyard. From behind, she heard the other occupant's shouting for her to stop. As she looked back, she saw Teruyo gather the skirt of her yukata and give chase. Cradling her swollen belly in her hands, Hisa kept running. _

_The moment she entered the courtyard, she stopped to catch her breath. She looked for and spotted a ladder to climb to a lookout point along the high walls. Hearing footfalls, she looked over her shoulder to find Teruyo closing in fast. Taking a deep breath, Hisa lunged forward and moved hurriedly towards the ladder. Awkwardly she scaled the wooden rungs, moving steadily, yet afraid to look down. Hisa lost her footing, but held on tight as the ladder swayed to the side. Suddenly, the device righted itself and Hisa looked down to see Teryuo holding it steady from below. _

_Nodding her thanks, Hisa continued up the ladder. She never saw the signal Teruyo gave to the guards along the wall, allowing her passage, or the concern in the older woman's eyes. She simply brushed past the men to look over the fortress wall and down into the valley. _

_Spotting him immediately, a small smile formed on Hisa's lips. Naosuke stood back to back with another comrade. He fought like a true taijiya and she thanked Kami that he was alive._

_As if he sensed her presence, Naosuke looked up and found her along the wall. Feeling ashamed at her erratic behavior, she lifted a hand to wave to him. It was an appeal… an apology. However, the smile was wiped from her face as the demons attacked from both sides, knocking both Naosuke and his partner down into the high grass._

_Hisa remembered screaming and then… there was nothing. She awoke sometime later, only to be told what she already knew in her heart. Naosuke was gone. _

Tears streamed down Hisa's face as the memory receded. The guilt of her husband's death weighed heavily upon her. Had she stayed within the confines of the shelter… had she not distracted Naosuke during battle, would he be alive today? Would he have survived to see and hold their son? Had her fear and anxiety robbed Naoichi of a father's love?

Shifting the sleeping child in her arms, Hisa looked down on his baldhead. She had panicked back then, had done the same today and now… Naoichi was in danger. She had to find a way to get her son to the shelter.

She had promised Naosuke that their son would be different from them. Naoichi would grow up brave, strong and able to fight for what he believed. From the day of their son's birth, Hisa had vowed to keep that promise to the only man she had ever loved.

Sliding up the wall on shaky legs, Hisa tied the carryall around her waist, securing her child close to her chest. Picking up the nappy satchel, she moved gingerly towards the door and peered outside. Sounds of battle could be heard from the direction of the main gate, but Hisa forced herself to move. Naoichi's future was more important than her fears and she would find the courage to see him to safety.

xXxXx

Although she put up a brave front, Rin was worried out of her mind. She and Shippou had searched most of the evacuated section, but there was no sign of Hisa.

"We've got to find them Shippou-chan," Rin exhaled loudly, as her concern grew. "I should have paid more attention… I should have…"

"Stop it!" Shippou snapped. Rin had insisted on coming along and the last thing he needed was a display of hysterics. "We can decide what should have been done later," the kitsune argued. "Right now we need to find Hisa and Naoichi and get the three of you to the shelter, so don't go getting' all girlie on me."

Surprised at the fox child's tone, Rin looked up and noticed the mischievous glint in his green eyes. It was obvious what the kitsune was about; he was trying to keep her focused on their task.

"Yes… you are right, Shippou-kun," Rin smiled in appreciation. "Do you… ah… do you think Hisa may have tried to head back to her own home?"

"Now, that's a thought." Shippou's bushy tail twitched as he considered the possibility. It was feasible that someone of Hisa's skittish nature would feel safer in her own surroundings. "Let's go and check it out," the kitsune said. Jumping down from the high fence, he began moving in the direction of Hisa's cottage with Rin following behind.

Arriving back at the abode, Rin and Shippou drew another blank. The place was the same as it was on their departure earlier, it was clear Hisa had not returned to the cottage.

"So… what now?" Rin asked the kitsune.

"I'll try and track her scent," Shippou stated.

Looking around the small room, the kitsune located Hisa's sukaafu. Picking up the headscarf, the woman used to cover her hair while housecleaning, he pressed to it his nose and took a deep whiff. "I learned this from Inuyasha," the kitsune jiggled his eyebrows to lighten the mood and pull Rin from the doldrums. "I just try to avoid getting down on all fours."

A giggle tickled the back of Rin's throat, as she recalled the instances Shippou spoke of and pressed a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. She could still hear Sesshomaru's cryptic remarks to Jaken regarding his little brothers penchant to play the fool hound for his humans counterparts. It took Rin years to finally understand what her guardian meant.

"I remember, Shippou-chan," Rin giggled. "Lord Sesshomaru felt it was quite demeaning."

The fox smiled in response and then… they both sobered instantly. It was back to the business at hand; they still needed to find Hisa and Naoichi. Exiting the cottage to continue their search, Shippou and Rin stopped suddenly on hearing voices outside.

"I thought you were told to head back to the shelter, brat!!!"

"My name is Tenzen, not brat!" the boy stated indignantly, responding to Ikuyo's taunts. "I'll go as soon as we find Lady Rin and Shippou-sama!"

"Stubborn bra…" Ikuyo began, but the rest was lost in incoherent mumblings. The boy was a smart mouthed pest, but she had to admit, he was stalwart in his duties. Although he had guided her to the last place Hisa was seen, the child continued to trail after her. Tenzen claimed he could not leave her unattended, at least until Rin and Shippou were found.

"You know… you're really starting to annoy me!" Ikuyo said haughtily, as she stopped walking and shot a threatening glare down on the child.

"Tell me about it," Tenzen mumbled, clearly undaunted.

If it weren't for Genpaku-sama being her father, he would find it hard to believe she was Lady Sai's daughter. Turning in the direction of Hisa's cottage, the annoyance left his face and his eyes brightened. "Ah…we've found you!" he exclaimed on seeing Rin and Shippou standing outside. "Is Lady Hisa with you?"

"Sorry, Tenzen-kun," Rin said sadly. "We're still searching."

"She can't have gone far," Ikuyo stated and then could not resist goading. "I thought Hisa was your friend, Rin-san. I'm surprised you let her out of your sight, knowing how she feels about demons and all."

Rin colored instantly. Shippou growled his displeasure and Tenzen had an overwhelming urge to kick the taller woman's shins. That was a low blow, even for Ikuyo, but instead of rising to bait like the others, Rin said nothing.

"Why don't you return to the shelter with Tenzen and Ikuyo, Rin-chan?" Shippou consoled. The woman already felt guilty enough; she felt she had neglected Hisa and Naoichi; therefore, there was no need for Ikuyo to point that out. "I'll continue searching for her," the kitsune offered.

"No, Shippou-chan, I'm going with you." Rin was adamant. "By now, Hisa's probably really scared. Although she knows you, Shippou-kun, you are a demon and she may not respond to you."

"Fine," the kitsune reluctantly agreed, positive what Rin said was true. Turning to Ikuyo, he addressed her and the boy. "You and Tenzen…"

"I already have my orders," Ikuyo interrupted him with a sniff. "Sango-sama says I'm to assist in finding the woman… her child and see them to the shelter."

"You must know, Shippou-san, the demons have already broken through our front line defenses," Ikuyo injected smoothly. "They are now within the village as you can clearly hear fighting near the main courtyard. The quicker we find Hisa and her son, the better. Hey, you…" she turned to address the boy at her side. "What was your name again?"

"Tenzen," the child snapped. This was only the fifth time he had told her.

"Well, Tenzen-san, I guess you'll have to stick with us," Ikuyo stated. The boy may be capable, but there was no way she could allow him to journey to shelter on his own with a battle ensuing inside the fortress. "Go look around for weapons… or something to defend yourself in case we run into a few demons," she said and waved him away.

Amazingly, Tenzen did not utter a word of protest; he simply smiled and scrambled into the nearest cottage. This surprised Ikuyo, as they had done nothing but bicker nonstop since the moment Sango had thrown the two of them together.

"Any leads?" Ikuyo addressed Rin and the kitsune.

"No," Rin answered quietly. "Shippou was about to track Hisa's scent."

"How did she get separated from the group?"

Rin stiffened instantly, feeling Ikuyo was still being spiteful. However, as she looked up, she noticed the other woman's manner was different from before. Although Ikuyo was still a bit gruff, Rin could see she was truly concerned about Hisa and Naoichi. That knowledge put Rin at ease; she relaxed and reported their movements from the time Tenzen escorted them from the cottage up until now.

Shippou stood back as Rin talked and covertly observed the taller woman. Why had Sango chose Ikuyo, of all people, to assist them. It was no secret there was no love lost between the two. From their very first meeting, each woman had the other pegged.

Sango knew Ikuyo had set her sights on Kohaku, or rather, the position of headmaster's wife; Ikuyo, in turn, realized that an overprotective Sango was going to be a force to be reckoned with when it came to her little brother.

Green eyes strayed to the wakizashi nestled under the obi at Ikuyo's waist. It wouldn't surprise Shippou one bit to discover the woman could actually wield the short sword. She was certainly bold enough to try; he surmised.

Tenzen returned, just as Rin finished her report. "How about this?" The boy carried a surujin on one hand and a kama in the other.

"Can you use either of them, boy?" Ikuyo inquired with a smirk.

"I'm learning!!" Tenzen snapped. "And… I told you, my name is Tenzen!" The woman was truly irritating, the young taijiya thought. He may be an entry-level student and his experience with weapons limited, but he could manage.

"I'll take this one, Tenzen-kun." Rin announced and ignored Ikuyo's raised brow. Reaching over, she relieved the boy of surujin.

While in the Westernlands, Rin had trained with the Lady Tsuru. The mistress of the cranes had taught her the essentials and of the chain weapon, but her skill was limited.

Lifting an eyebrow, Ikuyo wondered at Rin's proficiency. In this instance, she hoped the young woman wasn't putting up a brave front; after all, this was no time for false heroics. "Alright, Shippou-san," Ikuyo said as she turned to Shippou, "… you take the lead."

Nodding his head, the fox lifted his nose in the air. Once he keyed into Hisa's scent, he began moving towards the northern side of the village with the others following close behind. The odd group had traveled only a short distance when a blood-curling scream radiated through the trees.

"Hisa!!!" Rin gasped.

Shippou quickly morphed into a bird and took flight. Rin, Ikuyo and Tenzen took off running, while keeping the kitsune in their sights.

Breaking through the clearing up ahead, Rin skidded to a halt at the sight before her. Hisa was down on her knees and curled protectively over Naoichi, using her body as a shield against a giant condor-like demon. The beast claws dug into Hisa's back, trying to lift her and the crying child into the air. It was the woman's constant struggling that prevented the demon from getting a firm grip.

Rin stood frozen, as Shippou, in bird form, attacked the condor. The kitsune engaged in an airborne battle of wings, beaks and talons. She stood horrified, as Ikuyo and Tenzen drew their weapons and rushed forward.

The sight of Hisa's crumpled form stirred something within. She stood shaking as Ikuyo step over the body, blocking the demon's path and brandish the wakizashi. Rin flinched as the woman dodged the beast's sharp talons and drew back to slice into its flesh. It was obvious Ikuyo had trained with a sword. She was aggressive, agile and had an excellent offense. Each movement attested to her experience.

Young Tenzen, however, was hacking away at the beast with the kama. The boy's inexperience was apparent, but he was determined. Had the situation been less severe, one might have found humor in his awkward attack. However, neither fighter showed any fear or hesitation.

Personally, Rin had never entered combat. As Sesshomaru's ward, there had never been a need. Although it was Kikyou who suggested Rin should learn to defend herself in some way, it was Sesshomaru who determined the weapon and her trainer.

The fact that her guardian had chose Lady Tsuru surprised everyone in the Westernlands. For one, the mistress of the cranes and Sesshomaru were not too fond of each other and… second, Lady Tsuru was vicious and deadly. Other than course language, the female demon appeared very feminine and ladylike, but looks were definitely deceiving in her case. The crane enjoyed battle, actually reveled in it and would cut down an enemy without a single thought.

Knowing it was not in Rin's nature to kill, Lady Tsuru had instructed her in long-range weapons to bind and immobilize an opponent. This would prevent close contact with the enemy and the skills would allow her to hold off an attacker until help arrived or until she was able to escape

So… this was Kohaku's world, Rin thought. Was it ghastly scenes like this that kept him awake nights or invaded his dreams when he was able to sleep? Battles, blood, torment, and death… this was the life Kohaku led.

Rin's heart went out to the village headmaster. Fighting is what he was trained to do… what his family had done for centuries. Kohaku was responsible for the lives of the villagers. He made sure that their needs were met… that they were trained to fend for themselves, but who… who took care of Kohaku?

Although open and good-natured, Rin suspected there weren't many that Kohaku confided his troubles. Who did the taijiya turn to when his burdens became too heavy to bear? Who comforted him when he awoke from those horrid dreams? Who would be there to relieve the tension from battle from those weary shoulders and to wash away the stench of spilled blood?

"_I will!!" _Rin pledged mentally. _"I will soothe his fears… heal his heart. I will become his comfort and I will love him."_

Naoichi was crying in earnest now and it jolted Rin from her contemplations. Moving forward, she raised her arm and began twirling the surujin. The momentum of the lightweight chain was building, generated by the smooth rotation of her wrist.

"Stand back!" Rin shouted to Ikuyo and Tenzen and the two pulled up short in their attack and turned questioning eyes to her.

Shippou, still in bird form, had managed to get a good grip on the beast neck. The kitsune's wings flapped loudly with the effort of trying to pull the demon away from Hisa's limp form.

Focusing on the condor's talons, Rin spun the surujin faster, the chain resounding as it whirred softly with each revolution. Brown eyes locked on the target and, once assured that she would hit her mark, Rin released the weapon.

Both Ikuyo and Tenzen looked on as the surujin was launched forward. The lightweight chain with the spiked ends spiraled through the air and wrapped securely around demon's lower limbs. With its talons shackled, the beast became unbalanced and its movements limited.

Using that to his advantage, Shippou bore down on the condor's neck. Getting a good grip, the kitsune applied pressure and then slammed it into the ground. Ikuyo, without hesitation, rushed forward with the wakizashi drawn and plunged it deep into the beast exposed ribcage.

The demon squawked and Ikuyo screamed; a savage, guttural sound ripped from her throat as blood spurt across the front of her yukata. Placing her foot on the beast belly, Ikuyo pressed down and snatched Heisuke's weapon from the dead youkai. Taking a moment to compose herself, the woman then turned and staggered towards Hisa's body.

The injured woman lay on her side and was curled in a fetal position. Hisa's back was saturated in blood and it resembled ground meat. Her hair was clumped and matted around her head; there were bald spots where pieces had been literally ripped from their roots.

Sinking to her knees, Ikuyo heard Rin and Tenzen approach. Shippou had reverted to his true form and squatted next to Hisa. The kitsune's fingers shook as they reached out to feel for a pulse and heard her moan.

"Shippou-chan…" Rin whispered, as she kneeled next to him.

"She's alive… just barely," the kitsune added in a lower tone.

Hearing a soft cry, Ikuyo leaned forward and tried to slide her hand beneath Hisa's body. Instinctively, the mother's arms tightened around her child in a protective hold, as she trapped and restrained Ikuyo's hand.

"No… no," Rin whispered, slid closer and leaned over her friend. "It's us, Hisa-chan, were trying to help Naoichi. Just relax… please." She ran a comforting hand over the woman's brow and her hands were instantly stained with blood.

Feeling Hisa's grip slacken, Ikuyo reached in again, grabbed onto Naoichi's leg and gingerly slid him from under his mother. Immediately, the infant began to protest and arms and legs flailed, as he opened his mouth and wailed loudly.

In one smooth movement Ikuyo snatched up the child, stood and cradled the child to her breast. "Be quiet," she whispered harshly.

Shocked by the tone, Rin's entire body jerked in response. Could Ikuyo really be that insensitive? Looking up, she prepared to give the woman a proper set down; however, Rin noticed the way Ikuyo held Naoichi and way her hands rubbed the baby's back with comforting strokes.

"Come now… we mustn't draw attention to ourselves," Ikuyo murmured, as she tried to silence the child. "Tenzen-san… hold onto this." She passed the wakizashi over to the youngster and began rocking Naoichi gently in both arms.

"Hisa needs those wounds attended to," Ikuyo announced suddenly and unnecessarily. Turning to the kitsune she snapped, "You can change into anything, right?"

"Well… no, not anything," the kitsune answered cautiously. "However, I can transport Hisa to the shelter."

"Good…" Ikuyo answered, while looking Shippou over in deep scrutiny. "It's clear you can't carry all of us. Therefore, you should take Rin and the children to safety and I'll head back on my own."

"No!!!" Rin and Tenzen shouted in unison.

"No, Ikuyo-chan, we can't leave you out here alone!" the smaller woman gasped, as she cradled Hisa's head in her lap.

"Yeah… and I promised Sango-sama, I'd look after you!" The small taijiya snarled.

Those comments incited a most unladylike snort from Ikuyo. "Be reasonable!" she said stoically. "Hisa needs you Rin-san. I know nothing about medicines or dressing wounds. If her condition took a turn for the worst, I wouldn't know the first thing to do. Besides…" she continued and look down on the baby's mother. "She fought so her son could live. The least we can do is get her child to safety."

Holding Naoichi, who had finally quieted down, Ikuyo continued to rock him. "And… to think I used to call her a coward," Ikuyo murmured passionately, dropping her guard for a brief moment as she spoke fondly of the child's mother.

No one had said it aloud, but Hisa was dying. Even with her limited knowledge, Ikuyo knew the woman's injuries were too severe. Looking up, she met Rin and Shippou's eyes and knew they realized it too.

"I think we should stay here," Rin said softly. "Take refuge in one of the cottages until the fighting is over. Please… Ikuyo!" She raised a hand, knowing the taller woman was about to protest. "This is best for Hisa-chan," she continued. "We really shouldn't move her, just… make her comfortable."

Ikuyo's sable eyes flew to and softened at the appeal in Rin's voice. Looking over to Shippou, the kitsune nodded in agreement.

"I understand." Ikuyo had enough grace to grimace. Patting Naoichi's back one last time, she moved towards Rin and placed the child in her arms. Before Ikuyo could move away, the baby latched onto her finger, holding it in a firm grip.

Naoichi's dark eyes beseeched her; they held her spellbound and Ikuyo experienced the same strange sensation that occurred each time she was with him. The feeling frightened her and she hurriedly disengaged her fingers and moved out of range.

"Ikuyo-chan?"

Although she heard the question in Rin's voice, Ikuyo chose to ignore it. Turning abruptly, she presented her back to the others and began walking back towards the evacuated cottages.

"Come on, you." Ikuyo addressed Tenzen, resuming her usual curt manner. With a smirk, she lowered her head, using her hair as a shield from the prying eyes of her cohorts. "Since we're stuck here," she informed the boy, "… let's try to find some medicine and bandages. We my find some supplies, food and hopefully… a weapon you can use."

xXxXx

Miroku and Suiren stood beneath a large tree at the edge of the field. The battle outside the fortress was coming to a close. Two sets of blue eyes watched in amazement at the progress of the other taijiya and Shun'ei's squad.

Kohaku, Akira and Heisuke had headed back to the village and Miroku had stayed behind, mainly for his daughter's sake. Awasumaru, Juun, Kai, Kou, Kirara, Ootaka and Shun'ei were all engaged with the enemy. Suiren was the only inactive member of their group.

"Tell me, aijou." Miroku used the endearment his daughter loved to hear. "When did your brother decide to form his own squad?"

"Just today… when the fighting started," Suiren answered absently, focused on the battle ensuing on the field.

The monk's eyes grew wide on hearing that information. "Are you… are you telling me Shun'ei was able to _orchestrate_ all this in that small amount of time."

"If that word means he planned everything, then yes," the girl taijiya said and went on to explain. "Nii-san chose everyone, even me. He asked each of us to tell about their partner and their skills. After that, he made a plan… it was that simple."

No, Miroku thought, it was not that simple. What Shun'ei had accomplished today, it normally took some years to achieve. His son had gathered the best of his comrades, accessed their skill level, abilities and positioned them where they would be most affective. There were few high-ranking officials within the Ashigaru that were capable of such a feat.

Looking out over the field, the monk felt he should be out there, but it was not necessary. Shun'ei's leadership skills and strategy were clearly evident as he barked out orders, which were followed, not only by his squad, but Akira's squad as well.

Miroku smiled as his son's shurikens ripped through demon flesh. Shun'ei may lack Sango's intensity in fighting, but he displayed the same quick release, aim and accuracy in which his mother utilized her 'Hiraikotsu'.

Awasumaru was having too much fun. The hanyou was all over the place, gleefully brandishing his dual swords. Although his attitude was more like Inuyasha's, his graceful swordsmanship was ultimately Sesshomaru.

Although Kai's destructive power was held in check, he still managed to inflict enough damage to the remaining youkai minions. After all, if the wolf were to use his powers at full strength, the entire field would be obliterated along with the enemy.

Juun's contribution was subtler. With his wind abilities, he created diversions and blockades of air to assist the taijiya. His counterattacks were flawless and well executed, giving them the edge in battle.

Kou also held back on her fireball attacks and, instead, relied on her blazing palms. Any area the young phoenix touched would spontaneously combust, causing a mini explosion just beneath the skins surface.

Ootaka was not much of a fighter, but her sharp eyes kept close watch. Besides her evasive aerial maneuvers, the hawk's voice was her only weapon; if an enemy attempted to get too close, they were hit with an earsplitting screech that could rupture an aural membrane.

Even though Kirara's chief function was to assist Shun'ei, the seasoned neko also annihilated youkai both in the air and on the ground.

"Nii-san's a lot like you, father," Suiren stated. "Both of you are smart, brave and you really care about people. Shun'ei studies very hard and he's learned a lot from you and Mushin-dono."

"Well, thank you," Miroku smiled down on his daughter. Although there was pride in her voice for Shun'ei's accomplishments, he could also hear the desolation for lack her own. "But… don't forget, you have advanced as well."

"You really think so?" Suiren asked expectantly, her blue eyes pleading.

"Of course." The monk propped his shakujo against the tree, dropped down on one knee and turned his daughter to face him. "Everyone moves at his or her own pace, aijou," he informed her. "Your brother is a little ahead of you right now, but I know you'll catch up soon. I know it and… he knows it as well."

Launching herself into Miroku's arms, Suiren hugged him tight. Her father had always believed in her. He always had encouraging words and, not once, had he ever made her feel she had disappointed him.

Miroku held Suiren. There was immense power inside that small body; the monk had sensed it on many occasions. His mentor, Mushin, had also claimed that Suiren's abilities would exceed her brother's and, someday, possibly rival his own. However, little girl had yet to either tap into that power or nothing had yet occurred to incite it. Whatever the reason, whether it happened or not, he would always love and fully support his daughter.

As the two held each other, Miroku sensed a strong presence approaching rapidly. Crushing Suiren to his chest, the monk scooped her up in his arms and jumped back from the powerful aura. He moved just as a massive head rammed into the tree they were standing near, missing them by mere inches.

Landing a few feet away, Miroku looked down on the child in his arms. "Are you alright, Suire-chan?" he asked anxiously.

"Hmm," the girl murmured, as her father set her on the ground.

"Stay behind me," the monk instructed and shoved her back. The beast that attacked was on all fours and was pulling its head from the shattered tree bark. Turning to its prey, the youkai locked onto the monk and the child standing a short distance away.

The beast was going to attack again and Miroku's eyes strayed to his shakujo lying on the ground next to the tree. He had to get to his weapon. There were only two ofudas left in the folds of his robes and that may not be enough to protect Suiren.

"Listen, aijou," the monk whispered to his child, but his eyes never left the demon before them. "Climb that tree and stay there until I come for you. Take these…" Miroku said and shoved the ofudas in her hand. "Use them if you have to."

"But… chichi-ue, I want to help!"

"Yes… I know and you will, aijou, just not today." Miroku's fingers closed over hers. "Just remember your teachings… remember everything master Mushin and I have taught you. Now go on… get up there," he ordered softly and nodded to the tree, his eyes still locked on the demon.

The monk heard the child sigh and then the soft footfalls of her reluctant retreat. He heard the rustling of Suiren's yukata as she ran, hopped from the ground and land, with a thud, in the tree. Satisfied his daughter was safe for the moment, Miroku focused on retrieving his weapon and began inching forward.

The youkai lowered its head and racked its front paw along the ground and then… in a flash, it lurched forward and charged the unarmed monk. Snorting its fury, the beast's eyes gleamed its murderous intent, as it closed the distance.

Instead of running, Miroku paused and waited. As the youkai drew near, it lowered its head to strike. The monk; however, pivoted on one foot and neatly stepped to the side. His robes flapped against his legs, as the youkai flew past at full speed.

Caught off guard, the youkai's claws dug into the earth as it struggled to stop. Whipping its head around, its eyes sought the monk who was now running towards the damaged tree. Growling deep in its throat, the youkai raced after him.

Although Miroku was fast, the demon was even faster. The monk could feel its foul, tepid breath beating down his neck as he lunged forward and dived for his shakujo. Stretching his arm out, he grabbed onto the shaft, tucked it into his body and rolled to his feet. Before the monk could turn and brandish his weapon, the youkai struck low. Its head crashed onto Miroku's side and sent him sprawling across the field.

The monk hit the ground hard, but he managed to roll to his knees. Reflexively, his hand flew to his side and he grimaced in pain. Shaking his head, Miroku tried to remain conscious, but his ribcage throbbed terribly and it took everything he had to stay focused.

Reaching for his shakujo, Miroku used his weapon as a crutch and stumbled to his feet. Looking up, the monk's eyes grew wide with fear. It was not the sight of the demon barreling through the high grass that caused this, but the vision of his small daughter standing between him and the monstrous, snarling demon headed his way.

"Suiren!!!!" Miroku yelled and his heart rate increased tenfold. "Move… move out of the way!"

The child ignored him. Her head was bent, her eyes closed and her hands her clasped together, forming a lotus palm. From the position of her fingers and hearing the Suiren's chant, the monk realized the child was attempting a binding spell. Normally, this was performed with juzu beads, but the little girl had wrapped the ofudas around her palms to serve as a stimulant.

"Suiren!!!" The monk cried and pushed forward, only to double over in pain.

"It's okay, chichi-ue," Shun'ei's voice reached Miroku's ears and he turned to find his son and his comrades standing directly behind him. "Suiren will be fine."

Before Miroku could respond, he sensed his daughter's spiritual aura, which seemed to increase and expand. The energy level around her small body was so great that an outer glow appeared around her body.

"Shun'ei…" the monk paused over the question he was about to present to his son.

"She can do it," the boy responded, reading his father's thoughts. "She remembers the chant and she has the ability."

Miroku's throat felt dry with the beast just a few feet away. Trusting Shun'ei's insight, he waited and keyed into his daughter voice…

"Ganji… gara… mini… Kara… geru, Ganji… gara… mini…Kara… geru, " Suiren repeated in rapid succession. Lifting her front foot, the girl stomped down as she stepped forward and yelled, **"Todomeru!!!"**

Suddenly, the youkai stopped; its body poised in mid-stride. The more it tried to struggle out of the hold the child had on it, the tighter it was bound.

Sweat poured from Suiren's brow as she also fought to keep a hold on the demon. Looking over her shoulder she noticed everyone was watching; her father, brother, Awasumaru and the others. Junn may not be able to see, but she knew he was aware of what was happening.

"Exorcise him, imouto-chan," Shun'ei encouraged, sensing her distress. "Go on… you can do it."

With a shaky smile, the young spiritualist turned back to the captured demon. Closing her eyes again, she began the exorcism chant.

"_**Taiji… tendou**_… realms of heaven and earth_… __**tenjin… taiki**_… dark shadows and purifying light!" Suiren's voice was strong and clear, reciting the words her father and grandfather had passed down through generations of monks. The child crept forward as she spoke, moving closer to the demon and extending the hands wrapped in ofudas. "I bind this beast in the name of Kami," she nearly shouted as she pressed her palms against the youkai's forehead. **"Be gone!!!"**

The ofudas sizzled and smoked against the beast's flesh and it let out a humongous roar. Its body twitched, uncontrollably, the skin sloughed, as it began to vaporize into thin air. The roar fizzled to a puny squeal, before that vanished, as well.

Dropping to her hands and knees, Suiren's entire body felt drained and she no longer had the strength to stand. Lifting her hands, she noticed the ofudas had also dissolved and her arms, up to her elbows, tingled with sensation.

"Are you alright, aijou," Miroku kneeled next his child. Her performance was impressive; not only was she the first female to inherit spiritual powers in his family, but he was almost twelve before he was able to use a binding spell.

Looking up into blue eyes so like her own, Suiren simply smiled and stated in a tired voice, "Yes, chichi-ue, I've never felt better."

To be continued…

**Next chapter… "Separation"** - I think the title says it all.


	18. Decree: Sorrow and Separation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter. My sincerest apologies for the extremely late update. I wish I could promise it won't happen again but… (sighs) c'est la vie!

A special thanks to **senbo-sama **- I would say you have the patient's of a saint, but we both know that's not true (LOL). Your drawings speak for themselves, but I really enjoy them (even when they're threatening).

The ultimate thanks to my conscience-**Majime Noubenka (formerly known as Ishimaru Amon); **for putting up with my idiosyncrasies, indecisiveness and potty mouth and thanks for being my unofficial beta reader. You're the best!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Decree: Sorrow and Separation**

Kohaku raced up the incline, headed towards the main gate with Heisuke and Akira bringing up the rear. With a battle raging, the sounds within the compound seemed unusually subdued and it was that, along with Shun'ei's warning, that had the taijiya concerned.

"_Ootaka has scouted the entire field and, according to her, the more ominous demons are about to invade the village," _Kohaku recalled his nephew saying out in the field. _"You and the other experienced fighters will be needed there."_

The sound of flapping wings and a gust of wind at their backs had the three men looking up to find a winged demon in the sky above them. The beast dipped and swayed in the air, losing altitude even though it struggled to maintain elevation. It was clear, just watching its gangly flight, that the demon had been struck by poisoned darts and was drunk from the affects.

"Ryuzo-san's handiwork!" Heisuke said, as he ran alongside Kohaku and nodded towards the befuddled demon.

"No… it's Ayako-chan!" Kohaku's sharp eyes detected the frilly tufts attached to the back of the toxic missiles. "Do you see the tassels?" he asked and pointed. "She decorates her darts to distinguish them from Ryuzo-san's."

"Really?" Heisuke appeared baffled. "Why is that?" The gardener asked, increasing his pace to match Kohaku's.

"Young Ayako is quite thrifty with her weaponry," Akira explained. "She considers Ryuzo wasteful and is determined to bring down more demons than him by using less darts and smaller amounts of poison; therefore, she marks her weapons to prove her point."

"Aahh… I see. A resourceful stude…" Heisuke's words were cut off, as a whirring noise reverberated through the air.

Suddenly, the 'Hiraikotsu' came flying over the fortress wall. The large, curved weapon headed straight for and slammed into the flying youkai, slicing through the beast body and ripping the very wings from its back. Once the demon was obliterated, the weapon whipped around and rebounded back over the high wall.

Akira and Heisuke gawked at the accuracy of Sango's aim, but Kohaku's lips curved in a small smile. His sister was as sharp as ever and it confirmed he had made the right choice positioning her at the village center.

Unfortunately, Shun'ei had never had the privilege of seeing his mother in a real battle. He had witnessed her skills during practice and in fight simulations, but nothing beyond that. If he had, thought Kohaku, his nephew would have known that Sango was a topnotch demon slayer, as well as, strategist. It was that fact and the sight of the 'Hiraikotsu' that put Kohaku at ease.

Entering the courtyard, all three taijiya were primed to continue their battle on the home front; however, as they passed through the main gate, they skidded to halt and looked around in dismay.

The area was a sight. Youkai body parts littered the ground and the stench of fresh blood was stagnant in the air. The storage facilities had been demolished and there was a gaping hole in the east wall. One of the wooden beams supporting the lookout tower had sustained heavy damage and, although it was still standing, it was leaning precariously at an angle.

Undoubtedly, the taijiya had won this battle; however, the village had also suffered heavily. A tent had been set up to receive the injured, but there were several bodies covered, lined up and lying off to the side.

Human casualties… Kohaku closed his eyes briefly in remorse. With a sigh, he reopened them, his gaze intent on locating his sister. Looking around, he noticed her striding through the rubble, moving in his direction.

As Sango approached, she sought Kohaku's eyes. Although he lifted his head a notch and squared his shoulders, she could read the anguish in his brown depths. Her brother may have grown stronger over the years, but deep down, he was still as sensitive and caring, as he was when he was a boy.

Mimicking Kohaku's action, Sango also lifted her chin and squared her shoulders. Her own brown eyes were sympathetic, but widened in alarm on noticing Miroku's absence. Increasing her pace, the woman's long legs closed the distance between them with Yoichi hot on her heels.

"Houshi-sama?" she asked breathlessly.

"Is fine," Kohaku supplied. "He stayed behind to assist Akira's squad and to keep an eye on the children."

"Yes… I heard about Shun'ei." Sango visibly relaxed, knowing her husband and children were now safe. "Yoichi-san tried to detain him, but…"

"Don't worry," Kohaku interrupted and gave a wan smile to the teen standing next to Sango. "If it wasn't for my willful nephew, I probably wouldn't be here now." Ignoring the spark of interest in both Sango and Yoichi's eyes at that comment, Kohaku asked for an account of the battle.

Sango gave a brief summary of their fight within the courtyard. The injured were being attended to and a layman had been dispatched to notify the occupants in the shelter. While the residents were being evacuated and returned to their homes, a team would assemble to clean the courtyard and gather the dead youkai. The remains would be sorted and the salvageable parts preserved to formulate more weapons. The bodies of the deceased had already been gathered and were lined-up in preparation for burial.

"How many?" Kohaku asked quietly.

"Eight," Yoichi stated solemnly and before Kohaku could ask, the teen began identifying the unfortunate warriors; six men and two women.

Yoichi knew it was important that Kohaku know the names of every taijiya in the village. It was the headmaster's custom to mourn with the surviving family members, express his condolences and offer any assistance for their loss.

Guilt washed over the headmaster of the slayers village and Kohaku felt the full weight of his responsibility. Outwardly he appeared calm and composed, but inside… there was a tightening in his gut and a throbbing had begun at the base of his skull.

Demon slayers faced death daily. They exterminated youkai that endangered human lives and wrecked havoc in their communities. It was their duty and they were good at it, but Kohaku never forgot the ones who had given their allegiance and their lives. Nor could he allow himself to become immune to the pain and suffering of the loved-ones left behind.

"Akira…" Kohaku's voice was deadpan, as he turned to and addressed the squad leader. "Your group had just returned from assignment this morning, but they performed admirably out there. Go… " he said and jerked his head in the direction of the field. "Collect your men and get some rest. We may need you again soon."

"Yes, Kohaku-sama!" Akira bowed respectfully and at the headmaster's nod, the taijiya headed back to the field.

"I'll go with Akira-san," Sango stated, wanting to get to her family. Moving aside, she drew her teen comrade forward and pushed him towards his headmaster. "I would suggest you leave Yoichi-san in charge here," she informed Kohaku and although her brother nodded in agreement, Sango read the question in his eyes.

"Somehow, Hisa-chan and her son were separated from their assigned group," Sango began to explain. "I received word that Rin-chan and Shippou-kun had gone in search of them; that was just as before Ikuyo-san arrived and the battle began."

"I sent Ikuyo-san after them and according to the last report, they had not yet reached the shelter. I was about to send Yoichi-san to track them down, but…" Sango paused as she noticed the color literally drain from Kohaku's face. "But, now that you're here," she continued, "I'm sure you plan to go instead."

The anxiety intensified for Kohaku and his head began pounding unmercifully. He heard Heisuke move forward and realized the gardener intended to accompany him. As his eyes roamed over the disorder in the courtyard, Kohaku thought of Rin. The woman he loved was out there somewhere; she could be injured or… worse, but he didn't want to think about that possibility.

It took great effort to quell the feeling of panic, but Kohaku forced himself into a pseudo-calm. Taking a slow, cleansing breath, the taijiya turned and, without a word, he and Heisuke began moving rapidly in the direction of the evacuated area.

xXxXx

"This is over," Sesshoumaru replied in his usual monotone. "It appears _you_ humans have managed to prevail."

Ignoring the pointed 'you humans' comment, Kikyou inquired equably, "Are you surprised?"

Sesshoumaru never responded to her question and, in truth, Kikyou did not expect it. Glancing his way, she saw the taiyoukai's head was held at a haughty angle and his eyes were intent on the monk and the children standing in the open field.

Although Sesshoumaru was thoroughly impressed with his son's bravado and swordsmanship, he felt Awasumaru really needed to work on suppressing his human emotions. He appreciated the boy's enthusiasm to fight, but found his puppy-like eagerness quite sickening.

Juun was as efficient as ever; unlike Awasumaru, the blind child demonstrated his powers in a calm, composed manner. His contribution was inconspicuous to the battle, but extremely effective and Sesshomaru could sense Kikyou's satisfaction with each child's performance.

"That boy…" Sesshoumaru said suddenly, as his eyes fell to the monk's son. "His strategy was _nearly_ flawless."

"_Interesting…" _the taiyoukai thought to himself. _"He's not that much older than Awasumaru, yet he showed remarkable leadership skills for a mere human child. The boy already possesses a trait my son needs to acquire." _

Although Sesshoumaru never spoke the words aloud, they were transmitted clearly to Kikyou through their mental link. Instead of gloating over the unintended disclosure, the ex-priestess feigned ignorance, as it wasn't often the dog demon left his thoughts unguarded.

Suddenly, Kikyou sensed Sesshoumaru's interest shift to Shun'ei's twin sister. The taiyoukai's brows knitted in a frown, as he stared unblinkingly at the girl called Suiren.

"The girl has a strong aura," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Yes, " Kikyou responded. They had both witnessed Suiren's performance, but it came as no surprise to the ex-priestess. "The child has inherited her father's spiritual powers," she informed Sesshomaru. "However, she is spoiled, ill-tempered and unprepared for the gift bestowed her."

"Interesting." The taiyoukai said again, but this time aloud. He continued to observe the small taijiya, before his golden gaze slid conspicuously to the woman at his side. "Her manner is somewhat similar to Awasumaru's," he said.

Feeling Sesshoumaru's eyes upon her and sensing his scrutiny, Kikyou deliberately kept her mind clear and her face blank. Could it be possible that Lord of the West was finally beginning to understand the importance of Awasumaru training with his human counterparts?

Looking across the field, Kikyou realized that this battle was only the first of many. According to Totousai, this skirmish was nothing compared to what lie ahead.

A familiar aura circulated in the air and it took great effort for Kikyou to disguise a shiver of revulsion. The being behind this attack would be as relentless in its pursuit of Kohaku's shard and, in some ways, more ruthless than is its predecessor… Naraku.

Yes… Naraku, thought Kikyou. Somehow there was a connection between this new threat and her old nemesis. After everything she'd been through, Kikyou would never forget the sinister aura detrimental in her prior deaths.

No matter how hard the ex-priestess tried to hide her emotions, Sesshoumaru was able to detect her distress, albeit not the reason behind it. The dog demon did not like his mate's involvement with the slayers village but, for now, he would not interfere.

For a human, Sesshoumaru considered Kikyou exceptional, although he would never tell her that. She was an enigma to him. Her actions usually contradicted her words, but rarely could one argue her reasoning once it was revealed. The woman may be his mate, but she was still a human and she was 'not' invincible. As with Rin, Kikyou was under his protection and he would annihilate anyone who threatened her existence.

"You shall return with me," Sesshoumaru stated irrefutably.

Kikyou's eyes flashed momentarily. "_I_ had already made that decision." The woman's tone indicated she was not going to be ordered about or tolerate his highhandedness.

"But, before we go…" Kikyou paused, as she swiftly withdrew an arrow from its holder and deftly strung her bow. Raising her arm, she pulled back on the bowstring, aiming towards a tree a short distance away. Locking onto her target, the ex-priestess released the arrow and let it fly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes followed the projectile's course. To a human, the arrow's flight was soundless; however, to the dog demon's keen ears, it shrieked like a banshee. As the arrow struck the tree trunk and embedded into the rough bark, the loud thwack radiated throughout the field and transmitted back to the taiyoukai.

"Hmph!" Sesshoumaru sniffed. "A direct hit, although it wasn't much of a target for your skills." His nod was condescending as he stood to the side, allowing his mate to precede him.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed on the arrow wedged in the tree and ignored her mate's attempt to bait her. "You flatter me," the woman murmured, as brushed past the taiyoukai. "However, things are not always what they appear, my lord."

Walking side-by-side, Sesshoumaru did not bother asking what she meant (although he was curious) and the ex-priestess never offered further explanation. Besides, Kikyou thought, she was not going to admit that she had actually missed the target.

xXxXx

Pure unadulterated rage radiated from Akujikumo. So intense, the entire web he dangled from quivered, as he tried to reign in the savage emotion of his defeat.

"I will have my revenge," the spider sneered, as he watched the last of the youkai fly off and disappear into the brush. The venom he had injected to control the demon minions was temporary. The toxin had worn off, subsequently lessening the inducement to maim, kill and destroy.

Unfortunately, Akujikumo lacked Naraku's power of persuasion. Not only that, but the spider demon lacked a host. It would surely be easier to carry out his misdeeds in a human form; however, Akujikumo would rather die than taint his youkai blood with another mortal's. It was too much work and the results, he decided, as he thought of Naraku and Onigumo, were less than satisfying.

All six of his eyes shot daggers of hate, as they stared up at the 'exterminator' fortress. The taijiya may have sustained some damage from the attack, but it was minimal and it was clear the spider had underestimated his opponents.

The taijiya had either been well prepared or forewarned of his attack. Not possible, thought Akujikumo. No one knew of his existence and no one knew that he was trying to locate the Shikon jewel.

Since Naraku's demise, relations between demons and humans had appeared to improve. It was if they had come to an understanding of sorts and, with the exception of the elder youkai and the inhuman-like minions, they seemed to peacefully coexist in the same environment. How contradictory; how did a place and a people, known for destroying demons, suddenly want to cohabitate with them?

As his eyes turned towards the open field, the spider focused on the monk surrounded by uniformed taijiya and a group of children. Some of the children were clearly youkai, but had lent their skills in aid of the humans. Why were they subservient to the demon slayers; had they been brainwashed or something?

"Misguided fools," snorted Akujikumo. "Since you prefer the likes of mortals, then you shall die with them." Unbeknownst to the spider demon, as his ire rose, a menacing aura emanated from his miniscule body.

"I vow, you all shall rue the day…"

Akujikumo paused mid-speech, as he sensed an enormous amount of spiritual energy headed his way. From his secondary vision, the spider saw a bright light moving rapidly in his direction.

Experiencing a sense of déjà vu, he acted on impulse and quickly began scurrying down the web. Akujikumo had almost reached the ground when he felt the silken thread jerk, as the projected energy snapped it in two and his featherweight began a rapid descent towards the ground.

Landing nimbly on a nearby rock, the spider looked up to see an arrow protruding from the tree above him. As he peered through the high grass, his eyes fell upon and narrowed on the woman and the taiyoukai standing several feet away.

"Wench!!!" The spider spat pure venom, as he watched Kikyou lower her bow. The ex-priestess had turned in his direction and her dark eyes seemed to seek him out, pinpointing his exact location.

"Impossible," Akujikumo spat. "There's no way she can see me from here!" Even though he believed that, he still scuttled off the rock and took refuge in the high grass.

After what seemed an eternity, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru finally turned and moved off in the opposite direction. Once they were gone, Akujikumo crawled from his hiding place.

So… it was her; that damned priestess… Kikyou. She was the one who had given the taijiya's warning, he was sure of it. If there was anyone able to decipher Naraku's aura, it was definitely Kikyou.

Since the day the spider had set eyes upon the young miko in that dreary cave over a half century ago, he knew she would be trouble. By administering to a charred, dying outlaw that was Onigumo, Kikyou had only enticed feelings of unadulterated lust which _she_ was unable, and had no desire, to reciprocate.

Naraku had found the woman's obligation to the Shikon no Tama and her tenacity to avenge her own death intriguing; he had considered Kikyou a worthy adversary, but Akujikumo had, and always would, despise her.

"I _shall_ succeed where my master failed," the spider's voice trembled with rage. "Once again, I shall destroy this village. I shall take possession of Kohaku's shard, finally killing him and, as for Kikyou…" Akujikumo paused, " … the likes of her shall never walk this earth again!"

xXxXx

The atmosphere within the small room was somber. Ikuyo stoked the fires in the hearth, as Rin secured the last bandage around Hisa's head. Settling back on her heels, she sighed and looked down on the fatally injured woman.

They had transported Hisa to one of the small cottages in the evacuated section of the village. Rin, with Ikuyo's help, had laid the woman on the tatami mat and then began attending to her wounds.

Shippou had fetched clean water from the well and then retreated outside, away from the sickroom. The kitsune left to keep watch, but also because the smell of fresh blood, in the confined space, was too overwhelming for his sensitive nose.

Rummaging through a few of the empty cottages, Tenzen had been able to procure cotton cloths to use as bandages. With Naoichi asleep, Rin began undressing Hisa; Ikuyo shooed Tenzen outside with Shippou and then began heating water.

The women worked together in silence, cleansing and dressing wounds. Hisa's head injuries were pretty severe, but weren't going to kill her. It was the injury sustained to her side, just beneath the ribcage, that was the mortal wound. Rin could only conclude that the youkai's claws had perforated a lung and that Hisa was bleeding internally. After three basins of water and a swathe of makeshift bandages, all they could do now was wait.

The room was kept warm, as Hisa had developed a fever and her body trembled from chills. Dragging an arm across her sweaty brow, Rin noticed blood seeping through the white bandages, staining the fabric crimson. Although the flow had slowed, Hisa had lost to much blood and it was determined she probably would not last through the night.

"Tenzen-kun…" Rin called out to the child still standing outside. She saw him poke his head through the screen at the entrance, before stepping tentatively into the room. "Fresh water, please," she asked, as she picked up the basin of sanguine liquid and handed to it the boy.

"Lady Rin…" Tenzen began tentatively. "Will… ahh… will Lady Hisa…"

"Go on!!!" Ikuyo snapped, cutting the boy off and shooing him outside. "Stop asking questions and do as you're told!"

Tenzen's head whipped around so fast, he sloshed soiled water on the soft-soled boots of his taijiya uniform. His dark eyes clashed with Ikuyo's; however, he found his gaze faltering under the woman's own intense stare. Lowering his head, the boy began muttering under his breath. The two women heard something about a 'dragon', before he turned and stomped from the room.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" Rin asked quietly, as she kneeled back at Hisa's side. "After all, he is still a child."

"Tsk!" Ikuyo snorted and rose from her seat by the fire. "There are no children in this village." Moving to check on the sleeping baby in the makeshift cot, she added, "You've watched them train, Rin-san; surely my words were no harsher than that?"

"I can't deny I find their training extreme, but… they _are_ still children," Rin argued, recalling her own interrupted childhood.

"They're little warriors," Ikuyo persisted. "Since the moment they begin walking, they are taught the fundamentals of hand to hand combat. As soon as they display good coordination, weapons are placed in their hands and then the real training begins."

"I believe Kohaku-san is extending his legacy through these children," Ikuyo continued with a smirk. "They are taught the basic concepts of war… battle tactics and killi…"

"If that's what you believe then you are sadly mistaken," Rin interrupted heatedly. "It just goes to show you nothing at all about Kohaku-kun."

"He has taught these children honor, the importance of unity and the love of one's people," Rin continued passionately. "These children…" she emphasized, "… are taught to protect what they love most; to defend the weak and the innocent who can't defend themselves."

"Didn't I just say the same thing?" Ikuo shrugged, feigning innocence.

"You know you didn't," Rin accused, not taken in by her guile. "Kohaku is not extending a legacy, he's… he's building a family. A family, which includes Hisa-chan, Naoichi-kun, young Tenzen and yes… even you, Ikuyo-san."

A frown appeared on Ikuyo's brow as she gave serious thought to Rin's words. Since she and her family had become residents of this village, Ikuyo had realized Kohaku's devotion to its people.

Even though his training regimen was considered strict, Ikuyo felt Kohaku was much too lenient in other matters. The situation with the storeroom thieves, Hiroshi and Takuma, was a perfect example. The two men should have been ostracized from society, as far as she was concerned. Just like she and her parent's had been from their home.

"Well, now… you're pretty passionate about it," Ikuyo stated pointedly, the implication causing Rin to blush.

Suddenly, Naoichi began to stir in the temporary bed, saving Rin from further ridicule and embarrassment. Ikuyo turned and bent down to attend to the waking child, allowing Rin enough time to compose herself.

"Whatever Kohaku's reasons," Ikuyo continued, as she lifted Naoichi onto her hip. "The fact remains that children like his niece, nephew and even your brothers will continue that legacy."

"You don't understand, Rin-san," Ikuyo went on to say. "The children of this village are exposed to situations that would normally traumatize the average child. Therefore, we must train their minds as well as their bodies. Children they may be, but we cannot coddle them."

"You mean, like what you're doing right now with Naoichi-kun," Rin stated and her eyes narrowed on Ikuyo's hand stroking the baby's back.

Realizing what she was doing, Ikuyo's hands immediately stilled.

"It's alright to allow yourself to care about someone," Rin's voice softened. "Really, Ikuyo-san, I don't know why you fight it so much."

There was total silence. Rin caught the look of confusion on the other woman's face, before she lowered her head. A curtain of glossy black hair fell forward, shielding Ikuyo's face from probing eyes. The moment of bewilderment was brief; however, as her chin jerked up in defiance and she glared at Rin.

"You know… you remind me a lot of my guardian," Rin said, unperturbed by the hostile gaze.

"Guardian?" Ikuyo couldn't help but ask, her interest piqued.

"Yes… my guardian." The younger woman smiled at Ikuyo's militant expression. "I grew up an orphan living on the outskirts of a rural village in the north," Rin began her tale. "Although the residents of our village were aware of me, I was basically left on my own."

"Whenever I got hungry, I would steal food. I raided the melon patches and took the fish from the villager's nets. Of course I was punished, but that didn't matter, as long as I went to sleep with a full belly at night."

"And then… I met Sesshomaru-sama," Rin stated, as she recalled the first time she set eyes on the proud youkai. "A full-fledged demon who abhorred humans; however, for some odd reason, he allowed me to follow him."

"To this day, even though he appears aloof and uncaring," Rin continued, "… my guardian has always protected me. The same way you, Ikuyo-san, protected Hisa-chan's child today."

As Rin's words sunk in, Ikuyo suddenly realized her poignant response earlier. To come upon that damned demon attacking Hisa and Naoichi, fear had quickly turned into an uncontrollable rage. Her only thought had been of the child that had weaved a spell around her heart.

Looking down into his large dark eyes, she saw Naoichi respond with a toothless smile and felt his chubby fists wrap around her hair. Ikuyo realized at that moment, there was no way she would ever allow that boy to be harmed.

"So you see, Ikuyo-chan," Rin began softly, "You and I may disagree you on many things, but I do understand you."

Ikuyo could only stare. Once again, she had underestimated the younger woman. Rin's brown eyes were open and knowing, with a hint of challenge in them.

"Come on, Naoichi-kun, let's get you changed!" Ikuyo picked up the nappy satchel and moved to exit the room. Turning back, she looked over her shoulder. "Don't think you know everything," Ikuyo spat, as lifted the screen and stormed outside.

Rin had hit the marked, but she did not revel in the small victory. Like Sesshomaru, there was little chance of Ikuyo changing, but it was good to know she had a softer side.

Rising to her feet, Rin threw another blanket over Hisa and noticed the woman's eyes were open.

"Hisa-chan… you're awake!" Rin breathed and promptly fell to her knees again.

"She… she saved… him," Hisa croaked. The use of her voice caused the woman to cough and blood spurted forth from her mouth. "Ikuyo…"

"Shhh… quiet now," Rin whispered, dabbing gently at Hisa's mouth with a fresh cloth. "She did… she saved him and she didn't give it a second thought."

"Hmmm." Was the only response before Hisa, again, lost consciousness.

"_I'm sorry," _thought Rin. Her eyes were filled with pity, as she tilted Hisa's head to the side and slid a clothe beneath her cheek. She tilted at an angle, to keep her patient from choking on her own blood.

If Kikyou were here, was it possible Hisa could be saved? Even if the priestess were here, based on the wound and the amount of blood loss, Rin realized it would all be in vain.

Pulled from her thoughts, Rin heard a commotion outside. With a sigh, she stood and headed towards the entry to see what was going on. It was probably another sparring match between Ikuyo and Tenzen, after all, the boy should have returned with the water sometime ago.

"Well, it's about time…" she heard Ikuyo say aggressively.

Picking up a fresh towel, Rin attempted to cleanse her blood stained hands before lifting the screen and stepping outside.

It was dusk and the last rays of the setting sun hit Rin full in the face. Raising an arm to ward off the glare, she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry," Rin gasped, as she sprung back, looked up and then froze in the entryway.

In front of her stood Kohaku. His clothes were torn and disheveled; there was blood all over him. The taijiya's face was pallid, causing his freckles to stand out in contrast to his pale skin.

Physically, Kohaku appeared uninjured; however, it was the stark, desolation reflected in his eyes that concerned Rin. Wide and distraught, those brown orbs shimmered with sadness.

"Kohaku!" Rin gasped and stepped closer to him. Lifting a hand to the side of his face, she cupped his cheek in her palm. "Are you… are you alright?" she asked.

"Rin…" he whispered and gazed longingly down on her. Lifting his arms, Kohaku slowly reached for and pulled Rin into a tight embrace. He crushed her to him and buried his face in her neck.

xXxXx

Akira's men were weary from the battle with the demons, but the group returned to the village feeling triumphant in their victory. Having just returned from an assignment that very morning, they were still able to rejoice and poke fun at the youngsters that had come to their aid.

Awaumaru had a lot to do with the lighthearted atmosphere, as the hanyou could barely contain his jubilance. He and Kai took the adult's teasing in stride, joining in on the lively banter and basking in the glory of their success.

"Between the two of them, I don't know which one's the bigger braggart," Kou said to Ootaka. The phoenix's tone was indignant, as she pointed an accusing finger at Awasumaru and Kai. "Just look at them," she sniffed. "Taking all the credit. All we got was a _'good work, girls'_ and a pat on the head"

"You know what the humans say, Kou-chan," the hawk giggled. "Boys will be boys."

"Oh yeah… well all boys are not the same, as you can see." Kou pointed towards Shun'ei and Juun.

The two boys stood near the damaged wall in the courtyard, talking with Sango and Yoichi. The two had also been commended for their assistance on the battlefield; however, for them, instead of a celebration, it was back to business.

"Well… Suiren is unusually quiet." Ootaka looked over at the girl holding tight to her father's hand.

"You can bet that won't last long," Kou laughed, knowing on their next meeting, Suiren would be more verbal than Awasumaru and Kai put together. "Come on!" Kou turned to Ootaka. "Let's go see if Lady Teruyo needs any help at the shelter."

Suiren's arms, hands and fingers still tingling from the exorcism spell she had cast earlier. She repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fist, trying to regain feeling in her limbs.

Miroku looked down on his daughter. Even though he sensed her discomfort, Suiren had not complained once. "Don't worry, aijou-chan," the monk said, "The sensation will go away soon."

"Does it… always feel like this?"

"I'm afraid so." The monk looked sympathetic. "At least until you get used to it."

"Oh!" Suiren murmured. Although her blue eyes were vibrant with excitement, her feet dragged from exhaustion.

Noticing his daughter's fatigue, which was common after exuding the amount of spiritual energy one needed for a binding spell, Miroku leaned down and scooped her up with one arm.

"Chichi-ue!!" Suiren squealed in protest, knowing her father had sustained an injury from the youkai during the battle.

"Quiet, aijou-chan!" Miroku admonished lovingly. "After all, it's not everyday that a handsome monk gets saved by a beautiful princess."

Hearing her father's throaty chuckle, Suiren relaxed. The monk beamed his daughter a radiant smile and she returned it with a pixie one of her own. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Suiren firmly pressed her cheek against Miroku's .

"You should be used to that by now."

Sango's voice startled both father and daughter and they turned to find the taijiya standing directly behind them.

"Sorry, aisai-chan." Miroku winked at his wife. "I was saved by the _'little' _princess this time."

"Yes… I do believe Shun'ei mentioned that," Sango said, with her arms folded over her chest. "And… he also informed me of your injuries, Houshi-sama."

Sango's glare spoke volumes, silently informing the monk she would deal with him later for having to hear about it from their son. She had been so concerned about the children that her husband had done a good job concealing his injury from her.

"No need to worry, Sango-chan, its nothing," Miroku said and then a devilish glint appeared in his blue eyes. "However, if you promise to be gentle, I'll let you doctor on me later, hmm."

Sango gasped and her cheeks burned crimson at the blatant invitation. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth to hold back a biting retort and the hand at her side itched to slap the pervert silly. Half frustrated and half turned on by his lurid antics (and… in front of Suiren too), Sango cleared her throat, turned away from the hentai monk and decided to focus on their daughter instead.

"How about you, little one?" Sango moved towards Suiren. Reaching up, she grabbed one of the girl's ponytails and gave it a gentle tug. "Your brother told me you did well out there," she said and then added, "I'm very proud of you."

It was the child's turn to gasp in surprise. Suiren had waited so long to hear those words and now that she had, the girl twin was speechless. "Haha-ue…" she sniffled and reached out for her mother.

Sango was caught in a bear hug, as Suiren drew her mother within their circle. Miroku's eyes met his wife's over the child's head in silent understanding. She had obviously heard about their daughter's spiritual powers, but was tactful enough to discuss it just yet. Once Suiren was home and settled, he knew the interrogation would begin.

Pulling back, Miroku handed Sango his shakujo and threw an arm around her shoulders, using her as a crutch. The pain from the injury to his side throbbed steadily, but was nothing serious. The monk grimaced slightly as he turned and steered Sango and Suiren in the direction of the main house.

Shun'ei and Kirara watched their family depart before turning back to the wrecked courtyard. The damage to the storage sheds and lookout tower were minimal and would be repaired by morning. The east wall, however, would take longer, as they would have to haul in several large culms of bamboo to rebuild that section of the wall. Yoichi had been left in charge and everything was running smoothly.

"I guess we're not needed here," Juun stated the obvious.

"That's right," Shun'ei agreed with a sigh. "However… I would like to get an overhead view of the entire village before it gets dark. We can take Kirara; are you up for it, Juun-san?"

"I don't think I'll be much use to you." Junn smiled at his own joke.

"Your company will be enough." Shun'ei returned a smile at the boy's quip. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to ask me about Suiren's powers."

Junn was not surprised by the taijiya's astuteness; after all, the boy was sentient. After the incident with Suiren this afternoon, he must have surely sensed his curiosity.

The neko youkai transformed into its larger form and the two boys took to the skies. Shun'ei had no need to ask after the comfort of his passenger. With the evening breeze caressing his face and teasing his hair, the blind boy was clearly enjoying the ride.

"Suiren is a strong spiritualist." Juun got right to the point. "I could not see it, but I felt the force of her energy," he said. "She, along with everyone else, seemed surprised by her ability today. That is, everyone except you, Shun'ei-san." The blind child's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I can't believe a power such as hers has been asleep all this time."

"No… not asleep," Shun'ei answered and went on to explain. "Suiren and I found out about our powers when we were little. Back then; we didn't understand what they were or why we had them. We certainly didn't know how to use them, but we didn't stop trying."

"After awhile, we were able to form balls of light in the palms of our hands. The harder we focused together, the larger the light," Shun'ei continued. "When we reached our limit, the ball would begin to crackle and our skin tingled. It felt as if we were being poked by a hundred needles and we were forced to stop."

"We never told anyone of our powers… not even our mother," Shun'ei stated, deliberately leaving out the details of their father's absence those earlier years. "Although we secretly enjoyed our abilities, we didn't want others to think ill of us. Once it was known that Suiren and I were different, we were unsure how others would feel about us."

"Yes…" Juun agreed. "Awasumaru and I understand that very well."

"I thought you might," Shun'ei sighed and then continued.

"Once we began our spiritual training at the temple, I noticed a change," the boy stated. "While studying under father and Mushin-dono, I began to realize that Suiren was more gifted than I. As twins, we shared a spiritual connection; however, as my sister's powers grow stronger, my own are gradually decreasing."

"Really?" Juun asked, surprised. " What about your power to sense other's feelings and evil auras? You are more in tuned that Suiren-san; surely you won't lose that ability."

"I don't know," Shun'ei answered truthfully, as he looked down on the village below. "I only know I can no longer form the balls of light, even with Suiren's assistance, and I will never accomplish a binding spell, as she did today."

"I see…" Juun said thoughtfully. He had always sensed Suiren was suppressing energy, but had attributed it to her high-strung nature. As far as Shun'ei, the blind child also sensed an alternate force smoldering deep within the taijiya, struggling to break free.

Be that as it may, it was clear now why Shun'ei practiced so diligently. At some point, whatever spiritual power the male twin possessed, once Suiren progressed, he would most likely be left with only his combat skills and his awareness.

"Why did you want _me _to teach your sister?" the blind child could not help asking.

"I'm surprised you have to ask that." Shun'ei looked over his shoulder. "What Suiren lacks is control and discipline; the two most important factors necessary to continue her spiritual training."

"My sister is pampered by family; everyone else either fears or avoids her," the taijiya said. "But not you, Juun-san, which is one reason why I believe you're better suited to teach Suiren. You don't feel sorry for her, which means you won't cater to her whims."

"She could always quit," Juun said.

"Oh, no!" Shun'ei's voice had an edge to it. "Now, more than ever, Suiren knows she has to exert herself. Today she discovered what she is capable of and nothing… I mean nothing is going to stand in her way now," he stated.

Shun'ei was right, Juun had to admit. Although she was quiet on the return to the village, Suiren's excitement was tangible.

"So, my friend… will you help us?" the taijiya asked of his blind comrade.

"Friend." Juun murmured, testing the word on his tongue. Surprisingly, he experienced none of the reservations he normally did regarding relationships outside of his small-knit family.

"Yes, Shun'ei-san." Juun agreed. "You can definitely count on me."

xXxXx

It was late evening; the sun had gone down some time ago and disappeared behind the western mountains. The shelter had been evacuated and young taijiya, bearing night torches, guided the occupants back to their homes.

On Kohaku's orders, Heisuke had escorted Ikuyo, Naoichi and Tenzen to Bokkai and Lady Teruyo's cottage. Kohaku and Shippo had stayed behind, as Rin stated Hisa was in no condition to be moved.

While en route to lady Teruyo's place, Ikuyo had been so involved with soothing Naoichi, that Heisuke was unable to have a conversation with her. He had asked a few questions here and there and she had answered in a curt manner. As far as Heisuke could tell, Ikuyo was not upset, but she appeared pensive. Amazingly, she had been quite patient with a fussy and discontent Naoichi.

Ikuyo had done everything she could for the boy; his nappy was dry and he was wrapped warmly against the evening chill, but it was not enough. Not only did Naoichi miss his mother, but he had also missed his scheduled feeding. As Hisa was unable to nurse him in her present condition, the baby was hungry and demanding nourishment.

Lady Teruyo and Bokkai did not have children of their own, but the woman was a trained midwife. She knew a lot about delivering babies and substituting formulas to replace mother's milk. Most of the births in the village in the past five years had been with the aid of this woman.

Heisuke and Tenzen sat together in one room while Ikuyo and Teruyo attended to Naoichi in the other. Looking down on the child's bent head, the gardener felt sympathetic. The boy was probably wondering why he was sent here rather than his own home.

Unfortunately, Naoichi would not be the only orphan this night. Tenzen's uncle and only living relative, had been one of the taijya killed in action today.

"_Take the boy to Bokkai-san and let him stay the night," _Kohaku had said. _"Say nothing of his uncle, I plan on telling him tomorrow and then find a foster family for both him and Naoichi." _

"Rough day?" Heisuke asked the quiet boy sitting next to him.

"Yeah… kinda'," Tenzen responded.

"You faced a demon, I hear," Heisuke said, trying to keep the conversation going. The boy was unusually sullen for the events that had occurred. Normally, children experienced a sense of awe, extreme excitement or a delayed reaction of fear; however, this child displayed none of these emotions. "Wanna tell me about it?" the gardener asked, hoping to draw the small taijiya out.

"Nothing to tell," Tenzen said. "I helped… a little, but Lady Ikuyo and Shippou-sama did most of the work. They kept the demon away from Lady Hisa while Lady Rin brought him down with her weapon. Shippou-sama held it to the ground and Lady Ikuyo killed it with her sword."

"I see…" Heisuke was thoughtful. So… Ikuyo had brought down the demon; therefore, other than administering care to Hisa, that explained why the woman had been covered in blood when he and Kohaku had arrived. The gardener made a mental note to speak with Ikuyo later; after all, this was her first kill and he could only imagine what she was feeling.

"My uncle…" Tenzen began and felt the large man beside him tense. "He's… he's dead, isn't he?"

Somehow Heisuke had seen that coming. Leaning forward, the gardener placed his elbows on his knees and hung his head. With his head in his hands, he wondered what would be best for the boy. Should he delay the inevitable or tell the truth? Not left with much of a choice, Heisuke chose the latter.

"Yes, Tenzen-san," the gardener admitted reluctantly. "Your uncle was killed; we were notified on our return to the village, but… it sounds as if you already knew that."

"Uh… huh," Tenzen responded sadly. "You see, after father died, my uncle made me a promise. He said he would always come for me after a battle was over and he always did. When he didn't come looking for me, I knew… I knew he was…"

The boy paused, moaned like a wounded animal and then fell over onto Heisuke's broad shoulders, weeping silently. Intuitively, the gardener to placed an arm across Tenzen's small shoulders and drew him closer to his side. His only thought was to give comfort and that was all that mattered.

"Go on… let it out," Heisuke encouraged, gripping the child harder. It was better that Tenzen release his emotions as opposed to keeping them bottle up.

The sound of shuffling feet drew Heisuke's attention; he raised his head and looked up to find Ikuyo, holding Naoichi, and Teruyo standing in the entryway.

Tears streamed down the older woman's cheeks, as she also wept silently. Ikuyo; however, her face was a stoic mask, but Heisuke detected a slight softening in her eyes. He also noticed her hands wrap protectively around the child in her arms, before she abruptly turned away and exited the room.

XXxXx

Kohaku sat on his rear, with his with knees apart and ankles crossed. He was hunched forward; his head bent, forearms resting on his thighs. One observing him would think he was resting; however, the taijiya's eyes were intent on the unconscious woman lying before him. Since discovering the extent of Hisa's injuries, Kohaku had taken up silent vigil at the woman's bedside.

Rin sat next to the taijiya; quiet and serene, hands clasped loosely in her lap. Her brown eyes shifted from her patient to Kohaku, studying him covertly from under her lashes. He appeared to waiting… almost willing the woman to wake, she thought. There must be something that he wanted to say, or rather, there was something he needed to hear.

The aroma of freshly steeped tealeaves wafted from a ceramic pot over the hearth, filling the room with the fragrance of sencha. Only then did Rin lower her gaze; she sighed and then stood to remove the brew from the fire and pour them both a much-needed cup of refreshment.

"You did a good job dressing her wounds, Rin-chan," Kohaku said, but his eyes never left Hisa's form.

"Thank you." Rin watched him change the blood-soaked bandage under the woman's cheek. "I had two of the best teachers."

"I'm sure Kikyou-sama was one of them," Kohaku said and then asked. "Who was the other?"

"Idzuna-chan… the young kitsune who accompanied Kikyou-sama here," Rin informed him. "She's quite skilled in healing remedies for youkai."

"I see," the taijiya murmured.

Once the tea was served, Rin resumed her seat next to Kohaku. Silence lay thick between them, making Rin uncomfortable. Their lack of communication did not bode well; Rin had a premonition that something bad was about to happen, causing her to pluck nervously at imaginary threads on her bloodstained yukata. Raising her cup to her lips, her brown eyes continued to observe the taijiya discreetly over its rim.

Kohaku looked worn out, Rin surmised, but the slayers headmaster would not be able to rest just yet. There were other matters that required his attention, but he wanted to be here.

Earlier, Kohaku had pulled Shippou aside and the two had engaged in a lengthy, low toned conversation. Undoubtedly, the fox-child had, at some point, revealed the intricate details of their encounter with the demon that afternoon.

Rin wondered if the kitsune had mentioned her participation in the battle with the demon? The thought made her uneasy, as she was unsure how Kohaku would react. He was overly protective, but he had to acknowledge that she had been able to help, rather than hinder, the others.

"How long has she been asleep?"

Kohaku's voice startled Rin from her musings.

"Oh… ah… not long," Rin informed him. "She awoke just before you arrived, but it was only for a moment. Once she realized Naoichi was safe, she immediately passed out again."

"I see." Kohaku repeated.

He had yet to touch his tea and not wanting it to grow cold, Rin reached over, picked up the cup and pressed it into his hand.

"Drink," she commanded softly and smiled. "It will relax you."

As Rin moved to pull away, the taijiya reached up with his other hand and wrapped his fingers firmly around hers.

Rin's eyes flew to Kohaku's face and her cheeks grew hot to find him studying her intensely. Unable to look away, she found herself drowning in his coppery gaze and she shivered in response.

As they sat there, staring at each other through the haze of steam rising from the teacup between them, the entire room faded into the background. So absorbed in each other, it took a minute for them to realize that Hisa had started to stir and was clawing her way to consciousness.

"Ko… haku-sama…" the injured woman breathed, her voice low and raspy.

The spell was broken and Rin watched, as the desire in Kohaku's eyes melted away. He disengaged his fingers from the cup and turned from her, giving Hisa his full attention.

"I'm here," the taijiya said and picked up the woman's limp hand. "Hisa-chan, can you hear me?"

Kohaku's eye's widened as his hand was gripped tightly. His body was jerked forward as Hisa suddenly found the strength to pull the taijiya down to whisper into his ear.

"Naoichi…" the woman cried and her eyes filled with tears. "I want… I want…"

"Yes… Hisa-chan, tell me what I can do." Kohaku leaned closer, his eyes pleading.

"I promised… Naosuke-kun… his son would be strong, not cowards… like… his parents," Hisa wheezed. "You must… keep that promise for me, Kohaku-sama, you must… I beg of you."

"You were not cowards!" the taijiya whispered fervently. "Naosuke-san died protecting his wife and unborn child and you, Hisa-chan, you gave your life protect your son. Strength is nothing without the courage to use it," Kohaku's voice quivered with emotion. "But I give you my word, Hisa-chan that Naoichi-kun will grow into the kind of man that will make you and his father proud. I promise… I promise you that will come to pass."

The smile that lit Hisa's pale face was beatific, but Rin noticed the light in her eyes was growing dim. Her life was almost spent and yet with Kohaku's pledge, she would leave this earthly realm in peace.

"I want… Ikuyo-san to take him… to take care of him." Hisa's voice had also begun to fade and both Kohaku and Rin drew back, astonished at the strange request. "She's strong… more then me… so strong. You will help her; won't you Rin-chan?" the woman suddenly turned beseeching eyes to her friend.

Speechless, Rin could only nod in agreement.

"Like you said…" Hisa's listless eyes kept Rin rooted. "Naoichi sees something in her… that we don't… they will be… good for each other. She will protect him; he makes her smile… yes, I see that now. Thank you... thank…"

Suddenly, Hisa's body convulsed. Her head snapped back, as her upper torso thrust upward. Kohaku caught her in his arms and hauled to his chest, murmuring reassurances into her ear.

The taijiya held on tight, as spasms wracked Hisa's small frame. He rocked her gently, feeling her body go limp and even then… even after she had passed on, Kohaku wouldn't let go.

Tears welled in Rin's, she felt numb and her arms instinctively reached out. She ached to comfort Kohaku, but something held her back. For him, the time to grieve would come later. Whether it was behind closed doors or in the presence of those that knew him best, he must not be allowed to carry this burden alone.

As the headmaster of the slayers village, there were issues that required his immediate attention and prompt decisions had to be made. Realizing this, Rin decided to remain at his side and to be there to take care of him, after he took care of everyone else.

Pulling back, Kohaku looked down and his gaze lingered on Hisa's upturned face. The deceased woman wore a slight smile; her dark eyes were open, her expression content. It was a shame he thought, as his fingertips brushed lightly over her eyelids, that all he could offer her in her last moments was a promise. Closing her eyes, he lowered her body back down on the tatami mat.

Reaching for the blanket that had pooled around Hisa's waist, Kohaku drew it up to cover her face and then rose slowly to his feet. The taijiya lifted his head and threw back his shoulders. It was a habit he had developed over the years, an unconscious gesture when having to deal with unpleasant situations.

Rin stood also; her legs wobbly, as that earlier feeling of foreboding intensified. Kohaku began moving towards the entrance and, in a rare display of panic, Rin snatched up the travel satchel and raced after him. "Wait!!" she called out. "I'm going with you!"

Kohaku stopped, but he did not turn around. He heard Rin's small feet scurrying about in haste and then stop a short distance behind him, waiting for him to proceed. He heard her agitated breathing and sensed her apprehension.

"You will remain here." Kohaku's voice cut through the silence. "I will send someone for Hisa's body and then… Shippou will escort you back to the cottage."

"Oh… but I…" Rin started to protest, but was promptly cut off.

"This is not a request." The taijiya's voice was stoic and his shoulders were rigged with tension. "You will do as I say!" he snapped the command and Rin flinched at his tone.

"You reek of blood." Rin heard Kohaku say, more to himself than her. He sounded cold, detached, his words meticulous. The taijiya was building the courage to deliver a crushing blow. He had come to a decision… a decision that would hurt them both. Rin knew this, yet she was powerless to stop it.

"When you reach the cottage, I want you to pack your things…"

"Don't!" Rin cried out suddenly. "Don't do this, Kohaku-kun!"

Hisa's death had taken its toll on them both. In Kohaku's mindset, that could have been Rin on that deathbed and that would have destroyed him. Not matter how he felt about her or how they felt about each other; he had to let her go. The image of Hisa, battered and bloodied, kept reminding him of the Rin in his nightmares. He had seen enough those blasted dreams and he'd be damned before he would allow that happen.

"In the morning, you will return to the West and Sesshoumaru," Kohaku spoke with an air of finality. "I will continue to train Awasumaru and Juun-san, but you, Rin-san…" He paused and his voice nearly faltered, "You don't belong here."

He heard her gasp… silence and then the rustling fabric of her yukata as she dropped to her knees. Strengthening his resolve, the headmaster of the slayers village moved to the opening and lifted the screen. Without looking back, Kohaku paused and made his decree. "You are not to return to place… not ever; In fact, I forbid it."

**To be continued…**


	19. Aftermath: Wake of the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha; this is only a fanfic.

**Author Notes: For those who have been waiting thank you. A special thanks to senbo-sama for fanning the flames of a dying fire. Without further adieu. **

**Chapter 19: Aftermath: Wake of the Storm **

Dark clouds covered the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. If the sun had risen, there was no sign of its glory from the previous day. The weather reflected the mood of the village headmaster; dismal and dreary.

Kohaku stood on the _engawa_ of the main house and looked up at the gray overcast. It would rain soon, which seemed synonymous with funerals. His eyes shifted near the center courtyard, seeing the preparations for the burial ceremony were already underway.

He noticed a crew of craftsmen had also assembled in the courtyard. The men had divided into three groups; one to repair the fortress wall while the other two focused on the watchtower and the storage facilities. Newly cut bamboo stems had been carted in; the pliable yet durable wood beneficial to rebuilding their stronghold.

Although Kohaku would have liked to lend a hand, he knew his offer would be rejected. There were more urgent matters that required his attention. The taijiya would look to him for guidance; thus was the responsibility of a village headmaster. Therefore, it was best to leave the reconstructing to the experts while he addressed other issues.

Brown eyes, weary from lack of sleep, strayed past the slayers hard at work and out to the valley beyond the fortress. Folding his arms over his chest, he sighed heavily and scanned the horizon. The enemy was out there, lying in wait... contemplating his next attack.

When would they strike again, the taijiya wondered? At all costs, Kohaku wanted to avoid another battle on village soil, but that was unlikely unless they somehow managed to find out who was after the jewel.

Another major concern was the orphaned children. Naoichi and Tenzen were not the only two who had lost their parent or guardian during the melee. There were about four other children that needed to be placed with new families. Not only that, but… there was also Hisa's last request to consider.

Barely a year old, little Naoichi had lost both parents. Hisa may have chosen Ikuyo as a guardian, but it did not necessarily mean that she would be a suitable foster mother for the boy. As hard as he tried, Kohaku could not picture that woman raising a child.

The taijiya had the grace to lower his head at his discriminative thoughts, but he still rejected the idea. One could not dispute Ikuyo's strong character; however, there was nothing positive in her makeup. She was spoiled and self-centered. Having lived here for over five years now, the woman was still bitter over her family's exile and decline in social status. However, that was not the only reason Kohaku was against the guardianship.

Ikuyo was a single woman and, due to her 'not-so-sunny' disposition, she had no marriage prospects. What Naoichi needed right now was a strong male presence in his life. One in a family setting was what Kohaku preferred.

Hisa's request had taken Kohaku by surprise, but had been too distraught and grieved to dispute it. However, now that he had time to think on it, he was glad he had never actually agreed. All in all, he had only promised to keep the boy safe and to make sure he grew up to be a man of purpose.

"Forgive me, Hisa-chan," Kohaku beseeched the deceased mother. "Please understand. You left Naoichi-kun in my care and I must do what I feel is best for him."

He would make the right choice for the young child, the taijiya decided, just as he had made the right choice for…

_**Rin…**_

Her name rose unbidden to his mind and Kohaku closed his eyes against the tightening in his chest. Even though his verdict caused Rin pain now, it would save her from a lifetime of it later.

Kohaku could still see her petite frame trembling; he could still hear the anguish in her voice, as she had tried to stop his flow of words. It was as if… as if she had somehow known what he was about to say. He had heard her pleas and yet… Kohaku had turned his back and condemned them both to a decision he knew he would live to regret. He felt her heartache at his rejection and the feeling sickened him.

"It was the right thing to do," Kohaku murmured to himself and yet, even to his own ears his voice lacked conviction. Sighing in resignation, the taijiya felt it was best not to dwell on the matter. What was done was done; he would not relent. There was no turning back; there would be no happy ending.

Stepping back from the dismal scenery before him, Kohaku moved to enter the house. Training sessions had been cancelled in lieu of their alert status. There was a meeting with the elders after breakfast, an assembly with his comrades immediately following and the wake and burial would be held late afternoon with Miroku performing the ritual.

"Oi… look at that sky! The spring weather sure changes fast!"

The voice was familiar, but it startled him anyway. Kohaku turned to confront the kitsune perched on the porch railing. How long had the fox child been observing him?

Shippou's green eyes dominated his pixie face. They swept over Kohaku and was aware that, once again, the taijiya had wrestled with his inner demons and lost. It was a pity, thought the kitsune; Kohaku had carved a new life for himself, but he didn't know how to live it. Regardless of that fact, Shippou felt that Kohaku was neither being fair to Rin nor to himself. After all, it was one thing remove the woman from harm's way, but quite another to banish her from the village entirely.

"I'm sorry, Shippou-kun," Kohaku began tiredly, thrusting his fingers through his hair. The taijiya was not only fighting fatigue, but also preoccupied with his upcoming duties. "What did you say?"

Shippou's smiled widened as he looked up at the cloudy skies above. His bushy tail curved around his body, alerting Kohaku that, regardless of that smile, the fox child was about to get serious.

"Looks like rain…" Shippou began unnecessarily and paused slightly before continuing. "The rain will come… it will cleanse the earth of the blood spilled from yesterday's battle and erase the smell of death in the air."

Kohaku frowned at the words, his mind working to decipher them.

"When it comes…" the fox child pressed on, "…you should stand in it and let the rain pour over you. Let it wash away any doubts or feelings of guilt you may have. You did your best, Kohaku-san and everyone, except you, knows it."

"Thank you, my friend." Kohaku felt unworthy of the praise. Normally witty and carefree, Shippou rarely touched on serious matters and when he did… it was usually when Miroku was not around.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kohaku turned and, once again, looked up at the darkening sky. What Shippou had said was true. The rain would wash away the remnants of battle, but not the impact left on him or the people of this village. Nor would it change his decision regarding Rin.

"The sun will shine again, Kohaku-san," Shippou said softly. The kitsune read the firm set of the taijiya's jaw, the small gesture easily revealing his inner thoughts "The sun always returns to bathe the world in its light and to fill our hearts with hope."

"_But… not for me," _Kohaku thought, feigning a smile. He walked over and leaned against the post. "You know, you're starting to sound like Miroku-sama," he informed the fox-child.

"Well… actually…" Shippou paused with a sheepish grin and scratched the side of his nose. "I did borrow that from Miroku-sama," he tittered. "I remember he said that… or something like it after Sango-sama turned down that young lord's proposal."

"What!!!!" Kohaku jerked upright. "A lord… proposed to… to Ane-ue? Wha… when did this happen?" the taijiya stuttered. This was the first he had heard of a noble asking for his sister's hand in marriage.

"You don't know about it?" Shippou's green eyes twinkled with mischief and a wide grin spread over his face, as Kohaku shook his head.

"No!"

"Oh yeah…I forgot," the kitsune snickered. "Miroku-sama doesn't like to be reminded." That was one occasion, Shippou thought with some satisfaction, where the womanizing monk got a taste of his own medicine.

As predicted, that bit of news jolted Kohaku out of his glum. The taijiya looked expectantly; his brown eyes intrigued. He didn't say a word, but he was bursting with curiosity.

Shippou detected the interest immediately and smirked at his own genius. Although it was only a temporary distraction for Kohaku, the fox child was more than happy to divulge a little history of Miroku and Sango's bizarre premarital courtship.

Balancing himself on the rail, Shippou leaned forward and looked deep into his friend's eyes. Hopefully, Kohaku would learn a lesson from this story. Back then; Miroku's death was imminent due to the curse of the "Kazaana". The monk may have accepted his death, but that did not stop him living what was left of his life to the fullest. Just like Miroku, Kohaku deserved that same happiness; he deserved normality.

"Now pay attention…" the kitsune began in a melodramatic voice, drawing in his listener. "It was raining that day… the day we met Lord Kuronosuke Takeda…"

xXxXx

Her clothes were packed and the cottage cleaned, but Rin would not be leaving until after the funeral services. Although Kohaku had ordered her to leave at dawn, Miroku had convinced him to allow her to stay for the ceremonies.

Gone was her radiant smile… and the light in her lovely brown eyes had dimmed. As with Kohaku, the young woman had barely slept. The dark circles under her eyes were surely proof of that. Walking over to the window, Rin's mood was as solemn as the weather.

Activity had begun in the village at the crack of dawn. Men, women, even children were hard at work rebuilding and replenishing. Yesterday's battle had taken its toll on them, but everyone persevered. They would mourn the fallen by living, making their loss easier to bear. This village… these people were truly remarkable.

Pushing back from the window, Rin moved slowly about the small cottage. She missed Hisa. Although she had known the woman but a short time, she had come to care for her and her child.

Such a horrible death, Rin sank to her knees and leaned on the low table. Leaning forward, she closed her eyes and began gently messaging her temples, as if trying to erase the sounds and images of a young mother's tragedy. As long as she lived Rin would never forget Hisa's blood curdling screams.

No one deserved to die in that manner… no one! Rin felt anger rising to the surface. All demons were not savages. They could coexist peacefully with humans; there was proof right here in this village. Kohaku was making progress and someday, that possibility would become a reality.

"_**Kohaku…" **_

Rin had lain awake all night thinking of him. She wanted to be angry with him, to curse him… to tell him that he was fool; however, she was unable to maintain the energy to hold on to those negative emotions. Numbed to the core, she felt weighted down and her movements were sluggish. In truth, Rin simply felt drained.

Didn't he realize her feelings for him… how they felt about each other? From their first meeting, Rin had felt a bond with Kohaku. He has been her supposed jailer at the time and yet, not once had she had ever feared him.

His eyes were always sad. Even when he smiled, Kohaku's eyes would shut. Like he wanted to conceal his mirth behind those lids. As if he had no right to enjoy the blessings of life. Rin was a but a child then, but had sensed the very essence of the taijiya's sorrow.

"Why won't you let me in?" Rin whispered, cupping her face in her hands. "Why…?"

"Well, well… that's a new look for you."

Recognizing that voice, Rin closed her eyes and counted to ten in exasperation. Sliding her hands down her cheeks, she inhaled and exhaled slowly. She was in no mood for Ikuyo's sharp tongue today, but made an effort to be cordial.

"Good morning to you too, Ikuyo-san," Rin managed in an even tone.

"Hmph!" the other woman smirked. "We both know it's anything but…so why bother saying it. It's also a bit hypocritical; don't you agree?"

"**Ikuyo!!" **Rin snapped. Pushing back on her heels, she rose to her feet in one swift motion. Wheeling around, her small fists were balled at her sides, as she moved purposely towards the taller woman standing in the doorway. Approaching Ikuyo, Rin was forced to tilt her head back to look into the other woman's eyes.

"In case you have forgotten, my friend died yesterday," Rin nearly hissed. "I will not allow you to disrespect her memory by coming here with your viscous tongue." So impassioned, Rin's voice cracked and she had to take a breath before continuing. "If you are not here to pay homage to Hisa-chan, then I think you should leave."

Unmoved, Ikuyo stared down on the younger girl's heated face. Rin's cheeks were flushed and her bottom lip trembled. Body rigid; breathing labored, she seemed poised to lash out at first provocation.

In truth, Ikuyo _had_ come to pay her respects to Hisa. The young mother's death had touched everyone and Ikuyo was no exception. Whereas, her grief was buried deep, hidden from others, Rin's was on display, weighing heavily on her shoulders.

Now there was talk of Kohaku banishing Rin from the village. Ikuyo had picked up that bit of information en route to the cottage. Hearing that news should have left her feeling triumphant. Rin would no longer be in the way of her pursuing Kohaku and the position of head mistress of the Taijiya village, was as good as hers. But… Ikuyo felt no elation at the prospect and she wondered why.

"Well now… at least there some color in your cheeks. That's much better than that whipped dog look you were wearing a moment ago." Ikuyo sniffed. Raising an arm from her side, she held three sticks of incense in her fist and shoved them in Rin's face. "One from each of us." Ikuyo's voice sounded strange. "Mother, father and me; for Hisa-san."

Rin's brown eyes flew from Ikuyo's to the small tribute she was holding. The anger she felt disappeared in an instant, producing an apologetic smile.

"Ikuyo-san…" Rin whispered and looked away, embarrassed at her outburst. "I don… I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry would be nice," Ikuyo stated bluntly. She saw Rin wince at her sharp words; saw her shoulders sag pitifully and immediately felt contrite.

"Don't worry about it." Ikuyo brushed past Rin and approached the ceremonial urn. She lit the incense at the hearth and placed them in the clay holder. "I know what you think of me, Rin-san," the taller woman began, watching the smoke rise from her offering. "… but, Hisa-san and I were friends too."

In that moment, Rin realized Ikuyo was also hurting. However, the woman would morn their friend in her own way. There was a lot of pride in that rigid spine, Rin was forced to admit. Moving to stand next to Ikuyo, Rin placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry…" she began tentatively, as the aroma of the incense filled the room. "You and Hisa-chan were friends. She liked you… even envied you a little, I think."

"Hisa-chan said she admired your strength," Rin smiled and continued. "In fact, she admired it so much that with her last breath, she asked Kohaku to grant guardianship of Naoichi-kun to you."

"What!!!" Ikuyo whipped around, her mouth agape in surprise. "Me???? She… she wanted me?"

"Yes…" Rin's smile brightened for the first time that day. For one normally bold and direct in speech, it was a treat to hear the taller woman stutter. "You heard me," the smaller of the two laughed. "You, Ikuyo-san, are about to become a mother."

xXxXx

"Chichi-ue!!!!" Suiren turned from her mother's stern face and appealed to her father. "Do I have to?"

The small taijiya had just finished breakfast. Shun'ei and Awasumaru had already left to assist the builders at the main gate. Shippou and her uncle were also absent from the table, having had their breakfast earlier. Only she and Juun remained at the table with her parents.

"Ah…well," Miroku muttered and looked to his wife. Sango didn't need to say a word, her intense stare spoke volumes, daring the monk to oppose her. "I'm sorry, aijou-chan, but you must do what our mother tells you," Miroku sighed.

"Ooohhh… that's not fair," Suiren moaned in dramatic fashion; she watched her mother's lips twist cynically at her antics, before collecting the dirty dishes and leaving the room. "How come Nii-chan and Awasu-san get to help rebuild the tower, but all I get to do is wash bandages and repair uniforms?"

"Now… now, Suire-chan," Miroku admonished lovingly. "Everyone has to do their share. You don't hear young Juun-san here complaining." The monk placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Awasu-san says you helped Kikyou-sama quite a bit with the sterilization of bandages. You'll show Suiren how it's done; won't you?"

Juun simply nodded, as he finished the last of his food and placed his chopsticks on the table.

"I still say it stinks," the little girl mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" The warning in Sango's voice carried into the next room. Her tone was not lost on either father or daughter.

"Eh, hehe…" Miroku sputtered, hearing Sango's footsteps heading in their direction. The monk moved quickly. He lifted Suiren from her seat at the low, hauled her to her feet and began pushing her towards the door. "It's alright, dear, these two are heading out right now," he yelled to his wife.

Suiren tried to resist and whined that she hadn't finished her _miso_ soup. The child leaned back and dug her heels into the _tatami_ mat, but her father kept pushing her forward.

"Chichi-ue…" the girl moaned again in protest.

"Please… Suire-chan," the monk appealed. "Your mother…"

"Come on, Suire-san," Juun said, as he strolled nonchalantly past the monk tussling with his daughter. "If we complete our tasks in time, we might be able to practice more on your footwork before the rain comes."

Suiren suddenly stop struggling. Juun continued outside to the _engawa_ and down the stairs without a backwards glance. Father and daughter both stared after the boy in stunned silence.

Looking down at his daughter, Miroku noticed a gleam in Suiren's eyes. Her lips quirked in a sarcastic smile and before the monk could inquire, the child yelled, "Coming!!!" Barely stopping to slide her feet inside the straw sandals outside the door, the girl took off running down the stairs.

Miroku watched his daughter chase happily after the blind child. Ebony pigtails bobbed up and down and the sleeves of Suiren's _yukata_ slapped against her legs, as she caught up to the blind boy.

"What was that about?" Miroku scratched his head in confusion. Suiren never did anything willingly and balked at any suggestion or advice given, so why…

"You're too easy on her, you know." Sango interrupted her husband's musings.

The monk turned to find his wife standing in the entryway with arms folded over her chest. "Daughters are precious to their father's," he smiled with seductive charm.

Sango's stern expression softened and she returned Miroku's smile. Forcing her eyes away from his handsome face, she looked down the path the two children had taken.

Both Suiren and Shun'ei possessed unusual abilities, Sango thought and her brow creased in a frown, but they were also unique. It was clear Suiren spiritual power was independent of her twin brother's and not combined, as they had originally thought. Did that mean that Shun'ei's powers were limited or that Suiren was the dominate twin; unfortunately, those questions had yet to be answered.

According to Kikyou, there was some demon lying dormant inside their son. Sango did not want to believe it, but knew the ex-priestess had no reason to instigate such a falsehood.

"I've asked Rin-san to take a message to Kikyou-sama," Miroku stated, reading her thoughts. The monk approached his wife, sliding an arm about her waist. "As soon as she knows something… anything, I'm sure she'll inform us."

Giving a wan smile that didn't reach her eyes, Sango nodded in silence. Her trust in Kikyou was minimal, but she trusted her husband explicitly.

"I know," Sango whispered. "It's just the waiting, that's all."

"Just give it a few days," Miroku said. "After all, Kikyou-sama said she did not know the details of the 'Karasu', but she would inquire. Although she is now Sesshoumaru's mate and lives amongst the demons, I'm sure information is not easily accessible to her, as she is still a human".

"You're right, of course." Sango leaned into the monk. "But… only a few days," she warned. "Or else Kirara and I will be paying a visit to the West".

Miroku threw his head back and laughed aloud. This was the Sango he loved most; the fierce tiger protecting her cubs. She had done the same with Kohaku, and to a certain degree, she still did. However, it was the same with anyone Sango allied with, be it family, friends or even comrades. The woman's loyalty knew no bounds when it came to those she cared about.

Suddenly, a thought occurred and the monk's laughter ended abruptly. Placing an arm around Sango's shoulders, he turned and steered her back inside the dojo. "Let's hope that won't be necessary," Miroku said, trying to rid himself of the image of Sesshoumaru's reception to a pair of unwanted guest entering his domain.

xXxXx

"Aaahhh-chooo!!!"

Startled, everyone (with the exception of his mate) turned to the unexpected sound. The source wiggled its nose gracefully, while inwardly cursing the tell-tale humanlike sneeze emitted from his haughty frame.

Sesshoumaru stood next to the window with a frown marring his brow. Reaching up, the taiyoukai dabbed beneath his nose, testing for moisture. He was not surprised by the sneeze, after all, demons also performed that bodily function; however, the dog demon was normally able to suppress when others were present.

Amber orbs swept the room; they passed over Idzuna and Yoippari's wide eyed stares and settled on the woman sitting on a _zaisu_ chair by the terrace windows. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed angrily, as if his mate's humanness had suddenly become contagious.

"Someone must be talking about you," Kikyou said calmly, looking up from the scroll lying across her lap. It was customary to say "bless you" to a person who sneezed; however, the ex-priestess doubted her mate would appreciate such a sentiment.

Although her beautiful face was a serene mask, Sesshoumaru sensed laughter in Kikyou's dark eyes. Even though he maintained his stoic countenance, a low growl escaped him alerting the woman of his annoyance and later retribution. Flicking a strand of silver hair over broad shoulders, the taiyoukai pivoted gracefully on one foot and exited the room with pompous dignity.

Unconcerned about the threat of retaliation, Kikyou resumed reading. She did not, however, miss the smiles on the faces of two demons in the room. The two looked to each other; both wanting to laugh, but knew Sesshoumaru's keen ears would detect the smallest giggle.

"Has the scroll been helpful, my lady?" The old owl asked of her mistress.

"Yes… most helpful, Yoippari-dono," Kikyou responded absently. "Thank you."

The old youkai smiled; she did not take offense to the offhanded reply. Unlike Sesshoumaru, Kikyou was not rude. Her brusqueness was due to her self-absorption in the scrolls she was currently reading. It was her habit, much to their master's chagrin, to involve herself with the local villages in aid of her human counterparts.

"It's a shame." Kikyou said suddenly, closing the scroll. She kept a finger lodged near the last entry to not lose her place. "That boy is a prisoner in his own body." She spoke to no one in particular.

"It is the fate of the bearer of the 'Karasu'," Yoippari stated. "Their lives are never their own; not in this one nor the afterlife."

"I see," the ex-priestess sighed. She fully understood what Shun'ei's life would be like. "The boy is bound to his village, to his duty. There was no escape for him, not… that the boy would consider it," Kikyou said thoughtfully.

"And… you're going to help them?" Idzuna - the fox child, who had been silent throughout the exchange, inquired cautiously.

Kikyou turned her face towards the window, avoiding the stares of the two demons. As she looked out over the plush lawns of the Westernlands, she recalled the responsibility of raising Kaede on her own. She remembered entering the temple for training at a time where girls her age were preparing for marriage and then… she recalled the night the Shikon no Tama was delivered into her care by the demon slayers.

Unfortunately, young Shun'ei's burden would be greater than her own. It was an atrocity that one so young would bear the brunt of decisions made long ago. Fate was such a cruel master.

Kikyou was confident that Miroku would be able to decipher the information she had obtained, but it might not be enough to help the young taijiya stabilize his affliction. Shun'ei should have begun training before he started walking. The boy's body would soon go through a series of mental and physical changes; he needed to be prepared or the results could be fatal.

"Yes, Idzuna-chan," Kikyou sighed, finally providing an answer. "It seems I have no choice."

"The master will not be pleased," Yoippari commented, knowing full well that would not deter the woman. In fact, the Lady of the West seemed to take immense pleasure in defying her mate. Besides, she would never turn her back on a situation as dire as this.

"Hmph!" Kikyou sniffed and went back to reading.

"By the way…" the owl began. "… Rin-chan will be returning today."

Kikyou looked up again. "Is that so?" Her eyes narrowed in speculation. As Yoippari had the gift of sight, there was no doubt what she said was true. "Aahh… I see. Once again, Kohaku is being chivalrous. He's attempting to save Rin his malicious past by driving her away. I assumed that would happen after the attack on the village."

"And… you were right," the owl said.

"Oh no!" Idzuna gasped. The fox child knew how much her friend cared for Kohaku and knew she must be feeling so alone right now. "Please, Kikyou-sama, may I go to her?" The young demon's green eyes appealed.

Kikyou closed her eyes and gave thought. Using her fox magic, Idzuna had the ability to appear at Rin's side in a matter of minutes. Although she sympathized with the young demon, Kikyou did not want Rin feeling obligated to try and explain what had happened between her and Kohaku. It was best to feign ignorance and give the young woman time to tell them if and when she was ready.

"Sorry, Idzuna-chan." Kikyou rejected the request and then added, "Just let her come home for now, alright? You needn't worry, little one, Rin-chan will surely confide in you."

"Yes, Kikyou-sama," the demon bowed acquiescently, her cooper tresses falling forward to shield her face. Her disappointment obvious, as the tail that normally swished from side-to-side excitedly, hung limply behind her.

"Besides…" Kikyou began, sensing the child's disappointment. "For now, I need you to accompany me to a shrine in the east." The ex-priestess stood, folded the scroll and began moving into the hall. "We shall return in time for Rin's arrival."

"Where are we going, my lady?" Idzuna asked, as she followed.

"She's going to visit the old monk," Yoippari answered for Kikyou. "If I interpreted correctly," the owl said, "I believe his name is… Mushin."

xXxXx

The sound of hammering pulsated through Shun'ei's brain and each scrape of the workman's chisel sent shock waves through his body. He sensed darkness trying to invade his peripheral vision and he closed his eyes against it.

"Hey… Shun'ei-san," Awasumaru asked, noticing the boys stiff movements. "Are you okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm…," Shun'ei began, but paused. There was no use lying; something was definitely wrong. "I think I'll take a break," he said and decided to climb down off the ladder he was on before he fell off.

From the top of the fortress wall, Awasumaru watched Shun'ei precariously make his way to the ground. The two had been out here since early morning helping with repairs. The last few times he had looked down on the taijiya, Shun'ei had appeared out of sorts.

Awasumaru gathered the rope he was tying to the fence and handed it to one of the other crewmen.

"Had enough Awasu-kun?" the older man laughed.

"I'll be back," the hanyou threw over his shoulder. He smiled jovially, waved and then made his way across the top of the wall. Kai was working on the opposite end, near the watchtower and Awasumaru waved his arms to get the wolf's attention. Once noticed, the boy pointed at Shun'ei, who was walking unsteadily towards the water pail.

Kai nodded that he understood and both boys jumped from the great height and down into the courtyard below. As the two approached Shun'ei, they were astonished to see him gulping down ladle after ladle of water non-stop.

"Anymore of that and your insides are gonna burst," Kai said.

"Yeah, buddy, slow down," Awasumaru warned.

Shun'ei, again, filled the ladle, brought it to his lips and paused. Instead of drinking, however, the boy raised the dipper and poured the contents over his head. Water trickled through his dark hair, saturating his clothes. The boy stood still, with water pooling at his feet. He waited for the ominous feeling to subside, but it remained.

Taking a deep breath, Shun'ei closed his eyes. He pressed his palms together and pulled his hands into his chest, forming a lotus palm.

Kai and Awasumaru listened as Shun'ei began chanting. The wolf cocked his head to the side, puzzled by the holy words spurting from his friends' mouth. The hanyou, however, was familiar with the prayers. After all, his mother was a former priestess.

"What's he sayin'?" Kai whispered.

"He's asking the gods to cleanse him," Awasumaru responded.

"Oh," the wolf said, looking more confused. "So… why doesn't he jus' go take a bath or somethin'?"

Awasumaru's jaw dropped, before his eyes turned to the heavens, praying for patience. He had to remember what his mother had told him when he was a child. Kikyou had said that religious concepts confused most humans; therefore a demon, such as Kai, had limited or no knowledge at all regarding its customs and rituals.

"A cleansing of the soul… or spirit, baka, not his body!" Awasumaru yelped.

"Oh," Kai said again and then added. "Why does he need to do that?"

"I don't know!" The hanyou slapped a hand to his forehead, before rounding on the wolf. "What do I look like… a priest or somethin'?"

"Well… your mother used to be a priestess, right?" Kai argued reasonably. "Didn't you learn any of that stuff?"

"Shut up, Kai-san!"

Actually, Awasumaru had learned very little. Juun was more versed in religious rites than he, having learned from Kikyou.

Shun'ei barely heard his friends bickering. Prayer was helping to drive out the odd sensations. The darkness that had invaded the outer edges of his vision, was slowly starting to fade. The noise from the reconstruction, which had the boy literally grinding his teeth, had dulled to a degree of normalcy. Opening his eyes, Shun'ei took a tentative step forward and found he had regained his equilibrium.

"Hey! Shu-san," Awaumaru appeared instantly at his side. "Feelin' better?"

"Yes…" Shun'ei's voice sounded a bit rough. "I'm much better now."

"That's good ." Kai said, joining them. "Maybe we should let the medics take a look at you?"

"That's… not necessary," Shun'ei assured his friends. From a medical standpoint, the young taijiya was fine; however, something attacked his psyche. "I need to see father," Shun'ei said. "Would you cover for me, Awasu-san?"

"Don't worry, Kai and I will take your share of the work load," the hanyou said.

"Thank you," Shun'ei bowed before taking his leave.

"What do think?" Kai asked, watching their friend head towards the main house. "His aura has changed a bit."

"You noticed that too, eh?" Awasumaru responded. "I don't know what's going on with him, but hopefully the good monk will take care of it."

xXxXx

The meeting with the elders was far less intimidating than the crowd before him now. With Miroku, at his side, the seniors had accepted Kohaku's report without question; however, that was not the case with the villagers.

Sitting at the head of the low table, questions were fired at Kohaku in rapid succession. Why were they attacked… who was the perpetrator, would they attempt to attack again and if so… when? The room was abuzz with speculation. Any mission of a demon slayer could result in retaliation, this was fact. However most were followed by an attack on an individual or an ambush. But… a direct attack on the compound had not occurred since its completion.

"We have answered your questions to the best of our knowledge," Kohaku heard Miroku announce. "If we receive further news, we will inform everyone. Now… the next issue on hand…"

The monk sat behind Kohaku, flanked by Akira and Heisuke. What Miroku had said was only half truth and the partial lie weighed heavily on Kohaku. What happened yesterday was because of him. Someone was after him and lives were lost because of it. A part of Kohaku felt like a coward, hiding in the mist of the village. He wanted to confess his past sins. He felt he owed it to these people. However, he had yielded to Miroku's guidance and Sango's pleas to wait before exposing his past.

"Kohaku-sama… Kohaku-sama…"

The taijiya's head snapped up. He looked over his shoulder and turned to Akira's voice. At the warriors nod, Kohaku responded in kind before turning his attentions back to the assembly.

Sorrowful eyes, once again, swept the room. Kohaku scanned every face and found neither blame, hostility nor suspicion. These people trusted him; how could he… how could he…

Kohaku froze on seeing Rin sitting at the back of the room. She looked sad, but wore the same expression as the others. Well… that trust would end soon enough.

What happened next was not going to be good, Kohaku thought. The next topic was the orphaned children. Rin had been present during Hisa's dying wish, but unfortunately Kohaku had made other plans for Naoichi. If that was not bad enough, as his gazed moved past Rin, he realized that Ikuyo was also present.

Tearing his eyes away from the two women, Kohaku continued with the proceedings.

"As you all know, we have six children in need of families," Kohaku began. His arm swept out, indicating the children lined up near the wall. "First… is young Ryouta," the taijiya began.

The ten year boy stepped forward, bowed and then addressed Kohaku. "Sensei, would you allow me to stay with Hiro's family?"

Inwardly, Kohaku smiled. He had actually planned to place Ryouta there. After all, Ryouta and Hiro were good friends; the boy was practically already family so, this seemed the right choice.

Kohaku looked out into the crowd and saw that Hiro's parents had stood up, awaiting his answer.

"I don't see why not, Ryouta-san," the headmaster said. "That is… if they will have you."

Hiro's parents responded by hurrying to Ryouta's side and putting their arms around the boy's shoulders. "Well… it's settled then," Kohaku smiled openly this time. "You have my blessings."

Next was Wakana… a two year girl; after that there was Jirou… a boy; age five and then an infant named Emi. Each child was embraced by their adoptive families there only two left… Naoichi and Tenzen.

Kohaku had already decided on a childless couple for both children. He would allow Teruyo and Bokkai first choice. They were an older couple, therefore, Kohaku felt they would prefer a child Tenzen's age rather than a baby.

"Bokkai-san… would you and Lady Teruyo step forward," Kohaku asked the couple.

The two taijiya moved through the crowd, took their place at he front of the room and bowed to their headmaster.

In delivering his next words, it took a certain amount of willpower for Kohaku to avoid looking in Rin's direction. His eyes stayed focused on the two standing before him. "Although you do not have children of your on," Kohaku began, "I have no doubt that ou would be excellent parents."

"I would be greatly honored if you would take one of these children, either Naoichi or Tenzen, under your care…"

"Why you sneaky… arrgghh!!!" Ikuyo growled from the rear of the room. Before any one could protest, the woman was storming to the front. Her hands shoved, her feet kicked out, removing any obstacle in her way. She didn't stop until she was standing in front of the others, her chest heaving with anger.

"How dare you!" Ikuyo bellowed at Kohaku. "How dare you break your promise to Hisa-chan! That child is mine and you damn well know it!" She jutted a finger in the direction of Naoichi settled on one of the villagers lap.

A hush fell over the room at Ikuyo's announcement. The villagers looked to each other in total confusion. What was 'the dragon' woman ranting on about now?

"Kohaku… how could you?" Rin had finally made her way to the front to stand beside her irate friend. She had began making her way towards Kohaku at the same time as Ikuyo, but her progress was slower, as she wasn't as strong or forceful as the taller woman. "I can't believe you'd go back on our word," Rin whispered disbelievingly, facing Kohaku. "You… you promised."

The head of the slayers village ignored Ikuyo, but his eyes were cold as they fell on the woman standing next to her. "Did I, Rin-san? As I recall, I made no such promise."

"But… you…" Rin began, but she paused as she recalled Kohaku's precise words.

"_I give you my word, Hisa-chan that Naoichi-kun will grow into the kind of man that will make you and his father proud. I promise… I promise you that will come to pass."_

Kohaku was right, Rin realized. He had not actually said the words; he had not agreed to Ikuyo's guardianship of Naoichi. Her knees turned to water, no longer supporting her. Rin felt herself slowly sinking to the floor. Suddenly, she felt rough fingers wrap around her upper arm and was, unceremoniously, yanked upright.

"Don't you dare faint on me!" Ikuyo hissed in Rin's ear, shaking the woman out of her stupor. "He's not getting away with this!"

Ikuyo was livid. She knew from the expression on Rin's face that somehow Kohaku's words had been misinterpreted. However, that didn't matter to her. The only thing that mattered is that Hisa had wanted her to have guardianship over Naoichi.

"Your choice of words don't matter to me," Ikuyo addressed Kohaku. "Can you deny Hisa's last wish?"

"I'm not denying her wish," Kohaku sighed. Although he knew what would happen, he found he was not prepared to deal with Ikuyo attacking his morals nor Rin's expression weighing heavily on his conscience. "Hisa wanted her son to grow up to be a man of purpose; a man of sound mind and judgment," Kohaku continued. "That… is what I promised her."

"So what are you trying to say?" Ikuyo's voice was too calm for Kohaku's liking.

However, he was not the only person to key into the deceptive calm. Rin, Miroku and Heisuke braced themselves for what would follow. Rin was unsure of what to do. Miroku moved forward, planning to intervene, but Kohaku's lifted a hand; a silent gesture, requesting the monk to let him handle the situation. Heisuke never moved, but he watched Ikuyo closely.

Kohaku began to speak and his voice was equally calm, but laced with dangerous undertones. "What I am saying is that in order to fulfill the promise I made to Naoichi's mother, the boy must be placed with a family…"

"I have family!" Ikuyo interrupted belligerently.

"No…" Kohaku shook his head vehemently. "I mean parents. A mother and a father… a mother to nurture and a father to teach him how to become a man. Naoichi needs parents, Ikuyo-san and I don't mean yours."

Ikuyo's head snapped back, as if she'd been slapped. For once, she was speechless. Her mouth work to dispute what had been said, but she couldn't. She felt Rin's fingers lace with hers, warm and comforting. So numb inside, Ikuyo was unaware that she had actually latched on to that support.

"I… it's alright," Rin whispered.

She knew Kohaku was motivated to make the right choice for Naoichi, but didn't he realize that he just might be taking away the one person that could make her feel a part of their society? The changes in Ikuyo had been astonishing since her interactions with the child. What Rin found hard to believe, that someone as understanding as Kohaku could not see that.

"Come, Ikuyo-san, there's nothing else we can do." Rin turned away from Kohaku and started moving towards the door, dragging Ikuyo's zombie-like form with her.

Kohaku watched them go. Disapproval was clearly etched on Rin's face and disbelief shone from her sad brown eyes. He was slowly wearing her down, killing any love she may have lingering for him.

"Wait!"

Heisuke's voice range out, halting Rin and Ikuyo's departure as well as further delaying the adoption proceedings. The gardener rose from his seat behind Kohaku, moved to the front and then kneeled in front of their headmaster.

"Kohaku-sama, if you please?" Heisuke was requesting an audience.

"Of course, Heisuke-san, what is it?"

"As you well know, I'm not one for long speeches, so I'll get to the point." The gardener produced a nervous smile, before continuing. "Would you consider approving Ikuyo and I joint guardianship for of the remaining children?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then the everyone started talking at once. Everyone was in shock, as they talked amongst themselves. Akira's eyes flitted from Ikuyo's pale face to Heisuke's bent head. Surely he wasn't planning to…

Miroku leaned forward and whispered something to Kohaku. There was an exchange of words, more silence and then Kohaku spoke.

"As one of my senior officers, Heisuke-san, I hold you in highest regard. However, I feel I must ask you to be clarify your intentions. Are you asking…"

"Yes…" Heisuke looked up, his gaze steady. "I am asking for Ikuyo's hand in marriage and full guardianship of Naoichi and Tenzen."

To be continued…

**Gomen nasai for the overdue update, but short chapter. Plenty of mistakes, I'm sure, but I'll be on par by the next chapter. It seems I've fallen, but I'll just learn to ride again. **

**Ciao!**


End file.
